Ser Feliz
by Nalamin
Summary: Continuação de 'Have You Met Miss Jones' - 8 anos passados, Narcissa é uma poderosa jornalista d'O Profeta, e leva uma vida boa, mas rotineira. O que acontecerá quando, de súbito, velhos conhecidos reaparecem na sua vida, trazendo consigo novas verdades?
1. ReIntroduction

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

Hi again, minha gente! Pois é, tal como disse a alguns de vocês por pm, não demorei muito para postar a sequela da 'Have You Met Miss Jones?'. Portanto, aqui a têm, e espero que gostem tanto dela como gostaram da que a precedeu.

Só alguns avisos: ao contrário da anterior, esta fic, que é bem mais pequena, vai ter updates uma ou duas vezes por semana. Estou a escrever uma nova fic, e como não quero ficar aqui com a conta em hiatus durante muito tempo, vou postando esta fic devagarinho. Seja como for, ela já está completa, portanto o seu status vai figurar como 'complete'.

Acho que é só. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 1: Re-Introduction**

Qualquer pessoa certamente diria que eu, Narcissa Prince Barclay Jones, sou o protótipo de jovem promissora feliz. Com 24 anos, tenho o emprego que sempre sonhei e estou a subir na carreira; tenho os melhores amigos do mundo, Daphne Rosier e Adam Sanders, que sempre estiveram a meu lado quando precisava, desde os tempos de escola. Vivo num apartamento bem arranjado, no centro da cidade, perto da redacção d'O Profeta Diário, o meu local de trabalho. Sou independente desde os 19 anos, ganho o meu próprio ordenado e construí a vida que tenho agora completamente sozinha, contando, claro, com a inestimável ajuda de Daphne e Adam (e do Dom, que se revelou incrivelmente útil na minha linha de profissão).

Faço o que posso para cuidar de Claire e Tom, agora com 23 e 26 anos, respectivamente. Claire, que manteve sempre a sua alegria e determinação, está a fazer o seu internato (desta vez, _oficialmente_) no Hospital de São Mungus, o que faz com que eu a veja muito poucas vezes. Com Tom é diferente. Duas ou três vezes por semana, sempre que a quantidade de trabalho o permite, vou visitar o meu irmão à sua herdade, no interior do país (graças a Merlin pela Desmaterialização. E pelos botões de transporte!). Adoro andar a cavalo com ele ou simplesmente ficar deitada na relva, como costumava fazer quando era mais nova.

Quando era mais nova! Merlin, onde é que esses tempos já vão! _'…do mal ficam as mágoas na lembrança, e do bem (se algum houve), as saudades'_, não era o que dizia aquele muggle, o Camões? E não podia estar mais cheio de razão. As saudades daqueles tempos são nenhumas, mas as mágoas…Enfim, a maior parte do tempo concentro-me no presente e tento não deixar a minha mente deambular pelo passado. Como dizia o Adam, o que está no passado é lá que fica. Podemos escolher esquecer ou lembrar.

Eu escolhi, indubitavelmente, esquecer.

7h00. Segunda-feira. Mais um dia de trabalho. Cissa levantou-se da sua cama de dossel, calçou os chinelos de quarto, e ainda esfregando um olho, dirigiu-se à casa de banho, disposta a tomar um duche. Dez minutos depois, saiu enrolada na toalha e vestiu-se. Decidiu-se por uma saia azul escura, e como era Verão, um top azul claro, bastante decotado. Calçou-se, aplicou um pouco de gloss, ajeitou os cachos que o seu cabelo castanho-escuro fazia, e saiu.

Adorava andar pela Londres muggle logo pela manhã. Tirando o pôr-do-sol, era a parte do dia que ela mais gostava. As pessoas, algumas apressadas outras ainda tomando o seu café, pareciam estar, naquele momento em que Cissa passava, completamente felizes, fosse por estarem a tomar uma bebida quente, que os protegia contra a fria e húmida Londres, ou por ainda não terem chegado aos seus trabalhos aborrecidos. Ainda caminhou alguns minutos para chegar finalmente à plataforma que fazia a transição entre a Londres muggle e a feiticeira e, descontraidamente, atravessou-a.

Assim que chegou ao outro lado, observou a normal agitação que aquelas ruas possuíam. Era como se a Londres feiticeira fosse um lado mais louco da vida, e a muggle um lado mais calmo e sereno. Sorriu para si com este pensamento. Dirigia-se à redacção, quando chocou com um casal que saíra repentinamente de um pub, à direita.

- Já te disse que ACABOU! – gritava o rapaz, encolerizado, nem sequer reparando que Cissa havia chocado com ele.

- Mas porquê! Porque é que não tentas resolver as coisas sequer! – tentava a rapariga objectar, chorando copiosamente.

- Já não posso mais! Lamento muito. – respondeu, saindo dali a correr, deixando a rapariga chorosa para trás.

A cena fez com que Narcissa se lembrasse de coisas que queria esquecer. Coisas essas que ela tinha a certeza que não lhe abandonariam o pensamento tão cedo.

* * *

Toda a minha vida estive sozinha. Habituei-me à solidão, e agora até a acho confortável. Mas não consigo deixar de fazer com que tudo o que me lembra…aqueles tempos, me afecte! Por Merlin, já não sou nenhuma criança! Aliás, desde cedo que deixei de o ser e compreendi que, para mim, a vida se traduzia numa pequena palavra: dor.

'_Maybe I know  
Somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone.  
__Keep a straight face._

Mas também aprendi a viver com isso! É tudo uma questão de prioridades e distracções: põe-se tudo o resto à frente, em cima, rodeando – ou seja o que for – aquele sentimento em que não queremos pensar ou sentir o tempo todo. E depois, constrói-se tudo o resto à volta disso, do gesso que colocamos para tapar os buracos onde sabemos que o dito sentimento se gosta de esconder.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I had sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk.  
__(The Only Exception – Paramore)_

O problema é se, de repente, sem esperarmos, entram pessoas na nossa vida carregando um enorme martelo pneumático, que começa a furar o gesso que tão arduamente colocámos. E aí, como já perdemos a vontade e a força para recolocar o gesso, resta-nos agarrarmo-nos à esperança que há por aí Alguém extremamente habilidoso que odiará ver uma parede tão bonita completamente esburacada e nos dará o privilégio de o ver tapar os buracos, pedacinho a pedacinho. E veremos que esse Alguém fará o trabalho com tamanha perfeição que, no fim, reparamos que, com alguma sorte e se não houver muita humidade ou pérfidos insectos, aquele gesso vai ficar ali por um longo tempo. Talvez para sempre. E mesmo que, de vez em quando, ele comece a ameaçar cair e tornar os buracos de novo visíveis, sabemos que o dito e talentoso Alguém nunca irá desistir até que eles fiquem consertados de novo. Ou até que digamos que já não requisitamos mais dos seus serviços e somos capazes de o fazer sozinhos. Seja como for, nunca, mas _nunca_ ouviremos esse Alguém dizer a palavra que, inicialmente, nos causou todos aqueles horríveis buracos negros na nossa parede vermelha e imaculada que, apesar dos consertos (se é que foram feitos alguns), fica para sempre manchada:

_'Acabou'._

* * *

' – Acabou. ', ecoou a voz _dele_ na mente de Cissa.

- Narcissa! Cissa! CISSAAA!

Narcissa acordou das suas divagações no passado, que não tinham abandonado o seu pensamento desde aquele pequeno episódio que presenciara enquanto se dirigia para a redacção. Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com uma Daphne bastante ameaçadora.

- Uh, desculpa Daph, estava distraída. - desculpou-se com a sua carinha de inocente.

- Jura? Bom, eu não tinha reparado que até tive de gritar para te chamar. – retorquiu a loira, revirando os olhos.

- Que me queres?

- Quero fazer-te um convite. Eu e Adam vamos passar as nossas duas semanas de férias a Roma e gostávamos que viesses connosco. – Cissa fez uma cara triste.

- Oh Daphne, se tivesses pedido mais cedo tinha concordado. Mas Edwin só tem a próxima semana de férias e eu já prometi que as passava com ele. E na semana seguinte vou para herdade do Thomas. – Daphne franziu os lábios.

- Sem ti não vai ser a mesma coisa, Ci.

- Ora, eu já estive em Roma montes de vezes, provavelmente só iria irritar Adam dizendo que já vira tudo aquilo. Vão vocês e divirtam-se. – Cissa viu a amiga assentir e suspirar em resignação.

- E para onde é que vais com o Edwin?

- Ainda não sei. Mas não me apetece ir muito longe. – respondeu, com um suspiro. Daphne arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- Esta tudo bem entre vocês?

- Sim, claro. Porque é que perguntas?

- Pela maneira como respondeste.

- Oh não, eu referia-me ao trabalho. Não quero ir muito longe porque posso ter de voltar aqui a qualquer momento. Sabes como é Catherine. Simplesmente dá-me mais jeito se estiver por perto. – comentou, com (disfarçada) indiferença.

- Hum…pois. – Daphne não parecia muito satisfeita com a resposta da amiga, mas nada acrescentou. - Bom, sendo assim vou mandar uma carta a Adam. Até já.

- Até já. – despediu-se, vendo a loira virar costas e seguir em frente.

- Narcissa! - chamou a voz impaciente da chefe de redacção d'O Profeta, Catherine Davies, andando rapidamente na direcção do gabinete da morena, que sorriu.

- Catherine! A que devo a honra da tua descida ao mundo dos reles mortais? – a outra riu e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Acabei de receber a dica de uma história. Os outros jornais e revistas só lhe planeiam pegar dentro de 3 meses. Quero que sejamos os primeiros. E com uma história deste gabarito, tu és a pessoa para o trabalho. – Narcissa suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira.

- Tens noção de que eu vou de férias amanhã, certo? – Catherine fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao peito, de forma dramática.

- Ah, férias. Já nem me lembro o que isso é. Mas sim, eu sei que vais tirar duas semanas. Isto é para quando voltares.

- E de certeza que a concorrência não vai usar isto?

- Absoluta. A minha fonte é fiável.

- Certo. Então e vais dizer-me sobre o que é que vou escrever? – Catherine sorriu, matreira, e levantou-se.

- Nem por isso. Acho que vou esperar até que voltes ao trabalho. – respondeu, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Catherine! – admoestou a morena, querendo ver satisfeita a sua curiosidade.

- Boas férias, Miss Jones! – disse a outra, acenando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**N/A:** Cá está, o primeiro capítulo. Deixem reviewwwsss para eu saber o que vocês pensam :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	2. Smile

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 2: Smile**

Se houve alguma coisa boa que veio com a Segunda Guerra foi a união. Não a união que nos levou a lutar todos juntos por aquilo que acreditávamos e achávamos justo, mas sim aquela que veio _depois._ Depois de vermos tanta morte e tanto sofrimento, agarrámo-nos àqueles que tinham sobrevivido. Pessoas que nem sequer se conheciam tornaram-se amigas, confidentes, e até amantes. Pessoas que já se conheciam tornaram-se ainda mais íntimas, de uma maneira ou de outra. Foi o que aconteceu comigo e com Edwin.

Ele e Blaise, não participaram na batalha. Foram evacuados. Mas quando chegou aos seus ouvidos que Voldemort estava morto, voltaram imediatamente para Hogwarts. Não me lembro de os ver lá nos dias que se seguiram. Mas, em boa verdade, as minhas memórias dos dias depois da batalha são vagas, confusas. A única coisa que me recordo com clareza é de acordar na enfermaria, quase duas semanas depois. Thomas contou-me posteriormente que, enquanto caminhávamos para a sala comum, logo depois da batalha, eu tinha desmaiado num corredor, claramente esgotada. Tinha dispendido tanta energia que fiquei a dormir durante todo aquele tempo. Madame Pomfrey dizia que era um milagre eu ter sobrevivido todas aquelas horas de batalha apenas com uma tablete de chocolate e toda a adrenalina que me corria nas veias.

Seja como for, Blaise e Edwin acabaram por saber que eu estava na enfermaria e apareceram para me visitar. Visto que eram Slytherins, as pessoas não gostavam muito de os ter por perto, mesmo que eles estivessem a ajudar a reconstruir uma parte de Hogwarts ou a limpar as salas. Portanto, eles passavam a maior parte do tempo a meu lado. Mas, depois de uns dias, Blaise acabou por se aborrecer e decidiu ir ter com a professora McGonagall e informá-la de que, se não requisitava dos seus serviços, completamente desprovidos de segundas intenções, ele ausentar-se-ia de Hogwarts até ao dia antes da formatura, já que ele, como finalsita, estava encarregue da organização. Portanto, só o tornei a ver nessa altura.

No entanto, Edwin ficou. Conversávamos bastante, sobre tudo. Nunca lhe contei sobre Draco, claro, ou sobre o que sentia verdadeiramente. Mas estar com ele aliviava-me a cabeça desses pensamentos. A sua companhia era bem-vinda a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, e ele parecia estar sempre disponível para mim.

Chegou o dia da formatura. Eu sentia-me quase doente. Draco estava presente. Era como se tivesse vindo esfregar na minha cara o que fizera semanas antes. Não conseguia olhar para ele. Não conseguia olhar para nada. Mas quando optei por fingir que ele não existia, as pessoas começaram a reparar em mim. Uma delas foi, claro, Edwin. Quando a festa acabou, levou-me a dar uma volta pelos jardins. Acabámos por nos beijar e estamos juntos desde então.

Oito anos. Estou com Edwin há oito anos. Às vezes acho que é apenas conformidade, que estou com ele simplesmente por hábito: por ele já me ser conhecido, por já saber os seus defeitos e qualidades, por já saber o que gosta e detesta, por ter sempre as mesmas conversas com ele, por fazer amor com ele sempre da mesma maneira; por já estar acostumada a ser 'a namorada do Edwin', ao invés de ser 'Narcissa Jones, jornalista d'O Profeta, 24 anos, que namora com Edwin Fowles'.

Há oito anos. Há oito anos que me perdera, e em oito anos não achara qualquer razão para me encontrar.

* * *

Um pequeno aviãozinho de papel acabava de cair na mesa de Daphne. Rapidamente outro se lhe seguiu, caindo na mesa a sua frente, a de Adam. Olhando um para o outro, rapidamente desdobraram o que sabiam ser um memorando interdepartamental, como os que eram usados no Ministério. A letra elegante de Narcissa figurava neles.

'_Já que não vou de férias convosco, gostava que viessem até à mansão Barclay passar o dia. A minha família vai estar fora e nós temos uma piscina do tamanho de um pequeno país e muita comida a descrição. Aceitam o convite? Cissa x'_

Sorrindo, Adam e Daphne rabiscaram as suas respostas noutro memorando e lançaram-no no ar, observando-o planar até entrar no elevador e o perderem de vista.

* * *

- Este é o meu tio Aled. Sei que já vos falei algumas vezes dele, mas creio que nunca tinham visto o seu retrato. Morreu repentinamente há alguns anos.

Cissa estava a meio da tour pelas propriedades dos Barclay. Já mostrara os enormes jardins a Adam e Daphne, e agora, acabados de entrar na mansão, começava por lhes indicar a sala dos retratos.

- É parecido com a tua avó. – comentou Adam, apontando para o quadro que se situava imediatamente ao lado.

- Só fisicamente. – assegurou Cissa, com um sorriso. – E não tenho a certeza se alguma vez o viram. Eu própria não o vejo há anos. – disse, segundos depois, mais para si do que para eles, apontando para uma moldura mais pequena alguns passos adiante. – Mas este é o meu pai. - Daphne e Adam juntaram-se-lhe e ficam a observar William Jones a seu lado.

- És igual a ele, sabias? – afirmou Daphne, pensativa. Cissa franziu o sobrolho.

- Toda a gente diz que sou igual à minha avó.

- Percebo que digam isso por causa dos teus olhos. Mas, de resto, és o espelho do teu pai. - respondeu, virando a cara mais para o lado, olhando o retrato de Julie. – Embora sejas tão pálida quanto a tua mãe.

- Concordo com ela. – corroborou Adam.

- Os olhos de Cecília eram azuis. Como é que os meus podem ser parecidos? – questionou Cissa, olhando para o retrato da avó e do pai, alternadamente, tentando aperceber-se das parecenças que Adam e Daphne pareciam ver.

- Não é pela cor. – disse Adam, afastando-se e andando pela sala, olhando os quadros.

- São tão profundos quanto os dela, Ci. Revelam algo que nem todas as pessoas têm. – acrescentou Daphne, sorrindo à amiga.

- Poder. – alvitrou Adam, lá do canto. – Coragem.

- E sabedoria. – terminou a loira

Cissa não respondeu e deixou-se ficar mais uns momentos observando os quadros. A verdade é que começava a ver que os amigos tinham razão. A sua aparência pouco tinha a ver com a de Cecília. Mas William apresentava as mesmas pestanas longas, o mesmo nariz pequeno e ligeiramente arrebitado, os mesmos lábios bem delineados e rubros e o mesmo sorriso alegre que Narcissa. E o tom escuro dos cabelos do pai era igualzinho ao seu. Já com Julie apenas partilhava a mesma tez pálida, muito difícil de ganhar alguma cor, como descobrira ao longo dos anos.

- Narcissa? – chamou Daphne, atrás de si. A morena não se voltou, continuando a contemplar os quadros. Reparou que Aled, tal como ela própria, só partilhava com Cecília a profundeza do olhar.

- Sim?

- Porque é que não vês o teu pai há anos? - Suspirando, Cissa voltou-se para a amiga, e Adam aproximou-se delas, também disposto a ouvir a explicação, se é que haveria alguma.

- Porque ele desapareceu há anos. – respondeu simplesmente. – Sem deixar qualquer rasto.

- Desapareceu? – perguntou Daphne, incrédula. – De repente?

- Para nós foi de repente. Suponho que para ele não. – Cissa saiu lentamente da sala, sendo seguida pelos amigos.

- Quando é que isso aconteceu? – inquiriu Adam.

- Depois da Guerra. – fez uma pausa. - Não sei exactamente quanto tempo depois. Até pode ter sido mesmo no dia seguinte. Mas nós ficámos em Hogwarts até à formatura e estávamos tão habituados a nunca o ter em casa que não notámos a sua ausência durante várias semanas, depois de voltarmos de Hogwarts. – acrescentou, tristemente, abrindo uma enorme porta dupla e entrando na biblioteca.

- Tentaram procurá-lo?

- É claro que sim, Daphne. Mas não fez qualquer diferença. Não íamos encontrá-lo simplesmente porque ele _não queria_ ser encontrado. – respondeu, sentando-se numa das quatro poltronas junto à janela e indicando-lhes que deviam fazer o mesmo. – Desistimos dois meses depois.

- E vocês sabem se…. – Adam hesitou em continuar.

- Se está morto ou vivo? – a morena abanou a cabeça. – Não fazemos a menor ideia. Não há sequer boatos sobre isso.

- Isso é esquisito. Pensava que o teu pai era um funcionário extremamente competente e conhecido no Ministério. Ninguém deu pela sua falta? – Cissa riu.

- O Kingsley não se podia importar menos com a regulamentação da lei mágica naquela altura, Adam. Toda a gente andava a fazer magia proibida. Estávamos em Guerra. – olhou pela janela, suspirando. – E quando se apercebeu, já foi tarde de mais.

- E agora? – inquiriu Daphne, fazendo Cissa franzir o sobrolho.

- Como assim, 'e agora'?

- E agora, não vais tornar a procurá-lo?

- Não me parece. Porque haveria eu de procurar um homem que abandonou a própria família?

- Mas tu própria disseste que não sabes se está vivo ou morto. Não gostarias de ter a certeza? – retorquiu a loira. Cissa sorriu, amarga.

- Não creio que esteja morto. Nenhum agente ocupa o posto que ele ocupava se não for exímio em artes mágicas. Além disso, o meu pai descende de feiticeiros muito poderosos e influentes. Deve saber um truque ou dois. Tenho, portanto, de concluir que ele não quer voltar para casa para junto da família. E que, por isso, não tenho razão nenhuma para o procurar.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável. Daphne e Adam não sabiam ao certo o que dizer à amiga e Cissa estava perdida em pensamentos sobre o paradeiro do pai. 'Onde é que estás? Porque é que partiste sem deixar sequer um pequeno bilhete?'

- Bom, não era exactamente este o espírito que eu planeava ter no meu primeiro dia de férias. – comentou Adam, sorrindo levemente.

- Adam! – admoestou Daphne. Cissa riu.

- Ele tem razão. Isto já aconteceu há anos, não vamos falar mais sobre o assunto. Vamos continuar a visita? Ainda não vos mostrei o meu campo de Quidditch. – disse a morena, levantando-se.

- Tu tens _um campo de Quidditch_? – questionou Adam, espantando, fazendo-a rir e seguindo-a para fora da sala.

* * *

Fazia imenso calor, naquela tarde. Foi por isso que, e apesar de estarmos cansados da passeata pela propriedade dos Barclay, Adam nos conseguiu convencer a dar um mergulho na colossal piscina. Vestimo-nos a rigor e lá fomos. Mas o que começou por ser apenas o mergulho inaugural das nossas férias, rapidamente evoluiu para várias brincadeiras e acesas competições de natação.

Por uma razão ou outra, raramente saíamos juntos o tempo suficiente para fazer coisas daquelas, para nos permitirmos relaxar completamente e gozar a sério a companhia uns dos outros. Mas agora ali estávamos nós, e estávamo-nos a divertir como há muito não acontecia. Naquele momento senti-me com dez anos, despreocupada com a vida, alegre, simplesmente desfrutando o momento, sem pensar no amanhã e no depois. E senti-me algo…feliz.

'_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

Durante aquele instante, apercebi-me que a minha carreira, o meu Dom, o desaparecimento do meu pai, a morte de Cecília, ali não significavam nada; apercebi-me que acabara de recuperar uma coisa que perdera há muito tempo, uma coisa que havia deixado para trás, fechada numa sala escura, e que pensava que não seria capaz de tornar a encontrar; apercebi-me de que afinal, o povo tinha razão: aquilo que se perde e é verdadeiramente nosso, acaba por voltar para nós, de uma maneira ou de outra.

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile_

E aquela pequena 'regressão infantil' na piscina tinha bastado para me fazer recordar aquilo que eu tinha esquecido há muitos anos: que gostava de viver. Mesmo tendo sido, por vezes, descontrolada, profundamente miserável e torturada pela dor, lá no fundo eu mantinha a certeza de que estar viva…

_That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile'  
(Smile – Nat King Cole)_

…era algo maravilhoso.

* * *

N/A: Mais um, minha gente. Keep reading (:

Reviews? :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	3. Can I Go Now?

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 2: Can I Go Now?**

Daphne e Adam encontravam-se na Antica Gelateria del Corso, na praça do Panteão, no centro da cidade de Roma, curtindo o sol quente e a brisa fresca daquela tarde. Estava a ser uma boa semana, apesar de tudo. Não fora bem sucedida na sua 'missão'. Talvez devesse ter procurado melhor. Talvez se tivessem desencontrado. Na verdade, nem sequer sabia bem porque o fizera. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Como estaria? Continuava solteiro, depois do sucedido? Narcissa contara-lhe a trágica história. Como queria ter estado lá a apoiá-lo! Nunca contara a Narcissa. Por medo, talvez? Naquele ano, a melhor amiga andara tão distante...

De repente, tocou-se. Do que se fora lembrar: Hogwarts! Há tanto tempo que não pensava naqueles maravilhosos tempos! Sorriu e fechou os olhos. Viu o castelo, passou para o salão, seguiu para a sala comum dos Slytherin e acabou no quarto que partilhara com Narcissa durante sete anos. Recordou alguns momentos ali passados: viu uma versão mais nova de si mesma a tentar entrar no quarto sem fazer barulho apenas para encontrar Narcissa acordada e à espera. Ambas gargalharam e Daphne começou a contar os pormenores da noite. Subitamente, apercebeu-se de que aquela tinha sido a noite em que perdera a virgindade. 4º ano, Robert Meyer! _'Foram os vinte segundos mais longos da minha vida…'_, pensou. Deixou a sua mente vaguear e parou no ano seguinte. Tinham acontecido tantas coisas…os Carrow, Snape, a batalha…

- Que estás a fazer, Daphne? – A loira assustou-se ao ver que o amigo já ali se encontrava, vindo do interior da geladaria. Riu.

- A recordar Hogwarts. – Adam sorriu largamente.

- Bons tempos. – Subitamente, começou a gargalhar. – Lembras-te de termos tramado o Filch? No 6º ano? Quando ficou encurralado pelas armaduras?

- Claro que lembro! Isso foi obra de Narcissa!

- E se dessa vez o tramámos, na vez seguinte deixámo-lo o cepatorta mais feliz de sempre. – Daphne olhou para ele, confusa. – Os gatos! – Elucidou-a ele.

- Ah, mas é claro! Também obra de Narcissa. Multiplicou 100 vezes Mrs. Norris. Cissa ficou muito fraca depois disso. Foi uns dias depois daqueles episódios dela acabarem.

- Sim, eu lembro-me bem. A Guerra deixou-a esgotada. E suponho que a morte de Jack a afectou imenso, mais do que ela esperava. – afirmou Adam, tristemente.

- Mas depois de sairmos de Hogwarts, tudo pareceu melhorar. – contrapôs a loira.

- Claro, assim que se afastou de tudo o que a lembrava daquilo, Narcissa ficou muito melhor.

- Mas não mais feliz. – disse Daphne, suspirando.

- Mas não mais feliz. Nem tu, querida.

- Eu fui feliz em Hogwarts, Adam. E depois também.

- Talvez. Mas não tão feliz quanto poderias ter sido, pois não? – fez uma pausa. - Bom, mas isso é lógico.

- Lógico? Porquê? – perguntou Daph, confusa.

- Bem, estamos em _Roma,_ não estamos? - Daphne riu.

Sim, estavam em Roma. E sim, em parte (uma grande parte, por sinal) tinha sido por causa _dele_. Nunca o esquecera realmente. E agora, ao relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts, só fazia com que a sua vontade de o ver aumentasse imenso.

Mas, para além dele, havia tantas pessoas que não via há anos! Zabini, Erika, e até o Potter e companhia! Que era feito deles? Como estariam as suas vidas? Seriam felizes? Teriam filhos e bons empregos?

- Há anos que não vejo ninguém. - Disse Adam, ecoando os seus pensamentos. – Cook, King, Moore…Éramos os melhores amigos, mas acabámos por perder o contacto. Às vezes tenho saudades… – suspirou. Daphne assentiu em concordância.

-Também eu. Adorava voltar a ter 15 anos! – Desabafou Daphne. Adam riu.

- Era tudo tão mais fácil! – comentou ele. – Não é que agora seja difícil. – acrescentou.

- É verdade. – concordou a loira, rindo. – Não tenho razões de queixa, levo um estilo de vida bastante descontraído. Só tenho de rever textos e entregá-los a Catherine.

- Bom, vamos indo? Ainda quero espreitar o Coliseu. – disse Adam, depois de um longo silêncio, levantando-se da cadeira.

Assentindo, Daphne ergueu-se também e dando o braço ao amigo, seguiu a seu lado pelas ruas animadas de Roma.

* * *

- Edwin? – chamou Cissa, entrando no quarto de hotel, com alguns sacos na mão, fechando depois a porta atrás de si.

- Estou no banho, Ci! Saio já! – gritou ele, do pequeno cómodo à direita.

Suspirando, a morena deixou os sacos em cima da mesa e foi até à varanda. Pousou os cotovelos no beiral e contemplou a vista privilegiada da suite. Viam-se lagos de um azul cristalino e tão extensos que pareciam acabar do outro lado do mundo, e montanhas cobertas de verde que pareciam saídas dum postal. A paisagem do Gerês era incrível, genuinamente maravilhosa, e digna das mais belas pinturas.

Conseguira convencer Edwin a passar as suas férias em Portugal. Não era muito longe de Inglaterra e sempre era uma fuga a todos os lugares habituais que costumavam ir. Ele começara por recusar, mas os seus poderes de persuasão levaram a avante. 'Ao menos por uma vez consegui fazê-lo desligar-se do trabalho', pensou.

- Cissa? – chamou ele, de toalha à cintura, regressando ao quarto.

- Estou cá fora.

- Onde estiveste? – perguntou ele, agora a seu lado.

- Fui à loja lá em baixo comprar qualquer coisa para levar a Daphne e a Adam. – respondeu, sem desviar os olhos das montanhas. Ele suspirou, observando também a paisagem.

- Não tenho boas notícias, Cissa. – ela olhou-o, preocupada.

- O que é que se passa?

- Vou ter de voltar para Londres hoje à noite. – a morena abriu a boca, numa mistura de espanto e exasperação. 'Já devia saber que isto ia acontecer'.

'_What's the point of trying to meet you in the middle  
You got your point of view  
There's nothing I can do  
Can't change your mind  
Can't leave it all behind  
You're living in the past_

- Só podes estar a brincar, Edwin.

- Quem me dera. Recebi a coruja há vinte minutos. O Departamento precisa de mim. Sabes que sou o melhor agente. – Narcissa suspirou, irritada.

- Pois sei, Edwin, mas eu também sou a melhor jornalista d'O Profeta e eles _esperam _que eu volte de férias para me darem trabalho !

- O Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas não é um _jornal,_ Narcissa.

A maneira como ele disse 'jornal', irritou ainda mais Narcissa. O tom que ele usara era como se dissesse 'o meu trabalho a controlar acidentes com bules encantados é superior ao teu de transmitir informação medíocre no teu jornaleco de segunda'. E, ainda por cima, não parecia de todo afectado por estar a estragar não só as suas férias, como também as de Narcissa!

- Sabes que mais, Edwin? _Eu_ não vou continuar a reger as _minhas_ _férias_ – e muito menos a _minha vida_! – pela tua _dedicação_ ao trabalho. – respondeu, no mesmo tom, voltando-lhe costas e indo para o quarto.

- Cissa, não sejas intransigente! – exclamou ele, seguindo-a. – O que é que estás a fazer? – questionou, vendo-a fazer as malas.

- Parece que não és só tu que vais voltar para Inglaterra. – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Eu nunca quis estragar as nossas férias, Ci. – disse ele, depois de uma pausa.

- Edwin, por Merlin. Que _férias? _Sempre que temos uns dias livres tu arranjas maneira de os boicotar. Há sempre alguém que precisa mais de ti do que eu, há sempre trabalho a ser feito nesse Departamento fantástico! – disse, sarcástica.

- O meu trabalho é a minha vida, Narcissa! Nem todos temos um nome de família para usar como moeda de troca! Nem todos subimos na vida sem esforço!

_We talk and talk  
This goes on for hours  
About how I should be  
Why is it all me?_

Cissa voltou-se para ele, encolerizada. Como é que ele ousava sequer afirmar tal coisa? Não sabia ele que tudo o que sempre fizera fora esconder (ou, pelo menos, não revelar excepto se questionada directamente) que era uma Barclay? Não tinha ele noção que ainda havia muita gente que não fazia ideia de que Thomas e Claire eram seus irmãos? Não fazia ele ideia do que tivera de batalhar para ser tratada de maneira igual às outras pessoas? Imaginava ele o quão insultuosas eram as palavras que acabara de proferir? Cogitava sequer que se tornasse a abrir a boca nos segundos seguintes, era capaz de ir bater com a cabeça contra a parede?

_Don't wanna fight  
Don't wanna waste my time  
Baby, this can't last  
I'm moving on, moving on_

Ele devia ter-se apercebido do que dissera ao observar a expressão estampada na cara da morena e, por isso, apressara-se a desculpar-se.

_Can I go now?  
Say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
There's nothing to discuss_

- Ci, desculpa…eu não queria dizer aquilo. – ela riu, amarga. E, sem desviar os olhos dele, as suas malas ficaram imediatamente feitas e com tamanho reduzido, para que as pudesse levar sem esforço.

_Can I go now?  
Giving your point of view  
Say what you wanted too  
What's the point in us?_

- Não mintas, Edwin. É claro que querias! Estavas mortinho por dizer isso desde que consegui o estágio n'O Profeta. E o facto de ser mais bem sucedida e de ganhar mais que tu, também te deixou sempre irritado. – fez uma pausa, aproximando-se dele. - Mas adivinha, Ed? Já não tens de te preocupar mais com isso.

_Can I go now?  
__Oh say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
What's there to discuss?_

- O que é que queres dizer? – perguntou ele, meio a medo.

_Let's go lead a day  
I'll pack my bags be on my way  
Sure don't need to stay  
Where I'm not welcome anyway_

Ela sorriu de lado, como _ele_ costumava fazer e afastou-se, pegando em seguida nas suas reduzidas malas e colocando-as no bolso do vestido. Sabia que, apesar do que Edwin acabara de dizer, não seria capaz de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer com o sangue frio e calma com que _ele_ fizera. Portanto, seguiu para a porta, abriu-a e, sem se voltar, disse aquilo que tanto lhe doera ouvir há oito anos atrás.

_There's nothing left to do  
Maybe I'm not for you  
So why don't you let it go_

_Tell me what's the point of all this  
Talk, talk, talk, talk  
We could go day and night  
Still wouldn't make it right'  
(Can I Go Now? – Jennifer Love-Hewitt)_

- Acabou.

* * *

- Tenho saudades de Narcissa. – disse Daphne, sentada numa das camas de solteiro do quarto que partilhava com Adam.

- Eu também. – respondeu ele, deitando-se na outra cama. - Sabes, já faz algum tempo que não falo a sério com ela.

- Tu sabes que eu nem tento falar a sério com ela quando o assunto é precisamente _ela_. Também não me é necessário. Narcissa é um livro aberto.

- Para nós, sim, mas mesmo assim tem alguns capítulos obscuros dos quais nem eu nem tu temos conhecimento. Como, por exemplo, toda aquela história do desaparecimento do pai dela. Ou por que é que Cissa saiu de casa assim que se formou de Hogwarts. – Daphne suspirou.

- Cissa nunca falou muito da família, excepto, é claro, dos irmãos e de Cecília. E ocasionalmente, de Aled. Penso que o relacionamento dela com os pais nunca foi bom. E, com certeza, piorou após o desaparecimento do William. – fez uma pausa. – Seja como for, quaisquer que tenham sido as razões de Narcissa para sair de casa devem ter sido fortes, para ter tomado medidas tão drásticas. Se ela não tivesse tanto controle sobre os seus poderes, as coisas podiam ter ficado feias. – Adam ficou confuso com esta última frase.

- O quê? Mas o Dom de Victoria não serve para ler pensamentos? Para além daquela capacidade de fazer magia sem varinha e andar por aí invisível.

- Sim, essas são três das habilidades de Narcissa.

- _'Das'? _Significa que há mais? – perguntou, espantado.

- Não sabias? – Adam abanou a cabeça em negação. - Sim, há. Quando, há quase 14 anos, Narcissa me contou do Dom, penso que também ela não sabia que possuía tanto poder.

- Mas afinal…

- Quais são? – interrompeu Daphne. – Bom, sabes como eu sou curiosa. Quando Cissa foi evasiva acerca dos pormenores, decidi investigar. E não foi nada fácil, deixa-me dizer-te. – comentou, rindo.

- Porquê? – perguntou Adam, interessado.

- Para começar, as desculpas para desaparecer e ir à biblioteca começavam a escassear. Por consequência, Narcissa estava cada vez mais difícil de enganar.

- Mentiste-lhe? – Perguntou Adam, chocado.

- Menti. – Ao ver a cara do amigo, Daph riu. – Oh, vá lá, não faças essa cara. Mesmo durante a minha 'investigação' me fartei de lhe perguntar sobre o Dom. Nunca me respondeu.

- E não foste capaz de a deixar com o seu segredo? – Disse Adam, moralista.

- Bom, já que me tinha contado o maior segredo da sua vida, podia ter dito tudo!

- Mas tu própria disseste que nem ela sabia o poder que tinha!

- Eu disse que _penso_ que ela não sabia. Talvez soubesse, talvez por isso não me quisesse contar. De qualquer das formas, eu acabei por descobrir. – fez uma pausa. - Ia dando com Madame Pince em louca! Mas, felizmente, ela não se tinha esquecido da vez em que eu impedi um dos seus preciosos livrinhos de ser destruído. – Riu. – Adiante. Madame Pince tinha-me dito que pessoas com habilidades especiais tinham de ser registadas numa determinada secção do Ministério. Procurei o livro com as listagens e encontrei o nome de Narcissa.

- Compreendo. Mas então, e depois? Descobriste o nome e… - perguntou, curioso.

- E, a partir do nome, podes identificar o Dom possuído e as suas particularidades. Eu já sabia qual era o Dom, portanto, foi só averiguar o resto.

- Sim…?

- Calma, Adam! – disse, rindo.

- Daphne, começa a falar! – respondeu ele, tem tom ameaçador.

- A verdade é que, quando tentei verificar as habilidades de Narcissa, só lá figuravam aquelas de que eu já tinha conhecimento: a leitura de pensamentos e a sua magia excepcional.

- Então mas e a invisibilidade?

- Não sei se sabes, mas Narcissa só conseguiu essa capacidade no terceiro ano. – ele abanou a cabeça.

- Pensava que era inata, como as outras.

- Não é. Ao consultar o registo ao longo dos anos, descobri que as capacidades de Narcissa só lá figuravam quando ela as descobria. E a última vez que olhei para aquele livro foi no início do nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts. Suponho que por esta altura, Narcissa seja excepcionalmente poderosa, talvez mais que Dumbledore alguma vez foi.

- Eu sempre achei que ela parecia possuir a sabedoria de alguém como ele, portanto, quase não me espanto. Mas não duvido que ela seja sábia, aliás, Cecília encarregou-se disso. Mas o Dom, fá-la carregar um peso tão grande…

- Sinceramente, não percebo como é que ela aguenta, mas sempre foi assim.

- Aposto que é assim desde pequena. Amor duro, talvez?

- Provavelmente. Narcissa nunca falou dos pais, portanto, não me parece que houvesse ali muito afecto. Desconfio que o desaparecimento do pai nem a apoquenta assim tanto. – afirmou Daphne, fazendo Adam franzir o sobrolho.

- Como assim?

- Penso que a _irrita_ mais do que a _preocupa_. – Adam continuava a apresentar uma expressão confusa. – Creio que apenas lhe faz diferença o desaparecimento de William na medida em que afecta Claire e Tom, e não por ele ter desaparecido, _efectivamente._ Chateia-a que alguém magoe os irmãos daquela forma.

Houve uma pequena pausa em que nenhum dos dois falou. Daphne observava as luzes do coliseu brilhantes do coliseu pela janela junto à sua cama, enquanto Adam se entretinha a admirar os querubins pintados no tecto.

- Achas que ele vai voltar? – Daphne encolheu os ombros e lembrou-se de uma coisa que Narcissa lhe dissera há alguns anos, no telhado da torre de astronomia.

- Quem sabe? É um mistério!

- Está a ficar tarde. Vamos dormir? Amanhã temos de nos levantar cedo. – lembrou Adam.

- Sim, vamos. – disse Daphne, puxando os lençóis, deitando-se na cama em seguida. – Quero dormir bem para ir ganhando coragem para voltar a Londres. – terminou ela, com um suspiro. Adam riu.

- Oh, vá lá, como podes não gostar de Londres?

- Estou em _Roma_, Adam. E nasci em _Paris_. Não há comparação possível. – O amigo suspirou e também ele se deitou.

- É nestas alturas que eu me lembro do teu maior defeito.

- E qual é ele?

- Para todos os efeitos, e apesar do nome Rosier…és uma _Malfoy_.

* * *

**N/A: **_Antica Gelateria del Corso_ - http:/ www. laltagelateria. it/ agdc_home. html

É tudo cenários reais 8D

Eu disse que ia manter o ritmo dos posts mais lento, mas não sei se consigo. Postei a outra todos os dias e fiquei com o bichinho 8D Portanto, não resisiti, e aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Keep reading! (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	4. All Over Again

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 4: All Over Again**

O vestido azul-turquesa de Narcissa esvoaçou levemente quando os seus pés pousaram em frente aos portões de ferro da herdade de Tom. Tocando-lhe para que se mantivesse quieto por cima dos seus joelhos, Cissa olhou em frente. O casarão estava no mesmo sítio, ligeiramente erodido pelo tempo. As luzes do andar de baixo estavam acesas, o que fez Cissa concluir que o irmão estava em casa. Sorrindo, e com um pequeno ondular de dedos, a morena abriu o portão e entrou na herdade. Passou lentamente pelos estábulos, pensando que mais tarde teria certamente a oportunidade de levar Athena, a sua égua, para um passeio à beira lago.

Disposta a surpreender o irmão com a sua chegada inesperada, Cissa tocou à campainha, ao invés de simplesmente entrar na casa. Alguns segundos depois, ouviu passos fortes caminhando naquela direcção. Sorrindo, preparou-se para ver a cara de espanto de Thomas, quando a visse nos seus degraus.

Mas não foi Thomas quem lhe deu as boas-vindas.

* * *

Não há palavras que descrevam o que senti quando o vi de novo, depois de todos estes anos. Quantos já lá vão mesmo? Oito! Fosse qual fosse o intervalo de tempo, acho que nunca estaria preparada para o ver novamente. E já me mentalizara há muito tempo de que ia ser assim. De que nunca mais iria olhar para aqueles olhos azuis dele, que em tempos me tinham conquistado. Ou para a sua boca perfeita, que tantas vezes me levara à loucura. Ou para as suas mãos largas, que já tinham percorrido cada centímetro do meu corpo vezes e vezes sem conta.

_' Just like the first time that you touched my skin  
(all over again)_  
_I tasted heaven, take me there again  
(all over again)_

Ou que nunca mais ouviria a sua voz grave e melodiosa, que me inebriava os sentidos…e tornava a abrir todos aqueles buracos que eu com tanto trabalho tapara o melhor que pudera e escondera atrás de bonitos papéis de parede, que ele agora rasgava sem piedade com um simples olhar!

_Your smile,  
Your touch,_  
_Your taste,_  
_It turns me on and on and on...'  
(All Over Again - Rita Guerra ft. Ronan Keating)_

As outras divisões de mim zangaram-se comigo. Como é que eu permitia que alguém fizesse aquilo às minhas paredes e, ainda por cima, pela segunda vez? Elas sabiam que se tornasse a acontecer, eu nunca mais daria importância àquela que ficaria destruída. Eram muito perspicazes e tinham perfeita noção de que eu não teria coragem para tornar a remendar os estragos, que iriam ser permanentes e, depois de um tempo, impossíveis sequer de se fazer neles pequenos reparos.

Por isso, por respeito às minhas outras divisões que, graças a Merlin, ainda possuíam as suas paredes intactas, garanti-lhes que nunca mais iria deixar alguém esburacar a minha parede e fugir sem a remendar. Elas pareceram contentes e fizeram-me honrar a minha promessa naquele momento, colocando novos papéis de parede em algumas delas e pintando de novo outras. Mas só depois de realizar os seus desejos é que me apercebi do que lhes prometera e das implicações que isso traria para quem agora (e de novo!) me esburacava as paredes. Eu teria de o parar antes de ele sequer pensar em usar o martelo pneumático. A questão estava em saber se eu conseguia.

E se ele estava disposto a arrumar de vez as ferramentas.

* * *

- _Jones?_ – disse ele, de sobrancelha arqueada, apoiado na porta.

Ele estava exactamente igual ao Draco Malfoy de que se lembrava. Mais alto, é certo, e mais bem constituído. Estava vestido com umas calças pretas de fato de treino e uma t-shirt cinzenta relativamente justa, o que a deixara inferir sobre a sua constituição física, e estava descalço. O seu cabelo loiro, quase prateado, estava mais comprido, batendo-lhe nas orelhas, e ele ostentava-o com um corte desalinhado e completamente bagunçado – e extremamente sexy. Mas as suas feições eram exactamente as mesmas. E, de repente, uma torrente de memórias deslizou para a mente de Cissa. Abanando a cabeça para as afastar, conseguiu concentrar-se no que era realmente importante naquele momento: o que raio fazia _Draco Malfoy_ na casa do _seu irmão_.

- O que é que estás a fazer aqui, Malfoy?

- O prazer em rever-te é todo meu, Jones! – disse ele, sorrindo de lado e cruzando os braços. – E isso pergunto-te eu. Esta deveria ser a _minha_ semana. Não contava com visitas.

- O que é que queres dizer com a _tua _semana? O que raio estás a fazer na casa do meu irmão, Malfoy? – perguntou, irritada.

- Todos os Verões, durante esta semana – a _minha_ semana -, venho para aqui, Jones. A convite do teu irmão. – Cissa estava completamente confusa e estupefacta.

- Porque é que o _meu_ irmão de havia de _te _convidar para vir aqui, Malfoy? – Ele riu, aparentemente achando muita piada àquela cena.

- Jones, o teu irmão é o meu melhor amigo.

Narcissa olhava para ele, perplexa. Não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra. Ele ria-se da cara que ela fazia. Quando, passado uns minutos, o choque passou, ela conseguiu falar.

- O teu melhor amigo? Só podes estar a brincar! – Argumentava.

- Garanto-te que não estou. - Dizia ele, sorrindo divertido.

- Mas…por que é que…por que é que ele…- dizia a morena, mais para si do que para ele, não conseguindo ele, no entanto, de deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-la.

Narcissa, por um lado, achava curioso e até divertido, o facto de o irmão e Malfoy serem os melhores amigos. Nunca imaginaria semelhante coisa. Eram tão diferentes! Mas, por outro lado, porque é que Tom nunca lhe tinha dito? Saberia Claire?

- Por que é que ele não te disse? – disse ele, terminando a frase por ela. - Provavelmente porque sabia que ias reagir _assim_, Jones.

- Por Merlin, mas onde é que vocês se conheceram? – perguntou, desesperada para que aquela história fizesse algum sentido na sua cabeça.

- Não é óbvio? Conheci-o em Hogwarts. No nosso último ano. – Elucidou-a ele. Ela olhou-o, visivelmente curiosa. Draco sorriu de lado, encostou-se melhor à porta aberta e continuou.

- Conhecemo-nos num jogo de Quidditch. Eu estava na bancada – Narcissa sorriu, trocista. – e ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Estava lesionado, penso eu. E foi isso. Tornámo-nos amigos porque…já não me recordo o motivo. – Narcissa olhou para ele. Tinha o loiro acabado de hesitar? Iria dizer algo que não pretendia? – Adiante. Esta propriedade já foi minha, vendi-lha por uma pechincha. Não a queria para nada, estava às moscas e eu tenho imensas outras espalhadas pelo mundo. – Agora ele estava simplesmente a gabar-se. Cissa bufou, impaciente.

- E suponho que é para te agradecer que te convida a vir cá todos os Verões? – ele deu um dos seus sorrisos torcidos e preparava-se para responder, mas uma voz ecoou no interior da casa.

- Draco? Com quem é que estás a falar?

- Thomas! – exclamou Cissa, ao ver o irmão aparecer ao lado do loiro.

- Talvez possas fazer a tua pergunta agora, Jones. – disse Draco, com um sorriso malandro no rosto, saindo dali rumo ao interior da casa.

- Narcissa, o que é que se passa? – perguntou rapidamente Tom, muito espantado por ver ali a irmã. – Pensava que só vinhas para a semana. – Cissa bufou, agora zangada.

- E só vinha para a semana, mas o imbecil do meu namorado trocou-me – de novo, imagine-se! – pelo trabalho e eu dei-lhe com os pés. Acabei de materializar-me aqui vinda de Portugal, Tom. PORTUGAL!

- Portugal? Mas o que é que estavas a…

- E o que é que eu encontro? – continuou Cissa, ignorando-o. – Draco Malfoy na casa do meu irmão. E a explicação que ele me dá? São os melhores amigos. E eu não consigo evitar de me perguntar: porque será que o meu irmão nunca me disse que era o melhor amigo da doninha mais cobarde à face da Terra?

- Cissa… - a morena suspirou.

- Se me permites, vou fazer uso da tua hospitalidade por hoje. Amanhã volto para Londres. – disse, passando pelo irmão e entrando em casa.

- Cissa, podes ficar o tempo que quiseres. – afirmou Tom, meio confuso, vendo-a subir as escadas apressadamente.

- Com _ele_ aqui? Não me parece.

E, determinada a chegar rapidamente ao quarto, Narcissa subiu as escadas a toda a velocidade, rezando para não encontrar nada – nem ninguém! – no seu caminho.

* * *

Finalmente encontrando a porta do seu quarto, Cissa abriu-a com força e fechou-a com mais força ainda. Enterrou a cabeça na almofada e gritou. Gritou até não poder mais. Como poderia Edwin ter feito tal coisa? Como poderia Tom ser o melhor amigo de Malfoy? Como, por Merlin, como poderia o Malfoy estar ali, naquele momento?

Não queria chorar. Não lhe era permitido chorar. ''Uma mulher deve ser forte, Narcissa! Principalmente uma Barclay! Manter a cabeça erguida e ultrapassar as dificuldades! Nunca chorar, em circunstância alguma! Os Barclays não choram!''. Conseguia ouvir a voz dos ensinamentos da mãe na sua mente. _'' A tua mãe tem razão, Narcissa. Os Barclays não choram. Sorriem perante todas as adversidades, pois sabem que é só mais um desafio a ultrapassar e que no fim haverá uma recompensa por terem sabido sorrir no momento certo. Por isso, minha querida, sorri sempre, perante todo e qualquer obstáculo que te apareça no caminho. Tu és especial, Narcissa, e sabes disso. Não deixes que ninguém te subestime, nunca! Não deixes que te façam de tola e que brinquem com os teus sentimentos! Sê forte e enfrenta os teus medos! Segue os teus instintos e age com calma. Dá. Dá a tua compreensão, a tua amizade, o teu perdão. Ficarás espantada com o que recebes de volta. E acima de tudo, ama. Ama com a intensidade que te amam também. E não te esqueças que eu estarei sempre dentro de ti, dentro do teu coração. ''_

A voz da avó propagava-se no vazio que era a sua mente naquele momento. Tirou a cabeça da almofada e deitou-se na cama, olhando o tecto.

- Eu tento, avó. – disse, baixinho. - Tento tanto e com tanta força que às vezes acho que vou explodir. Mas já estou farta de dar tudo de mim e não receber nada em troca. Já estou farta de nadar para me manter a tona quando a água só continua a subir. - Suspirou. - Quem me dera que estivesses aqui.

E, fechando os olhos, adormeceu profundamente, ficando mergulhada num sono sem sonhos.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada à Mica, cuja review mais uma vez me tornou a lembrar de postar um capítulo. E sim, o apelido Prince vai ser explicado, don't worry :D

Lamento as demoras, prometo que agora vou tentar postar dia sim, dia não. Esta fic merece ficar rapidamente completa (:

Keep reading! E deixem reviews 8D

Ah, já agora: se alguém estiver disposto a traduzir para inglês tanto esta como a Have You Met Miss Jones, é só falar comigo. Eu já comecei na HYMMJ, mas o tempo para continuar tem sido pouco :o

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	5. The End Where I Begin

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 5: The End Where I Begin**

- Cissa…acorda.

Narcissa abriu lentamente os olhos ao ouvir a voz do irmão a ecoar perto do seu ouvido. O sol entrava pelas cortinas entreabertas do quarto, o que significava que a manhã já ia, pelo menos, a meio. Quantas horas dormira?

- Bom dia. – disse Tom, docemente, quando viu que ela acordara.

- Olá, Tom. – respondeu, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos.

- Dormiste bem? – Cissa sorriu e espreguiçou-se.

- Parece que sim. Que horas são?

- Quase dez. Vim acordar-te para avisar que vou sair por umas horas. Estás a vontade para ficar se quiseres, Ci. Não o deixes incomodar-te. – respondeu Tom, mais sério. A morena suspirou.

- Talvez fique. Tenho saudades de Athena. – ele sorriu.

- Óptimo. – disse, levantando-se. – Eu estou de volta por volta da hora do jantar, sim? – beijou-a na testa. – Porta-te bem.

- Eu porto-me sempre bem, Thomas. – ele riu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Depois de Tom sair, Narcissa deixara-se ficar na cama, gozando a descontracção. Por volta do meio-dia levantou-se, tomou banho, transfigurou o seu vestido nuns calções negros e numa camisola de manga curta verde e saiu para a cozinha, disposta a pedir a Sasha que lhe preparasse qualquer coisa.

A elfo, sempre prestável, presenteou-a com um enorme prato de lasanha acabada de sair do forno. Cissa devorou tudo com deleite e, em seguida, decidiu passar pela pequena biblioteca para ir buscar um dos seus livros favoritos. Foi rapidamente buscá-lo e acabou por se sentar numa das poltronas, junto à enorme janela da sala, lendo-o atentamente.

Horas passaram, e Narcissa estava tão embrenhada na leitura que nem notou quando Draco entrou na sala e se sentou na poltrona à sua frente, até que este tossiu para chamar à sua atenção. A morena olhou então, com desprezo e reprovação, para a criatura que interrompera a sua paz, tentando controlar a fúria que depressa tomara conta de si.

- Perdido? - Perguntou sarcástica.

- Muito pelo contrário, Jones. Exactamente no sítio que pretendia.

- Ah sim? Deveras interessante, de facto. Mas não sei se já te apercebeste que estás a incomodar. Sai. - Disse ela, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Não sem antes te dizer uma coisa. - Disse o loiro, nunca deixando de sorrir como se se estivesse a divertir muito com tudo aquilo.

- Então diz e vai-te embora. – Disse fria.

- Quanta frieza, Jones. Deve ser esse o motivo pelo qual o Fowles te deu com os pés. - Cissa olhou para ele enraivecida e ia ripostar, mas Draco não deixou. - De qualquer modo, Tom acabou de me mandar uma coruja. Os negócios estão a demorar mais tempo do que aquele que ele pensava e, portanto, só vai poder voltar daqui a dois dias. Percebeste tudo? - Disse, claramente gozando com ela. Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Claro que sim. Ao contrário de ti, nasci com um cérebro proporcional à caixa craniana. - Draco olhou-a com raiva. – Agora, se fazes favor, sai.

- Já? Estava a pensar ficar por aqui mais um pouco. - Disse divertido.

- Pensaste? Mais um facto interessante. Pensava que o sangue só consguia chegar a uma das _extremidades_ do teu corpo...- ripostou ela. Draco ficava cada vez mais furioso.

- Diz-me, Jones...O que te faz pensar isso? - Perguntou ele.

- Bom, como já te disse há muitos anos, essa cor de cabelo não engana ninguém. - Disse Cissa, rindo. Ele tentava segurar a sua fúria de todas as maneiras.

- Ia jurar que o teu amigo Sanders também é loiro, Jones. – ela olhou-o, confusa.

- E daí?

- E daí que sempre pareceste bastante interessada _nele_.

- Não me parece que tenhas alguma coisa a ver com as pessoas pelas quais eu me interesso, Malfoy. – fez uma pausa. – Perdeste esse direito há muito tempo.

Ele desviou o olhar de Narcissa e fixou a janela. Mantiveram-se em silêncio durante longos minutos. Cissa olhava para ele, curiosa, tentando descortinar o que se passaria dentro daquela mente e o que levara a, depois de entregar a mensagem de Tom – e mesmo sabendo que as coisas entre eles não tinham acabado bem e que distância era a melhor opção -, ficar por ali com ela. Pensou então em ler-lhe de novo os pensamentos.

- Jones, ambos sabemos que eu sei que tens o Dom. – disse ele, ainda sem a olhar. – Portanto, nem penses em ler-me a mente. – acrescentou. 'Conhece-me demasiado bem, este idiota.' Cruzou os braços e decidiu responder-lhe.

**- **Mas será que sabes que o teu antigo companheiro de Quidditch, James Solomon, meu primo, também tem um? O Verita. Aconselho-te a não lhe tornares a mentir, porque ele saberá. – Afirmou Cissa, meio divertida, meio irritada.

Draco olhava para o nada. Se estava pasmado não o demonstrava. Era isso que Cissa lamentava nele. 'Olhos lindos e sempre sem expressão. Como é que ele consegue? '.

Os minutos passavam e o silêncio reinava. A certa altura, ele fechou os olhos e não se mexeu durante algum tempo. Provavelmente adormecera. 'Bom, não vai ser certamente _aqui _que ele vai ficar a fazer a sesta!'

- Malfoy? – Disse, baixo. Ele abriu os olhos mas não olhou para ela. – Estavas a dormir?

'_Um dia destes quando eu ganhar juízo  
Conto-te a história de uma vida levada de improviso  
Pode ser que deite a cabeça no teu regaço  
E aprenda a derramar uma lágrima por cada passo - errado_

- Não. Estava a pensar. – fez uma pausa. – No facto de pareceres não ter mudado nada, Jones. – continuou ele, friamente, em resposta à excelente cara de interrogação de Narcissa.

_U__m dia destes_  
_Pode ser que seja hoje, seja hoje então  
Que eu abro mão do meu coração de ladrão_

Cissa olhou para ele com desprezo. Já devia estar habituada a estas atitudes. Mas ali, nos breves momentos em que ele parecia um deus, de olhos fechados, quis acreditar que ele podia ter mudado.

– Continuas poderosa, rica e…_sozinha_. – acrescentou ele, com o sorrisinho de lado que tanto irritava Cissa.

_Sempre perto da loucura, sempre sol de pouca dura  
Eu meto água na fervura disfarçando com brandura_

- Sou uma_ sortuda_, eu. – respondeu, zangada. – Então agora que já sabes quem sou e no que me tornei e já me torraste a paciência, visto que era obviamente esse o teu desejo, sai daqui. - acrescentou, fria. Ele levantou-se, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar calmamente na direcção da cozinha.

- Tanta antipatia pela minha pessoa, Jones. Talvez um dia te torne a provar que sou um rapaz simpático. - Disse sorrindo de lado, saindo de vista e deixando uma Narcissa muito irritada para trás.

_Eu - tenho medo que o feitiço vire o feiticeiro  
Eu tenho medo que desta vez partas tu primeiro  
Tenho tanto medo que talvez compre um rafeiro,  
perca o medo de uma vez e te ganhe por inteiro  
Um dia destes'  
(Um Dia Destes – Da Weasel)_

* * *

'Continuas poderosa, rica e…_sozinha_'.

'_Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away_

Ele disse aquilo como se a culpa fosse minha. Como se eu tivesse tido escolha em ter de ser portadora do Dom, como se pudesse arrancá-lo de mim de alguma maneira. Como se fosse minha prerrogativa ter nascido numa família em que os galeões são mais do que abundantes e que nada, absolutamente _nada, _é impossível de ser comprado. Como se tivesse sido _eu _a cometer um pecado quando _ele _me abandonou levando consigo (grande!) parte do meu ser!

_Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin_

Já não bastava ter aparecido na minha vida depois de todo aquele tempo, já não bastava que, por causa da sua presença, as minhas paredes – já frágeis pelos acontecimentos de outrora – estivessem à beira do desmoronamento! Não, ele tinha de _estar_ na minha presença, _olhar_ para mim, _falar_ comigo, _fazer-me_ sentir culpada por coisas sobre as quais eu não tivera nunca qualquer controle!

_It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin _

Como é que ele se atrevera? Será que não tinha qualquer noção da dor que me causara naqueles tempos? E a que me causava agora, será que sabia dela? Será que teria coragem de falar sobre isso, tal como tão desinteressadamente falava dos meus rios de dinheiro ou do meu invulgar poder?

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away'  
(The End Where I Begin – The Script)_

Há ocasiões em que o silêncio é ouro, mas há outras em que é pura covardia.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha gente, a minha net faleceu :o enquanto tiver saldo disponível, vou tentar usar a banda larga móvel para postar dia sim, dia não como vos disse, mas não posso fazer promessas de que vou conseguir cumprir. Desculpem, desculpem :x. Vou já postar o próximo capítulo porque não sei quando será possível voltar ao .

Esperam por mim? Vou fazer os possíveis para tentar ser assídua :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	6. Owl Mail

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 6: Owl Mail**

Querida Cissa,

Desculpa por ainda não te termos escrito. A culpa é toda do Adam, que me tem arrastado por toda a cidade. Roma é, realmente, uma cidade linda. Tão fascinante, com tanta história, tão romântica! Eu sei que já cá estiveste e disseste ter adorado, e eu também já cá estive há alguns anos, mas não consigo deixar de redescobrir a beleza deste lugar sempre que volto.

E as tuas férias, como vão? Onde é que as foste passar, afinal? Quando partimos vocês ainda não se tinham decidido e, entretanto, não nos escreveste. Saíram de Inglaterra? Merlin, espero que sim. É bonito, o sítio onde estão? Vais trazer-me uma prenda, certo? Sabes que eu gosto de coleccionar prendas tuas, querida.

Diz-nos qualquer coisa, quando puderes. Temos saudades tuas.

_Daphne xx_

P.S: O Adam está a gritar da casa de banho a dizer para te mandar um grande beijinho!

* * *

Querida Daphne (e Adam!),

Parece-me idiota começar por perguntar como vão as vossas férias porque me parece que vão optimamente. Portanto, começo por também pedir desculpa por não ter escrito mais cedo. Mas enquanto vocês descuidaram a escrita devido à diversão, eu tive outros motivos.

Edwin e eu acabámos por ir para Portugal, depois de muita insistência minha. Levei-o até ao Gerês. É um dos sítios mais belos que alguma vez vi. Espero um dia levar-vos lá também. E sim, claro que vos trouxe presentes. E, acreditem, o meu timming para os comprar não podia ter sido melhor. Porque – adivinhem: Edwin disse que recebera uma coruja e que tinha que voltar para Londres o mais rápido possível.

Inacreditável, certo? Discutimos e ele atirou-me à cara o meu 'nome de família'. Conseguem imaginar? É claro que fiz imediatamente as malas, acabei tudo com ele e saí dali o mais rápido possível.

Estava disposta a gozar ainda um pouco das minhas férias e por isso vim para a herdade do Thomas, de onde vos escrevo. Este é o meu quarto dia aqui. Mas, infelizmente, e como tudo na minha vida, tinha de haver um senão: quando cheguei e toquei à campainha, quem é que me vem abrir a porta? Draco 'a doninha cobarde' Malfoy, dizendo que aquela era a 'sua' semana e que não esperava 'visitas'. Ah, e que o meu irmão era o seu melhor amigo! Era realmente só o que me faltava. Estas férias estão a ser óptimas, não haja dúvida.

Espero que se continuem a divertir por aí. Não façam nada que eu não fizesse!

_C xx_

* * *

" Narcissa,

Oh querida, lamentamos muito. Estás bem? Quer dizer, dentro do possível? Adam está aqui a andar do lado para o outro, preocupadíssimo, a pensar se devemos voltar já para Inglaterra. Basta dizeres e nós saímos daqui no próximo botão de transporte.

Mas o que é que deu a Edwin para estragar as vossas férias assim, de ânimo leve? E atirar-te o facto de seres uma Barclay à cara? Isso foi muito baixo. Ele desceu imensos pontos na minha consideração. E Adam está a pedir-me para te dizer que, se quiseres, terá todo o gosto em lhe dar um murro ou dois.

E, ainda por cima, o meu primo está aí contigo na herdade? Bom, vendo bem, podia ser pior. Tens de relaxar, na medida do execrável. Se lhe deres uma oportunidade de conversar contigo sem insultos, vais ver como tudo corre melhor do que pensas. Embora, claro, eu compreenda que não seja agradável tê-lo por perto a chatear quando estás num estado, digamos, pouco feliz.

Não fazíamos a menor ideia de que ele e Tom eram os melhores amigos. Ainda não recebi a resposta dele, portanto não sei o que ele tem a dizer sobre o assunto. Mas _Tom e Draco_? Eles são tão diferentes, não achas? O que raio terá acontecido para se tornarem amigos?

Responde rápido, Ci. Não nos deixes (ainda mais!) preocupados.

_Daph e Adam xx_

* * *

" Querido Draco,

Deixa-me começar dizendo que não estou por aí. E quando digo 'aí', falo na Grã-Bretanha. Primo, eu estou na ' bella' Itália! Roma é uma cidade linda, tão romântica, enfim: tão parecida comigo.

E tu, onde estás? Posso adivinhar? Na herdade do Tom, certo? Afinal, que história é essa de Thomas Barclay ser o teu melhor amigo? Já não se conta nada à prima favorita? E que tal um relatório completo para te redimires? Espero algumas folhas de pergaminho, ouviste?

_Daphne xx_

P.S: Não penses sequer em incomodar Narcissa! Se bem me lembro de algumas das vossas brigas – e acredito não saber nem sequer de metade -, sei que não são apropriadas para a situação que ela está a passar. Contém-te!

* * *

" Cara prima,

Porque é que insistes em esbanjar a fortuna dos Rosier sempre no mesmo destino? Já não viste tudo o que há para ver em Roma? Quantas vezes visitaste o Coliseu? Começo a pensar que vais aí à procura de alguma _coisa,_ Daphne.

Ah, parece que já trocaste cartas com a Jones. Eu e Tom somos amigos há bastante tempo. Nunca te contei porque nunca calhou. Assunto encerrado. Está bom para 'relatório completo' ou devo ser mais sucinto?

Eu não incomodo ninguém, Daphne. Não tenho culpa que as pessoas se sintam inferiores na minha presença e resolvam recorrer aos insultos para compensar essa inferioridade. Portanto, não percebo para que foi esse pequeno P.S. Mas parece-me que foi porque a Jones te contou aquilo que lhe disse quando a vi à porta. Ora, isso não foi incómodo nenhum. E é claro que não sabes de todas as nossas brigas. Só sabes daquelas que a Jones_ não_ gostou.

Diverte-te por aí.

_D. Malfoy_

P.S: Parece-me que vais receber uma grande carta da Jones. Pelo que consigo ver daqui, ela já vai na segunda folha de pergaminho.

P.S.2: Não, Daphne, _não estava_ a olhar para ela, apenas levantei agora a cabeça para observar e informar-te deste facto. Se queres que te situe geograficamente, eu estou no quarto que Tom me destinou aqui na herdade e que tem uma grande janela. Janela essa que está completamente aberta e pela qual consigo ver a Jones sentada lá em baixo na relva, à sombra duma árvore, a escrever para ti. Queres uma descrição mais pormenorizada? Ela está vestida de vermelho e preto, as únicas cores, para além do verde, que lhe ficam verdadeiramente bem.

P.S.3: Não sei porque raio as mulheres tem um guarda-roupa tão diversificado. Deviam usar as cores que lhes ficam realmente bem. Ah, e está descalça. E…espera. Ela usa óculos? Oh, tenho de lhe fazer ver esse pormenor.

* * *

" Meus queridos Daph e Adam,

Estou bem, melhor do que pensava. E é muito gentil da vossa parte oferecerem-se para voltar, mas para férias estragadas já bastam as minhas. Fiquem por aí e tentem curtir ao máximo a cidade.

O que é que lhe deu? O mesmo de sempre. O trabalho é o mais importante e vem sempre primeiro que tudo. E ele já andava há anos para me atirar o meu nome de família, o meu dinheiro e o meu sucesso à cara. Sempre houve um quê de inveja da parte nele no que dizia respeito a isso. Suponho que o que eu lhe disse foi a gota de água.

E o que eu vou dar ao teu primo são cinco segundos para me sair da frente de cada vez que se cruzar comigo. Depois de cinco segundos passados, não me responsabilizo pelos meus possíveis actos (assassinos).

Oh, o Malfoy explicou-me o que aconteceu para ele e Tom se tornarem amigos. Ou, pelo menos, _como_ aconteceu. Disse-me que se conheceram em Hogwarts, no sétimo ano, num jogo de Quidditch. E que a herdade do Tom já pertenceu ao teu primo, que ele a vendeu por uma ninharia. Parece que ele vai lá passar uma semana todos os verões. A semana imediatamente antes de eu ir para lá.

Já viste o que o meu irmão me escondeu durante todos estes anos? Sabe-se lá o que mais pode sair da cartola de Thomas Barclay.

Escrevi o mais rápido que pude. Espero ter sido suficiente.

E espero que vocês estejam bem e a divertirem-se!

_Cissa xx_

* * *

"Draco,

A fortuna dos Rosier é dos_ Rosier_, portanto, o que eu faço com ela não te diz respeito, priminho. Mas ao menos eu não gasto os meus galões _apenas_ em roupa de marca ou snitches de colecção.

E a tua explicação está horrível para 'relatório completo'. Mas Narcissa já me informou de como se conheceram. Agora gostava de saber o que é que levou Draco Malfoy, que sempre odiou Gryffindors, a falar com o capitão da equipa de Quidditch deles.

Incomodas a Cissa. Portanto, tenta não o fazer. Não é, de todo, uma boa altura para andares a massacrar-lhe o juízo. E o que é que queres dizer com 'só sabes daquelas que a Jones não gostou'?

Draco Malfoy, os meus olhos enganaram-me? 'Ela está vestida de vermelho e preto, as únicas cores que lhe ficam verdadeiramente bem'? Estarias tu a elogiar Narcissa Jones? E que história é essa de que a janela do teu quarto fica mesmo (e convenientemente) por cima da árvore onde Cissa estaria a escrever? Estavas a observá-la? Eu sei que ela é espantosamente bonita, mas nunca pensei ver chegar o dia em que dirias algo agradável sobre Narcissa.

Beijinhos, primo! Porta-te bem com a Ci.

_Daphne xx_

P.S: Narcissa só usa óculos para ler e escrever. Achei que podias necessitar desta informação quando lhe quisesses 'fazer ver esse pormenor'.

* * *

" Querida Cissa,

Tens a certeza? Não queres mesmo que voltemos? O Adam continua a achar que é melhor voltarmos, mas se dizes que não, penso que vamos tentar aproveitar o resto da semana.

Mas afinal, qual é mesmo o trabalho do Edwin? Nunca percebi. Bom, agora que falas nisso, a inveja era bastante óbvia. Ele nunca foi contigo a nenhum jantar, gala de entrega de prémios ou até festas de aniversário que eram organizadas pelo Profeta. E arranjava sempre desculpas descabidas. Pensei que fosse uma certa vergonha de ir a esses eventos sociais, mas agora percebo que era algo mais.

Tens de ter calma no que toca ao meu primo, Ci. Ele até pode ser suportável se lhe deres uma chance. E não podes desatar a enfeitiçá-lo passados cinco segundos. Talvez possas esperar antes quinze?

Isso é realmente muito estranho. Eu estive em todos os teus jogos de Quidditch e nunca os vi a trocar uma palavra. E também não entendo porque é que Tom sentiu necessidade de esconder essa amizade de ti. Claire sabe?

Temos saudades tuas, Cissa. Qualquer coisa – qualquer coisa mesmo! – não hesites em nos escrever.

_Daphne e Adam xx_

P.S: Juntamente com a tua, recebi outra resposta que me informou de que me escreveste vestida de vermelho e preto, descalça e de óculos, sentada na relva à sombra duma árvore e com os pergaminhos espalhados. E de que essas cores são as que te ficam verdadeiramente bem. É verdade?"

*

Depois de ler a resposta de Daphne, Cissa saiu do escritório do irmão, onde se encontrava desde que voltara dos jardins, a rever os livros de contabilidade do irmão, e rumou à sala de estar, onde sabia que Draco se encontrava, disposta a pedir-lhe algumas explicações. Encontrou-o estendido no sofá grande, a ler O Profeta Diário calmamente.

- Malfoy, queres explicar-me como é que Daphne sabia o que eu tinha vestido e como é que os pergaminhos estavam organizados enquanto eu lhe respondia à carta? – disse, rapidamente, prostrando-se à frente dele. - Tenho a certeza de que não fui eu que lhe forneci essa informação. – ele baixou o jornal e olhou-a, indiferente.

- Jones, adoraria dar-te uma complexa explicação mas, infelizmente, não faço ideia de como Daphne soube de tal coisa. Nem eu próprio sabia o que tinhas tu vestido nessa altura, ou como os pergaminhos estariam colocados. Nem me interessaria saber. – Cissa bufou.

- Repara, eu podia simplesmente ler-te os pensamentos, mas estou a pedir resposta duma forma educada. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Agradecido pela tua _magnífica_ educação Barclay.

- Foste tu, não foste, sua doninha albina? – questionou, irritada. - Estavas a observar-me, Malfoy? Aqui está o motivo daquelas náuseas enquanto escrevia. E o que é que queres dizer com '_magnífica_ educação Barclay'?

- E se tiver sido eu, Jones? – respondeu, olhando-a. – E não, criatura, não te estava a observar. Ouvi barulho por baixo da minha janela e fui descobrir que estavas lá a escrever a tua preciosa carta. – acrescentou, num tom mais irritado. - Se ficaste nauseada, não foi, certamente, minha culpa. Deves ter visto o teu reflexo na água do lago. E quero dizer exactamente o que quis dizer. – Cissa cruzou os braços e encostou-se à lareira apagada.

- Eu sabia que tinhas sido tu, só queria que o admitisses. Então, vamos ver: ouviste barulho e foste verificar o que era. - acrescentou, depois de uma pequena pausa. - Viste-me, sentada no chão, com os pergaminhos espalhados e vestida de vermelho e preto. E essas são as cores que me ficam realmente bem? É esta a tua versão? – '**Merda! Já devia saber que Daphne não ficaria calada quanto ao elogio!'**

- Então, Jones, se sabias que tinha sido eu, para quê toda esta conversa? Será porque gostas realmente de falar comigo? – respondeu, continuando a ler o jornal. - Jones Jones, começo a pensar que estás _de novo _apaixonada por mim! – fez uma pausa, claramente esperando uma reacção dela, que não veio. – E sim, essa é a minha versão: o teu guarda-roupa devia cingir-se ao vermelho e ao preto. Ah, e aqueles teus belos óculos! Falta de vista? Sempre achei que parecias mais velha do que realmente eras, Jones. – ela riu, amargamente.

- Eu só uso óculos para ler e escrever, doninha. Felizmente, vejo perfeitamente bem. Tão bem, que consigo ver, melhor do que o resto das pessoas, o imbecil que tu és. Fantástico, não é?

- Eu sei que só usas óculos para essas duas tarefas, Jones. Além de lindo e charmoso, também sou omnisciente. E não vou responder a essa provocação. É só mania de mulher apaixonada. – disse ele, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão direita.

- Claro que sabes. Daphne disse-te. Não és omnisciente, só tens sorte de a tua informadora ser a minha melhor amiga. E, como não és omnisciente, duvido que sejas omnipresente. E ainda tenho maiores dúvidas sobre o omni_potente_. – ele lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. - Mulher apaixonada? Por _ti_? É melhor tirares o hipogrifo da chuva, Malfoy. Isso _não_ voltará a acontecer. Aprendi a minha lição. Mas obrigada pela tua _fantástica_ opinião sobre o meu guarda-roupa. Não me parece que a vá seguir, de qualquer maneira.

- Jones, não voltará a acontecer? Já aconteceu,_ querida_. – disse ele, olhando-a com um sorriso traquina no rosto. – Ora, de nada, Jones, dispõe. Posso-te apresentar a alguns Malkin's exclusivos, se quiseres. Não que tu não os pudesses comprar, claro. Mas és, como direi? – levou a mão ao queixo, fingindo procurar pela palavra certa. - Demasiado nobre? Não, não é esta a palavra. _Casmurra_ é a palavra adequada. – Cissa revirou os olhos

- Tu não pensas realmente que estou apaixonada por ti, pois não? É que se pensas, a minha irmã tem lugar para ti em São Mungus, _Draquito_. – afirmou, pronunciando a alcunha num tom exageradamente meloso.

- Não me chames _Draquito_. A Pansy tinha essa mania. – respondeu ele, com algum nojo. A morena riu.

- Pansy Parkinson? A buldogue? A Eve consigo compreender, mas a Parkinson…Por Merlin, pensei que conseguias ser mais selecto.

- Para quê, Jones, quando se pode ter tudo?

- Não te gabes tanto, Malfoy. Faz rugas. E não podes ter _tudo._ – retorquiu, desencostando-se da lareira e caminhando na direcção do sofá.

- Ai sim, Jones? O que é que eu não posso ter? Não, espera, vou colocar a questão noutros termos: o que é que me impede de conseguir aquilo que não posso ter? – Cissa encolheu os ombros.

- Tu, na verdade. – ele riu.

-_ Eu_ é que me impeço a _mim mesmo_ de conseguir aquilo que não posso ter? Isso não faz qualquer sentido. Começo a achar que estás louca, Narcissa.

- Claro que faz. O facto de estares tão concentrado no teu próprio umbigo é que não te deixa perceber o quanto. – respondeu, parando ao lado da almofada onde ele encostara a cabeça. - E por acaso, chamaste-me Narcissa, _Draco_?

Não esperando pela resposta dele, Narcissa saiu calmamente da sala, com um sorriso maroto a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês e que tenham apreciado esta maneira peculiar, mas não invulgar, como eu escrevi o capítulo :D Esta última parte em que eles conversam na sala é outra das que já estava escrita há muito tempo e que pude finalmente adaptar satisfatoriamente à versão final da fic.

Keep reading, okay? Vemo-nos quando os incompetentes da Zon TVCabo decidirem restaurar-me o serviço --'

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	7. Gravity

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 7: Gravity**

No dia seguinte Cissa acordou cedo, com vontade de passar o dia simplesmente passeando pelos verdes prados da herdade. Depois de um relaxante banho e de vestir roupas frescas e simples, Narcissa saiu do quarto, rumo à cozinha para levar o cesto de piquenique que mandara Sasha preparar na noite anterior. Mas assim que fechou a sua porta, rapidamente a porta do lado se fechou também

- Madrugaste, Jones. - comentou Malfoy, pondo as mãos nos bolsos. – E não fazia ideia de que o meu quarto é ao lado do teu. – acrescentou, sorrindo de lado. Narcissa cerrou os punhos e, de repente, lembrou-se. O Dom. Ler pensamentos. Aquilo acabava de se transformar numa comédia para Cissa. Respondeu educadamente a Malfoy, que agora caminhava a seu lado pelo corredor.

- Pois é. Alguma coisa contra? - E virou-se para o encarar, sorrindo. A paródia tinha acabado de começar.

- Não, nada. – Disse, dando um dos seus sorrisos. – "**Não seria a primeira vez que dormiríamos **_**perto**_** um do outro."** - Pensou ele. O sorriso de Cissa cessou imediatamente.

- Ainda bem. Pensei que considerasses um problema o facto do quarto ser contíguo ao meu. – disse, irritada, descendo rapidamente as escadas e continuando a andar na direcção da cozinha.

- Jamais consideraria _isso_ um problema, Jones – Disse, irónico. – "**Costumavas dar-me mais em que pensar."** - Cissa riu amargamente.

- Sim, Malfoy, infelizmente consideraste _outras coisas_, problemas. – Sem pensar, acrescentou: - E se eu te desse assim tanto em que pensar, tais _problemas_ nem sequer tinham sido discutidos. – entrou na espaçosa divisão que era a cozinha, não sem antes o olhar nos olhos uma última vez.

- **"Olá, Jones. Sai da minha cabeça imediatamente." **É bom saber que ainda não renunciaste aos velhos hábitos, Jones. – disse ele.

- Não posso dizer que o sentimento seja mútuo. – Ripostou. – Sasha! Tens o que te pedi? – a elfo caminhou rapidamente na direcção da morena, carregando um grande cesto de viga.

- Sim, Menina.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Cissa, com um sorriso, que rapidamente se desfez quando se virou para o loiro. – Tem um _excelente _dia, Malfoy. - Disse, dando meia volta e saindo da cozinha.

Draco viu-a sair e, segundos depois, ouviu a porta de casa bater. Ela saíra. Suspirou e seguiu para a biblioteca, analisando as últimas palavras por ela pronunciadas. Ela ainda não entendera por que o fizera. **"Nem nunca vai entender".** Abanando a cabeça, um pouco frustrado, entrou na divisão, disposto a ler até fazê-_la_ desaparecer da sua mente.

* * *

Narcissa caminhava junto ao lago, observando os diferentes tipos de arvoredo que ali havia, bem como os pequenos animais que povoavam a herdade de Tom Barclay. Respirou fundo, inspirando aquele ar puro, e sentou-se. Tirou os sapatos e mergulhou os pés na água fria do lago. Suspirou. Há já uma semana que estava ali, devia estar a aproveitar para montar Athena ou para conviver com o irmão. Mas não! Com ele ali, a única coisa em que pensava era, exactamente, nele! Estava farta de o ver em todos os corredores que passava, nos estábulos cuidando dos cavalos ou até à ceia, sentado nos confortáveis sofás conversando com Tom.

Não sabia o que sentia em relação ao loiro. Depois de todas as conversas, as coisas tinham mudado. Ele parecia muito mais simpático, mais honesto, mais bonito. Em suma, menos Malfoy. Cissa até sentia saudades daquelas mudanças de humor repentinas, se isso a fizesse sentir algo diferente por ele. Ódio? Nunca conseguira odiá-lo. Amizade? Não se poderia considerar amizade, mal se falavam. Amor? Suspirou. Não queria, e não ia acontecer. Não de novo.

Decidiu tomar uma atitude. Precisava de aclarar as ideias. Tirou os pés da água, e seguiu até aos estábulos. Espreitou cuidadosamente, verificando se ele lá se encontrava. Estavam vazios. Correu até Athena, colocou-lhe a sela, montou-a e seguiu a galope, sem rumo, só curtindo a sensação do vento a roçar-lhe na face.

* * *

Draco, após ter tomado o pequeno-almoço, decidiu dar uma volta pelos terrenos. Perguntava-se para onde tinha ido Narcissa. Ultimamente, toda e qualquer coisa a tornava (ainda mais) irascível. Mas Draco sabia. Sabia que toda essa fúria era por sua causa, sabia que era porque estava ali, sabia que era porque estava mais amável para com ela. Já isso, ele não sabia porque acontecia.

Tinha começado depois da primeira conversa. De repente, tinha vontade de falar com ela sobre qualquer tema, de a levar num passeio a beira do lago ou a cavalo. Chegava até a sentir saudades do seu sorriso.

Parou, encostando-se à porta dos estábulos. Tinha de afastar Cissa dos seus pensamentos. Andou até Thorn, o sangue-puro de Tom, selou-o, e saiu daquele lugar a galopar, rumo ao desconhecido que, na verdade, não era tão desconhecido assim.

* * *

'_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.  
You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

Enquanto galopava com Athena pelos verdes prados, a sua mente vagueava pelo passado. Como tudo seria tão bom se pudesse voltar a ser adolescente, em que as suas únicas preocupações eram os rapazes bonitos e os NBF's. Sorriu com este pensamento. Há muito que não divagava sobre os tempos de Hogwarts. Deixou a sua mente fluir livremente, que rapidamente a conduziu ao seu 5º ano, um dos melhores, mas também dos piores anos que passara em Hogwarts. Fora o ano em que conhecera Adam…

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Narcissa dirigia-se aos balneários depois de um longo treino de Quidditch. Seguia sozinha, já que era a única rapariga da equipa havia quase 4 anos. Chovia imenso, e por isso estava suja e enlameada, o seu equipamento completamente encharcado. Avistou finalmente a porta e entrou rapidamente. Queria tomar um merecido duche. Tinha acabado de pousar a vassoura quando a porta se abre de rompante e por ela entram meia dúzia de Ravenclaws. Foi coisa de um segundo, pois de repente, já só restava um deles do lado de dentro, tendo os outros saindo a rir á socapa._

_- Vá lá, rapazes! Eu sei que perdi a aposta, mas isto é demais! Moore! King! Tucker! – Gritava o rapaz que tinha ficado para trás, enquanto esmurrava a porta. Ouviam-se risos ao longe. – Abram esta porta! Cook! Eu juro que faço com que sejas expulso da equipa!_

_Narcissa olhava para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ainda não se teria apercebido ele da sua presença? Suspirou e decidiu intervir._

_- Olha, desculpa… - ele olhou para ela, assustado. Cissa riu. – Não tenhas medo, eu não mordo. Mas, caso não tenhas reparado, estás nos balneários das raparigas._

_- Oh, eu sei, desculpa. Perdi uma aposta e suponho que eles acharam isto um castigo adequado. - Disse ele, esboçando um sorriso. – Eu queria sair, mas como vês, trancaram a porta. – Cissa revirou os olhos._

_- Tens aí a tua varinha? _

_- Claro! – Respondeu ele._

_- Então, faz uso dela. – Disse Cissa._

_- Não achas que se eles tivessem encantado a porta para se abrir com um Alohomorra, eu já não tinha saído? Já tentei. Pelo que ouvi do plano deles, só abrirá amanhã de manhã. – Terminou ele com um suspiro. Cissa abriu muito os olhos, apanhada de surpresa. _

_- O QUÊ? _

_- Eu sei, desculpa. – Disse ele, olhando para a porta fechada. _

_- Eu não acredito! – Exclamou ela. – O Slughorn vai-me matar quando eu não aparecer para a sua festinha. – Ele olhou-a, solidário._

_- Pois, suponho que o meu par também não vai gostar muito de ter de aparecer lá sozinha. - Cissa suspirou. Sabia que podia abrir a porta, mas o rapaz não a podia ver a fazê-lo. Teve uma ideia._

_- Bom, já que vamos ficar aqui esse tempo todo, vou tomar banho. Estou imunda. _

_- Tudo bem. E não te preocupes, eu fico aqui. – Cissa virou costas e seguiu para os duches._

_- É melhor que fiques._

_Tomou rapidamente o seu duche e enrolou-se no roupão. Quando saiu da box, deu com o rapaz a olhar pensativo para a placa com o seu nome. _

_- Catherine? Callie? Cindy? Connie? – perguntava-se ele, em voz alta._

_- Cissa. - afirmou, saindo do duche embrulhada num roupão. Ele olhou-a. – O C é de Cissa. Diminutivo de Narcissa. – Ele sorriu-lhe._

_- Prazer, Narcissa. Eu sou o Adam. _

_(FIM DO FLASHBACK)_

E pensar que uma amizade tinha começado num balneário! Teve que gargalhar. Adam tinha sido seu companheiro e melhor amigo durante aquele ano e o seguinte. Ninguém compreendia muito bem como é que os dois amigos, tão diferentes mas tão iguais, se davam tão bem. Ambos bons desportistas, não tinham problema algum em felicitar o outro pelas vitórias. Tinham sido anos de glória para Madame Hooch.

Essa tinha sido a parte boa daquele ano. A amizade de Adam era o seu porto seguro. Com ele podia falar de tudo o que não podia dizer a Daphne. Ele compreendia-a como ninguém, e tinha o dom de olhar nos seus olhos como se estivesse a perscrutar o seu interior. Estava grata por poder chamá-lo de amigo. Especialmente depois do que tinha acontecido _naquela_ noite, a mesma em que se conheceram.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Narcissa deambulava pelos corredores, pensativa. Como aquele rapaz a tirava do sério! Aquela sua mania de se mostrar superior, arrogante. Que raiva que lhe dava! Será que ele não percebia que havia coisas muito maiores em jogo do que o facto do seu cabelo loiro estava bem penteado ou de ter rodado todas as raparigas de Hogwarts? Ele era idiota ao ponto de não enxergar isso, estando mesmo a frente do seu nariz? Suspirou. _

_Perdida nos seus pensamentos, não notou que era seguida. A sombra movia-se, ágil, de forma a não ser detectada. Narcissa, ainda sem se aperceber da companhia, entrou numa sala vazia, sentou-se em cima duma mesa e começou a retirar todos os ganchos que Daphne lhe colocara. Soltou então o cabelo e descalçou os sapatos. Olhou a noite que caía para lá da janela. Sorriu. A noite dava-lhe paz. Acalmava-a. Desceu da mesa e abriu a janela. O vento entrou para a sala, despenteando-lhe os cabelos. Adorava a sensação de liberdade que lhe transmitia. Era por isso que gostava tanto de voar. Algumas corujas pairavam lá fora, o Salgueiro Zurzidor mantinha-se calmo, viam-se Thestrals pastando, ao longe. Deixou que a sua mente se esvaziasse, contemplando apenas a paisagem. _

_Continuaria sem se aperceber de que não estava sozinha se a sombra não tivesse tropeçado e derrubado alguns livros, o que fez Cissa voltar-se assustada. Depois do susto, vieram as gargalhadas. Draco Malfoy jazia estendido no chão, coberto de livros que lhe puxavam os cabelos e mordiam. O loiro esperneava tentando-se livrar dos agressores, já que a sua varinha tinha rolado para perto de Narcissa, que continuava a rir-se da situação. Quando achou que era suficiente, e sem que ele visse, fez um aceno, ao que os livros obedeceram imediatamente, regressando às suas mesas e prateleiras. _

_- Sabes, não é da minha índole dizer obscenidades mas desta vez vou abrir uma excepção. A vingança do universo é fodida, Malfoy._

_O loiro nada disse, limitou-se a olhá-la irritado. Ele levantou-se lentamente, ajeitando a sua roupa. Cissa pegou na varinha dele, esperou que ele terminasse de se compor e estendeu-lha. Ele olhou-a, pegou no que lhe era entregue, fez um encantamento básico para verificar o funcionamento da varinha e guardou-a no bolso, sem um agradecimento. Em seguida, virou costas e dirigiu-se para a saída. Cissa ficou irritada. Como poderia ele ser tão antipático? Tinha de dizer alguma coisa._

_- A boa educação manda agradecer, Malfoy. – Disse, amarga. Ele voltou-se, sorriu de lado e dirigiu-se a Narcissa. Ficaram frente a frente. Ela, esperando um agradecimento. Ele, divertido com a cara de irritação dela. Aproximou-se. Cissa ia perguntar o que estava ele a fazer quando ele quebrou aquela distância com um beijo. ' OH MEU MERLIN, OH MEU MERLIN, OH MEU MERLIN! ELE ESTÁ A BEIJAR-ME!' Quando conseguiu parar de pensar, Cissa retribuiu o beijo. Ele beijava bem, a pressão certa, os lábios macios, a língua pedido permissão para prosseguir, permissão essa que Cissa concedeu. As mãos dele apoderaram-se da cintura dela, as dela foram parar ao peito dele. Sentiu os seus músculos bem torneados, que vira algumas vezes nos balneários. Estava a gostar, e muito. Nunca pensaria que um rapaz como ele a fizesse sentir daquela maneira. Mas de repente, acabou. Ele afastou-se com um sorriso de escárnio e, sem mais, dirigia-se de novo à saída. Cissa não se conteve._

_- O que raio foi isto, Malfoy? _

_- A boa educação, Jones. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo e saindo da sala, deixando para trás uma Narcissa muito confusa._

_(FIM DO FLASHBACK)_

Aquele episódio estava fresco na sua mente, como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. E se aquele a tinha feito sorrir, o que se lembrava agora trazia-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_A porta da sala abriu-se de repente e ele entrou, alto, esguio e elegante, como sempre. Caminhava calmamente na sua direcção, parando depois a um metro do banco onde ela estava sentada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Levantou a cabeça para a olhar e o que ela vi naquelas órbitas disse-lhe imediatamente a razão daquele encontro. Suspirou longamente e olhou para lá da janela, pensando no quão estúpida tinha sido se achava que ele nunca iria dizer a inevitável, dolorosa, cobarde palavra._

_- Acabou._

_(FIM DO FLASHBACK)_

_Set me free, leave me be.  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
__But you're on to me and all over me_

Como fora ele capaz de tamanha crueldade? É certo que eram adolescentes, mas já não eram nenhumas crianças! Será que ele alguma vez tinha pensado no quanto aquelas palavras a tinham magoado? No quanto doía de cada vez que pensava nelas? Provavelmente, não. Não fazia parte de Draco sentir as coisas dessa maneira. Pelo menos, não naquela altura. Mas, e agora? Agora, que eram adultos, será que ele continuava a mesma pessoa? Que a magoava sem razão aparente?

_But you're neither friend nor foe  
Though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know  
Is that you're keeping me down_

- Quem és? Continuas a ser o Draco que me magoou tanto naquela noite? Ou és o Draco que, ao beijar-me, me fazia sentir completa e feliz? És aquele que me despreza ou que me respeita? Que aprecia a minha companhia ou a acha dispensável? És meu amigo? Não és? És tu, por inteiro, ou finges que és outra pessoa? - Suspirou. - Estou tão farta! Farta de sentir o que sinto por ti, farta de te ter por perto, farta de me lembrar do que poderia ter sido! Chega. – E dito isto, Cissa levantou-se, montou Athena, e galopou em direcção à mansão, disposta a fazer as malas e sair dali o quanto antes.

_You're on to me, you're on to me and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
__It never takes too long'  
(Gravity – Sara Bareilles)_

* * *

Se alguma vez lhe perguntassem, não saberia dizer por quanto tempo galopou. Sentia-se em transe, como se tivesse os olhos fechados para o mundo e abertos para uma só coisa. Ou no caso, pessoa, pois por mais que tentasse esquecer, Narcissa povoava o seu pensamento. Já não sabia definir aquele sentimento. Ora a odiava, ora sentia falta do seu sorriso. Ora a desprezava pela sua 'nobreza', ora a achava divertida, jogando o seu jogo.

'_Bright lights, fancy restaurants  
Everything in this world that a man could want  
I got a bank account bigger than the law should allow  
Still I'm lonely now  
Pretty faces from the covers of a magazine  
From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me  
Fame and Fortune still can't find,  
Just a grown man running out of time_

Sabia que Narcissa não era como todas as mulheres que conhecera ao longo da sua vida. Aliás, perguntava-se, alguma vez tinha conhecido uma mulher que o quisesse totalmente, que o amasse pelo que ele era, por inteiro. É claro que não. Todas as 'namoradas' que tinha tido ao longo dos seus 27 anos não passavam de casos de uma só noite. Delas, só queria uma coisa: sexo. Puro, simples e descomplicado, sem qualquer tipo de sentimento à mistura. Mas Narcissa…

_And even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women  
All the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
So I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl,  
My life is incomplete_

Lembrava-se do dia em que a vira pela primeira vez como se tivesse sido no dia anterior. Quase conseguia ouvir os sinos de Hogwarts, naquele dia de Outono, a anunciar o fim das aulas e, para ele, o início dos treinos de Quidditch.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Saiu apressado da aula de Transfiguração, chateado por ter perdido alguns pontos para Slytherin, visto não ter conseguido transformar a sua rã num corvo. Desceu até às masmorras, murmurou a senha e entrou na sala comum. Foi até ao quarto, deixou os livros e voltou a sair, rumo ao campo de Quidditch. Naquele dia era dia de provas para escolher os novos membros da equipa. Montague ia matá-lo por chegar atrasado, mas desta vez a culpa era de Minerva McGonagall e do seu estúpido feitiço. Apressou mais o passo, saindo do castelo e percorrendo os jardins rapidamente. Chegando finalmente ao campo, dirigiu-se aos balneários, pronto para trocar de roupa e, se tivesse tempo, aparar a sua vassoura. Não ficou espantado com a recepção de Montague._

_- MALFOY! Atrasado de novo! Mais uma vez e expulso-te da equipa, percebeste? - Rugia Montague, irado. Draco revirou os olhos._

_- Claro que expulsas, Montague. Mas vamos pensar: se me expulsares, quem é que fornecia as vassouras novas todos os anos? Tsk tsk, acho que não queres que isso aconteça, pois não? - Respondeu-lhe o loiro, com o seu típico sorriso de lado, o que fez Montague olhá-lo ainda mais irado._

_Apesar de ter conseguido que Montague não o incomodasse por uns minutos de modo a poder vestir-se em paz, Draco pensava no quão cansado estava daquele argumento que usava para chantagear o capitão. Odiava o facto de não ter podido entrar pelo seu próprio talento e mérito. Odiava que o seu pai tivesse comprado a sua entrada. Odiava o homem que se intitulava seu pai. Odiava o que ele fazia e no que queria que Draco se tornasse. Odiava…_

_- Draco! Importas-te de vir para o campo? Já estamos em cima da hora. – Chamou Blaise, do outro lado do balneário, tirando Draco dos seus pensamentos._

_- Sim, Zabini, estou mesmo atrás de ti. – Respondeu, suspirando e seguindo o amigo para o largo campo a frente deles._

_Dirigiram-se aos bancos magicamente criados por Montague para que a equipa pudesse assistir às provas de todos os participantes. Draco sentou-se na primeira fila e observou. O primeiro participante era um aspirante a seeker, pequeno e leve, chamado Edgar Rice. Montague pediu-lhe que desse umas voltas de aquecimento e aí ficou bem claro que Rice não sabia voar. Draco revirou os olhos. Será que iriam ser todos assim? E porque raio tinha ele de assistir a tamanho atentado ao Quidditch? Bufou. Depois do terceiro participante ter sido gentilmente mandado embora por Montague, fechou os olhos. Passada uma boa meia hora, Blaise sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido._

_- Acho que está na hora de acordar. – Disse, com um sorriso. _

_Draco, intrigado, abriu os olhos e o que viu, espantou-o, de certo modo. Numa equipa exclusivamente puro-sangue e exclusivamente masculina, apresentava-se agora para prestar provas uma rapariga, talvez uns dois anos mais nova que Draco, de cabelos escuros e ondulados e dona de uns penetrantes olhos castanhos. Notou que a vassoura dela era uma Cleansweep Onze. Gargalhou. Aquelas vassouras eram as mais lentas do mercado!_

_Olhou para a rapariga que lhe lançava um olhar feroz. Respondeu com a mesma intensidade até ela olhar para Montague e assentir com a cabeça. Olhou uma última vez para o loiro e montou a sua vassoura. O capitão largou a snitch, a rapariga deu-lhe 10 segundos de avanço e, segundos após levantar voo, já estava na frente de Montague, a snitch segura entre o polegar e o indicador._

_Houve um longo silêncio. Nenhum daqueles rapazes estava habituado a ver uma Slytherin com tanto talento! Ainda mais, um talento como o daquela rapariga! Montague ia começar a falar mas a rapariga cortou-lhe a palavra._

_- É preciso mais alguma coisa ou já pertenço à equipa? – Perguntou, sem rodeios. Draco avançou, dirigindo-se a rapariga que agora descia da vassoura, perante o olhar perplexo de todos._

_- Não acha…- começava Draco, mas Zabini cortou-lhe a palavra._

_- Como é que conseguiste pô-la tão rápida? – Perguntou, visivelmente espantado. A rapariga sorriu._

_- Eu e o meu irmão fizemos-lhe umas modificações. – Respondeu, alegremente. Depois, voltou-se de novo para o capitão. – Então? Pertenço ou não à equipa? Acho que aqui toda a gente viu o quanto valho. – Afirmou mais uma vez, sendo muito directa._

_- Antes de mais, - principiou Montague, parecendo recomposto do choque – como te chamas? És de que ano? Porque é que nunca prestaste provas antes? Há muito que necessitamos de alguém como tu! - A rapariga riu com o pequeno interrogatório, enquanto Draco olhava furiosamente para o capitão._

_- Narcissa Jones. Sou do 2º ano, e é por isso que nunca prestei provas antes. - Respondeu divertida, olhando de relance para a cara irritada do loiro._

_- Há quanto tempo voas?_

_- Desde que nasci, acho eu._

_- Então não foi assim há tanto tempo. – Picou Draco, fazendo Narcissa olhar para ele._

_- Tu…tu és o Malfoy! Peço desculpa, doninha, por não te ter reconhecido mais cedo. – Volveu Narcissa, deixando Zabini a rir-se as gargalhadas. Montague interveio._

_- Bom bom, vamos lá ver. Jones, se quiseres, estás dentro. Treinamos duas vezes por semana e em tempo de jogos, passamos a 4. E agora a equipa. – Dirigiu-se a Crabbe, que estava mais perto. – Este é o Vincent Crabbe, beater. Ao lado está o Gregory Goyle, beater também. Blaise Zabini, James Solomon e Edwin Fowles, chasers. – Narcissa sorriu para James e Edwin. Será que já os conhecia? - Pelos vistos já conheces o Draco, o nosso sempre atrasado seeker. – Disse, rindo. Draco e Narcissa olharam-se extremamente irritados. – E eu, Graham Montague, sou o keeper e capitão da equipa. – Disse, fazendo com que a atenção de Narcissa voltasse a concentrar-se em si. – Tu e o Draco vão alternar jogos. Jogas contra os Ravenclaw, para a semana. Preciso de te ver em campo. – Finalizou, com um sorriso. Voltou-se para os outros. – Estão dispensados. Amanhã, aqui, à mesma hora. _

_Draco virou costas rapidamente, querendo sair de perto dos colegas de equipa que cochichavam sobre a nova aquisição. Vestiu rapidamente o uniforme nos balneários, pegou na vassoura e, ao sair pela porta, embateu numa pessoa._

_- Ei! Vê por onde andas, doninha! – Praguejou Cissa._

_- Sai-me da frente, miudinha! Não penses que só porque uma mestiça como tu consegue apanhar uma vez a snitch numa vassoura ranhosa, vais fazer com que me tirem da equipa! – Disse, irado. Cissa olhou para ele com desprezo._

_- Eu nunca quis usurpar-te o lugar, Malfoy! Concordava com o plano do Montague, alternância de jogos. Mas agora, seu loiro aguado, garanto-te que vais deixar de ser o seeker desta equipa, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça! - E saiu dali, batendo os pés irritada, deixando para trás um Draco possesso._

_(FIM DO FLASHBACK)_

_Listen,  
Your perfume, your sexy lingerie  
Girl I remember it just like it was on yesterday  
A Thursday you told me you had fallen in love,  
I wasn't sure that I was  
It's been a Year- Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall_  
_But being without you  
just ain't livin'- anything at all  
If I could travel back in time,  
I'd relive the days you were mine_

Agora tinha piada a maneira como ela, com apenas 12 anos, tinha mudado radicalmente o seu mundo. E a verdade é que ela cumprira com a sua palavra. Depois do jogo contra os Ravenclaw, Montague achara a prestação de Narcissa perfeita, tornando-o assim, suplente. Nessa altura, percebeu que ela seria um osso duro de roer. Sabia que ela não era apenas mais uma Slytherin. Ela tinha a alma daquela Equipa dentro dela! Era determinada, directa, corajosa, e uma excelente seeker. Nunca perdera um único jogo, nem sequer aquele, no 5º ano dela, em que levara com uma bludger que quase a mandara para o São Mungus. Juraria que nesse dia tinha odiado Vincent Crabbe tanto quanto odiava o seu pai.

_And even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women all the expensive cars.  
All the money don't amount to you.  
I can make believe I have everything.  
But i can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete_

'**Será que ela se lembra desse dia? Será que ela sabe que passei a noite à beira da sua cama, temendo pela sua saúde, ou será que se lembra apenas de quando lhe desejei a morte? Será que ela sentiu quando lhe beijei a testa, ou apenas quando a magoei com as minhas palavras não sentidas? Será que ela sabe o quanto a amei, ou o quanto a odiei? Será que ela sabe que fiz o que fiz apenas para a proteger? Será, Narcissa, será que sabes o que eu sinto? O que tu também sentes mas não queres sentir? ****Será que sabes como dói? Será?'**.

_I just can't help loving you  
But I loved you much too late  
I'd give anything and everything  
To hear you say that you'll stay'  
(Incomplete – Sisqo)_

Posto isto, Draco suspirou, irritado, incitou Thorn e seguiu de volta aos estábulos.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que não tenham ficado confusos/as com tantos '*' e flashbacks. Isto foi mesmo uma cena à filme que, mais uma vez, já estava escrita há anos. Eu só a retoquei quando a inseri finalmente nesta fic. Têm aí como eles se conheceram 'oficialmente', que era uma coisa que não tinha aparecido na outra fic.

Quanto às músicas, acho que não podia encontrar duas mais perfeitas. A Gravity é relativamente recente, portanto só quando estava a passear pelo meu iTunes à procura de músicas adequadas para este momento é que me deparei com esta. Mas a Incomplete do Sisqo está seleccionada desde que eu a ouvi pela primeira vez há quase seis anos atrás. Sugiro que as oiçam, para ficarem com uma noção ainda melhor do ambiente que eu queria dar a esta 'cena'.

Já agora, a net está de novo operacional portanto os posts vão começar a ficar mais regulares 8D E outra coisa: ontem foi Dia do Pai aqui em Portugal. Não se o feriado é aí celebrado no mesmo dia ou se é celebrado de todo mas, seja como for, este cap é para todos os pais que, eventualmente, possam vir a ler esta fic 8D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	8. Another Perspective

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

**N/A:** Claire, _Daphne, __**Adam**_

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 8: Another Perspective**

A maior parte das pessoas diria que ser a mais nova de três irmãos não é nada fácil. Pois Claire sempre achara que não era nada de especial. Orgulhava-se de ser a caçula e era tratada como uma pequena princesa. Não havia nada que Tom e Narcissa não fizessem por ela. Lembrava-se de quando eles a tinham levado de Hogwarts, no seu 4º ano, para a proteger da Guerra. Os milhares de galeões que tinham doado ao Hospital só para a manter a salvo. Nunca lhes estaria suficientemente grata.

O apoio da irmã, que lhe dava força e coragem, e de Tom, que lhe transmitia calma e serenidade para continuar, tinham sido fundamentais. Com este porto seguro, ultrapassara todos os obstáculos e assegurara-se que conquistava todos os seus objectivos. E no final, pôde congratular-se por ter conseguido honrar o sacrifício que os irmãos tinham feito por ela e ser bastante boa como curandeira. E pôde, mais tarde, ficar feliz pelos irmãos que, tal como ela, faziam coisas que adoravam, e eram felizes. Bom, não totalmente felizes. Tom tinha o seu espinho e fazia questão de que, para além das irmãs, ninguém soubesse qual era. Claire respeitara a sua decisão, mas vira muitas vezes Narcissa insurgir-se contra o irmão. Conseguia compreender a dor de Tom mas, em parte, achava que a irmã mais velha tinha razão.

'E Narcissa? Cissa apenas não conseguira superar o controlo da minha mãe e a indiferença do meu pai. Eu quase não o senti, pois tinha dois irmãos para me proteger e partilhar brincadeiras. Mas com Tom e, principalmente, Narcissa, o caso mudara de figura. Só eu sei como ela sente falta da nossa avó. Cecília era sábia, tal como Narcissa. Eu sempre soube que a minha irmã era especial. Nunca, por parte dos irmãos, eu e Tom, foi tratada de maneira diferente. Mas os meus pais e a minha avó teimavam em fazê-lo. Não creio que Narcissa alguma vez se tenha importado com a atenção especial da nossa avó, já que Cecília possuía o mesmo dom que a neta. Mas a indiferença do meu pai e a constante pressão da minha mãe afectavam-na, e muito. Tom não se deixava afectar, com o seu temperamento calmo e sereno. Mas Narcissa era fogo! Não se deixava usar, não fazia o que não queria e agia à sua maneira. No momento em que a nossa mãe lhe tentou impingir a sua maneira de agir, Cissa rebentou. Saiu de casa naquele dia, e nunca mais lá voltou. A única razão que a faz lá voltar, de vez em quando, é para me ver. Mas, apesar de tudo, sou feliz! E sei que, um dia, os meus irmãos vão parar de se preocupar com o que não interessa e descobrir que a felicidade deles está mesmo em frente aos seus narizes'.

* * *

_Eu sempre quis o melhor para a Cissa. Posso, em alguns momentos, não ter sido a amiga exemplar, mas estive com ela sempre que precisou de mim. Nunca foi muito extrovertida, excepto quando quer ser inconveniente, quando quer mesmo uma coisa, ou quando conhece bem a pessoa. Mas sempre foi dedicada, leal e, acima de tudo, nunca teve medo de lutar pelo que acreditava, indepententemente da gravidade das consequências desse acto._

_Mas por que é que ela tem de ser tão…fogosa, impulsiva? Por que é que ela__ não consegue parar, acalmar-se e ver, ver o que é bom para si? Sei que um dia ela já soube. Quando somos adolescentes, achamos que sabemos tudo. Mas se houve uma coisa que Narcissa sempre teve a certeza, era dos seus sentimentos. Podia nunca mos contar, mas era exactamente por isso que eu sabia que ela tinha plena consciência do que sentia. _

_Desde que parti para Roma, que me sinto nas nuvens. Aqui, para uma eterna romântica como eu, tudo é maravilhoso! O sol brilha todos os dias, as pessoas sorriem e têm sempre um cumprimento simpático para nos brindar. As crianças correm livremente pelas praças, pois aqui não há tanto trânsito como na barulhenta Londres. Posso andar com vestidos esvoaçantes sem ter medo do frio, pois também tenho quem me aqueça. No entanto, o calor que Adam me passa não é o igual ao que _ele_ me passava. Adoro o Adam, claro, é o meu melhor amigo. Mas quando fecho os olhos, não é a ele que vejo na minha mente, tão claramente como se estivesse a vê-lo em pessoa. E tenho a certeza de que essa pessoa me vê a mim; tenho a certeza de que ele me sente, longe ou perto, e que me ama com a mesma intensidade que eu o amo. Nunca disse a Narcissa (talvez por medo do seu 'fogo') e tenho a certeza de que ela nem suspeita. Esperava pela felicidade dela para lhe contar (ela é muito mais compreensiva quando está feliz)._

_Ai, meu Merlin, eu só quero que tudo se acerte e que toda a gente fique feliz, para que depois eu possa correr atrás da minha felicidade._

* * *

_**Vir para Roma com Daphne foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz. Sinto-me bem aqui, não tenho preocupações, o sol brilha, faz um calor agradável e as pessoas são muito simpáticas. Mas eu sinto falta de Londres.**_

_**Rio-me quando penso no quanto Daphne odeia Londres. Odeia o cheiro, o barulho, o frio, o lixo. Não há nada naquela cidade que Daphne goste. Mas eu, nascido e criado nessa cidade suja e barulhenta, sinto falta do cheiro, do frio, dos agasalhos e dos rostos melancólicos das pessoas. Aqui, apesar de me sentir bem e livre, também me sinto como se estivesse dentro de um micro-mundo. As pessoas sorriem demais, o sol brilha sempre, a comida tem sempre o mesmo sabor. Soa-me a falso, não parece real. Mas estar aqui serviu para me demonstrar o quanto eu gosto do meu país e da minha cidade, que me ensinaram a crescer e a ser o homem que sou hoje.**_

_**E se vir para Itália foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz, manter a minha amizade com Daphne e Narcissa foi fenomenal. Estas duas mulheres enchem-me de alegria! Dá-me prazer vê-las sorrir, vê-las ler o seu livro favorito, vê-las a produzirem-se para sair, ver a cumplicidade entre elas, entre nós! Elas são parte de mim, estão dentro do meu coração e acho que nunca mais de lá vão sair.**_

_**Há umas noites conversei com Daphne como nunca tínhamos conversado. Trocámos segredos. Sempre suspeitara de quem seria o dono do coração de Daphne, mas ela deu-me a confirmação. Mas para Daphne, foi uma surpresa ouvir o que eu sempre escondera. Ficou de boca aberta durante vários minutos e a sua primeira pergunta foi: ' A Cissa sabe? '. Claro que não sabia, respondi-lhe. Tal como ela, esperava pela felicidade da minha melhor amiga para lhe contar. Ambos sabíamos que contar aquelas situações delicadas a uma Cissa enraivecida com um certo loiro por perto, não podia dar bons resultados. **__**Decidimos então esperar.**_

'_With every move she makes  
I'm deeper than I've been  
Holding on and letting go  
She just keeps givin' in  
Takin' me higher and further  
There she goes again givin' more than  
She takes  
'Cause it's more than love she makes  
She goes all the way_

_**É claro que Cissa só vai deixar de resistir no último minuto, quando achar que está tudo perdido. A minha melhor amiga acha que é melhor magoar-se a ela própria do que magoar os outros. Quantas vezes nos protegeu, devido a este seu lema? Quantas vezes ficou com cicatrizes na mão, de tantos castigos que apanhava? E nunca me vou esquecer da bludger que apanhou por mim.**_

_No matter what I need  
Her answer's always yes  
I only have to dream  
And she does the rest  
(She Goes All The Way – Rascal Flatts ft. __Jamie Foxx)_

_**E por isto, por tudo o que Narcissa é e por tudo o que fez por nós, que decidimos esperar. Talvez ao fim de algum tempo ela decida que é tempo de se deixar levar. Talvez aí vejamos Cissa feliz, como vimos no dia em que foi escolhida libertar Fawkes, na cerimónia de entrega dos diplomas, na formatura de Tom. Foi a primeira e única vez que a vi chorar.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Um pequenino capítulo de transição só para dar a conhecer um bocadinho melhor Daphne, Claire e Adam enquanto adultos. Este cap é o que, numa série de TV, se chamaria de _filler_. Mas dando-vos mais um pouco de sabedoria tipicamente portuguesa, digo-vos que no meu país simplesmente chamamos a isto _encher chouriços _xD

Continuem a ler e deixem reviews, sim? Eu vou tentar escrever mais um bocadinho a minha outra fic 8D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	9. Misguided Ghosts

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 9: Misguided Ghosts**

O caminho até aos estábulos era bastante curto, mas Narcissa conseguiu percorrê-lo em tempo recorde. Chegou afogueada, de cabelos desgrenhados devido à velocidade com que tinha galopado até ali. Tinha pressa. Só queria sair, sentir-se calma. Mas não conseguia. Não com ele por perto, não a sentir o cheiro dele, os seus passos pela casa, o som da sua voz! Doía! Era como um ardor, uma comichão que não conseguia aliviar. Respirou fundo e desmontou Athena. Tirou-lhe a sela e pendurou-a no respectivo suporte para, seguidamente, levar a bonita égua para a sua box. Encheu a manjedoura de palha e fechou a porta. Athena colocou a cabeça de fora, esperando alguns carinhos. Narcissa sorriu e afagou-lhe a crina preta. Tinha saudades de fazer aquilo simplesmente por fazer e não com o intuito de tirar um determinado loiro da cabeça.

* * *

Depois de ter galopado sofregamente até ao destino pretendido, verificou que grande parte da sua raiva se havia dissipado. Porque seria? Que efeito era aquele que aquela criatura exercia sobre si? Que efeito era aquele que o fazia sentir daquela maneira? Quando ela sorria, sentia-se completo. Adorava vê-la rir, os seus olhos brilhando intensamente. Mas quando ela o olhava com ódio, com desprezo…era horrível.

Era como estar vazio. Era como deixar de sentir. Era como deixar de poder sonhar. Era como não conseguir respirar porque sentia um aperto no peito. Era como…Subitamente, um barulho vindo dos estábulos interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Desmontou Thorn e puxando-o devagar, de modo a não fazer barulho, dirigiu-se ao portão que se encontrava aberto. Espreitou lá para dentro e sorriu ao verificar quem lá se encontrava. **'Irónico'. **Tinha saído com Thorn para a tirar da cabeça e agora ela encontrava-se ali, afagando a sua égua. Mas agora, olhando com mais atenção, ela parecia falar com o animal. Pôs-se à escuta.

- Athena, querida. Sabes o quanto eu gosto de ti, mas vou ter de ir. Tu compreendes o que me apoquenta. Consegues senti-lo. Desculpa por te ter causado esse dano. Prometo que voltarei para te recompensar e para retomar o tempo perdido. Prometo que, quando tudo passar, voltaremos a dar os nossos passeios pelo lago e a fazer os piqueniques no prado. Prometo que vai voltar tudo ao normal. Mas tu sabes que não posso continuar aqui.

Sabia que era dele que Narcissa falava. Sabia que ele era quem a deixava assim. Sorriu e não se conteve.

- E o que é que te impede? – Perguntou, vendo-a voltar-se assustada.

Draco encontrava-se encostado à porta, braços cruzados, porte altivo. Olhava para ela interrogativamente, esperando uma resposta. Ela virou-se de costas para o loiro, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha, e trancou a porta da box de Athena. Respirou fundo, baixinho, para que ela não ouvisse e aproximou-se. Ela ainda estava de costas, por isso não a viu fechar os olhos e suspirar. 'Mas porquê, meu Merlin, porque é que me torturas? Eu não quero sentir! Não de novo'. A morena podia sentir o olhar dele queimando as suas costas.

- O que é te impede, Jones, de continuares aqui? – Perguntou novamente, desta vez mais perto de Narcissa. A voz dele era hipnótica, Cissa sentia que podia perder a força nas pernas a qualquer momento. Tinha de se controlar. 'NÃO! Não vou voltar a passar por isto! Chega de gozares com a minha cara, Draco Malfoy.' Virou-se para o encarar e Draco viu finalmente aqueles olhos castanhos de perto. O tom de chocolate era quase invisível, ocultado por uma cortina de frustração...e dor.

- Assuntos de trabalho. Corujaram-me d'O Profeta. Preciso de voltar o quanto antes. – disse, firme, enquanto afastava alguns cabelos rebeldes com a mão direita, respondendo finalmente à pergunta do loiro. Draco sabia que a resposta que ela lhe dera não era a verdadeira.** 'Que tentativa frustrada, Jones! Não esperas realmente que eu acredite nisso, pois não?'.** Sorriu de lado.

- E gostas tão pouco do teu trabalho que até a tua égua consegue sentir esse teu…ódio? E estás com problemas? " Prometo que vai voltar tudo ao normal"? Eu ouvi, Jones. – Cissa irritou-se e Draco sorriu sinceramente. Ao menos, fazendo-a irritar-se, conseguia ver de novo o verdadeiro tom dos seus belos olhos.

- Agora escutas atrás de portas, Malfoy?

- Na verdade, só atrás de portões. – Respondeu, sorrindo de lado e apontando para o portão do estábulo. A sua tentativa de formular uma piada ainda irritara mais Narcissa.

-A minha vida não te diz respeito, Malfoy, mas se quiseres, investiga-me. Pouco me importa, desde que não apareças no meu caminho. - Agora era ele quem se irritava.** ' Deves ter-te em alta consideração, Jones!'**

- No _teu _caminho? Mas, por Merlin, porque raio achas que é _tudo_ sobre _ti_? Cresce e aparece, Jones! O meu mundo não gira à tua volta, por muito que tu gostasses que isso acontecesse. – Disse, ríspido. Narcissa, sentiu-se nauseada.

- Óptimo, Malfoy. Então se realmente não te importas com a minha pessoa, dá-me licença, porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que olhar para uma doninha albina. – Afirmou, friamente. Ele olhou-a com desprezo e alguma exasperação.** Porque é que continua a ignorar? Porquê?'.**

'_Pode ser que nesse dia diga que te amo  
Perca o medo de te falhar, assuma prejuízo e dano  
As minhas cicatrizes só mostram o superficial  
E nisso podes crer que eu sou um amador profissional  
Ou antes um amante, consoante a variante  
Do pouco que eu sei eu sei que já perdi bastante'  
(Um Dia Destes – Da Weasel)_

- Como queiras, Jones. – Disse, amargo, encolhendo os ombros e afastando-se, para que ela pudesse sair. Narcissa olhou para ele uma última vez e dirigiu-se ao portão. Draco pegou nas rédeas de Thorn e, antes de ir pôr o cavalo na sua box, antes que ela se fosse embora, tinha de o dizer.

'_Suppose that I missed you  
Suppose that I care  
And suppose that spent all my nights running scared_  
_And suppose  
That I was never there'  
(Suppose – Secondhand Serenade)_

- Jones! - Gritou ele, fazendo com que ela parasse e olhasse para trás. – Eu nunca disse que não me importava. – E voltou costas, rumo aos fundos dos estábulos.

Narcissa engoliu em seco. Ele importava-se? ' Não, isto é 5º ano todo outra vez. Não vou acreditar nas suas mentiras, não vou cair em mais tentações. Chega de me torturar, chega que fantasiar com coisas que nunca acontecerão! Está na hora de seguir em frente'.

'_I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back  
Don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See, I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes..._

E dito isto, saiu dos estábulos, os últimos raios de sol banhando-lhe a face, a brisa fria do fim da tarde fazendo com que se abraçasse a ela mesma. ' Está na hora de partir'. Entrou em casa, subiu até ao seu quarto e, com um aceno, arrumou todos os seus pertences. Fechou as janelas, escrevinhou um bilhete para Tom e saiu.

_And run from them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Travelin' endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact, they follow me  
And we just go in circles..._

Sentia a sua mente demasiado cheia para que conseguisse raciocinar. Desceu as escadas, contando os degraus. Já nem essa informação conseguia processar. Obrigou-se a ter algum controle. Já não era nenhuma adolescente!

_And now I'm told that this is life  
That pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it_

_Would someone care to classify  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on  
And run to them, to them_  
_Full speed ahead  
Oh, you are not useless  
We are just_

Respirou fundo, abriu a porta da frente e saiu para o jardim, aliviada por Tom não estar presente para a ver fugir. Sabia que era uma fuga. Que estava a evitá-lo. Sabia que tinha medo. Sabia que, se não se afastasse, iria sofrer. Ou pelo menos, pensava que sabia. Oh Merlin, como precisava de se sentir segura! De repente, lembrou-se do único lugar onde realmente se tinha sentido dessa maneira. E em menos de um segundo, desmaterializou-se.

_Misguided ghosts  
Travelin' endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away'  
(Misguided Ghosts – Paramore)_

'_And my eyes are screaming for a sight of you  
And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through  
And I can't hold on to you  
So I guess I'll be lonely too_

Pronto, estava dito. Já não conseguia mais não sentir. Sabia que ela fazia exactamente o contrário, sabia que ela fazia de tudo para não se lembrar do que tinha sido. Mas já não eram crianças! **' Mas eu sou um Malfoy, e hei-de ser sempre um Malfoy'.** Cerrou os dentes. Era esse o problema dela, não era? A sua linhagem, a sua herança, o seu sangue. Ela sentia repugnância desse facto. Mas fazia parte dele, não era algo que pudesse mudar. E se pudesse? Estaria disposto a isso? **' É claro que não! Que ideia absurda! Eu tenho orgulho no que sou, no homem que me tornei! O nome Malfoy nunca deixará de existir só porque uma Barclay tem nojo de si própria e de todos os que carregam o peso do puro-sangue. E eu não tenho de aturar isso. Fizeste a tua escolha, Jones. ****Eu acabei de fazer a minha'. **

_Suppose we were happy  
Suppose it was true  
And suppose there were cold nights  
But we somehow made it through  
And suppose that I'm nothing without you_

_Slow way down  
This break down is eating me alive  
And I'm tired  
This fight is fighting to survive_

E posto isto, dirigiu-se ao portão, onde se encostou e ficou a observar o pôr-do-sol. Apetecia-lhe sair dali. Tudo naquela casa tinha o toque dela. Mas não podia fazer tal desfeita a Tom. Conhecia bem Narcissa e sabia que, por aquela altura, ela já se devia ter desmaterializado para fora dali.

_Suppose that I was wrong  
Suppose you were here  
And suppose that I reached out and caught your tears  
And suppose this fight just disappeared_

Suspirou e começou a andar calmamente até ao casarão, decidido a esperar por Tom.

_And I can't hold on to you  
So I guess I'll be lonely too  
But I'd rather be here with you'  
(Suppose – Secondhand Serenade)_

* * *

Quando assentou os pés no chão, suspirou de alívio. Já não pisava aqueles terrenos há tantos anos que temia não se lembrar de onde se situavam. Andou em frente, sabendo ser a única, para além da sua mãe, a poder entrar ali. A protecção que Cecília tinha posto naquela casa era muito forte e ainda durava. Passou pelo jardim cheio de ervas daninhas que, outrora, tinha sido bonito e cuidado. Ao chegar à porta, desenhou um V no ar, indicando à casa que se deveria abrir perante a sua herdeira. Com um agudo ranger, a porta deslizou, permitindo a Narcissa entrar naquela casa que, noutro tempo, chamara de lar.

Tudo continuava exactamente no mesmo sítio. O espelho grande mesmo em frente à porta, a escrivaninha antiga do lado direito e a pequena sala de estar do lado esquerdo. Lá mesmo ao fundo, a cozinha, em tons de azul celeste. Perto de si, encontravam-se as escadas que subiam até ao andar superior. Galgou-as duas a duas. Aquele lugar emanava a sua magia, a sua essência.

Naquele andar existiam apenas três portas: o seu quarto, o quarto da avó e uma casa de banho. Entrou na primeira porta à direita. O seu quarto não mudara. As paredes eram exactamente do mesmo verde, tal como as cobras pintadas nelas eram exactamente do mesmo prateado. As bandeiras da sua Equipa espalhadas pelas prateleiras, ao lado dos troféus de Quidditch. Um quadro cheio de fotos antigas. Sorriu e avançou para observar melhor.

Numa delas via-se Daphne e Narcissa, abraçadas, dizendo adeus da janela do Expresso de Hogwarts. Lembrava-se do dia em que tirara esta fotografia. Fora Tom quem a tirara antes de também ele entrar no Expresso. O seu olhar subiu para uma outra fotografia, desta vez da equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin. Deu um sonoro riso. Aquelas recordações estavam tão vivas na sua mente! Aquela fotografia tinha sido tirada depois do seu primeiro jogo do 5º ano, contra os Gryffindor. Apanhara a snitch depois de 5 minutos de jogo. Como se sentira orgulhosa! E feliz por saber que alguém se orgulhava de si. Montague olhava para ela com imenso carinho e admiração. Sempre a tratara como uma irmã mais nova e puxara por ela até ao extremo. Fora um bom amigo.

Continuou a observar a foto e viu James, o seu primo. Já não o via há mais de meio ano, mas da última vez que olhara para ele estava tal e qual aquela foto, apenas um pouco mais alto. Seguiu para os rapazes mais à esquerda, Crabbe e Goyle. Crabbe, tal como Jack, mas não tão honradamente, tinha perecido na batalha. De Goyle nada sabia, mas nunca tinha travado amizade com aqueles dois matulões. À frente destes estava Edwin Fowles, com Narcissa a seu lado. Sorriu abertamente. Ele era francamente bonito. Tinha olhos amarelos-torrados, tal e qual um gato. O seu cabelo era muito preto e estava sempre despenteado, o que lhe dava aquele ar de 'bad boy' misturado com menino da mamã. 'Pena ser tão idiota', pensou, com um suspiro.

Do lado direito, havia uma foto mais pequena, contendo apenas Jack Sloper. Lembrava-se de ter namorado com ele. Lembrava-se que ele tinha destruído completamente a amizade entre eles. E lembrava-se da visão do seu corpo inerte e pálido debaixo de um lençol, no salão. Respirou fundo, encafuando os pensamentos sobre Jack fundo na sua mente e voltando de novo os olhos para a foto da equipa de Quidditch. Ao lado de Edwin, figurava Draco Malfoy, com o seu porte arrogante, nem se quer se dignando a olhar para a câmara. Bufou e decidiu procurar outra foto antes que arrancasse aquela dali.

Mais em cima, viu a sua foto preferida. Sabia quem a tinha tirado, mas não se lembrava do nome do rapaz. Brian? Não. Bernard? Não. Bob? Não, também não. Blaise? Sim, era isso. Blaise Zabini. Melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy. Como não se lembrara logo daquela personagem? Esticou-se e tirou a foto do quadro. Tinha sido, com certeza, um dos dias, senão o dia mais significativo da sua vida. Empregava um belo vestido preto, de duas partes, unidas por um enorme alfinete em forma de cobra. 'Slytherin uma vez, Slytherin até morrer!', pensou. Tinha o seu selvagem cabelo solto. Não usava qualquer acessório exceptuando a pulseira prateada que Aled lhe oferecera. Estava em frente a Minerva McGonagall com Fawkes no antebraço, prévia e magicamente protegido das garras daquela bonita ave. A professora sorriu-lhe e, com as lágrimas a caírem pelo seu rosto, Narcissa deu um pequeno impulso ao braço e a Fénix voou em direcção ao tecto do salão. Ao chegar ao ponto mais alto rompeu-se em chamas. Tinha sido um momento mágico. Tinha sido uma honra ter sido escolhida para tal feito.

Suspirou e colocou a foto no mesmo sítio. Voltou-se e sentou-se na cama, olhando para lá da janela. Tinha saudades daqueles tempos felizes. Tinha saudades da inocência perdida. Fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando o silêncio e sossego daquela casa que tanto gostava. ' O meu porto seguro'. No exacto momento em que lhe ocorreu este pensamento, ouviu barulho no andar de baixo. ' Mas ninguém mais pode entrar aqui! Será a mãe?' Devagar, levantou-se e pôs-se à escuta. 'Au, odeio este bengaleiro!'. Franziu o sobrolho. Conhecia aquela voz...não a ouvia há muito, é certo, mas sabia de quem se tratava. 'A mãe esteve aqui, de certeza. Quem mais deixaria o bengaleiro ali?'. Claire!

Desceu as escadas a correr e assim que chegou ao fundo viu a irmã. Merlin, como ela parecia diferente! Os seus cabelos acobreados estavam mais curtos, caindo-lhe lisos pelos ombros cor de marfim e ligeiramente sardentos. Vestia um vestido curto, pelo joelho, cor de vinho. Estava tão atarefada a lutar com o bengaleiro que nem reparara na irmã. Narcissa sorria, mas manteve-se no silêncio. Viu Claire dominar finalmente a pequena peça de mobiliário e suspirar satisfeita. Narcissa decidiu dar ar de sua graça.

- Bom, estava a ver que não te safavas sozinha. – Claire soltou um gritinho assustado e correu para abraçar a irmã.

- Cissa! Oh Merlin, Cissa! Não te vejo há tanto tempo! Como estás? O que tens feito? O trabalho, como vai? O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Claire de uma só vez, com uma sede ávida de informação. Cissa riu.

- Calma, Claire! Temos muita conversa para pôr em dia! Eu também não sei nada de ti há quase dois meses. Vamos subir?

- Claro, vamos. – Respondeu satisfeita.

Narcissa levou a irmã pela mão até ao seu quarto. Entrou depois da irmã e fechou a porta. Ouviu a interjeição de espanto de Claire e olhou-a interrogativamente.

- Oh vá lá, eu só vim aqui uma única vez! E nem sequer estavas em Hogwarts, portanto não sabia como tinhas o teu quarto. Só me espantei porque está tal e qual o meu. A única diferença é que tu és uma cobrinha e eu, uma leoa. – Disse, rindo. – A mãe espera que eu o modifique ainda este ano. Não podia estar mais enganada. A próxima vez que lá for, vou anunciar a minha saída do ninho!

- A sério? Vais sair de casa? Aposto que a Sra. Barclay não vai gostar de ver o seu último pintainho a sair debaixo da sua asa. – Afirmou Cissa, sorrindo. Claire gargalhou.

- Fantástica analogia, mana. Mas sim, vou sair de casa. Mudo-me para Londres daqui a duas semanas. Vou viver com uma amiga que trabalha comigo lá em S. Mungus. Vim só aqui deixar umas coisas a pedido da mãe antes de passar lá por casa. – acenou a Narcissa com o molho de cartas que tinha na mão. – Vens comigo? – questionou, esperando que a irmã dissesse que sim.

- Claro que não. Mas fico feliz por ti, Claire. – Disse, abraçando a irmã, que rapidamente se desenvencilhou do abraço, pronta para a sua volta de perguntas. 'Sempre alegre e despachada!'

- Mas e tu, Cissa? Como vai a vida? O Profeta? Daphne? Adam? A razão para estares aqui?

- Uma coisa de cada vez! Eu estou bem, estou de férias. Estive na herdade, com Tom. O Profeta deve estar no mesmo sítio, não vou lá desde a semana passada. Daphne está em Roma, com Adam. – Disse, rindo. Claire fez uma cara espantada.

- Daphne e Adam? A sério? Bom, nunca pensei. – Afirmou, com um encolher de ombros. Cissa gargalhou.

- Não é nada disso, Claire. Foram só como amigos.

- Ah bom. Então e tu? Como vai o Edwin? – Perguntou. Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Acabámos. – Claire ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantada.

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Ele teve a coragem de interromper as nossas férias em Portugal para ir _trabalhar_. – fez uma pausa. - Foi por isso que te disse que estava na herdade do Tom. Fui para lá dois dias mais cedo que o previsto. Infelizmente. – acrescentou.

- Porquê? O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou, preocupada. 'Como hei-de lhe explicar?'

- Malfoy. – Disse, sucinta. No entanto, Claire abriu a boca de espanto.

- Oh Merlin.

- Exacto. Digamos apenas, que a situação estava a repetir-se e eu não queria passar por tudo de novo. Ele é um Malfoy e nunca vai deixar de o ser. Sentia-me tão sufocada com a sua presença na herdade que tive de fugir para aqui.

- Então mas ele estava na herdade? Conta-me lá isso melhor.

E Cissa contou. Contou desde que chegara à herdade do irmão até ao momento em que viera para ali. Contou das discussões, das conversas civilizadas, do último encontro nos estábulos. Disse como se sentia e como não se queria sentir o que, ao fim e ao cabo, vinha dar ao mesmo. Claire ouviu, sem dizer uma palavra. Foi só quando Cissa terminou, que decidiu falar.

- Bom, mana, estas férias não te estão a correr nada bem. – Longa pausa. – Mas sabes que mais? Tens de esquecer isso! E se fôssemos sair hoje, jantar juntas? Eu já estou vestida e pronta para a festa! Alinhas comigo, maninha? Ou a cobrinha que há em ti quer enroscar-se a um canto e ficar lá a remoer no assunto? – Narcissa sorriu. Claire tinha razão. Tinha de se distrair, tirá-lo da cabeça.

- Alinho. Passamos no meu apartamento e vamos onde quiseres, pode ser?

- Perfeito. Vai ser como nos bons velhos tempos! – Narcissa gargalhou.

- Como nos bons velhos tempos? Em que eu te trazia para casa muito pouco sóbria e te ouvia dizer as tuas piadas horríveis?

- Exactamente!

E rindo, desceram as escadas, e saíram, rumo ao apartamento de Cissa.

* * *

' Lar doce lar'. Assim que pôs um pé no seu apartamento, uma sensação de conforto preencheu-a da cabeça aos pés. Como era bom estar em casa! Abriu todas as janelas para deixar entrar a pouca luz solar daquele fim de tarde. Seguiu para o quarto, onde pousou as malas, para Claire as desfazer enquanto tomava banho. E, apesar de estar habituada a viver sozinha, era bom ter ali outra alma para partilhar ideias e opiniões.

Depois do banho tomado e das malas desfeitas, seguiu-se a escolha da roupa para a noite. Queria uma coisa simples, para passar despercebida. Foi Claire que acabou por descobrir a sua saia de verão favorita, branca, perdida no fundo do armário. E Narcissa, ao vasculhar pelas gavetas, descobriu um top castanho que fazia o conjunto perfeito. Vestiu-os rapidamente, sendo observada pela irmã. Há tanto tempo que não estava assim com ela! Sentia-se bem, sentia-se como antes. Antes de crescer, antes de assumir responsabilidades, antes de…Draco.

Como é que ainda conseguia pensar nele daquela maneira? Como é que ainda não o esquecera? Como é que ainda doía? Como é que, de cada vez que ouvia o seu nome, a sua voz, de cada vez que sentia o seu cheiro, a sua presença, o seu coração ficava descompassado e a sua cabeça completamente baralhada? Como é que ele surtia aquele efeito nela? Não sabia. Se não soubera na altura, agora já não era tempo de descobrir. Estava farta de viver fantasias, ilusões. Não ia continuar nisso. Não mais.

Respirou fundo e, enquanto se penteava, perguntou à irmã como iam as coisas no hospital.

- Vão óptimas. Vou fazer o teste para Curandeira efectiva na daqui a duas semanas.

- A sério? Parabéns, então! Estás confiante? – Perguntou Cissa, orgulhosa.

- Estou. Tive bastante experiência com os feridos da batalha. Isso, mais o internato e um par de anos, deixaram-me bastante apta para o cargo.

- Ainda bem. Fico contente por ti, Claire. – Claire sorriu.

- Eu sei. – disse sorrindo. Fez-se uma pequena pausa em que Narcissa terminava de se arranjar e Claire suspirava, olhando para o tecto. - Mas isso ainda demora, Cissa? Tenho fome!

- Continuas esfomeada? Pensei que isso tivesse mudado depois que deixasses de estar habituada aos banquetes de Hogwarts! – disse Cissa, rindo.

- Achas, maninha? Ainda fez com que ficasse mais esfomeada! Sabes onde te vou levar a jantar?

- Onde, Claire? – perguntou Cissa, assustada. As suas experiências de saídas com a irmã não tinham sido as melhores. Claire riu.

- Calma, Narcissa, sem medos. Vou-te levar a um restaurante muggle que eu e Rachel, a amiga com quem vou partilhar a casa, descobrimos no outro dia.

- Muggle? Nunca comi num restaurante muggle. – disse Cissa, entusiasmada.

- A sério? Mas é óptimo! Vamos ao Barraco Café, hoje.

- Barraco? É inglês?

- Claro que não, Narcissa! É brasileiro. A comida é óptima. Adoro o pão de queijo; faz-me crescer água na boca só de pensar! – Cissa riu.

- Bom, parece-me bem. Deixa-me só calçar e podemos ir. Por que portal passamos?

- Vamos por S. Mungus. São 5 minutos a pé, a partir de lá.

- Ok, já estou pronta. Vamos?

- Vamos. Estou a prever uma noite de arromba, maninha!

- Claire, por favor, não me faças temer pela minha sanidade mental.

- A tua sanidade mental? Eu é que vou beber, mana.

Dito isto, e ambas gargalhando sonoramente, seguiram despreocupadas, desmaterializando-se à saída do apartamento.

* * *

**N/A: **_Barraco Café_ - http:/ www. barracocafe. co . uk/

De novo, cenários muito reais. E se a Claire gosta do pão, eu ADOROOOO o puré de queijo. E pavê. MEU DEUS, o quanto eu gosto de pavê de chocolate 8D Nunca fui ao Barraco Café em Londres, claro, mas gosto muito de jantar no Sabor Mineiro aqui da Charneca da Caparica xD

Anyways, keep reading! Pode ser que amanhã poste o próximo cap porque para a semana vou andar ocupada com as aulas de condução 8D

**Fernii:** Penso que sim, que consegui responder a todas as perguntas que deixei em aberto na outra fic. É só esperar para ler! E quando ao objecto da afeição de Adam...talvez estejas certa, talvez não :p

**Mica:** Continua a conjecturar, querida, tens estado quase sempre certa nas tuas suposições (:

Love,  
**~ Nalamin**


	10. Claire de Lune

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

** Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 10: Claire de Lune**

Depois de um bom jantar na companhia da irmã, Cissa conseguiu finalmente descontrair e esquecer o loiro. Estava a divertir-se bastante ouvindo a irmã contar as suas histórias do internato, 'Eu juro que era exactamente aí que a esposa lhe enfiara a varinha!', as suas piadas toscas, e vendo aquele seu sorriso contagiante de criança que nunca cresceu. Claire olhava a vida com alegria, não se preocupando em não ter um namorado ou noivo, uma casa enorme e bem decorada, e imensos galeões no banco. Só lhe interessavam os amigos, a família, o hospital e a sensação óptima que vinha antes, durante e depois de salvar a vida a alguém. Cissa suspirou. Às vezes, gostava de poder ser como ela.

- Então maninha, em que pensas? – questionou Claire, interrompendo os pensamentos da morena, enquanto caminhavam rumo ao bar que Claire escolhera.

- Pensava em ti, na verdade. – respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Coisas boas, suponho eu.

- Como se eu fosse capaz de pensar mal de ti, Claire. Já nos podemos desmaterializar? – Claire riu com a impaciência da irmã.

- Relaxa, Cissa. O ar fresco faz-te bem! Precisas de ganhar umas cores. Estás um bocado pálida, reparei quando saíste do banho. Lembrei-me logo daqueles episódios que tiveste em Hogwarts. Lembras-te? Aquele período, pouco depois de a guerra acabar, em que, ao mínimo feitiço, ficavas muito fraca? A McGonagall até te proibiu de praticares nas aulas.

- Lembro. Nunca descobri porque é que isso acontecia. Mas a McGonagall devia de ter as suas suspeitas.

- Porque é que dizes isso?

- Por causa do Sluggy.

- O Slughorn?

- Sim, ele era chefe da minha equipa e suponho que a professora lhe tenha pedido para me manter debaixo de olho. – Claire riu.

- Deve ter sido terrível ser vigiada pelo velho Sluggy. – respondeu Claire, fazendo com que Cissa soltasse uma gargalhada. – Mas depois desse episódio, nunca mais voltou a acontecer?

- Até agora, não. Aquando da guerra, dispensei mais energia do que o normal e, claro, fiquei mais fraca. Talvez tenha sido por isso. Nunca mais dispensei tanta energia, portanto…

- Hum…é muito esquisito. Talvez devesses passar por S. Mungus para eu te fazer uns exames. – Cissa encolheu os ombros.

- Se te deixar mais descansada, tudo bem. Mas não é nada com que te devas preocupar, deve ter sido só um qualquer efeito secundário do Dom. Não te esqueças que nesse dia tornei-me Animagus.

- Um efeito secundário que só apareceu uma vez em 24 anos? Não me parece. Além disso, se fosse realmente um efeito secundário, terias sofrido daqueles episódios antes. Bom, mas falamos disso depois. Vamos voltar para a casa da avó? Acabei por não deixar lá as cartas.

- Sim, vamos. – desmaterializaram-se.

* * *

De volta à casa de Cecília, Claire subiu rapidamente ao andar de cima para deixar as cartas, enquanto Narcissa ficou à sua espera na sala, observando os contornos do que outrora havia sido uma casa cuidada, alegre e cheia de luz. A noite há muito que tinha caído lá fora, e nenhuma das duas se tinha dado ao trabalho de acender as velas. A única iluminação presente provinha da mão de Narcissa e da varinha de Claire, que acabava de descer as escadas.

- Já está. E agora?

- Não sei. Não vou voltar para a herdade. E não me apetece ir para Londres. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco. – disse Cissa, encolhendo os ombros. Claire suspirou. - Não tens de ficar comigo, Claire, já sou crescidinha. Vai tu até à herdade, vê Tom, mata saudades. – acrescentou, sorrindo.

- Não te importas, Ci?

- É claro que não! Vai lá.

Claire sorriu, dei um sonoro beijinho na bochecha da irmã e desmaterializou-se. Suspirando, Cissa foi até à cozinha e começou a fazer um chá.

* * *

Claire, muito sorridente, e depois de ter parado nos estábulos para fazer um pequeno carinho a Goldeneye, o seu cavalo, entrou na casa do irmão com grande espalhafato.

- Thomas! – chamou, fechando a porta atrás de si e tirando o casaco.

- Mas, por acaso, esta semana é semana da reunião de família dos Barclay? – questionou uma voz grave e entediada à sua direita.

- Malfoy! Como estás? Onde é que está o Thomas?

- Estou _óptimo._ Saiu, mas já não deve faltar muito para que regresse. – respondeu-lhe, seguindo para a sala.

Claire olhou-o com atenção por um momento. Quando Narcissa falara dele na casa da avó, identificara-o, maioritariamente, pelo seu cabelo loiro. Já não se lembrava de como ele era verdadeiramente bonito. E camisa e calças negras que envergava só faziam sobressair mais a sua beleza.

Seguiu-o até aos sofás onde ele se recostara, a olhar a lareira, e sentou-se a seu lado. Ele revirou os olhos antes de se pronunciar.

- E então, porque é que a caçula dos Barclay veio também visitar o irmão mais velho? – perguntou, numa mistura de interesse, tédio e irritação. Claire sorriu de volta. Independentemente do que tinha acontecido no passado, o que é que Narcissa não via naquele deus? Porque não aproveitava ela a oportunidade?

- O meu nome é Claire, Malfoy.

- Eu sei. E vejo que também sabes o meu. – Claire sentou-se de lado no sofá, voltando-se para ele, antes de responder.

- Como poderia não saber? Narcissa é minha irmã. Além disso, também andei na escola em que eras considerado o mais bonito. Eu própria já tive uma paixoneta por ti. – disse, rindo. Draco sorriu sinceramente.

- A sério? Parece que tenho um efeito qualquer sobre os Barclay. As mulheres caem a meus pés, os homens são os meus melhores amigos.

- Eu disse uma _paixoneta_, Malfoy. Devia andar no primeiro ano e ainda não tinha bem a noção da realidade e da verdadeira maneira de ser das pessoas, sabes. – Comentou Claire, claramente dando a dica. Draco sorriu tristemente.

- Percebo. Mas sabes, não me arrependo do que fui. – Claire ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Atenção, do que _fui_, e não do que _fiz_.

- Nós somos o que fazemos, Malfoy.

- Talvez. Sendo assim, vou pôr as coisas de outro modo: até a tua impetuosa irmã aparecer em cena, não me arrependo de rigorosamente nada. Fez de mim o homem que sou hoje. – Claire riu. Draco olhou-a mortalmente.

- Oh, vá lá, Malfoy, podes parar com os olhares, não me assustam minimamente. E ri-me porque concordo contigo. De facto, o que foste, o que fizeste naqueles tempos, fizeram de ti o homem que és hoje. – disse, ironicamente, enquanto pousava a cabeça na mão esquerda, apoiada nas costas do sofá.

Houve uma pequena pausa em que nenhum deles falou. Subitamente, Claire lembrou-se de uma pergunta que gostava de lhe ter feito, há muitos anos.

- Porquê, Malfoy? – Ele pareceu confuso.

- Porquê o quê?

- Porque é que fizeste aquilo? Sabias que a ias magoar. – os punhos de Draco cerraram-se.

- Fiz o que tinha de fazer. – Claire bufou, irritada.

- Por outras palavras, fizeste o que era mais fácil para ti sem pensares nas consequências que isso traria para Cissa. – retrucou.

- Tu não és ninguém para me julgar. Não sabes de nada. Nada! Não entendes…

- Então ajuda-me a entender, Malfoy! – exaltou-se Claire. - Julgas que gosto de ti? Não gosto, mas adoro a minha irmã! E, infelizmente, és _tu_ que a fazes feliz, por muito que ela tente negar e esconder aquele sentimento. – Draco nada disse. Claire continuou. – Não há nada mais que eu te possa dizer. Na verdade, só te quero fazer mais uma pergunta.

- Como queiras. – respondeu, meio indiferente, meio irritado.

- Ela sabe o porquê? Tom sabe o porquê? _Alguém_, Malfoy, sabe o _porquê_? – Ele olhou-a finalmente nos olhos e Claire não pode deixar de reparar que estavam tristes.

- O Snape sabia. E vê o que lhe aconteceu. – Claire revirou os olhos, exasperadamente.

- Não achas que foi por isso que ele morreu, pois não?

- Não, não acho. _Sei_ que foi.

- Malfoy, o Snape morreu porque o Voldemort queria a Varinha do Destino.

- Isso foi o que o Potter contou.

- A tua disputa com o Potter…

- Não sejas ingénua, criatura! – exclamou ele, irritado. - Por acaso pensas que fiz o que fiz por uma disputa de adolescentes? Vai muito para além de eu não gostar do Potter.

- Então o que estás a dizer é que Snape morreu porque sabia o tal porquê?

- Ele morreu porque Voldemort era um cobarde. Ele morreu porque Voldemort não teve coragem de ir ter com a fonte do seu problema.

- Mas o que…

- Ouve, Barclay, - interrompeu ele. - tu não compreendes. Estiveste lá no início, mas não fazes ideia do que foi. As coisas que sacrificámos por um bem maior! – suspirou. - Outra que coisa que não sabes é a dimensão dos poderes da tua irmã.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Exactamente o que disse. Narcissa não se limita a ler pensamentos. Gostava de ter descoberto o seu Dom mais cedo, poderia ter feito mais.

- Quando é que descobriste do Dom?

- Pouco depois de ter começado o 7º ano, 5º ano dela.

- Foi ela que te contou?

- Foi.

- A sério? Não a percebo. – admitiu Claire.

- Alguém percebe?

- Tu percebes.

- Errado, Barclay. Eu perceb_i_, tempo passado.

- Não. Se fosse tempo passado, não estávamos a ter esta conversa, pois não? Mas, de certo modo, entendo o que queres dizer.

- Como assim? – indagou, curioso.

- Não é a mesma Narcissa que conheceste em Hogwarts. A Guerra mudou-a muito. E digamos que a nossa família nunca foi grande fonte de apoio. Por aquela altura, Narcissa só podia contar com Aled. – viu Draco fazer uma cara confusa. – O avô do James, irmão da nossa avó. Mas mesmo Aled faleceu pouco depois de Cissa se formar de Hogwarts. Já para não falar que o nosso pai desapareceu logo a seguir à Guerra. – suspirou.

- E a vossa mãe? – Claire revirou os olhos.

- Ela e Cissa nunca se deram bem. A minha mãe era demasiado controladora, queria inspeccionar todos os aspectos da vida de Narcissa, principalmente quando ela saiu de Hogwarts. Foi por isso que ela saiu de casa assim que entrou na Universidade.

- Então e o Fowles? Supunha que ele tinha sido uma _óptima_ fonte de _apoio. _– retorquiu ele, dando um dos seus sorrisos torcidos.

- Um idiota. Sempre achei que Cissa se tinha conformado quando ficou com ele todos estes anos. Talvez seja isso que a ande a deixar tão pálida. – gracejou Claire.

- O quê?

- Bom, para dizer a verdade, até temo que ela tenha algum problema mais grave. Para além de ti, é claro. E do imbecil do Edwin.

- É claro, Barclay. Que tipo de problema? – Claire sorriu. Ele preocupava-se!

- De saúde. Consequências do Dom. Episódios esquisitos que ela teve quando era mais nova. Temo que voltem.

- Episódios?

- Sim. Períodos relativamente curtos de grande fraqueza física e psicológica. Estava a pensar em levá-la amanhã comigo para S. Mungus, para lhe fazer uns exames. – fez uma pausa. – Bom, vou dizer olá a Sasha. - acrescentou, levantando-se do sofá. Draco rapidamente lhe agarrou o pulso.

- Preciso que me faças um favor.

- Que favor, Malfoy? – perguntou Claire, desconfiada.

- Mantém-me informado.

Apesar de ter 'pedido um favor', Draco disse a frase imperativamente. Claire anuiu e saiu da divisão, deixando Draco no mesmo sítio, entregue à sua solidão, pensando. **'Porque é que tem que ser tudo tão difícil?**'. Porque é que não podia simplesmente renunciar a tudo e seguir com a corrente? **'Não **_**posso**_**? Ou não **_**quero**_**?**'. Não estaria a desistir? Ou a ser afectado pela preguiça? Suspirando, levantou-se e saiu do casarão, fundindo-se com a noite escura.

* * *

**N/A:** Para começar, quero dizer que tenho noção de que o título é ligeiramente idiota xD. Mas não consegui arranjar nenhum que se adequasse bem. E como Claire é praticamente a personagem fulcral neste capítulo e eu estava a ouvir Claire de Lune quando abri o ff para postá-lo, pronto, acabou por ficar. Se tiverem sugestões melhores, não hesitem e digam-me qualquer coisa :D

Keep reading! (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	11. The Hurtfull Truth

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

N/A: Claire, **Draco, Thomas **

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 11: The Hurtfull Truth**

De volta a casa, Tom não sabia o que esperar. Estariam aqueles dois a discutir ou a beijarem-se? Sorriu. Narcissa matava-o se soubesse que Draco lhe tinha contado tudo sobre os tempos de Hogwarts. Mas talvez fosse uma morte menos dolorosa se soubesse como Draco tinha descrito as situações; talvez o torturasse menos se ouvisse aquelas palavras, que até a Tom espantaram. Nunca tinha ouvido o melhor amigo falar assim, e já o conhecia há muitos anos. A maneira como ele não o olhava enquanto contava um episódio demonstrava o seu nervosismo. As palavras 'mágica', 'brilhante', 'perfeita', soaram ainda mais mágicas, brilhantes e perfeitas aos ouvidos de Tom, já que não constavam do vocabulário habitual do loiro.

Estaria Draco, _aquele_ Draco, a falar da sua irmã? Da criatura que ele se habituara a 'domar' para que não cometesse alguns disparates sem sentido? Daquele mustang, como ele a apelidava carinhosamente, daquela mulher (ainda lhe custava acreditar que já era uma mulher) com uma força e determinação sem limites, sempre pronta a lutar pelo que estava certo, mesmo que isso a magoasse? Teria Draco a certeza de quem estava a falar? Quando lhe perguntou, Draco mostrou-lhe uma das suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e nada disse. Tom gargalhou. Draco Malfoy apaixonado por uma mustang! Está claro que não lhe disse tal coisa. O melhor amigo não aceitaria bem saber por outra pessoa que estava apaixonado, embora Tom soubesse que muito deste amor já vinha desde Hogwarts. E agora via o melhor amigo melancólico, sentado nos grandes beirais das janelas com a sua pose altiva, a olhar para a imensidão de verde que rodeava a quinta, claramente pensando em alguma coisa importante.

E Narcissa? Nunca vira a irmã tão desassossegada! Desde que chegara ali, mal tinha trocado duas palavras com ela, tal não era o esforço da irmã para evitar o loiro. Suspirou, e pegou nas chaves. Subitamente, veio a si. Ao passar pelos estábulos, não ouvira o normal resfolegar de Thorn! Voltou a trás desconcertado. Estava tão habituado ao 'cumprimento' do seu sangue-puro que não o ouvir era estranho, como se faltasse qualquer coisa. Abriu a porta do estábulo e respirou fundo ao ver Thorn a comer calmamente na sua box ao lado de Athena e Goldeneye. Encheu os bebedouros de todos com água fresca, apaparicou-os durante uns segundos e tornou a sair.

Enquanto fazia o caminho de volta ao casarão, pensava _nela_. A cor da crina de Goldeneye fazia-lhe lembrar os cabelos dela, ondulando ao vento. Como sentia a sua falta! Há tanto tempo que não a via, já devia estar muito mudada. Talvez até já nem se lembrasse de nada. Não. Nisso não acreditava. Aquele amor tinha sido forte demais, apaixonado demais, para não ter deixado marcas. Tinha a certeza de que ela se lembraria. Apenas não sabia se ela ainda sentia o mesmo. A esperança de ser feliz nunca o abandonava, mas o sentimento de culpa em relação a Alexis e o medo que tinha em relação à sua mustang deixava-o com um pé atrás. Forçou-se a esconder estes pensamentos num canto da sua mente. Ao fazê-lo, viu, ao longe, o que procurava.

* * *

- Draco? – O loiro levantou a cabeça, espantado por ouvir aquela voz.

- Tom? Só te esperava mais tarde.

- Decidi vir um pouco mais cedo. E tu? O que estás fizeste durante a tarde? Os cavalos pareciam ter sido selados. Tu e a minha irmã foram montar? Juntos? – Perguntou, matreiramente. Draco bufou de irritação.

- Não, Tom, eu só a encontrei quando trouxe Thorn de volta… - Draco hesitou em terminar a frase e Tom percebeu-o.

- E? Há aí mais qualquer coisa, não há? O que é que aconteceu? - Perguntou, caminhando agora ao lado do amigo, de volta a casa.

- Discutimos. Nada a que já não estivéssemos habituados. – Disse Draco, secamente e com um encolher de ombros.

- Então onde está Narcissa?

- Não faço ideia. – Respondeu, desinteressadamente. – Quando se foi embora eu fiquei aqui a tratar de Thorn. Mas tu conheces a tua irmã, Barclay. Provavelmente, materializou-se daqui para fora. – Draco disse esta última frase com raiva. Tom olhava-o, tentando imaginar qual seria o (estúpido e insignificante?) motivo da discussão. – Mas Claire está cá em seu lugar.

- Claire? Mas que raio de semana esta! E como é que Claire veio cá parar?

- Não tenho a mais pálida ideia.

- Merlin. Mas quanto a Cissa, acho que sei onde ela está. – Olhou para Draco e viu que este esperava a localização exacta da morena. **'Talvez para ir atrás dela.'** Não, não era isso. Via preocupação nos olhos do amigo. Ele temia por ela. Tom sorriu.

- Não te preocupes. Ela está…razoavelmente bem…- apontou para Draco como quem indica que era por sua causa que empregara a palavra ' razoavelmente'. - … e segura. E aposto que não quer ser incomodada. Pelo menos, não por ti. – Terminou, passando pelo amigo e dando-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas, abrindo-lhe a porta em seguida. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Vamos para a sala? Eu, tu, e um bom firewhisky? – Perguntou Tom, sorrindo.

- Vamos.

- E se quiseres, eu massajo-te os pés, para te acalmares. – Disse Tom, num tom meloso.

- Cala-te, sua criatura ressabiada! Acho que o sol de Roma te deve ter feito mal. – Tom riu e seguiu com o loiro até aos confortáveis sofás.

* * *

Depois de entrarem e acenderem a lareira na sala de estar do piso inferior, sentaram-se confortavelmente nas poltronas. Tom serviu Draco e a si próprio um belo copo de firewhisky e, por momentos, pareceu a ambos apenas mais um dos seus serões em Hogwarts, na Sala das Necessidades, que tinham de utilizar visto serem de Equipas diferentes e não poderem partilhar uma sala comum; pareceu-lhes outra simples noite a falar bem de Quidditch e mal dos professores. **'Os bons velhos tempos!'**, pensou Tom. Era, de certa maneira, um pouco lamechas, mas eles pareciam não se importar.

Aquela amizade, embora esquisita e quase sempre incompreendida pelas pessoas, era verdadeira, uma das poucas (ou talvez a única) que Draco Malfoy achara que valera a pena manter e preservar. O loiro olhou para o amigo que contemplava o fogo, perdido em pensamentos. **'Quase que lhos consigo adivinhar'.** Sabia que a situação do amigo não era, nem de perto, parecida à sua. Era mais complicada e envolvia uma história sobre a qual Tom não gostava de falar.

Mesmo sem saber, Draco era da mesma opinião de Narcissa: compreendia a situação de Tom, mas achava que estava na hora de este parar de se culpabilizar e seguir com a sua vida. Verdade seja dita, nunca percebera muito bem porque é que Tom ainda não tinha superado toda aquela situação, passada há já alguns anos. Era novo, tinha ainda muita vida pela frente. Mas Tom só lhe contara aquele episódio por alto e, provavelmente, era essa a razão para o seu pobre entendimento da questão.

Cada vez que pensava no assunto, queria perguntar-lhe o que realmente acontecera. No entanto, não o fazia. Sabia o que Tom tinha sofrido e não queria fazê-lo reviver tudo só para satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Mas havia o resto. Tom não perseguia a sua felicidade por causa daquele seu sentimento de culpa. E Draco irritava-se por isso. Ainda para mais, quando a felicidade do seu melhor amigo e estava ali, à mão de semear. Sorriu. Ela nunca lhe tinha dito nada, mas agora, vendo bem as coisas, sempre estivera lá, sempre fora óbvio. Engraçado como Cissa nunca tinha reparado. **'Engraçado?'** Verdade seja dita, Draco sabia perfeitamente porque é que Cissa nunca tinha reparado.

Olhou o fogo, continuando a matutar no assunto. Alguns minutos depois, Tom falou, olhando para si.

- Estavas a pensar _naquilo_ de novo, não estavas? – Draco olhou-o com um certo espanto, o que fez com que Tom soltasse uma gargalhada. – Tens um tique. Os teus dedos tamborilam sempre ao mesmo ritmo, formam uma espécie de melodia. Também tens outro para quanto estás a pensar na minha irmã. - Disse, trocista.

- Eu não tenho tiques, Barclay, muito menos penso na tua irmã. – Retrucou Draco, olhando-o mortalmente. - E mesmo que tivesse, tinhas de me estar a observar durante muito tempo para te serem perceptíveis. Começo a achar que jogas na outra equipa, Tom. – Tom riu-se. – Mas sim, estava a pensar naquilo.

- Porquê?

- Tu sabes porquê.

- A minha felicidade. – Afirmou Tom, sorrindo tristemente. – Sabes que não depende de te contar ou não o que aconteceu, Draco.

- Talvez. Mas sei que contares-me a tua história é a parte mais difícil. Quanto ao resto…

- Não sabes isso, Malfoy. – Disse Tom, sério. – Já passaram oito anos, não podes saber isso.

- Aposto 10 galeões em como a escolha daquele local para passar férias não foi aleatória. – Tom riu. – Mas teve azar. Desencontraram-se.

- Ainda bem que assim foi. – Draco olhou-o interrogativamente. – Não ia resistir. Tenho este sentimento cá dentro há tanto tempo que, assim que a visse, ia ter de lhe dizer. E não posso. Não consigo, não sem…

- Sem o quê? – Tom não respondeu. Draco revirou os olhos. – Eu sei que te culpas, Barclay, mas tens de seguir em frente. A Alexis é passado. - O amigo sorriu tristemente.

- Draco Malfoy a dar-me conselhos. Quem diria! – Draco sorriu de lado. – E pareces a minha irmã. Ela é que está sempre a bater no mesmo duende: 'seguir em frente, seguir em frente…'. Mesmo sabendo a história toda, não diz outra coisa.

Houve um estranho silêncio durante uns minutos. Draco atiçou o fogo com a varinha e recostou-se na poltrona.

- Não me respondeste. – Tom olhou-o. – Sem o quê? O que mais precisas para transformar tudo numa má recordação?

- Porque queres tanto saber o que aconteceu, Malfoy?

- Porque… - Draco respirou fundo. Não era normal para si mostrar os seus sentimentos. – Porque és o meu melhor amigo. – Tom sorriu largamente.

- Eu sei. Só queria que o dissesses. Tens de te abrir mais, _Draquito_! Assim nunca vais conseguir conquistar a minha irmã! – Disse trocista. Draco bufou.

- Amoroso da tua parte, Barclay, mas eu não quero conquistar a tua irmã. E não estávamos a falar de mim, pois não?

Tom suspirou, mas não falou logo. O que iria contar a Draco, só o tinha repetido 3 vezes e só porque tinha sido absolutamente necessário. Tinha de se preparar. Fechou os olhos e bebeu o firewhisky que restava no seu copo. Draco sorriu de lado.

- Para ganhar coragem? – Tom riu.

- Qualquer coisa do género, sim. – Fez uma curta pausa e começou a sua história. - Ora, tudo começou em Hogwarts. Conheci-te, no nosso 7º ano, naquele jogo de Quidditch. Tornámo-nos amigos. Revelei-te os meus segredos, revelaste-me os teus. Disseste que estavas contra Voldemort e que irias combater do nosso lado, se houvesse batalha. Não imaginas o orgulho que tive em ti! – Tom riu e Draco revirou os olhos. – Adiante. As coisas - tu sabes do que falo -seguiram o seu rumo. Eu, durante todo aquele tempo, nunca lhe disse o que sentia. E sentia-me agoniado, sentia-me mal por não lhe dizer. Tu dizias que sim, que lhe devia contar, que devia arriscar. E o meu coração concordava contigo. Mas a minha cabeça…Claire sempre me acusara de ser paranóico. Bom, hoje não posso dizer que ela não tinha razão. - fez uma pausa. - Comecei com a história dos ' e se…'. E se ela gostasse de outro? E se ela, mesmo não gostando de outro, não me quisesse?

- Não tinhas nada a perder, se lhe dissesses. – Comentou Draco.

- Talvez não. Mas deixei-me levar pelo medo. E então, aprisionei aquele sentimento. Vi Narcissa fazê-lo tantas vezes, por causa dos nossos pais…Tentei imitá-la e fui bem sucedido. E pensava que estava tudo bem, mas a batalha caiu sobre nós. – fez uma pausa. - Encontrei-te, a caminho do salão. Pediste-me ajuda com uns Devoradores da Morte e, juntos, derrotámos McNair. Lembras-te? – Draco assentiu. – Foi instantes antes de o Potter matar Voldemort. Assim que aconteceu, olhaste para mim e eu soube que não ias voltar atrás. Tive pena, sabes. Lamentei-o. Ainda lamento.

- Não podia fazer mais nada.

- Bom, podias ter arriscado.

- Isso era pôr a vida dela em jogo. Era um risco demasiado alto que eu não estava disposto a correr.

Houve uma pausa incómoda em que nenhum deles falou. Ao fim de uns minutos, Tom retomou a sua narrativa.

- Então, foste-te embora. Tinha visto tanta coragem em ti que decidi que, assim que a situação acalmasse, talvez no dia seguinte, lhe ia dizer o que sentia. Mas houve algumas confusões e a escola só voltou à normalidade perto do dia da nossa formatura. Decidi que ia ser aí. Se soubesses o quão nervoso eu estava…E, por fim, chegou o dia. - **'Nem me lembres…' -** Lá fomos, com os nossos robes de gala, e recebemos os diplomas. As minhas irmãs felicitaram-me. Passei por elas, caminhando devagar, tentando não me esquecer de como se articulava uma palavra. Ela estava de costas. Ia tocar-lhe no ombro quando me tocaram no meu.

- Alexis. – Deduziu Draco.

- Exacto, Alexis Burnett. Deu-me os parabéns, fizemos conversa de circunstância por uns minutos, até que ela me disse que estava apaixonada por mim. Eu não fazia ideia de quem ela era, a qual Equipa pertencia ou quantos anos tinha, e ela dizia-me que estava apaixonada por mim! Eu devo ter ficado mesmo mal, porque quando dei por mim, estava sentado e a Alexis parecia muito preocupada por eu não estar a reagir. E foi quando voltei a mim e lhe ia dizer que era muito querida mas que eu não sentia o mesmo, que a vi. Não tens noção do vazio que senti. - **' Aposto contigo que o sentia há mais tempo.' -** Ali estava ela, linda, mas a dançar com outro. Estavam tão próximos! E durante aquele instante, o mundo parou. Deixei de ouvir, de ver, de sentir. Até que olhei de novo para Alexis. Tinha cabelos compridos, muito negros e lisos, e uns magníficos olhos verdes, brilhando de angústia. Por minha causa! E ela estava ali, era apaixonada por mim, eu tinha acabado de ver aquilo…não pude deixar de pensar que devia tentar com Alexis o que não conseguira com… - Tom suspirou.

" As coisas evoluíram. Começámos a sair, namorámos durante um par de anos, pedi-a em casamento. Amava-a, achei que fosse a coisa certa a fazer. Foi tudo cuidadosamente planeado, mas ia ser uma coisa simples. Ela andava muito entusiasmada e eu, cheio de dúvidas. Dias antes tinha recebido uma carta. Não tinha remetente, mas ao lê-la, percebi de quem se tratava. Dizia coisas…coisas que eu tinha querido ouvir noutros tempos e que, naquele momento, só traziam confusão. Escrevinhei uma resposta que ficou esquecida numa gaveta, junto com a carta. Nunca a enviei. A Alexis era o meu futuro. Não podia continuar a viver perdido em memórias.

" Enfim. Dias depois, era o dia do meu casamento. Tu não foste, Andromeda tinha falecido uns dias antes. – Draco interrompeu-o.

- Sinto muito por não ter estado lá. Andromeda... **'Foi o meu único apoio durante um longo tempo'.**

- Significava muito para ti, eu sei. Não tens de pedir desculpa. Por uma vez, seguiste o teu coração. – Tom fez uma pequena pausa. – Infelizmente, casei-me nesse dia. Estava nervosíssimo, no altar. O feiticeiro do Ministério olhava para mim de lado, esperando que eu tivesse um ataque a qualquer momento. – Riu tristemente. – Antes tivesse tido.

" O tempo passava. Diziam-me que os atrasos das noivas eram normais, eram tradição. De noivas eu não percebia nada, mas uma hora e meia já achava tempo de mais. As pessoas começavam a falar, diziam que ela me tinha abandonado ali. Até que de repente, o patronus de Joanne apareceu no saguão da entrada.

- Joanne? – Perguntou Draco, confuso.

- A mãe de Alexis. Por um segundo, o meu coração acalmou-se. Se o patronus estava ali, devia estar tudo bem. Mas o meu mundo desmoronou-se ao ouvir a dor na voz de Joanne, quando informou os presentes de que Alexis estava no S. Mungus.

" Fiquei em choque. Valeu-me Narcissa, que se levantou da cadeira, levou-me para fora da igreja e desmaterializou-se comigo para o hospital. Perguntámos, ou melhor, Narcissa perguntou, já que eu não conseguia articular uma palavra, onde estava Alexis. Fomos conduzidos a uma pequena sala de espera, onde já se encontrava parte da família dela. A irmã mais nova, Charlotte, disse-nos que ela tinha feito um Reducto muito potente que havia ricocheteado e voltado para si.

" Sentei-me, assustado, e olhei em redor. Vi que Joanne olhava para mim com ódio. Não conseguia sequer imaginar porquê. Observei Howard, pai de Alexis, a dizer à mulher que 'aquilo' não era para ser feito nem naquele lugar, nem naquele momento. Não liguei, só queria saber do estado da minha noiva. E não precisei de esperar muito mais. Aliás, eu soube antes de qualquer membro da família de Alexis.

- Narcissa. O Dom. – Tom espantou-se.

- Sabes do Dom? Ela contou-te?

- Contou, há muito tempo. Mas não sem antes - e depois também - o usar contra mim. – Disse Draco, de cara fechada. Tom riu.

- Imagino. Narcissa fê-lo muitas vezes comigo, quando era mais nova. Espanta-me como é que nunca descobriu tudo.

- Ela respeita-te. E adora-te, és irmão dela. Duvido que use o Dom em ti só por usar.

- Mas em ti, a história é outra. – Draco revirou os olhos. – Nem imaginas como fiquei agradecido por ela o ter utilizado, naquele dia. Ela estava encostada às portas de vidro, esperando notícias dos médicos. Assim que ela o viu ao fundo do corredor, soube. Começou a chorar. E eu percebi. Só queria sair dali. Ela olhou para mim, leu-me os pensamentos, assentiu e eu desmaterializei-me. Suponho que ela deva ter explicado tudo à família de Alexis, porque ainda demorou bastante tempo para que viesse ter comigo à mansão Barclay. Desde que saíra de casa, quase logo depois de se formar de Hogwarts, aquela seria a primeira vez que lá voltaria a pôr os pés.

Draco estava confuso. Já não era a primeira vez que Tom referenciava a relação de Narcissa com os pais. Mas o moreno não se apercebeu da sua confusão e continuou a falar.

- Fiquei lá por uns dias. Não consegui voltar logo à casa que partilhara com Alexis. Quando finalmente ganhei coragem, cometi o erro de dizer a Narcissa e a Claire que queria ir sozinho. Assim que entrei naquela casa, percebi que mais alguém lá se encontrava. Subi as escadas para encontrar Joanne no meu estúdio com uma carta na mão. Pensei que fosse para mim, e por isso, chamei-a. Ela voltou-se e, do nada, começou a gritar comigo.

Tom voltou a encher o copo de firewhisky, com um aceno de varinha. Deu um pequeno gole e continuou.

- Disse que a morte de Alexis era culpa minha. Que eu nunca a tinha respeitado ou sequer amado. Que eu era um traidor e um mentiroso. Reparei que ela se segurava para não me lançar algum feitiço. Mandou a carta ao chão e saiu dali a chorar. Assim que ouvi a porta a bater, aproximei-me do subscrito. Eu nem imaginava que aquela carta era…A carta _dela_.

- Oh Merlin.

- Exacto. Foi isso mesmo que eu pensei. E assim que a abri, tive a certeza. Mas o pior não era a carta. Era a minha resposta. Estava lá dentro também, ligeiramente destruída numa ponta. E aí eu percebi o que tinha acontecido a Alexis.

- Alexis viu a carta e a resposta e quis destruí-las.

- Sim, mas o feitiço foi tão forte que ricocheteou e voltou para ela. Chorei que nem uma criança, quando percebi que a culpa tinha sido minha.

- A culpa_ não _foi tua.

- Foi sim. Eu tinha uma noiva, um futuro, e andava a responder a cartas de uma velha paixão, do passado! Estava a traí-la.

- Tu amavas Alexis! – Exclamou Draco, já irritado.

- É verdade. Amava-a. Mas não no início.

- Como assim?

- No inicio, Draco, quando começámos o namoro. O primeiro ano, talvez. Eu não a amava. E era isso que dizia na minha resposta. Foi por isso que Alexis a tentou destruir. Foi por isso que morreu.

- Mas tu nunca enviaste a carta. Preferiste guardá-la e esqueceres o assunto.

- E foi por isso que ela a descobriu. Mas tinha de saber que eu a amava. Mesmo depois de ter lido aquilo, ainda queria construir uma vida comigo. Porque senão, não a tinha tentado destruir.

- Então porque é que ainda te culpas? Ela escolheu destruir a carta e casar contigo na mesma. Correu um risco, acreditou que era dela que gostavas. Duvido que ela quisesse que o feitiço tivesse tanta potência. Mas os nervos do casamento…

- Não sei, Draco. Só sei que nada disto tinha acontecido se ela não me tivesse mandado uma carta depois de anos sem me dirigir palavra. – Viu a cara de Draco. – Não estou zangado com ela, nem a culpo. Na carta ela dizia que precisava de um final para aquela história. – Draco olhou o fogo por um momento.

- Então é por isso que não segues em frente. Porque achas que ela já te esqueceu, porque te pediu um final para a vossa história.

- Ela continuou com a vida dela. Eu…

- Tu dedicaste-te aos cavalos e não seguiste em frente, como ela. Achas que era isso que Alexis ia querer?

Tom permaneceu calado por uns instantes, pensando da pergunta do loiro. O que quereria Alexis? Ela era aquele tipo de pessoa que era feliz ao ver os outros sorrir; que se sentia bem a ajudar alguém a realizar um sonho. Fechou os olhos. Às vezes, sentia tanto a sua falta. Mas como Narcissa lhe dissera uma vez, as pessoas que amamos estão sempre connosco, dentro de nós. Alexis era parte de si. Sem ela, não seria o Tom Barclay que sabia ser. Sorriu.

- Ela só queria que eu fosse feliz. Com ela.

- Mas já que não pudeste ser feliz com Alexis, porque é que não tentas com…

- Não sei. Isto é 7º ano de novo.

- Verdade. Pensei que nunca mais íamos voltar àquilo.

- Também eu. Parece que as mulheres hão-de ser a nossa ruína.

- Só se for a tua, Barclay, porque eu sou maravilhoso. – Disse Draco, sorrindo de lado.

- Maravilhoso? – Tom riu.

- Sim, meu caro. Sem falhas. – Respondeu, convencido.

- Sem falhas? Então e aquele…

- Barclay! Não vamos falar disso.

- Porque é que nunca me deixas dizer por que é que lhe acho piada? – Draco lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero. – Pronto, já não está cá quem falou! - Tom acabou o seu firewhisky e esperou que Draco fizesse o mesmo.

- E se fôssemos jantar?

- Vais cozinhar? – Perguntou Draco, trocista.

- Não, mas convidei uma amiga para vir cá. – O loiro olhou-o desconfiado. – Até parece, Draco. Não é nada disso. Conheci-a em Roma. Foi ela que me mostrou as coisas por lá. E foi com ela que saí hoje.

- É italiana? – Perguntou, interessado.

- Inglesa. O pai é italiano. Ela deve estar aí a chegar.

- Quem é que deve estar aí a chegar, Thomas? – ecoou a voz de Claire, que acabava de entrar na sala.

- Olá, mana! – disse ele, abraçando-a e beijando-a nos cabelos cor de cobre. – O que é que te traz à minha humilde casa?

- Uma quinta deste tamanho é tudo menos _humilde_, Thomas. Ora, vi Narcissa, ela disse que tinha estado aqui e pronto, decidi cá vir.

- E onde é que ela está? – inquiriu Tom. Claire viu Draco virar a cabeça na direcção deles e sorriu.

- Em Londres. – o loiro revirou os olhos.

- Que precisa, Barclay.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. Mas conta lá, Tom, quem é que está aí a chegar? – perguntou, traquina.

- Uma colega. Vem jantar connosco.

Subitamente, ouviram a campainha.

- Vais abrir, Draco? Vou avisar Sasha que já pode servir o jantar. E Claire, podes ver se está tudo bem na sala de jantar?

Claire anuiu e saiu. Draco levantou-se, dirigiu-se à porta e, quando a abriu, conteve uma exclamação de espanto.

- Boa noite! O meu nome é Liz Medicci, procuro Thomas Barclay. Espero não me ter materializado no sítio errado.

Draco não podia deixar de ficar espantado com a figura feminina que se encontrava à sua frente. Não esperava que Tom fosse arranjar uma amiga daquelas! Os seus cabelos rubros, muito lisos e escadeados, emolduravam-lhe a bonita face ebúrnea que parecia brilhar.

Reparou nos seus olhos verdes muito claros e no seu corpo bem feito. Envergava um vestido simples, verde-escuro, curto, que a favorecia em todos os aspectos. Era uma mulher muito bonita, mas não conseguiu deixar de a comparar com Narcissa. O vestido verde que ela usava lembravam-no do que Narcissa usava na noite em que lhe contara do Dom. Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar a morena dos seus pensamentos e se concentrar na ruiva que estava à sua frente.

- Na...Não, estás no sítio certo. Entra.

Liz sorriu-lhe suavemente e entrou. Esperou que Draco, ainda um pouco chocado, lhe indicasse o caminho e seguiu-o. Claire esperava por ambos perto da mesa.

- Olá! – exclamou, rodeando a mesa e parando à frente de Liz. – Claire Barclay, muito prazer. Sou a irmã mais nova do Tom.

- Eliza Meddici. Já ouvi falar muito de ti, Claire. Também venho a tempo de conhecer Narcissa?

- Infelizmente não. – ecoou a voz de Tom, vinda da esquerda. – Ela teve um...compromisso. Olá, Liz, como estás?

- Oh, que pena! Gostaria imenso de a conhecer. Falaste tão bem dela. Tudo óptimo, Thomas, e contigo? – perguntou alegremente, enquanto se desfazia do casaco.

- Sim, ela é mesmo especial, não é, Draco? – Draco franziu o sobrolho. - Eu estou muito bem, melhor agora, que chegaste. – acrescentou, cortês. Liz deu um risinho.

- Especial? Bom, suponho que é um dos inúmeros adjectivos que a descrevem. '**Tais como casmurra, teimosa, orgulhosa, convencida…'** - Tom sorriu.

- Volto já, então. Ah, peço desculpa, não vos apresentei devidamente. Liz, este é o meu melhor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Draco, esta é Liz Medicci. – Draco e Liz apertaram rapidamente as mãos. E Tom saiu da sala.

- Prazer, Liz.

– O prazer é todo meu, Draco. – o loiro sorriu-lhe sedutoramente e não ficou espantado quando ela lhe devolveu o sorriso com um piscar de olho. Claire revirou os olhos.

- Vamos sentando-nos? – perguntou, levando-os para a mesa. Segundos depois Tom juntou-se-lhes, sentando-se à cabeceira.

- Sasha! – chamou.

- Sim, amo? – perguntou a pequena elfo.

- Podes servir o jantar, por favor?

- É para já, amo! - retrucou, com a sua vozinha estridente. Liz fez uma cara esquisita.

- Tens elfos domésticos?

- Só Sasha. Porquê?

- Acho uma estupidez as pessoas fazerem destes seres seus criados. Sem te querer ofender, claro. – Tom sorriu amigavelmente.

- Não ofendes nada. A minha irmã é da mesma opinião que tu, sabes. Mas concorda em manter aqui Sasha. Temos medo de a libertarmos e ir para alguém pior. – Claire anuiu, em concordância.

- Sim, isso também é verdade. E vejo que a tratas muito bem.

- Sasha é como uma segunda mãe para nós. Está com a nossa família desde que nascemos.

- Não sabia que eras tão pro-elfo, Claire. – comentou Draco.

- Thomas referia-se a Cissa, Malfoy. É facto que também odeio o tratamento que alguns feiticeiros dão aos elfos, mas Narcissa simplesmente abomina isso. Se algum dia vir alguém a maltratar um elfo…Bom, penso que imaginas o que pode acontecer.

- Tom, tens mesmo de me apresentar a tua irmã!

- Prometo que quando a vir, te corujo. – Houve uma pequena pausa em que só os sons da mastigação eram audíveis. Draco foi o primeiro a falar.

- Diz-me Liz, que fazes em Itália? – Tom deu um sorriso enviesado. **' E Draco Malfoy ataca!'**

- Dou continuidade ao negócio do meu pai: crio cavalos. Puro-sangues, principalmente. – Liz fez uma pausa para comer alguma pasta. – Thomas contou-me que estás a estudar para Curandeira. – comentou, voltando a sua atenção para Claire, fazendo Draco franzir o sobrolho, levemente irritado.

- Sim, é verdade. Vou fazer o exame para ficar efectiva em S. Mungus daqui a duas semanas.

- Isso é fantástico, Claire! – exclamou Tom, apanhado de surpresa.

- Muitos parabéns! – congratulou Liz.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, com um sorriso.

- Então e Narcissa? Qual é a profissão dela?

- É jornalista, n'O Profeta. De certeza que já viste o nome dela muitas vezes a assinar os artigos de primeira página. – respondeu Claire. Liz abriu a boca de espanto.

- Narcissa Jones é tua irmã? Eu sou fã dos artigos dela há anos. Bem, têm uma família de gente muito talentosa, estou a ver. – Tom e Claire riram. – E tu, Draco? Também és tão talentoso quanto os Barclay? – ele sorriu de lado.

- Eles têm os seus talentos, eu tenho os meus. – disse, olhando significativamente para a morena. – Mas irei, em breve, pegar nos negócios da família. Estou há espera há já alguns anos, mas só agora é que tudo ficou esclarecido e legalizado. – Tom tossiu, visivelmente espantado.

- A sério? Eu não tinha conhecimento disso! Quando é que planeavas contar-me? – perguntou, ligeiramente despeitado.

- No dia da inauguração da sede da empresa em Londres. - respondeu, com indiferença.

- E de que é que tratam as tuas empresas? – inquiriu Liz.

- Perfumes. – Claire ia cuspindo a comida que tinha na boca. Draco olhou-a de lado e continuou. – Essências personalizadas. – Liz fez um esgar de espanto e Claire tentava segurar o riso. Draco Malfoy e perfumes! 'Que combinação fantástica!'

- Tu és a cara por detrás de _Victoria et Salazar? _– Tom olhou para Claire, que rapidamente parou de rir.

- Chamaste _Victoria_ et Salazar à tua empresa? _Victoria?_ – questionou Tom, olhando para o amigo, descrente.

- O que posso dizer? Ambos deixaram legados que…mudaram a minha vida. – comentou, sorrindo de lado.

- Ai sim? E quais foram esses legados, Malfoy? – perguntou Claire, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Liz olhava para eles, percebendo que havia ali qualquer coisa que lhe estava a escapar.

- Salazar criou a equipa de Slytherin, obviamente. E Victoria foi a primeira. – Tom franziu o sobrolho.

- A primeira?

- A primeira portadora do Dom. E a primeira por quem ele se apaixonou.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável. Claire e Tom não sabiam bem o que dizer perante aquela afirmação mais do que explícita de Malfoy. E, claro, Liz estava completamente a leste de tudo.

- Bom, Thomas, nunca esperei que ao aceitar o teu convite iria jantar ao lado de celebridades! – disse, quebrando o silêncio. Thomas riu.

- Foi, obviamente, tudo para te agradar. – gracejou Tom.

- Mas agora sinto-me ligeiramente deslocada aqui, ao pé de gente tão bem sucedida e incrivelmente talentosa. – admitiu, envergonhada.

- Encaixas perfeitamente, Liz. – assegurou Draco, sorrindo sedutoramente,

- Fico feliz por ver que a minha presença não te incomoda, Draco.

Draco deu um dos seus sorrisos, apercebendo-se de que a tinha na mão. Tom revirou os olhos e continuou a comer, tentando ignorar o contínuo flirt entre os outros dois ocupantes da mesa. **'Será que basta Liz para que ele esqueça Narcissa? Mesmo estando aquele amor adormecido durante quase uma década? Ou será que ela vai ser só mais um passatempo?'**

* * *

Depois de beber calmamente o seu chá sentada numa das poltronas velhas da sala e ouvindo uma qualquer rádio que sintonizara só para lhe fazer companhia, Cissa subiu as escadas, disposta a ver o quarto da avó.

Avistou rapidamente a porta e abriu-a devagar. Tal como o resto da casa, tudo permanecia igual. A enorme cama de mogno estava encostada à parede à sua frente, ao fundo do quarto, junto à janela. Várias molduras com fotografias antigas embelezavam o toucador, ao lado da porta. E o enorme armário figurava alto e esguio, como sempre, do lado direito. Sorrindo, entrou no quarto. Demorou-se a ver todas as fotografias, a passar a mão pelos móveis, como se eles pudessem contar a história de Cecília.

Depois de uns minutos, sentou-se na cama. Mas quando o fez, ouviu um restolhar de folhas. Levantou-se rapidamente e deu-se conta que se sentara em cima de dois envelopes. Olhando melhor, reparou que eram os envelopes que Claire viera ali deixar, a mando da mãe. Pegou neles e analisou-os. Pareciam ser já um bocadinho antigos. Criando um foco de luz com a mão direita, Cissa aproximou os envelopes dele, para ver melhor o remetente e o destinatário. No primeiro não havia nenhum. Apenas umas letras no centro. 'AQTV'. O segundo era a mesma coisa, mas as letras eram diferentes: 'NPBJ'

'Mas que raio…'. Por alguma razão aquelas letras eram-lhe familiares, mas não as estava a reconhecer. 'NPBJ...NPBJ…NP…São as minhas iniciais!'

Cissa pousou a outra carta a seu lado e abriu rapidamente aquela. Era pesada, pareciam ser várias folhas de pergaminho. Rasgou um dos lados do envelope e puxou de lá o molho de folhas. Tinha razão. O pergaminho era feito de um material que já nem sequer se fabricava. Desdobrou então, muito cuidadosamente, as folhas antigas. E nada, naquele momento, a poderia preparar para ver aquela letra de novo.

"_Minha querida e adorada Narcissa,_

_Se tens esta carta em teu poder é porque, por uma razão ou outra, não possuo condições ou recursos para estar na tua presença e falar-te pessoalmente, tal como sempre planeara fazer._

_Provavelmente, quando leres este pequeno primeiro parágrafo, achá-lo-ás irónico. Como posso eu afirmar que gostaria de te falar pessoalmente quando nunca troquei mais de vinte palavras contigo ao longo da tua vida? Quando te via apenas um par de horas por semana se, por algum acaso, ainda estivesses acordada? Quando te entreguei à tua avó para que ela te educasse e fizesse aquilo que eu sabia que não ia fazer?_

_Peço-te que me perdoes, Narcissa. Se puderes, se algum ia achares que queres fazê-lo, rogo-te que me desculpes. Bem sei que para ti estas palavras, escritas na véspera do primeiro dia do teu décimo terceiro ano de vida, são vazias, ocas e não significarão nada para ti. Mas, por favor, lê-as como se tivessem sido escritas pela mão de outro que não o teu pai ausente. Lê-as como se se tratasse de uma carta de um amigo com quem há muito não falas e que definha de saudades tuas. Que te ama, a ti e aos teus irmãos, mais do que tudo neste mundo. E que tem muito, muito para te explicar."_

Cissa continuou a ler, segurando as folhas com a mão direita e agarrando-se à cama com força, com a esquerda. Quando chegou ao fim daquela carta já chorava copiosamente, manchando algumas palavras escritas pela mão de William Jones. 'Merlin…fomos educados numa teia de mentiras…Como é que puderam fazer-nos tal coisa?'. Olhou para a outra carta, sem conseguir parar de chorar. Sabia agora o que significavam aquelas letras. Mas não queria lê-la. 'Não sozinha. Tom e Claire têm de saber disto. E James, Adam e Daphne também'. Suspirou, pegou nas cartas e foi para o andar de baixo. 'Não sei se vou conseguir voltar aqui alguma vez'.

'_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by'  
(Goodbye – Secondhand Serenade)_

Respirando fundo e limpando as lágrimas, realizou o complicado encantamento para colocar voz no seu patronus e lançou-o na peugada de James. Escrevinhou um chamamento urgente num pedaço de pergaminho e, dando vida a uma pequena estatueta de madeira em forma de coruja, entregou-lhe a mensagem, indicando-lhe Roma como destino. Apesar das pesadas asas de madeira, a ave voou rapidamente dali para fora, fundindo-se com a noite escura segundos depois.

Então, visualizando a enorme fachada da mansão Barclay, Cissa desmaterializou-se.

* * *

Entrou de rompante na casa onde outrora vivera e da qual tinha tão poucas memórias felizes. Com um feitiço simples, descobriu que apenas uma pessoa estava na casa. Só podia ser a mãe. Correu rapidamente na direcção da estufa, onde o feitiço indicava que a presença se encontrava. Abriu as portas de vidro com força, o que assustou Julie Barclay que, de chapéu de palha na cabeça e umas luvas verdes, tratava com cuidado de uma roseira.

- Narcissa!

- Como é que pudeste, mãe? _Como? _– inquiriu, chorando copiosamente.

- Narcissa, não faço a menor ideia do que estás a falar! – exclamou, tirando o chapéu e as luvas e olhando com mais atenção para a filha. - Porque é que estás a chorar? Barclays não…

- Barclays _não choram_, não é, mãe? Pois não, tens razão. Barclays _mentem._

- O que é que estás a insinuar, Narcissa?

- Tu, a avó e o pai mentiram-nos a nossa vida toda! – Julie tremeu ligeiramente. – Com que então ele é um Auror? E vocês sabiam que a avó ia morrer? E não acharam que_ isso _era importante de transmitir aos vossos filhos?

- Só vos queríamos manter em segurança, Narcissa…

- Pára! CHEGA! Basta de mentiras! Nunca me enganei a vosso respeito. Aled dizia-me para não ser intrasigente, mas no final era eu que tinha razão: vocês nunca se importaram com mais nada a não ser atingir os vossos objectivos a qualquer custo. – disse aquelas últimas palavras com um nojo que não sabia que possuía dentro de si. Julie deu um passo atrás, de olhos esbugalhados. – Nem sequer pensaram que podíamos ter voto na matéria! No entanto, não tens de te preocupar, Thomas e Claire provavelmente perdoar-te-ão. Mas eu, Julie...se já pouco tinha a ver contigo, agora não tenho mesmo _nada._ Andaste toda a tua vida a fingir que só tinhas dois filhos. Pois bem. Agora a fantasia tornou-se realidade.

Dando meia volta, Cissa saiu da estufa e da casa, desmaterializando-se de novo em seguida, sem saber que deixara para trás uma Julie Barclay à beira do desespero.

* * *

- Encaixas perfeitamente, Liz. – assegurou Draco, sorrindo sedutoramente,

- Fico feliz por ver que a minha presença não te incomoda, Draco.

Cissa materializou-se neste momento, mesmo ao lado da cadeira do Malfoy, que saltou de susto quando ouviu um sonoro 'pop' perto do seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Narcissa! – exclamou Claire, alegre, perdendo logo essa expressão quando viu os olhos marejados de lágrimas da irmã. – O que é que aconteceu!

- Desculpem por interromper o vosso jantar, mas preciso de falar com vocês. – respondeu, limpando os olhos às costas da mão. Claire reconheceu as cartas que Narcissa segurava.

- Abriste isso?

- Eram para mim, Claire. – volveu Cissa, irritada.

- O que raio estão vocês para aí a dizer? – perguntou Tom, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até à irmã, segurando-a pelos ombros. – Estás bem?

- Não, Thomas, não estou nada bem. Temos de falar.

- Bom, eu acho que está na hora de ir embora. – comentou Liz, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Quem é? – perguntou Cissa.

- Uma colega. – respondeu Tom. – Desculpa Liz, mas parece que temos uma emergência.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Coruja-me, sim?

- Sim, claro. Draco, importas-te de levar Liz à porta? – o loiro assentiu, não deixando de lançar a Tom um olhar desconfiado.

- Sim, Malfoy, e podes sair também. – disse Cissa. – E não voltes tão depressa.

- Não me dês ordens, Jones. – exclamou, irritado.

- Não me venhas com tretas, Malfoy, não hoje! Sai daqui! – ele lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e saiu da sala com Liz.

- Narcissa, calma…

- Calma nada, Thomas! Quando souberes o que eu sei quero ver onde que _enfias_ a calma!

- Mas afinal o que raio diziam as cartas! – perguntou Claire.

- Conto-vos quando estiverem todos aqui.

- _Todos_?

- Já chamei o James. E Adam e Daphne também. Vamos para a sala. Eles não devem demorar.

Muito confusos, os irmãos seguiram-na para a sala e sentaram-se nos sofás, sem dizer uma palavra. Cissa apoiara os cotovelos nos joelhos e deixara o seu corpo cair para a frente. Estava exausta, e não era fisicamente. Subitamente, a lareira animou-se. Cissa levantou os olhos para ver o elegante James Solomon a aparecer na lareira do irmão.

- Foi aqui que minha presença foi requisitada com urgência? – perguntou, sacudindo a fuligem das suas roupas.

- Foste rápido. – comentou Cissa, levantando-se para o cumprimentar.

- O teu patronus é que foi. Como me encontrou no meio do nada na Irlanda foi bestial. Assustou todos os muggles com quem estava.

- O teu patronus foi até à Irlanda? – perguntou Tom, estupefacto.

- Só não foi até Roma porque eu não estou com cabeça para me concentrar.

- O que é que se passou? – questionou James, sentando-se ao lado da prima.

- Ainda não sabemos. Cissa disse que nos contava quando estivéssemos todos aqui. Faltam Adam e Daphne. – fez uma pausa. – Mas se não lhes mandaste o patronus, como é que os avisaste?

- Por coruja. Transfigurei uma porcaria qualquer numa.

- Mas assim ainda vai demorar pelo menos um dia para que eles recebam a mensagem. – Cissa revirou os olhos.

- Fui _eu_ que criei a coruja. Dá-lhe mais vinte minutos e Daphne e Adam aparecem aqui.

Cissa falhou a sua estimativa por quinze minutos. Daphne e Adam saíram da lareira de Tom trinta e cinco minutos depois, com as suas malas a reboque e cheios de fuligem negra.

- Viagem atribulada? – perguntou James, levantando-se para os ajudar com os malões.

- Nem queiras saber.

- Viemos assim que recebemos a mensagem. Estás bem, Ci? – disse Daphne, avançando rapidamente para a amiga.

- Não. Mas agora que já estão aqui, vamos conversar.

Do lado de fora da sala de jantar, e silencioso que nem um rato, Draco Malfoy encostou-se à parede, à escuta.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo mais do que gigante, eu sei. Mas pronto, uma vez não são vezes, e realmente achei que fazia mais sentido esta parte ficar toda junta.

Foram feitas algumas revelações, mas só a seguir é que vão ser lidas as cartas e eles (e vocês) vão ficar completamente esclarecidos 8D

**Mica:** É já no próximo capítulo que vem a resposta que tanto anseias :D mantém-te atenta!

**Fernii**: Agradeco e aceito a crítica. Mas penso que talvez não compreendas totalmente a personagem da Claire. Mais do que tudo, Claire tem uma paixão assolapada pelos irmãos e a única coisa que ela não aceita é vê-los infelizes. E se a causa da infelicidade de um deles está mesmo ali à frente dela, podes crer que ela vai tentar tirar satisfações da pessoa. E o facto de nunca ter falado com ele não interessa nada. É um traço de personalidade de Claire ser expansiva e extrovertida, ter um à vontade enorme mesmo com pessoas que nunca viu e ser ligeriamente sem vergonha na cara. E deixa-me dizer-te que reli o capítulo e não achei assim tão brusco como a tua review dá a entender. Mas, de novo, são opiniões, e eu tenho todas em conta porque me fazem ser uma escritora melhor. Continua a ler, sim? (:

Reviews, okay? Críticas, elogios, sugestões, o que quiserem e o que vos vier à mente no momento 8D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	12. Old Letters, New Revelations

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 12: Old Letters, New Revelations**

- Hoje, mais cedo, encontrei-me com Claire na casa da minha avó. – começou Cissa, tentando olhar para todos os presentes enquanto falava. - Foi por completo acaso. Seja como for, eu tinha lá ido porque precisava de estar sozinha e Claire porque a nossa _querida_ mãe a encarregou de lá esconder estas duas cartas. – acenou com os dois envelopes. – Quando Claire se foi embora, dizendo que vinha à herdade ter contigo, Tom, eu fiquei na casa da avó. Fui ao seu quarto, apenas para recordar. Mas, e, de novo, por acaso, quando me sentei na cama, sentei-me em cima destes envelopes. Peguei-lhes, claro. Olhei para a frente de ambos e vi que só tinham algumas letras: 'NPBJ' e 'AQTV'.

- São ambas as tuas iniciais. – disse James, perspicaz. Narcissa assentiu.

- Eu só abri uma. A outra queria lê-la convosco. Principalmente contigo, James. – ele assentiu, mas Claire fez uma cara confusa.

- Porquê principalmente com ele?

- 'AQTV' significa 'A Que Tudo Vê'. Apenas uma pessoa me chamava assim. – esclareceu Cissa.

- Aled. – disse Daphne. Claire fez um esgar de compreensão.

- Exacto. As cartas estão dirigidas a mim mas dizem-nos respeito a todos. – fez uma pausa, e limpou mais uma lágrima que teimava em cair. – Isto vai ser difícil de ouvir. Vai contra algumas coisas que demos como certas ao longo dos anos. Vai contra aquilo que nos ensinaram. – suspirou. - Estão prontos? – Todos assentiram.

- Força, Ci. – Narcissa desdobrou a primeira carta, a que já lera, e tornou a lê-la, desta vez em voz alta, para que todos ouvissem, e rezando para não chorar antes de chegar ao fim.

"_Minha querida e adorada Narcissa,_

_Se tens esta carta em teu poder é porque, por uma razão ou outra, não possuo condições ou recursos para estar na tua presença e falar-te pessoalmente, tal como sempre planeara fazer. _

_Provavelmente, quando leres este pequeno primeiro parágrafo, achá-lo-ás irónico. Como posso eu afirmar que gostaria de te falar pessoalmente quando nunca troquei mais de vinte palavras contigo ao longo da tua vida? Quando te via apenas um par de horas por semana se, por algum acaso, ainda estivesses acordada? Quando te entreguei à tua avó para que ela te educasse e fizesse aquilo que eu sabia que não ia fazer?_

_Peço-te que me perdoes, Narcissa. Se puderes, se algum ia achares que queres fazê-lo, rogo-te que me desculpes. Bem sei que para ti estas palavras, escritas na véspera do primeiro dia do teu décimo terceiro ano de vida, são vazias, ocas e não significarão nada para ti. Mas, por favor, lê-as como se tivessem sido escritas pela mão de outro que não o teu pai ausente. Lê-as como se se tratasse de uma carta de um amigo com quem há muito não falas e que definha de saudades tuas. Que te ama, a ti e aos teus irmãos, mais do que tudo neste mundo. E que tem muito, muito para te explicar._

_Neste momento consigo ver-te pela janela. Estás no jardim, com Jack, deitados no relvado a olhar as nuvens que vão cruzando o céu devagar. Imagino-me no papel do Jackson. Como será ouvir-te dissertar sobre o exacto tom de azul do céu? Ou sobre as formas redondas das nuvens? Ou ainda sobre o facto de teres poder para alterar ambas? Não, sobre isto é impossível. Não sabes ainda, querida Narcissa, aquilo que és capaz de fazer e as coisas que poderás conquistar quando abraçares o teu Dom completamente._

_Sim, minha filha, eu sei que o teu Dom te permite ser muito mais do que uma simples leitora de pensamentos. E sim, conheço-te muito bem, melhor do que pensas. Sei também que deves ter muitas perguntas para as quais achas que as respostas são impossíveis de encontrar. Não são, querida. Mas sem sinais a indicar o caminho, nunca as procuramos no sítio certo. É por isso que escrevo estas linhas. Não te poderei indicar o caminho a seguir, mas posso, pelo menos, no mínimo, mostrar-te a direcção para a qual deves caminhar._

_Por esta altura, e embora ainda não saibas, Cecília está a morrer. Não quero sequer imaginar a dor que sentirás quando a pessoa que mais amas desaparecer para sempre. No momento em que leres isto, provavelmente já se terão passado largos anos desde a sua morte, mas arrisco-me a dizer que sentes a sua falta todos os dias. E que te sentes mais sozinha que nunca, sem a única pessoa que te compreendia verdadeiramente. Espero que, entretanto, já tenhas encontrado alguém merecedor de partilhar o teu segredo, ou melhor, o teu ser; alguém que te apoie quando as coisas começarem a ficar difíceis. Porque, e acredita em mim, querida, vão ficar._

_Mas como é que te posso pedir que acredites em mim, quando fui apenas um estranho na tua vida? De novo, imploro o teu perdão. Tudo o que fiz foi para te proteger e proteger a nossa família._

_Deves estar confusa com estas frases enigmáticas. Não te aflijas, não me odeies ainda mais, pois passarei a explicar-te o onde, o quando, o como e o porquê de algumas coisas. Quero que saibas, no entanto, que tudo o que eu não revelar nesta carta serão assuntos que não me dizem respeito e que te devem ser revelados por outrem._

_Como sabes, há pouco mais de um mês, Voldemort regressou aos seus plenos poderes. E deves estar também lembrada de que esta não é a primeira vez que isto acontece. Essa aconteceu quando eu e a tua mãe estávamos ainda em Hogwarts. Eu era um Gryffindor do sétimo ano e a tua mãe uma Slytherin do quarto. Por essa altura, Voldemort ainda andava apenas a recrutar, mas o sentimento que havia na época era muito parecido ao que em breve se vai abater sobre nós: o de uma guerra eminente. _

_Lucius Malfoy era um Slytherin do meu ano, e toda a gente sabia que ele fazia parte do grupinho de vassalos do Senhor das Trevas, e que em breve se tornaria Devorador da Morte. Nunca tive problemas com ele, não directamente, mas odiava e condenava tudo o que ele e os seus capangas representavam. O meu sangue, e o de muitos outros, estou certo, era tão puro quanto o deles, mas eu não queria viver num mundo onde apenas isso representasse todo o ser de uma pessoa. E portanto, logo após a minha formatura, juntei-me à Ordem da Fénix._

_Durante os quase três anos que se seguiram persegui, capturei e matei (embora não me orgulhe disso) muitos daqueles que se intitulavam Devoradores da Morte. Contava pelos dedos de uma mão os que me conseguiam escapar. Eu era realmente muito bom no que fazia, talvez fosse o melhor. E por isso, e com alguma ajuda de Dumbledore, tornei-me oficialmente um Auror._

_Alguns meses depois de adquirir esse título, decorria o mês de Março e estávamos em '79, dei por mim, e sob ordens da Ordem, na peugada de uma rapariga chamada Julie Prince Barclay. Alguns membros da Ordem que vigiavam Severus Snape tinham-na visto com ele em várias ocasiões e começaram a ficar com algumas suspeitas. Enquanto a procurava, fui investigando a sua vida, e descobri algumas coisas curiosas. _

_Afinal, Julie e Snape eram primos. A mãe de Snape, Eileen Prince, era irmã da muito conhecida Cecília Barclay, única portadora viva do Dom de Victoria e amiga íntima de Dumbledore. Logo aí comecei a achar que havia ali qualquer coisa que não batia certo. Como é que Dumbledore podia ter como amiga íntima a mãe de uma Devoradora da Morte? Se ela o fosse realmente - mãe de uma Devoradora da Morte, quero dizer – com certeza que, tal como Eileen, já não estaria viva. Então, e disposto a não arriscar o meu novo posto de Auror, reportei as minhas descobertas à Ordem. Mas, mesmo assim, fui encarregado de capturar Julie e levá-la para interrogatório, só para prevenir. Franzi o sobrolho àquela ordem, mas eles eram mais velhos e mais experientes e por isso assenti. Não o teria feito se soubesse que Dumbledore não tinha conhecimento da missão que eu iria levar a cabo._

_Passei então mais um par de meses à procura dela, mas finalmente encontrei-a numa casa decrépita situada num sujo e pobre bairro muggle. Sabia que ela estava sozinha lá dentro, pois há quase três horas que vira Snape sair e Desmaterializar-se nos degraus da porta. Então, e dado que a rua estava deserta, ergui a minha varinha defensivamente e entrei na casa pela porta da frente, disposto a tratar do assunto rapidamente. Mas o que vi não era, de todo, o que eu esperava e o que a Ordem me dissera que ia presenciar._

_A casa onde eu acabara de penetrar era ainda mais pequena, suja e velha do que vista de fora. Tinha apenas uma divisão quadrada, com uma cama encostada a uma parede, estantes a desfazerem-se noutra e uma pequena depressão na parede restante, tapada com um lençol velho e que eu supus ser uma latrina. Havia livros destruídos por todos os lados. E quanto a Julie? Ela estava sentada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, que repousavam na cama bafienta. Os cabelos arruivados e compridos dela brilhavam quando a luz dos candeeiros da rua entrava na casa pela minúscula janela. Chorava convulsivamente, tal qual uma criança, e nem parecia ter-se dado conta que eu estava ali. Reparei que a sua varinha estava caída contra a estante e fiz um silencioso encantamento de invocação, mais por instinto do que por achar que ela me ia atacar. O barulho da varinha a voar para a minha mão despertou-a do seu torpor e rapidamente se levantou, dando alguns passos atrás, ficando encostada a um dos poucos pedaços de parede livres, à minha frente._

_Quando a olhei nos olhos, não consegui deixar de me espantar. Ela era, possivelmente, a mulher mais bonita que eu alguma vez vira. A sua face pálida (tão parecida com a tua!) estava molhada pelas lágrimas; as suas bochechas e nariz apresentavam um leve tom de rosa, por ter estado algum tempo a chorar. Mas o seu olhar esmeralda…Aquele olhar, Narcissa, ficou gravado na minha mente a ferro e fogo._

_Como já te disse, capturar apoiantes de Voldemort era a minha vida e, por isso, reconhecia sempre aqueles olhares cheios de ganância, superioridade e ódio. No entanto, aquele olhar que Julie me lançava era cristalino, puro, inseguro e assustado, como se não fizesse a menor ideia de quem eu era e o que raio estava a fazer ali. Parara de chorar, mas eu via claramente os seus joelhos a tremer por debaixo das vestes escuras e ricas que ostentava._

_Nenhum de nós falou durante algum tempo. Quando finalmente lhe disse quem era e ao que vinha (bem sei que foi imprudente, mas a beleza dela era, é, e sempre foi inebriante), ela sorriu fraca e tristemente e vi-a relaxar. Respondeu-me apenas com três palavras: 'vens demasiado tarde' (sei que fazes o possível para não estar na sua presença, mas se tomares atenção à voz da tua mãe, repararás que é idêntica à tua). Não percebi ao que ela se referia. Eu tinha vindo por ela e encontrara-a, numa posição até bastante vulnerável e vantajosa para mim. Tinha chegado precisamente no momento certo. _

_Ela deve ter lido tudo isto na minha expressão porque, em seguida, explicou-me o que queria dizer: Snape, seu primo, tinha estado ali mais cedo, despedindo-se e rogando para que não o procurasse nunca mais, advertindo-a de que, se o fizesse, provavelmente seria recrutada e obrigada a partilhar do seu destino: o destino de um Devorador da Morte._

_Apercebi-me finalmente de que ela não fazia parte dos apoiantes do Senhor das Trevas. E quando Julie continuou, dizendo que ela e Snape eram como irmãos e que tentara de tudo para o fazer mudar de lado, e mostrando-me um tosco 'S' gravado no seu antebraço direito, concluí que não estava a mentir. Tentei então convencê-la de que, sendo assim, não tinha qualquer intenção de a entregar à Ordem e depois fi-la concordar em vir comigo para um sítio seguro._

_Preparávamo-nos para sair quando Dumbledore se Materializou à nossa frente. Estava muito sério quando me perguntou o que é que eu pensava que estava a fazer, levando Julie Barclay por uma mão dali para fora. Um pouco (muito!) a medo, expliquei-lhe tudo: a missão que a Ordem me delegara mesmo depois das minhas descobertas e que eu apenas aceitara porque pensava que ele tinha conhecimento, e o meu plano para levar Julie para um local protegido. Ao vê-lo alterar a sua postura e sorrir levemente, respirei de alívio. Disse-me então que se tivesse sabido daquela missão, jamais a teria autorizado (embora não me tenha dito porquê) e que eu mostrara ser um Auror digno desse nome. E depois, fez comigo o acordo que iria mudar a minha vida._

_O plano era eu levar Julie dali e mantê-la em segurança até indicação do contrário e sem a Ordem saber. Dumbledore, para manter as aparências, daria aquela missão como falhada e suspender-me-ia da Ordem durante tempo indeterminado. No entanto, eu continuaria a agir como Auror, investigando o que pudesse, capturando suspeitos e aniquilando ameaças, prestando contas apenas a Dumbledore que, por sua vez, revelaria à Ordem as informações que achasse relevantes._

_É óbvio que aceitei e depois de ele, com um sorriso, se Desmaterializar, levei Julie e escondi-a numa pequena casa nos arredores de Londres que ela dizia pertencer à família da mãe, que há muito se esquecera daquele terreno e só o mantinha ali por ser uma herança antiga. Estou a falar, é claro, e como já deves ter deduzido, da casa que sempre conheceste como sendo a de Cecília._

_Todos os dias passava algumas horas com Julie. Levava-lhe mantimentos e livros e, aos poucos, fui conhecendo-a melhor. Descobri que era extremamente inteligente e desenrascada, mas a sua timidez não tinha limites. Inevitável e eventualmente, acabámos por nos apaixonar. E com a bênção de Cecília (a quem, com a autorização de Dumbledore, contámos tudo sobre o meu novo 'trabalho'), casámos, em segredo, a vinte e quatro de Outubro daquele ano, partindo depois para Paris, onde ficámos até Março do ano seguinte._

_Regressámos a terras britânicas perto do final desse mês, dado que a data do nascimento de Thomas aproximava-se. E no dia vinte e três, cinco dias antes do previsto, ele deu o seu primeiro olá à vida._

_Vivemos o ano seguinte de forma relativamente confortável. Não me refiro ao local que habitávamos - já que desde que Tom nascera, a tua avó, muito generosamente, concedera-nos a mansão Barclay -, mas sim ao facto de estarmos constantemente preocupados com a minha vida. Cada vez passava mais tempo a rastrear Devoradores da Morte do que a apreciar a companhia do meu filho e da minha mulher. As coisas iam explodir em breve e nós sabíamo-lo, tínhamos noção de que era apenas uma questão de tempo. E, segundo Dumbledore, esse espaço de tempo era menor do que pensávamos. É claro que, como sempre, ele não se enganou._

_Tenho a certeza que sabes o que aconteceu na noite de trinta e um de Outubro de '81. Todo o mundo se lembra dessa noite, em que Harry Potter, ainda demasiado novo para saber como ou porquê, reduziu o Senhor das Trevas a pouco mais que nada; toda a gente se recorda das celebrações por todo o globo, das festas pela noite dentro. Quando soubemos, eu e a tua mãe fizemos o luto pelos meus colegas, os Potter, mas ficámos aliviados por Voldemort parecer ter desaparecido, nem que fosse apenas por uns tempos._

_Dado que o clima pós-guerra que decorria era o de vitória, Dumbledore, sabendo que agora eu tinha um filho para sustentar e não queria viver da herança dos meus pais e da minha mulher, conseguiu que eu ocupasse o meu actual cargo, que era o mais parecido que podia haver com o meu antigo trabalho. No entanto, e como já referi logo no início desta carta, Voldemort regressou. E agora, os meus serviços de Auror foram novamente requisitados._

_Há dois dias, contei à tua mãe e a Cecília que voltara ao activo. E foi aí que Cecília nos revelou uma descoberta que fizera há anos mas que pensara nunca ter de precisar de nos contar (sobre a descoberta em si não me cabe a mim falar). Aquilo que nos disse fez-nos perceber tudo aquilo que ela tinha feito e que nós vínhamos a questionar desde que nasceras; fez-nos compreender que afinal, Cecília tinha razão em querer encarregar-se da tua educação e não nos deixar participar, em querer fazer-te pensar que ser uma Barclay não era motivo de orgulho, em querer que te sentisses diferente e alienada (mas especial, apesar de tudo) dos teus irmãos e do resto das pessoas. Em suma, fez-nos repensar totalmente a nossa vida, e a segurança da nossa família, e a tua especialmente, tornou-se o mais importante._

_Infelizmente, nem tudo o que Cecília ou nós fizemos (e o que vamos ainda fazer!) para esse efeito foi benéfico para ti e para os teus irmãos. Com certeza que a tua mãe te saberá explicar tudo isso melhor do que eu poderei fazer por carta. E suponho que, para além desta, tenhas outras missivas a receber. Não te apoquentes, querida filha, em breve saberás e compreenderás tudo. Serás, finalmente, 'A Que Tudo Vê'._

_Olhei pela janela para constatar que já está a anoitecer. Mas tu continuas deitada na relva, agora sozinha, mas ainda a olhar o céu. Penso no quanto lamento o facto de, quando leres isto e tiveres perguntas a fazer, Cecília, Aled, ou até mesmo eu, não estaremos por perto para te responder; no quanto me dói saber que – e demasiado cedo! – terás de te habituar a ficar (ainda mais) sozinha. A tua mãe falou-me de Daphne, mas penso que Daphne nunca será suficiente. Cecília é tudo o que precisas, certo? Ouvi-te dizê-lo muitas vezes. Mas agora que Cecília te abraça e te convence meigamente a ir jantar, sem tu fazeres a mínima ideia de que poderá ser o último jantar que partilhas com ela…_

_Gostava de te poder livrar da tua dor. Gostava que, um dia – espero que não daqui a muito tempo -, me deixasses amar-te como Cecília te ama. Por agora, só me resta pedir perdão. Por tudo o que fiz, o que não fiz e por tudo o que ainda vou deixar ou não de fazer. Tenta compreender que foi tudo pela única coisa pela qual vale a pena viver._

_Amor. A ti, aos teus irmãos, à tua mãe._

_Longe ou perto, trago-vos sempre comigo. Nunca te esqueças disso, Narcissa. Nunca esqueças este teu pai que te ama e que reza para um dia te ver feliz._

_Mais uma vez (seja quantas vezes forem, nunca serão suficientes), perdoa-me._

'It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry'  
(Goodbye – Secondhand Serenade)

_Feliz 13º aniversário (e todos os outros que virão)!_

_Com amor,_

_William Stuart Jones"_

'_Before the truth will come to fill our eyes  
The wool comes down in the form of fire  
And when the answers and the truth have cut their ties  
Will you still find me  
Will you still see me through smoke_

_- _Ele era Auror… - conseguiu dizer Tom, depois de alguns minutos.

A sala estava silenciosa. Ninguém conseguia processar aquela informação rapidamente. Cissa limpava os olhos com a mão, sendo observada por Adam, que ostentava uma expressão de tristeza. Daphne estava de boca aberta e olhava o vazio, provavelmente fazendo as suas próprias suposições. James estava sério, como sempre, e Claire parecia simplesmente furiosa.

_I was born in a house in a town just like your own  
I was raised to believe in the power of the unknown  
When the answers and the truth have cut their ties  
Will you still find me  
Will you still see me through smoke_

_- _Ele sabia o que estava para vir e não nos disse. – murmurou, raivosa, apertando as mãos.

- Ele sabia que a avó ia morrer e não _me _avisou. – disse Cissa, suspirando.

_When their whispers have painted pictures  
That make you doubt what you once believed in  
Even stories that hide your glory to keep us searching_

- Nós somos primos de Severus Snape, possivelmente o homem mais corajoso que alguma vez conheci, partilhamos o nome com ele, e não fazíamos ideia. – disse James, ao fim de uns segundos.

- Toda a gente sabia de tudo, excepto nós! – concluiu Claire, tentando controlar a sua fúria.

_Who do you believe when you can't get through  
(Through smoke)  
When everything you know seems so untrue  
(Through smoke)  
When I'm lost in a place that I thought I knew  
(Through smoke)  
Give me some way that I might find you'  
(Through Smoke – Needtobreathe)_

- Não percebo por que é que vos ocultaram tudo isto, sinceramente. – afirmou Daphne, olhando em volta.

- Talvez a resposta esteja na outra carta. – opinou Adam, apontando para o subscrito ainda selado na mão de Narcissa.

Cissa olhou para o amigo e depois para a carta. Lentamente, fez o mesmo que fizera com a de William: rasgou o lado e puxou as folhas. Eram bastante menos do que as do pai. Mas este pergaminho era o que usava no dia-a-dia, o que significava que Aled teria escrito aquela carta pouco tempo antes de morrer.

- Quando estiveres pronta, Ci. – disse Claire. Narcissa assentiu e começou a ler.

"_Queridíssima sobrinha,_

_Quero começar por te dizer o alívio que sinto por te poder finalmente escrever esta carta. Foram precisos alguns anos a atar todas as pontas soltas, a procurar paz interior suficiente para conseguir pegar na pena e escrever estas linhas sem me sentir culpado por aquilo que vou deixar para trás._

_Pois é, sobrinha, a verdade é que assim que a última palavra desta carta acabar de ser escrita pela minha mão, eu partirei deste mundo. Irei ter com Cecília e a nossa mãe onde quer que elas estejam. Lamento muito, pequena. Mas não posso fazer nada para evitar e, mesmo que pudesse, não sei se o faria. Já vivi largos anos neste mundo, já vi tudo o que havia para ser visto, já senti tudo o que tinha de sentir, já tive uma família: pai, mãe, irmãs, esposa, filha, neto e os meus adorados sobrinhos. Tenho de dar lugar aos outros que virão, certo? Portanto, vou terminar este meu último dever e depois, seguirei em frente em paz._

'Once there was a time when we could learn  
All the simple pleasantries a follower should yearn  
Now all that I can do is watch them burn  
And wish that I could save them all, or just one

_Escrevo-te para te contar a verdade, Narcissa. A verdade que durante anos foi escondida de ti e dos teus irmãos por razões que eu nunca considerei válidas. O medo sempre foi uma justificação cobarde para a omissão de factos tão importantes como estes que te quero revelar. Fica sabendo que apenas não o fiz antes porque não me era permitido. E quem me cosia a boca, por assim dizer, perguntas tu, sobrinha. Penso que já sabes a resposta. Dei-ta há muitos anos. __Disse-te: 'Cecília está cega pelo medo'. Lembras-te?_

See the fake, everyday shaking hands of men, promising the end  
Hear him speak of all the things that we need to hear, to adhere

_Quando a tua avó se apaixonou por Phillipe e decidiram casar, a nossa mãe reuniu os três filhos – eu, Cecília e Eileen, que lamento muito que nunca tenhas conhecido -, e revelou-nos aquilo que era revelado há gerações a todos os primogénitos (e seus irmãos, se os tivessem) no dia do seu casamento: havia uma profecia, feita há séculos por um Vidente medieval pouco depois do nascimento do primeiro descendente de Victoria, que dizia que a rapariga nascida da vigésima sexta geração de Victoria – ou seja, a décima terceira neta portadora do Dom -, iria, tal como a portadora original, Victoria, possuir o Dom da Visão, e iria ser capaz de ver tudo."_

Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries  
I see the way you look around the bend  
Is it going to end, when?

Cissa começou a respirar pesadamente e parou de ler. Não conseguia pensar em nada e estava de novo à beira das lágrimas. James tirou-lhe gentilmente a carta das mãos com a mão esquerda, passando o braço direito pelos ombros da prima. Passado uns segundos continuou onde Cissa parara.

"_E quando digo tudo, sobrinha, quero mesmo dizer __tudo__. E como já deves ter percebido, tu és a décima terceira neta. Serás capaz de ver o passado, o presente e o futuro com a mesma facilidade com que respiras. Saberás coisas que não vais querer saber e coisas que gostarias de descobrir e que simplesmente não conseguirás. Mas lembra-te: tudo o que vires, com excepção do passado, não será definitivo. O Destino é brincalhão, e costuma dar-nos mais do que um caminho para chegarmos seja a que lado for. Cabe às pessoas escolherem de acordo com o que acham certo. E caber-te-á a ti decidir se deves interferir nas suas escolhas ou não._

The visions that I've seen have left me torn  
Between the resurrection and the prophecy unborn

_É uma grande responsabilidade, pequena. E, garanto-te, se eu achasse que não serias capaz de a suportar, nunca te tinha contado e continuaria vivo, vendo-te crescer e provavelmente ajudando-te quando descobrisses esta última peça do puzzle e abraçasses o teu Dom totalmente. _

_Já deves ter percebido o porquê da minha morte (física!) por esta altura. Seja como for, eu prometi que te contaria toda a verdade, portanto, aqui vai mais um pedaço: como sabes, na nossa família, os Dons que nos correm no sangue e nos enchem de vida são passados de avó ou avô para neto ou de mãe ou pai para filho há muitas gerações. Mas, como também sabes, há dons, como o teu e o de Cecília, que possuem restrições de hereditariedade: apenas são transmitidos de avó para neta – de mulher para mulher - e sempre e unicamente à primeira rapariga a nascer. Portanto, quando Tom nasceu, não nos preocupámos com a profecia. Sendo que Thomas era obviamente homem, a dita não significava nada._

_Mas depois vieste tu, pequena. A primeira rapariga a nascer. Ao tocar-te, Cecília descobriu imediatamente que herdaras o seu Dom. A profecia acabara de se concretizar. E aquela seria só a primeira de muitas vezes. Porque também a tua vigésima sexta descendente possuirá o Dom da Visão. E a vigésima sexta descendente dela também. A profecia só deixa de se concretizar se tu ou a tua descendência conseguirem contornar as restrições, ou seja, se, por exemplo, tiverem um filho ou neto homem que possua o teu Dom._

_Mas terás muito tempo para te preocupares (ou não!) com isso. O importante agora é que compreendas o desenrolar dos acontecimentos que levaram a que, durante toda a tua vida, fosses mais protegida do que o necessário o que, em última análise, foi muito pouco benéfico para ti._

_Quando Voldemort voltou ao poder em '95, Cecília achou que estavas em perigo. E apesar de ter sempre considerado a profecia verdadeira e tê-la sempre levado à letra, a tua avó decidiu ir ao Departamento dos Mistérios tirar a prova dos nove. É claro que, como mulher inteligente que és, com certeza sabes que as únicas pessoas que podem mexer ou retirar as profecias do seu lugar são aquelas a quem a profecia diz respeito. E, como é óbvio, a profecia que a tua avó procurava não lhe dizia respeito. No entanto, tal como tu agora, Cecília era incrivelmente poderosa. Não lhe foi difícil retirar a profecia do sítio e saber o que dizia em concreto. O difícil foi aceitar as consequências de tal acto._

_Suponho que podemos dizer que o 'castigo' para quem tenta fazer o que Cecília fez é a morte. Não imediata, como a minha quando pousar esta pena, mas bastante rápida. Sabendo disso, Cecília veio ter comigo e contou-me que descobrira que a profecia era mesmo verdadeira e que sabia que em breve iria desaparecer permanentemente da nossa vida. Infelizmente, fez-me também prometer que nunca te diria nada. E não foi uma simples promessa. Eu fiz um Juramento Inquebrável._

_Arrependi-me de o ter feito no momento seguinte. O teu pai e a tua mãe ficaram ainda mais paranóicos com a tua segurança e, ainda para mais, apenas três anos depois, estávamos em Guerra. Guerra essa da qual tu devias ter sido evacuada logo à primeira ameaça de batalha. Eu ainda lhes tentei fazer ver que só te matando é que deixarias de lutar contra Voldemort, mas tendo-me como velho excêntrico e caduco, ninguém me deu ouvidos. _

I think that I will document the fall  
And say I hate to say it, but I told you all

_Enfim. Sabes o que aconteceu depois disso. O teu pai desapareceu da face da Terra logo a seguir ao término da Guerra e ninguém o vê desde então. Já se passaram mais de dois anos e nem sequer um rumor sobre o seu paradeiro. O seu estado de saúde não me preocupa. Ambos sabemos que ele está bem vivo, não sabemos, pequena? Talvez um dia ele volte e te explique por que partiu. Garanto-te que não faço a mais pequena ideia. Seria de supor que, com a Guerra acabada e o perigo afastado, seria possível ser ele a contar-te tudo o que aqui te expus. Mas, e como já disse, o Destino apresenta-nos sempre várias opções. Quiçá o caminho dele acabe por coincidir com o teu, eventualmente._

_Espero que sim. Espero que, um dia, os Prince Barclay Jones voltem a ser uma família. __É esse o meu último e mais caro desejo._

Your side, choose wise  
Your side, watch the change in time, when you whisper.  
You still blame, is my message clearer?'  
(Justify – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

_Sê forte, sobrinha. Sê responsável. Sê sábia. Sê, finalmente, e como eu sempre disse que serias, 'A Que Tudo Vê'._

_Do teu tio que te adora,_

_Aled Prince Solomon"_

- Incrível…ele conhecia-te melhor que Cecília, melhor do que qualquer um de nós. – exclamou Daphne, estupefacta.

- Espera. – disse Cissa, rindo levemente. James também sorria. – Há um P.S. – Tornou a ler onde o primo parara.

"_P.S: Esqueci-me de fazer o meu testamento! Bom, aqui vai ele: a minha casa, assim como a fortuna dos Solomon, pertence ao meu querido neto, James Prince Solomon. Que lhe faça o achar mais correcto (e o Jamie sempre foi o mais correcto de todos nós)"_

- É o que ando a dizer há anos, James. – comentou Cissa.

- Eu sei.

" _Os meus pertences também lhe serão entregues, à excepção de uma caixa de música (e de todo o seu conteúdo), que deve ser entregue a Claire Prince Barclay Jones, minha sobrinha; de Thorn, o meu cavalo, que deve ser entregue a Thomas Prince Barclay Jones, meu sobrinho;"_

- A caixa de música! Como é que ele sabia que eu adorava aquilo? – exclamou Claire.

- O Thorn era de Aled? Não fazia ideia. – disse Tom, muito espantado. – Foi a mãe que mo deu, quando construí a herdade.

"…_e de um colar, que pedi a Cecília que escondesse em minha casa, que deverá pertencer a ti, pequena. Só tu o podes encontrar. Ah, sim, já me ia esquecendo: a fortuna dos Prince pertencia a Cecília, e a legítima herdeira de Cecília és tu, Narcissa. Portanto, declaro que todo o dinheiro dos Prince te seja entregue._

_P.S.2: Uma pequena nota para o meu neto: perdoa-me. Amo-te. És o meu orgulho. Nunca te esqueças: Veritas Caussa Beatitas."_

- A verdade para o bem da felicidade. – traduziu Cissa, sorrindo. – No final, ele acabou por morrer por isso.

- O que é que isso significa?

- É o nosso lema. O lema dos Solomon. Dos Verdadeiros. – elucidou James, deixando também escapar uma lágrima. Daphne, Adam e até Claire ainda estavam confusos.

- É o lema dos que têm o Dom de James. Significa que a verdade é o caminho. – esclareceu Cissa.

- Mas o meu Dom não é importante agora. O teu é. – disse, virando-se para Narcissa. – O Dom da Visão!

- Não tenho esse Dom, James. Não _ainda,_ pelo menos. – suspirou. - E pela descrição, não estou com muita pressa que ele apareça. – fez uma pausa. – Mas por que raio me protegeram tanto? Continuo sem perceber. E nem o meu pai nem Aled souberam explicar isso.

- Eu sei. – ecoou uma voz, vinda da entrada.

* * *

**N/A:** Aí está, a explicação do apelido Prince. Espero que tenha sido clara, mas se houverem dúvidas, não hesitem ;)

Então e quanto à razão porque ela foi protegida? Suposições? A resposta a esta última pergunta vem, obviamente, no capítulo seguinte, um dos que mais gostei de escrever :D

Um muito obrigada às pessoas que acompanham a fic. São vocês que me dão vontade de continuar a escrever :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	13. My Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 13: My Guardian Angel**

- Eu sei. – ecoou uma voz, vinda da entrada.

- Continuas a escutar atrás de portas, Malfoy? – interrogou Cissa, olhando-o irritada.

- Como já te disse, Jones, só atrás de portões. – olhou para trás, por cima do ombro. – E arcadas.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso de saberes porque é que Narcissa foi sempre tão protegida? – perguntou rapidamente James.

- Quero dizer que _sei_, que _tenho e sempre tive conhecimento _desse porquê.

- Então explica-te, Draco! – exclamou Tom.

- No início do nosso sétimo ano, fui chamado à presença de Voldemort. – começou Draco, encostando-se à estante, de mãos nos bolsos e olhos pregados no chão. – Pensei que ia morrer, que ia ser castigado por ter falhado em matar Dumbledore. Mas a verdade é que o Senhor das Trevas me queria dar uma nova missão.

- Qual? – questionou Claire, curiosa.

- Desde que tomara posse do Ministério, Voldemort tinha tido acesso a muitas profecias. Muita gente morreu dessa maneira. Ele considerava-as uma potencial ameaça e elas eram imediatamente eliminadas. A Jones estava na lista porque, com o Dom da Visão, poderia aliar-se à Ordem e dar-lhes informações sobre como acabar com Voldemort.

- Então espera: Voldemort já sabia do meu Dom antes de eu te contar que o tinha? - ele assentiu. - E quanto aos Carrow e os outros Devoradores da Morte?

- Apenas Snape e eu sabíamos de ti. Eras a mais poderosa de entre todos os outros que ele matou com base nas profecias, não era desejável que um daqueles irmãos idiotas cometesse alguma imprudência contigo, principalmente porque passavas a vida sob tortura nas masmorras.

- Mas ainda assim - insistiu Cissa, - eu não fui morta muito antes da batalha porquê?

- Não morreste, Jones, porque a pessoa encarregue de te matar não o fez. – Tom levou imediatamente as mãos à cabeça, percebendo o que Draco queria dizer e James suspirou.

- Foi por isso, não foi? 'Coisas pelas quais vale a pena lutar.' Era a _ela_ que te referias, querias mantê-_la_ viva. – disse Tom, perspicaz. E Cissa compreendeu. – Merlin, porque é que não me disseste?

Cissa percebeu finalmente a razão de ter sido abandonada há tantos anos atrás. A razão de ter sido deixada a viver uma meia vida, uma vida sofrida. Julgara, durante todos aqueles anos, que as razões dele tinham sido egoístas, que ele a abandonara para poder fugir dali e não ser apanhado por Voldemort. Mas afinal, ele tinha feito aquilo por _ela. _Para a manter a salvo. Porque, afinal, tinha sido ele.

- O que raio estão vocês para aí a dizer? – exclamou Claire.

- Foi a ti que encarregaram de me matar. – disse Cissa, levantando-se e caminhando na direcção dele.

- O quê! – exclamaram Daphne e Adam, em uníssono.

- Então, porquê? – continuou Cissa, contornando a mesinha. – Porque é que não me deixaste morta quando o Carrow me matou?

- Tu morreste! – exclamou Claire.

- Porque é que não me deixaste esvair em sangue na sala comum? – a morena estava agora em frente a ele, que levantara os olhos do chão para a olhar. Viu-a chorar copiosamente, os olhos chocolate dela completamente vermelhos, e as suas bochechas levemente rosadas.

- JAMES, onde raio estavas tu quando isto aconteceu! – James encolheu os ombros.

- A dormir, provavelmente.

- Já te perguntei isto há muitos anos. E nunca cheguei a ouvir a resposta. – disse, ignorando os comentários do primo e da irmã nas suas costas. – Por isso, torno a perguntar: porquê?

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos cinza dele e esperou ansiosamente por uma resposta. Ele levou a mão direita à face dela e acariciou-a ao de leve. Cissa fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque dele. A mão dele desceu devagar para o pescoço dela e puxou-a para mais perto. Draco inclinou-se e aproximou a boca do ouvido esquerdo de Cissa.

'_The broken glass... your moistened skin  
Was everything, was everything  
And your broken voice... was quivering  
You're everything, you're everything'  
(The Last Song Ever – Secondhand Serenade)_

- Eras a minha vida. – murmurou, baixinho, de modo a que nenhum dos outros conseguisse ouvir. – Jamais me perdoaria. Preferia morrer.

'_I'm counting all the things I could have done  
To make you see  
That I wanted us to be what I go to sleep and dream of  
I want you to know that I'd die for you  
I'd die for you'  
(Last Time – Secondhand Serenade)_

Cissa fechou os olhos ainda com mais força e deixou as lágrimas saírem descontroladamente. Levou a mão esquerda à que ele tinha no seu pescoço e apertou-a. Nunca lhe estaria suficientemente grata. Ele salvara-a da morte certa. E fizera-o, como William dissera na carta, pela única coisa pela qual vale a pena viver: amor. Afastou-se um pouco, de modo a poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

'_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven'  
(Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, sinceramente. – Muito obrigada.

E, com um sorriso fraco mas genuíno, Narcissa saiu da sala, sentindo-se muito, muito leve.

'_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all'  
(When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating)_

* * *

Claire e Daphne tinham-se imediatamente levantando dos sofás e seguido Narcissa para fora dali. Na sala ficaram apenas os homens, agora todos sentados nos sofás, a maior parte deles de olhos fechados, tentando tirar algum sentido de tudo o que tinham ouvido naquela noite.

- A profecia dizia que Cissa tinha o Dom da Visão, e que seria capaz de ver através dos tempos. – disse Adam, de repente, quebrando o silêncio e chamando à atenção dos outros. – Então foi por isso que ela foi protegida? Porque a vossa família não queria que se soubesse isso porque achavam que Voldemort viria atrás dela?

- Parece que sim. E parece que tinham razão em achar isso. – disse Tom.

- Então mas porque é que ele não veio atrás dela mais cedo naquele ano?

- Snape. – respondeu Draco, simplesmente.

- Como assim?

- Snape devia saber que ela era filha de Julie, que eram da mesma família. Provavelmente fez tudo o que podia para a tentar salvar. Suponho que até deve ter indicado o meu nome para a missão de a matar. Ele sabia que eu não o faria.

- Devias ter recusado logo, Draco. – disse Tom. Draco olhou para ele, raivoso.

- E tu por acaso achas que me foi dada a escolha? Se eu não aceitasse, morria. E se eu morresse, ela morria também, porque Voldemort encarregava outra pessoa de a matar.

- E que história é aquela dos Carrow? E de ela se esvair em sangue na sala comum? – Draco suspirou.

- Sabes perfeitamente que ela ia semanalmente receber 'doses de disciplina'. Uma delas deu para o torto e o Carrow matou-a.

- Mas tu salvaste-a. – Draco bufou.

- Ela está lá em cima, não está, Tom? – disse James. – Vamos parar de constatar o óbvio, sim?

- Sim, Barclay, salvei-a. Da mesma maneira que, na batalha, lutei _contigo_ e não _contra ti. _Nem sei como é que não acabei morto nessa noite. Os Devoradores da Morte pareciam estar mais concentrados em atingir-me do que a tentar matar a resistência. – James riu.

- Eu sei. _Sempre soube. –_ disse ele, ecoando as palavras do loiro. – Ela protegeu-te o tempo todo. – os outros três rapazes fizeram uma expressão de confusão.

- O quê?

- Cissa protegeu-te o tempo todo. Não com feitiços, claro, porque nem sequer esteve perto de ti durante a batalha. Mas com _amor._

- Estás louco, James? – James fingiu pensar.

- Não, não creio, Tom. – fez uma pausa. – Foi por isso que ela desmaiou depois, quando estávamos a ir para a sala comum. Não por ter feito demasiados feitiços ou por estar fisicamente cansada, embora eu não duvide que estivesse, mas sim porque amar alguém de tal forma que até protege esse alguém da morte, consome muita da energia, principalmente do ser de quem ama. Apenas Narcissa conseguiria tal façanha sem cair morta.

- Ela fez o mesmo que a mãe do Potter. – disse Adam. James assentiu.

- Com a diferença de que Narcissa ainda está viva.

- Não estou a perceber o que isso significa. – admitiu Tom.

- Significa que aqui o Draco ainda goza da protecção de Narcissa. Enquanto ela viver e o amar, ele vai estar protegido.

- Ela deixou de me amar há muito tempo. – James riu.

- Sim, claro. E a cena que acabámos de presenciar é prova clara disso. – respondeu, irónico, recostando-se no sofá e cruzando a perna, pousando depois as mãos fechadas no colo. - Tom, lança-lhe um feitiço. Qualquer um.

- Para quê!

- Faz-me a vontade. – respondeu, sorrindo. Tom levantou-se e apontou a varinha a Draco.

- _Stupefy! _– gritou, vendo em seguida o feitiço passar rente ao cabelo loiro de Draco sem lhe acertar. Abriu a boca, espantado.

- Não lhe acertou!

- É claro que não. – respondeu James, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Ela nem se apercebeu do que fez. E desconfio que ainda hoje não faz ideia.

- E como é que _tu_ descobriste? – inquiriu Adam. James olhou-o, sorrindo.

- Narcissa pode ser mais poderosa, mas eu sou mais sábio.

- E nós? Claire, eu, Adam, Daphne, tu. Estamos protegidos? – questionou Tom. James abanou a cabeça.

- Não me parece. O que não significa que ela não nos ame, claro. Mas aqui o Malfoy é especial. – Draco não o olhou. Parecia perdido em pensamentos. **'Ela ama-me'.**

- Tens a certeza? – insistiu Tom. James, sempre paciente, suspirou e baixou a gola da camisa, mostrando-lhe uma grande cicatriz que ia desde a base do pescoço até quase ao centro do seu esterno. Adam olhava a cicatriz com muita atenção. **'E eu amo-a a ela'.**

- Isto foi da batalha. Obra do Yaxley. – fez uma pausa, tornando a ajeitar a camisa. - E tu também deves ter algumas. Portanto, sim, tenho a certeza. – **'Isto significa que devíamos estar juntos'.**

Fez-se silêncio durante uns momentos. Tom começou a andar de um lado para o outro à frente da lareira. Adam e James trocaram olhares confusos, mas nada disseram. E Draco continuava a fixar o vazio, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Como é que chegaste aqui tão rápido? Vindo da Irlanda? – perguntou Tom. **'Como dantes'.**

- Já te disse. Narcissa mandou um patronus à minha procura. – **'Mas como é que eu vou convencê-la disso?'**

- Acreditas que nunca lhe vi o patronus? – **'Merlin é minha testemunha em como não há mulher mas teimosa, casmurra, orgulhosa…'**

- Nem eu. – ecoou Adam. – **'…impulsiva, impetuosa…'**

- O patronus de Narcissa muda de forma conforme o que ela está a sentir no momento em que o invoca. Mas o que me avisou, e que é o que ela comummente invoca, era uma leoa. – elucidou James. Draco pareceu acordar. **'Uma leoa?**_**' **_- Uma fénix também é habitual, já que também é, normalmente, o animal em que ela se transforma quando precisa.

- A sério? Mas ela é Slytherin. – argumentou Tom. **'O patronus dela é uma **_**leoa!'**_

- O patronus indica quem somos no interior, não a que Equipa pertencemos quando andávamos na escola, Thomas. – **'Isto é presságio?'**

- Qual é o teu, então? – James olhou-o, desinteressado. **'Só pode!'**

- Uma coruja. E o teu? – **' E é bom ou mau?'**

- Um cavalo, claro. O de Claire é um golfinho. – James e Adam riram. **'Se tiver de me basear em acontecimentos passados, direi que é indubitavelmente mau.'**

- Sem dúvida adequado. Aqui o do Sanders é um falcão. – disse James. **'Mas passado é passado…'**

- E o de Daphne é uma raposa. – respondeu Adam. **'…certo?'**

- E tu, Draco? – Draco olhou Tom como se o estivesse a ver pela primeira vez.

- Eu o quê?

- Qual é o teu patronus?

- É um leão. – murmurou.

- O quê?

- É um _leão_, Barclay.

Subitamente, não dando tempo aos rapazes para se espantarem com o Draco acabara de dizer, a campainha soou, aguda.

- Merlin, não quero mais surpresas!

- Espero que não seja a tua mãe, Thomas. – disse James.

Tom ficou pálido com a afirmação do primo mas, mesmo assim, avançou decidido na direcção da porta. Voltou segundos depois, muito aliviado e a sorrir.

- É apenas Liz. Entra! - Na sala entrou a mesma morena que tinha jantado com eles mais cedo, com um ar ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Desculpem, mas esqueci-me aqui do meu casaco.

- Não tem problema. Liz, já conheces o Draco. Aquele ali é o James, meu primo, e ao lado dele está o Adam, um amigo da família. – os rapazes acenaram.

- Muito prazer. Mas vou andando, Tom, não queria interromper nada, só voltei mesmo pelo casaco.

- Não tem problema. Aparece quando quiseres. – respondeu-lhe Tom, com um sorriso.

- Excelente, obrigada.

- Eu acompanho-te à porta. – prontificou-se Tom.

- Não Tom, eu trato disso. – Interrompeu Draco. Liz sorriu.

- Ok, Draco. Então até depois, Liz!

- Até mais, Tom. Obrigada pelo jantar. Muito gosto em conhecer-vos.

- Volta sempre! – exclamou James.

Liz sorriu, deu um aceno como forma de despedida e seguiu para o hall de entrada, rumo à saída, sendo seguida por Draco. Pararam junto à porta que Draco abriu lentamente.

- Até mais, Draco.

- Até. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso de lado, deixando-a sair e fechando a porta nas suas costas.

Suspirou e, de mãos nos bolsos, voltou para a sala. James e Adam já lá não se encontravam. Apenas Tom se deixara ficar, sentado na poltrona junto à janela, de olhos fechados, sorrindo e que, ao sentir a sua presença, gargalhou suavemente.

- Deste-lhe um beijinho de boas noites? – Draco sorriu, maroto e, encostando-se à janela, respondeu-lhe.

- Claro que não, Barclay. Por quem me tomas?

- Nunca pensei que uma mulher como Liz fosse o teu género. Mas vendo bem, ela é, de certa forma, parecida com Narcissa. Temperamentos parecidos, os mesmos ideais…- Draco fungou.

- Não percebo o que queres dizer. Não têm nada em comum. – Tom olhou a lua.

- Sabes é nestas alturas, em que finges que a minha irmã não é ninguém para ti, que eu me lembro do teu pior defeito.

- Sou irresistível? – respondeu ele, sorrindo. Tom olhou-o.

- Não. És um _Malfoy_!

* * *

- Ainda acordada, Daphne?

'_Please aim slow, I know  
It's not like you to take the fall for anyone but yourself.  
Let me show you a world that you've never seen  
Let me help you unveil what you've been missing.  
There is no time to wait; when you find love you can't hesitate_

A loira voltou-se rapidamente de costas para a varanda de onde estava debruçada e olhou para o dono daquela voz.

_Step right up, shoot an arrow at the target  
My heart is an easy thing for you to hit.  
Don't worry if you miss, I'll let you shoot again.  
__My heart is an easy thing for you to win_

- A hora de dormir já passou há muito tempo. – continuou ele, ostentando um sorriso enviesado. Daphne encolheu os ombros.

_Whoa, you know you did it again.  
And every time I hear your voice, well you know I have no choice but to let you in._

- Não consigo dormir. E queria estar um bocadinho sozinha, para pensar sobre tudo o que se passou esta noite. – respondeu, num tom cansado. Ele sorriu e aproximou-se mais dela, ficando a sua frente.

_Life is short, don't pretend.  
Let me show you a world that you've never seen;  
Let me help you unveil what you've been missing.  
There is no time to wait; when you find love you can't hesitate_

- Devo então depreender que minha companhia não é boa? Que devo ir embora? - Disse ele olhando directamente nos olhos dela. O estômago dela parecia ter decidido agora acordar. Já tinha tido aquela sensação.

_Oh what could I say to you (please aim slow).  
To let you know every day I am grateful (please aim slow).  
I wish I could turn back time or make it rewind (please aim slow).  
I would find you when we were younger,  
So we could spend our time on Earth together longer._

- Eu não disse isso. E estás em tua casa, Tom, podes fazer o que quiseres. - respondeu. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, ficando com o seu nariz a pouquíssimos milímetros do dela.

_Whoa, step right up again.  
When you find love you can't hesitate._

- O que eu quiser? E não me podes parar? – Ela franziu o sobrolho

– Porquê? O que é que estás a pensar fazer? - Perguntou ela. Ele rapidamente a enlaçou pela cintura e disse:

_Whoa, step right up again.  
My heart is aching, I can barely wait.  
__(Step Right Up – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Isto.

Quando deu por si, Daphne estava a ser beijada por Thomas Barclay. E vamos apenas dizer que ela realmente não o pôde (nem quis!) parar.

* * *

- Então era a isto que o Malfoy se referia quando diz que a educação desta família é magnífica. – disse Adam, entrando na biblioteca. – Continua até pela noite dentro. – James sorriu.

- Só no que diz respeito à minha pessoa. – fez uma pausa, fechando o livro e vendo Adam andar na sua direcção. – A verdade é que não consigo dormir noutra cama senão a minha. – o loiro riu.

- Então e quando passas a noite acompanhado? – perguntou, parando à frente da poltrona onde James se sentara.

- Raramente passo a noite acompanhado. – retorquiu, sorrindo.

- Porquê? – inquiriu Adam, interessado.

- Não gosto de levar estranhos para a minha casa. – o loiro abriu um grande sorriso.

- Estranh_os_? Como em indivíduos desconhecidos do sexo _masculino_? – James corou ligeiramente.

- Exacto. Algum problema? – Adam riu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Só um!

- E qual é ele? – inquiriu James, pousando o livro e erguendo-se em toda a sua altura.

- Consideras-_me_ um estranho? – James gargalhou com gosto.

- De todo, caro Adam, de todo.

Dito isto, agarrando no cotovelo de Adam e visualizando a sua casa, James desmaterializou-se.

* * *

**N/A:** E pronto, a última explicação (pelo menos, em relação ao Dom de Cissa :p). Espero que estejam satisfeitos com todas as justificações. Mas se tiverem alguma dúvida, não hesitem ;)

E deixem-me só dizer que o James é, sem dúvida, uma das personagens mais fantásticas que já criei. ADOOROOOO ele 8D. E para quem pensava que Adam acabaria com Claire...bom, é óbvio que isso não vai acontecer xD

Keep reading! :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	14. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 14: Reunion**

'Quem odeia trabalhar aqui só pode ser completamente louco'.

Este foi o primeiro pensamento de Narcissa ao pôr pé na loucamente atarefada redacção d'O Profeta Diário depois de duas semanas de ausência. Tinha tido saudades, apesar de todo o trabalho que sabia ter à sua espera. E foi com um sorriso, e sem qualquer surpresa, que viu Catherine andar rapidamente na sua direcção com duas pastas grossas debaixo do braço.

- Às vezes desconfio que me puseste um feitiço de localização, Catherine. – comentou, desviando-se de dois estafetas apressados. A outra riu mas não contestou aquela afirmação.

- Bem-vinda de volta, Narcissa. Tivemos saudades tuas. – respondeu, prontamente, passando-lhe logo para a mão as duas pastas.

- Imagino. Depreendo que este seja o meu artigo mistério? – Catherine anuiu.

- Sim, vou dar-te todas as informações assim que _conseguirmos_ chegar ao teu gabinete. – disse, com um suspiro, espremendo-se entre jornalistas, fotógrafos e estafetas.

- Não me lembro de isto ser assim tão populado. Nem sequer a uma segunda-feira. O que é que se passa?

- É por causa de uma nova empresa de perfumes. O dono quer que façamos uma história sobre ele e então decidiu fazer uma generosa doação que dará para cobrir o teu bónus e o meu durante cinco anos. Ah, e mandou amostras para todas as mulheres. – respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Deves ter uma no gabinete.

- Não uso perfume. Mas este deve cheirar mesmo bem. – disse Cissa, olhando em volta, vendo toda a gente num frenesim.

- Aposto que sim. Ah, finalmente!

Catherine empurrou a porta da redoma quadrada de vidro que separava o gabinete de Narcissa das secretárias em blocos dos outros jornalistas, e deixou a morena passar antes de a fechar atrás de si.

- O silêncio é muito pouco valorizado. – comentou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à secretária de Cissa. – Vamos começar a trabalhar?

- Não devíamos valorizar o silêncio? – retorquiu Cissa, rindo, pendurando o casaco e sentando-se em frente à chefe de redacção.

- Não te armes em espertinha, Narcissa.

- Jamais te faria tal coisa, Catherine. Conta-me então a provação que me espera. – Catherine sorriu diabolicamente, como fazia sempre que tinha alguma informação sobre uma história importante.

- Daqui a menos de duas semanas festejamos o Dia dos Aurores. E todos os anos fazemos uma pequena reportagem sobre isso. Não é nada de especial, apenas uma pequena referência ao porquê de festejarmos o dia. Até costumo entregar isso aos estagiários.

- Sim, eu sei. E então?

- E então que este ano vamos fazer algo diferente. – Cissa franziu o sobrolho.

- _Quão_ diferente?

- Deves saber dos boatos que têm surgido nos últimos meses.

- Sobre a captura dos Devoradores da Morte? Sim, as minhas fontes também disseram qualquer coisa sobre isso, mas não é nada definitivo. Não creio ser possível apanhá-los a todos.

- Bom, desde a semana passada que _é_ definitivo. – Cissa arregalou os olhos.

- Estás a dizer-me que foram _todos_ apanhados? _Todos?_

- À excepção de Narcissa Malfoy, que nunca foi realmente uma deles, todos os que participaram na Guerra ao lado de Voldemort foram apanhados ou mortos. – respondeu Catherine, ainda sorrindo.

- Mas como é que obtiveste esta informação? Com certeza que é secreta. – perguntou a morena, visivelmente espantada com os recursos da chefe.

- Recebi uma carta. Comecei por achar que quem a escrevera era apenas um maníaco da conspiração, mas quando me encontrei com ele percebi que era verdade.

- Encontraste-te com a pessoa! Viste-lhe a cara? Quem era?

- Não sei, não o reconheci. Mas ele disse que presenciou ambas as Guerras, portanto deve ter pertencido à Ordem da Fénix. Ou então trabalhava no Ministério. Mas isso não é importante. O importante é que ele nos deu a confirmação. – afirmou, entusiasmada.

- Certo. Então e queres que eu escreva sobre a captura dos Devoradores da Morte? – Catherine anuiu. – E como é que a concorrência só saberá disto daqui a dois meses?

- É daqui a dois meses que eles libertam a notícia _oficialmente_. Ninguém vai escrever sobre isto sem confirmação.

- Como é que nós vamos mostrar que temos a confirmação? – Catherine levantou-se.

- Marquei-te uma entrevista com ele para amanhã. Ele vem cá, às duas. Vais poder fazer-lhe todas as perguntas que quiseres, ele prometeu-me toda a história, sem filtros. – fez uma pausa, dirigindo-se à porta. - As pastas que te dei contém informação sobre os Devoradores da Morte, para que possas começar já a alinhavar o primeiro rascunho. Preciso do artigo completo na minha secretária dois dias antes do Dia dos Aurores. Ah, e isto é para ficar apenas entre nós duas. Não quero fugas, certo, Miss Jones? – Narcissa sorriu, assentido.

- Sim, Miss Davies.

- E se precisares de um fotógrafo chama o…

- O Jace, sim, eu sei. Ele gosta de ti, sabes. – respondeu Cissa, distraidamente, pegando nas pastas e começando a folheá-las.

- Sim, claro. Seja como for, não dou esperanças a miúdos. – a morena riu.

- Ele é mais velho que tu 2 anos, Cat. – a outra espantou-se, abrindo a porta em seguida.

- A sério? Com aquela carinha de rapazote, ninguém diria. – olhou para Narcissa, que sorria. – Bom sorte com isso. – Narcissa suspirou.

- Bem vou precisar.

* * *

- Miss Jones? – Narcissa levantou os olhos dos quilos de pergaminhos que tinha espalhados em cima da mesa e olhou para a voz feminina que a chamava da porta.

- É _Narcissa, _Jayne. Sim?

- O seu compromisso das duas acabou de chegar. – Cissa olhou o relógio, atarantada. 'Já são duas? Merlin, nem almocei!'

- Manda-o subir, por favor, Jayne. - A rapariga assentiu e fechou a porta, atravessando rapidamente o corredor.

Nos poucos minutos que sabia que lhe restavam antes de o Auror aparecer ali, Cissa tentou arrumar o mais possível o gabinete. Quando terminou, tirou os óculos, ajeitou a roupa, e colocou os pergaminhos das transcrições em cima da mesa, onde ficaria registada toda a conversa.

- Pode entrar, Miss Jones está à sua espera. – ouviu a voz de Jayne em surdina, do outro lado da porta.

Voltou-se, mas não conseguiu ver a pessoa a quem Jayne se dirigia, já que os estores do seu gabinete estavam fechados, com a óbvia excepção dos da porta. Ouviu o homem agradecer, ouviu os seus passos a aproximarem-se e ouviu finalmente a maçaneta a girar sob a mão dele. Mas quando _viu_ o seu corpo, a sua cara, os seus olhos, o anel que trazia na mão com que girara a maçaneta, pensou que devia estar a sonhar. Como é que Catherine não o reconhecera? Daphne tinha toda a razão. Narcissa era igualzinha àquele homem.

- Olá, filha.

* * *

'Olá, filha'? Ele atrevera-se a chamar-me _filha?_ Merlin, a raiva que senti naquele momento. Aquele não era o meu _pai. _O meu verdadeiro pai tinha sido Aled. Com aquele homem eu apenas partilhava uma biologia mais directa. E, paradoxalmente, menos significativa.

E quem era ele para aparecer assim, depois de tantos anos? As contas fizeram-se sozinhas na minha cabeça, e rapidamente percebi porquê. Os Devoradores da Morte já tinham sido todos capturados. E alguns, provavelmente, por _ele._ Portanto, agora, que já não havia ameaça, William Jones decidira dar um ar de sua graça e vir visitar a filha mais velha! Incrível, o meu pai era mesmo _querido. _Excepto na parte em que nos abandonou sem uma palavra.

E a lata dele para usar aquele anel no dedo. O anel com o brasão dos Prince! A _minha_ família, não a dele. E onde é que ele o arranjara?

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – consegui perguntar, depois de alguns segundos de choque. – E onde é que arranjaste esse anel? – ele sorriu fracamente e avançou uns passos na minha direcção. – Não te aproximes! – exclamei, e ele parou imediatamente onde estava.

- Vim dar uma entrevista. – olhou o anel. – Isto pertencia ao teu primo, Severus. Consegui salvá-lo antes de os Aurores levarem o seu corpo da Cabana dos Gritos.

- Dá-mo imediatamente. – exigi. – Não tens o direito de usar uma coisa que me pertence por direito.

- Pertence à tua mãe, por direito. – argumentou ele. Abanei a cabeça.

- A herdeira de Cecília sou eu, não Julie. – vi-o espantar-se. Sorri amarga e cruzei os braços. – Oh, não sabias? Pois, isso é o que dá em abandonares a família. Dá-mo, se fazes favor.

Ele suspirou tristemente e começou a tirar o anel do dedo. Enquanto o fazia, pude olhá-lo com atenção. Estava diferente do William que me lembrava. Os seus cabelos que outrora tinham sido castanhos como os meus estavam quase completamente brancos. Continuava alto, mas parecia muito mais magro. As covas negras debaixo dos seus olhos escuros indicavam cansaço e, quiçá, alguma tristeza. 'Penitência só lhe fica bem', pensei.

- Aqui tens. – disse, colocando o anel na minha mão aberta.

- Obrigada. Agora podes dar meia volta e sair. – respondi, voltando para trás da minha secretária e sentando-me.

- Narcissa, por favor, deixa-me explicar.

- Oh, eu li a tua carta. Está tudo mais do que explicado. – ele franziu o sobrolho.

- Leste a carta? Mas só era suposto ser-te entregue se eu não sobrevivesse. – encolhi os ombros, raivosa.

- Talvez devesses ter deixado melhores instruções a Julie.

- Porque é que continuas a chamar Julie à tua mãe?

- Não é Julie o nome dela? Espera, também mentiram sobre os vossos nomes? – questionei, sarcástica. Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira à minha frente.

- É claro que não. E tudo o que vos escondemos foi para vos manter em segurança, filha.

- Não me chames _isso._ – disse, irritada, batendo com o ponho direito na mesa. – Não _és_ nem nunca _foste_ meu pai. Aled era o meu pai. Educou-me, amou-me e _morreu_ por _mim_, para que eu soubesse a verdade. É muito mais do que _tu _alguma vez fizeste.

- Vejo que sabes da profecia. – respondeu, olhando o chão.

- É claro que sei. – respondi, fria.

- E como é que te sentes, com o Dom? – ri, cheia de desprezo.

- Referes-te ao Dom da Visão? Não o tenho. – ele arregalou os olhos, assustado. – Pois é, William, tu e Julie, e até Cecília, estragaram a nossa família por uma profecia idiota que nem sequer se realizou. Espero que estejas satisfeito. – suspirou, cansado.

- Narcissa, fizemos o que achámos que tínhamos de fazer para assegurar a vossa…

- Segurança, sim sim, já sei. Tinham muito medo que morrêssemos todos. – interrompi-o, olhando-o com nojo. - Mas se tivessem tirado dois minutos para se sentarem connosco e nos conhecerem ao invés de magicarem planos loucos para nos esconderem a verdade, saberiam que isso seria sempre a aposta errada.

- Foi exactamente por te conhecer, Narcissa, que achámos que deveríamos ser mais cuidadosos.

- Não sabes nada de mim, William, nunca soubeste. Se soubesses, terias sido homem o suficiente para me avisar quando Cecília estava a morrer. Ou para informares os teus filhos, aqueles que dizes amar, de que Voldemort estava a ganhar poder.

- Vocês eram crianças!

- Não sejas idiota, William, e não me julgues também por uma! – explodi. – Nenhum de nós alguma vez foi _criança. _Vocês não deixaram. E se Claire teve infância foi por minha causa e de Tom.

- Continuas teimosa como um burro, Narcissa. – alvitrou ele, olhando-me intensamente nos olhos. – Não deixas que ninguém te ajude! – tornei a rir. 'Ele acabou mesmo de dizer isto?'

- Não me digas que _agora _é que decides ajudar-me!

- Sempre a querer fazer as coisas sozinha!

- Sabes como é, _alguém_ me disse que teria de me habituar à solidão desde nova. – retorqui, venenosa.

- E os teus irmãos? – perguntou ele, depois de uma pausa. – Como estão?

- Saudáveis e felizes. Não graças a ti, claro.

- Eu deixei-vos o meu dinheiro para… - levantei-me, agora genuinamente irritada.

- Como ousas! Nós nunca tocámos num cêntimo do dinheiro dos Jones que não nos pertencesse!

- Não era isso que eu queria…

- Eu ganho a vida _sozinha_ desde que saí Hogwarts! Tal como Tom! Nenhum de nós tocou sequer no fundo que nos foi atribuído quando fizemos dezanove anos! Fui _eu_ quem pagou os estudos de Curandeira a Claire, com o _meu_ dinheiro, ganho aqui mesmo, neste jornal!

- Não devias ter feito isso, os fundos que vos deixámos servem para isso mesmo.

- Pois, _pai, _mas ao contrário de ti, eu não tenho por hábito abandonar as pessoas de quem gosto.

- Narcissa, por favor… - implorava ele, levantando-se também.

- Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra!

- Miss Jones? – chamou Jayne, de repente. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. 'O que é _agora?'_

- Diz, Jay.

- Está aqui um senhor para a ver. – franzi o sobrolho. Não tinha mais compromisso nenhum durante a tarde.

- Deixou nome?

- Não, disse apenas que era importante. E urgente.

- Tudo bem, deixa-o entrar. – olhei para William, especado à minha frente. – Estás à espera de que te acompanhe à porta?

- Cissa…

- Sou uma mulher importante e ocupada, como podes ver. Portanto, agradecia-te que…

- Por que será que cada vez que eu encontro alguém desta família, vocês vêm sempre em packs? - 'Oh não. Merlin, mata-me já'.

Draco Malfoy entrara no meu gabinete como se fosse a sua própria sala, fechando elegantemente a porta atrás de si, pendurando o seu casaco e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para nós. 'Céus, mandem um raio atingir-me _imediatamente!_'

- O que é que queres, Malfoy? – ele sorriu de lado. 'Estúpido. Idiota. Doninha albina.'

- Ora, Jones, estava com saudades.

- Por Merlin, vai-te _embora!_

- Isso são maneiras de tratar as visitas, Jones? Certamente que não foi assim que te educaram. – comentou, olhando de lado para o meu pai.

- Garanto-lhe que não foi, Mr. Malfoy. – afirmou o meu pai, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, Mr. Jones. Finalmente decidiu voltar do mundo dos mortos?

- Parece que sim. Como vai a sua mãe? Ainda muito abalada pela captura do Lucius, suponho. – retorquiu, cruzando os braços. O Malfoy quase que rosnava para ele. – E agradecia-lhe que tratasse a minha filha por…

- Miss Jones? – chamou Jayne, a medo, abrindo a porta.

- Jayne, por Merlin, o que é que foi agora? Estou _um bocadinho_ ocupada. – ela corou.

- Desculpe, mas não consegui evitar que ele subisse.

- Ele _quem_?

- Mr. Fowles. – disse, fechando rapidamente a porta e seguindo para a sua secretária.

- SÓ PODES ESTAR A BRINCAR COMIGO! – Disse eu, falando para o tecto, esperando que Merlin ouvisse e tivesse alguma compaixão. Rapidamente a porta se tornou a abrir, e Edwin espreitou para dentro do gabinete.

- Nar…Oh, Merlin. – disse ele, olhando espantado para os ocupantes do meu gabinete.

- O que é que _tu_ queres, Edwin?

- Levar-te para comer qualquer coisa. Lanchar, jantar, o que preferires. Gostava de falar contigo.

Suspirei e olhei em volta. O meu pai e Draco estavam ainda parados à frente da minha secretária. Um a olhar confuso para mim e o outro a fixar furiosamente Edwin, para quem olhei também em seguida. 'Ok, Cissa, respira. Pensa: tens o teu pai mentiroso que te abandonou e não vês há anos, o Malfoy convencido e irritante que vive para te massacrar o juízo – mas que, em contrapartida, te salvou a vida há anos atrás, e o Edwin, que te quer tirar daqui e dar-te comida. Só tens de escolher'.

- Sabes que mais, Ed? – disse eu, contornando a secretária e vestindo o casaco. – Aceito o teu convite com todo o gosto.

E puxando um Edwin confuso mas feliz pelo braço, saí do gabinete, deixando dois dos homens mais importantes da minha vida para trás.

* * *

- Isto não pode continuar assim. – afirmou Adam, baixinho, sentando-se na secretária de Daphne. – Sinto-me horrível.

- Eu sei, eu também. – admitiu ela, suspirando.

- Temos de lhe contar. – levantou-se, decidido. – _Agora. _– Daphne olhou-o, chocada.

- Agora? Mas...

- Já chega de desculpas, Daph. Agora é uma altura tão boa como qualquer outra. Anda daí.

Resignada, a loira deixou que Adam a levasse pelo pulso, quase de arrasto, pelos corredores compridos e atarefados do profeta. Virando à esquerda num dos corredores principais, entraram numa enorme sala cheia de blocos de secretárias, encabeçada por dois escritórios envidraçados: o de Narcissa e o de Catherine.

Respirando fundo para ganharem alguma coragem, Adam e Daphne palmilharam rapidamente a curta distância que os separava da morena, parando em frente à secretária de Jayne, para que ela os pudesse anunciar.

- Boa tarde, Jay. Podemos falar com Narcissa? – Jayne corou ligeiramente e olhou-os, tímida.

- Miss Jones saiu há alguns minutos com Mr. Fowles. Mas as outras duas visitas ainda estão lá dentro.

- Cissa saiu com Edwin? – repetiu Daphne, de sobrolho franzido. – Tens a certeza?

- É claro que sim, Miss Rosier.

- E quem são as visitas que ela deixou lá dentro?

- Um deles é o compromisso das duas. Um Auror que veio dar uma entrevista. Mas não me pareceu que a entrevista estivesse a correr muito bem, Mr. Sanders. – respondeu, tímida.

- E o outro?

- O outro senhor não conheço. Mas agora que olho bem para si, Miss Rosier…ele tem algumas parecenças consigo. – Daphne revirou os olhos.

- Draco. – disseram ela e Adam ao mesmo tempo.

- Draco? – questionou a assistente.

- Draco Malfoy. Jayne, eu vou lá dentro chamá-lo, sim? Quanto ao Auror…suponho que devas chamar Catherine.

- Muito bem, Miss Rosier.

Daphne, com Adam no seu encalço, avançou para a porta e abriu-a rapidamente. Draco encontrava-se lá dentro, discutindo com um homem alto, a quem a loira não conseguia ver a cara.

- Como é que se atreveu, seu miserável, a voltar depois destes anos todos? Depois de lhe ter causado tanta dor?

- Ao menos tenho a minha consciência tranquila por ter protegido os meus filhos logo no início, Mr. Malfoy. Ao contrário do seu pai, que o enviou para a morte. - O homem olhou para Daphne por cima do ombro do loiro. – E parece que temos companhia.

Draco voltou-se e Daphne e Adam puderam finalmente ver com quem o loiro discutia. E se ele não fosse tão alto e não ostentasse todo aquele cabelo branco e a barba de alguns dias, provavelmente eles diriam que estavam a ver Narcissa Jones numa máscara qualquer. Aperceberam-se imediatamente de quem se tratava e trocaram olhares assustados. O homem não se pronunciou e Draco revirou os olhos.

- Sim, é o pai da Jones, Daphne.

- Onde é que ela está? – perguntou, ao fim de alguns segundos, depois de recuperar do choque.

- Não sabemos. Saiu há minutos com um rapaz muito bem-parecido. É o namorado? – perguntou William, dirigindo-se amavelmente a Daphne.

- Ex-namorado. – elucidou a loira, completamente confusa.

- O actual e seu futuro genro está mesmo aí à sua frente. – comentou Adam, também embasbacado, sem medir o que dissera.

- Adam!

- E a sua futura nora está aqui ao meu lado.

- ADAM! – repetiu Daphne, alto, desta vez já completamente alerta do que se passava à sua volta.

- O que é? Por acaso é mentira?

- Este não é certamente o momento… - respondeu, corando violentamente.

- Por Merlin, poupem-me! – exclamou Draco, pegando no casaco e saindo da sala com passos duros.

- Não precisa de ficar envergonhada, minha cara. Mas já que vamos ser parentes, talvez nos devêssemos apresentar. – afirmou William, aproximando-se da loira com um sorriso. – William Stuart Jones, ao seu dispor.

- Daphne Rosier, prazer.

- Ah, Daphne! Perdoe-me, mas não a reconheci. – fez uma pausa. - Mas que escolhas fizeram os meus filhos mais velhos! Sabem-me dizer se Claire…

- Oh não, Claire vive para a profissão. É o seu verdadeiro amor. – explicou Adam.

- Ah, perdoe-me a má educação, não me apresentei a si. William Jones.

- Adam Sanders. – o mais velho sorriu.

- Quis parecer-me que vinham falar com Narcissa.

- Sim, mas pelos vistos não é um bom dia para lhe contarmos o que vínhamos contar. – comentou Adam, rindo.

- Talvez me possam contar _a mim_, durante o almoço? Como devem ter deduzido pela minha conversa com Mr. Malfoy, as coisas com Narcissa não correram muito bem. – Daphne e Adam trocaram olhares.

- Não creio que Narcissa fosse gostar muito de saber que falámos consigo, Mr. Jones. – confessou Adam. William encolheu os ombros.

- Bom, então não falaremos sobre Narcissa. Quero saber tudo sobre a minha futura nora e o meu filho. Está bom assim?

Adam e Daphne, ainda ligeiramente atarantados, consentiram e seguiram William para fora da sala.

* * *

**N/A:** E William faz a sua grande entrada na fic! 8D

Uma postagem rápida para vos desejar uma óptima Páscoa, com muito chocolate à misturaa! :DD

Review, will you?

Lots of love,  
**~Nalamin**


	15. Atrophy

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 15: Atrophy**

- Estou muito feliz por teres aceite o meu convite, Cissa.

Eu não estava nada _feliz._ Esse sentimento não tinha lugar em mim naquele momento. Estava _fula._ Oh, isso estava. Completamente fora de mim. A verdade é que só me apetecia pegar no prato de salada que tinha à frente e despejá-lo todo em cima de Edwin.

- Não esperava que aceitasses tão imediatamente. Pensei que talvez tivesse de insistir e…

Quem teria de insistir em breve para que ele se calasse era eu. A sério. Só não estava a rosnar porque não me parecia bem fazê-lo naquele restaurante, que estava apinhado de gente.

-…porque podias estar ainda magoada por aquilo que te disse e…

Ui, era melhor que ele nem levasse a conversa para aqueles lados. O meu auto-controle melhorara com os anos, mas ainda fervia em pouca água. E estava quase a entrar em ebulição. E se isso acontecesse, era melhor que ele arranjasse qualquer coisa com que se proteger.

'_Don't tell me that this is your last chance to change  
'cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie but..._

-…espero que saibas que te amo e que não vou mais deixar a minha carreira interferir com a nossa relação. Por isso, para que possamos ficar juntos, decidi que enquanto eu não for promovido – 'Estás a sonhar demasiado alto, Ed…' –, não tiraremos mais férias.

Comecei a rir-me. Gargalhadas mesmo sentidas. As lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos e a minha barriga começou a doer, ao fim de alguns segundos. Não conseguia parar. Em primeiro lugar, porque tivera de escolher se me riria ou se ia chorar por causa de tudo o que acontecera desde que eu pusera pé n'O Profeta naquela manhã. Decidira rir-me, já estava farta de lágrimas e há muito tempo que não dava uma boa gargalhada.

_I warned you  
What could happen if you should decide  
To live your life from the nine to five _

E depois, porque aquilo que ele dissera tivera realmente piada, e só me mostrara o quão certa eu estava em lhe ter dado com os pés. Então ele achava que se parássemos de ter férias as coisas iriam melhorar? Era essa a solução dele para que eu parasse de o confrontar com a sua distância, a sua frieza, o seu amor desmedido, compulsivo, obsessivo ao trabalho? Que bebé! Merlin, eu começava seriamente a pensar, e baseando-me em toda a experiência que tivera com os homens – não só aqueles com quem me envolvera romântica e sexualmente, mas também outros como o meu pai, o Carrow e até Voldemort -, que se eram todos tão idiotas quanto pareciam, eu tinha de me afastar deles. Talvez devesse corujar a Millicent Bulstrode e experimentar jogar na outra equipa. Em Hogwarts sempre ouvira dizer que ela era a _'go to' _de quem queria esquecer o ex-namorado. E a verdade é que quem usufruía dos seus 'serviços' saía sempre com uma recomendação na ponta da língua. Literalmente.

_And I mourn you  
For the detail that is left unsaid  
Is a reminder of the time you bled_

- Cissa? Narcissa? Importas-te de parar de rir? Está toda a gente a olhar. – rosnou Edwin, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. Inclinei-me também, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, agora rindo levemente.

- É que teve imensa piada o que disseste, Ed. – ele fungou, desagradado.

- Estou a ver que não aprovas.

- É claro que não. Mas nem sequer devias ter-te dado ao trabalho de orquestrar esta solução _fantástica_! – comentei eu, sarcástica. – Não faço qualquer intenção de voltar para ti.

_They've sold you everything you need to fix you up  
And you feel good now but you can't wake up  
They found a way to reassure you  
That everything would be okay_

- Então para que é que aceitaste o meu convite! – perguntou, zangado. Encolhi os ombros, enquanto limpava a boca ao guardanapo.

- Tinha fome. – pousei o pedaço de pano e comecei a vestir o meu casaco. – Obrigada pela refeição, Ed. E pela conversa _hilariante_. Alegrou-me imenso! – acrescentei, levantando-me e afastando-me na nossa mesa antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Mas quando saí do restaurante para as ruas londrinas, rapidamente o sorriso que me bailava nos lábios desapareceu. Agora sem as psicoses de Edwin para me animar, era de novo apenas eu. E os meus problemas.

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside'  
(Atrophy – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

* * *

Saindo do edifício d'O Profeta, Adam, Daphne e William materializaram-se no restaurante onde os dois primeiros costumavam almoçar. Sentaram-se e pediram. William reparou que tanto Daphne como Adam estavam bastante inquietos. Era óbvio que se sentiam desconfortáveis na sua presença. Principalmente por estarem ali sem Narcissa saber.

- Bom, então contem-me o que acham que eu preciso de saber, por favor. – principiou William, tentando aligeirar o ambiente. – Estive fora muitos anos, decerto que perdi muitas datas importantes.

- Não sei ao certo o que lhe posso dizer, Mr. Jones. – comentou Daphne.

- William, por favor. Se eu colocar algumas perguntas será mais fácil? Vocês então escolhem aquelas a que devem ou podem responder.

- Parece-me justo. – concedeu Adam.

- Óptimo. – a empregada chegou entretanto e pousou à frente de cada um os seus pedidos. – Gostava de começar por perguntar a Daphne o que a inquieta tanto. – a loira não respondeu logo. – Bem sei que estar aqui comigo vos deixa pouco à vontade, mas creio haver algo mais aqui com a nossa amiga. – virou-se para Adam. – Estou errado?

- Não, está bastante correcto.

- Adam… - ralhou Daphne, baixinho.

- Não creio que haja problema em contar-lhe o que íamos contar a Narcissa, Daphne. Era exactamente para se poder tornar público que o íamos fazer.

- Mas ela não vai gostar de saber que o pai descobriu primeiro que ela. – argumentou a loira.

- Então não lhe dizemos essa parte. Com certeza que o William não se importa de colaborar connosco. – olhou para o homem. – Isto é, se for da sua vontade ficar de boas relações com Narcissa.

- Obviamente que é essa a minha vontade. E se for da vossa que eu mantenha segredo, com certeza que o farei. Infelizmente, como devem saber, sou muito bom nessa arte. – disse, tristemente. – Quando estiverem prontos, serei todo ouvidos. – acrescentou, vendo-os hesitar.

- Bom, a verdade é que Narcissa não sabe que Daphne e Thomas namoram. – confessou Adam. William franziu o sobrolho.

- Permitem-me que pergunte porquê?

- Nunca houve uma altura realmente boa para lhe contar. Estávamos à espera que ela encontrasse a felicidade mas, infelizmente, tudo aquilo por que Narcissa passou tornou-a um pouco…céptica. E, como se deve lembrar, a sua filha não é particularmente compreensiva quando está de mal com a vida. – William anuiu. – Devíamos ter-lhe contado em Hogwarts, mas aquele ano foi horrível. E nos anos seguintes ela esteve tão a leste, tão em baixo que não tivemos coragem de lhe dizer.

- Então mas namoraram todos estes anos escondidos de Narcissa? – perguntou William, incrédulo.

- Não, é claro que não. Eles…

- Nós começámos a namorar em Hogwarts. – pronunciou-se finalmente Daphne, interrompendo o amigo. – E tendo em conta a época em que estávamos, fomos até bastante felizes. Mas depois da batalha as coisas mudaram. Não sei como, nem porquê, mas mudaram. E o dia da formatura de Thomas deu-me a certeza, se é que eu ainda não a tinha, de que as coisas entre nós estavam acabadas: ele estava com Alexis.

"Mas a verdade é que nunca falámos realmente sobre o que éramos na realidade, nunca arranjámos uma palavra – como namorados, amigos ou amantes – que definisse a nossa relação. Mas suponho que, ao contrário do que eu pensava, não havia nada de sério entre nós.

" Seja como for, depois daquele dia não o vi durante alguns anos. Mas era difícil evitar estar na sua presença quando Narcissa é a minha melhor amiga. Tornei a vê-lo num aniversário qualquer e reatámos a amizade. Foi há apenas um par de semanas – no dia em que lemos a carta que deixou a Narcissa - que voltámos a ter aquilo que tínhamos na escola.

- E com a revelação da carta, e suponho que, também, a aparição de Draco Malfoy na vida de Narcissa, vos fez, de novo, adiar esta conversa que estamos a ter. – deduziu William.

- Exacto. – confirmou a loira. – Mas não é só isto que temos para contar a Cissa.

- Sim, não é só Daphne que esconde um segredo.

- Mr. Sanders, também anda a omitir coisas à minha filha? – perguntou, com brincalhona indignação. Adam sorriu.

- Infelizmente sim. Não há tanto tempo quanto Daphne, mas sim.

- E do que consta esse segredo? – Adam olhou para Daphne, que assentiu, com um sorriso. Respirando fundo e tornando a olhar para o homem que era o espelho de Narcissa, falou rapidamente.

- Eu sou gay.

* * *

Desde que a Guerra acabou e eu pude finalmente revelar o meu Dom ao mundo, que comecei a precisar de fazer pausas do mundo mágico. Não me entendam mal. Não estou arrependida por me ter dado a conhecer, de todo. Estou até bastante satisfeita por poder dizer a quem me apetecer que lhe posso ler os pensamentos a qualquer momento. E mesmo que uma pessoa ou outra se afaste, já não me faz grande diferença. É uma das vantagens de ter aprendido a ficar sozinha desde cedo. Ao longo dos anos fui-me tornando a melhor na área.

Mas quando era mais nova e não podia revelar o meu ser ao mundo, às vezes pensava no quão injusto tinha sido quem criara a magia. Tinha-a entregue apenas aos privilegiados e estes tinham-na passado de geração em geração, sem a darem a conhecer a mais ninguém. Mas o pior, a meu ver, nem era isso. O pior era que, como eram em número reduzido as pessoas com capacidades mágicas, quando aparecia alguém de entre elas excepcionalmente poderoso ou com alguma característica especial, esse alguém iria ser motivo de escrutínio durante toda a vida. Em terra de cegos, quem tem olho é rei. Ou, no caso, rainha.

Em Inglaterra, apenas duas famílias foram capazes de passar aos seus descendentes algum poder excepcional: os Peverell e os Prince. O poder dos Prince manifestava-se sobre a forma de Dons, como o meu e o de James, e o dos Peverell através de habilidades fora do comum ou objectos com poderes intrínsecos, como o manto da invisibilidade do Potter. Mas o que é que um manto da invisibilidade pode interessar ao mundo, nestes tempos de paz? Não precisamos de nos esconder de nada. O poder de gerações dos Peverell é obsoleto. Mas o dos Prince não.

Mas independentemente disso, como é que podemos saber quem tem um olho na terra dos cegos? Ninguém vê e, como consequência, não vê quem _vê_. Foi obviamente por esse princípio que eu e o meu primo vivemos os anos da nossa infância e adolescência. Mas assim que eu e James nos expusemos à luz, ganhámos mais importância que o término da Guerra. Depois de algum tempo, o entusiasmo descontrolado das pessoas acabou por passar, mas nunca ninguém deixa de me interpelar na rua para que lhe leia a mente ou de falar com James para que ele lhes conte algumas verdades.

Há, com certeza, mais pessoas como nós espalhadas pelo mundo, mas eu e James somos os únicos portadores de Dons neste país. É mais ou menos como ter estatuto de celebridade, sem sermos realmente uma. Levamos uma vida normal e não temos os flashes apontados à cara (principalmente porque eu trabalho n'O Profeta) mas ainda somos analisados à lupa.

Por isso, de vez em quando, preciso de me afastar do mundo que fez de mim o que sou, preciso de me acalmar e, sobretudo, preciso de ser invisível sem o ser _literalmente._ Preciso de me sentar num banco de jardim e ver as pessoas passarem por mim, olhando-me, vendo uma pessoa completamente banal e continuando a andar e a viver as suas vidas. Por outras palavras, a 'rainha' precisa de tempo sem os seus ávidos e sedentos 'súbditos'.

Hyde Park é o meu local de eleição, o meu 'castelo'. Os muggles julgam-me uma deles e não me podiam dar menos importância. É uma mudança muito bem-vinda quando sinto que se mais alguma pessoa me perguntar 'Em que número estou a pensar?', eu transfiguro-a numa pedra e lanço-a bem longe.

'_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

Mas apesar de, naquele dia em particular, eu não me sentir observada de mais por pessoas estranhas, sentia-me por aqueles que me eram conhecidos e que me fixavam com tanta intensidade que o podia sentir na pele. Portanto, despira a minha capa, vestira um casaco preto de algodão e passara para o mundo dos muggles, dirigindo-me calmamente a Hyde Park e sentando-me no meu usual banco de jardim.

_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole'  
(We Are Broken – Paramore)_

E enquanto as pessoas passavam por mim e faziam o seu papel – ignorando-me – na perfeição, eu não pude deixar de pensar que o mundo, tanto o muggle onde eu me encontrava, quanto o mágico onde eu vivia, possuíam exactamente aquilo que fazia falta na minha vida naquele momento. Normalidade. Tranquilidade. Serenidade.

Paz.

* * *

- Eu sou gay. – William ergueu as sobrancelhas e engoliu a comida que mastigava.

- Estou a ver. Narcissa é, de algum modo, homofóbica?

- Não! Claro que não! – asseguraram rapidamente Daphne e Adam. – De todo.

- Então permita-me dizer-lhe que não compreendo por que é que nunca se revelou à minha filha. – admitiu William.

- Não é como se eu estivesse realmente a esconder-me ou a fazer segredo. Toda a gente naquela redacção tem noção da minha orientação sexual. E os que não sabem, desconfiam. Mas Narcissa…

- É completa e totalmente distraída com este tipo de coisas. – completou Daphne, sorrindo levemente. – Ela só repara quando é mesmo preto no branco, quando é mesmo óbvio.

- Percebo. E pensam que ela vai reagir mal a estas notícias que têm para lhe contar?

- Ela não se vai importar com as notícias em _si,_ mas sim com o facto de as termos escondido dela durante este tempo todo. Ainda para mais agora que Draco e o William tornaram a entrar na vida dela. – o homem franziu o sobrolho e olhou para Adam.

- Pensei que tinha dito que Mr. Malfoy era o meu futuro genro. – Adam riu.

- Quando Narcissa decidir admitir que ainda está apaixonada por ele, não tenho dúvidas de que será.

- _Ainda?_ – questionou William.

- Tal como eu e Thomas, parece que também eles os dois estiveram juntos em Hogwarts. Pelo menos, foi o que descobrimos, também no dia em que Narcissa nos leu a sua carta. Ele salvou-a de Voldemort. – O pai de Narcissa olhou para ambos, de olhos arregalados.

- Desculpe-me, creio não ter percebido bem. Disse que ele a _salvou_ do Lord das Trevas? – Daphne assentiu, mas foi Adam quem, sucinto, explicou.

- Voldemort sabia da profecia e encarregou Draco de matar Narcissa. Ele estava apaixonado por ela e, por isso, não o fez. Acabou por lutar do nosso lado, arriscando-se a perder a vida por ela. – William engoliu mais uma garfada de comida, abanando a cabeça em descrédito, visivelmente espantado.

- Bom, agora quase que me sinto mal por ter posto o Lucius atrás das grades. – Daphne levou as mãos à boca.

- O meu tio está preso? E a minha tia Narcissa?

- É aparentada de Mr. Malfoy? Ah, claro, é uma Rosier, tinha-me esquecido. Sim, o seu tio está em Azkaban. Não cumprirá tantos anos de pena como os restantes Devoradores da Morte, porque foi uma ajuda preciosa na captura de muitos. E Narcissa está bem, fora da cadeia, a tomar conta dos negócios _legais_ que restaram à família. – fez uma pausa. – Mr. Malfoy não lhe contou?

- Não, só o vi naquela noite. Depois voltei para Londres com Narcissa e Adam. Mas vou, sem dúvida, questioná-lo sobre esses negócios.

- Penso que seja uma empresa de perfumes, cara Daphne._ Victoria et Salazar_, é o nome, se não estou em erro. – Adam riu.

- Aposto que foi Draco a escolher esse nome. – William olhou-o, confuso. – Salazar em honra dos Slytherin e Victoria em honra de Narcissa.

- De que modo é que Victoria…ah, o Dom. Depreendo então que Mr. Malfoy sabe do poder de Narcissa.

- Há anos, antes até de Voldemort o encarregar de a assassinar. Mas hoje em dia Narcissa não se esconde de ninguém. Nem James.

- James! O meu pequeno primo. E ele, como está?

- Perfeito. Nunca pensei que uma pessoa tão séria quanto ele desse um namorado tão atencioso. – comentou Adam. William riu alegremente.

- É fabuloso o quanto vocês estão todos ligados uns aos outros! Seremos, então, também da mesma família, Mr. Sanders. – o loiro deu um risinho triste.

- Se algum dia Kathryn me aceitar, talvez. – O mais velho fez um esgar de desagrado.

- Nunca gostei dela. Aled e Elizabeth eram pessoas fantásticas, mas Kathryn, infelizmente, não herdou essa característica dos pais.

- Narcissa, pelo contrário, tem muita coisa de si. – comentou Daphne. William sorriu.

- A teimosia, talvez. E o desejo proteger, a qualquer custo, aqueles que ama. Mas ela é muito mais parecida com a mãe do que comigo. Apenas não se relacionou com ela o suficiente para se aperceber disso. – respondeu, com um suspiro.

- Ela saiu de casa pouco tempo depois de o William desaparecer. – contou a loira. William assentiu.

- Imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. – fez uma pausa, olhando para a rua através do vidro do restaurante. – Narcissa teria saído daquela casa mesmo que eu não tivesse ido embora. Não existe qualquer razão para que lá ficasse. Não tem qualquer recordação minimamente feliz daquele lugar.

- Talvez ainda vá a tempo de criar novas recordações, William. – afirmou Daphne, carinhosamente.

- Não creio que Narcissa alguma vez me perdoe. Ela não compreende que o que fiz foi porque acreditava que ela estava _realmente_ em perigo.

- Também tem de se pôr no lugar de Narcissa: ela pensa que se o William se tivesse dado ao trabalho de a conhecer melhor saberia que ela nunca estaria em perigo. É demasiado inteligente e poderosa para isso. Além disso, tinha-nos a todos nós para a proteger. – argumentou Adam.

- Talvez tenha razão, Mr. Sanders. Mas implorar o seu perdão agora não vai servir de nada.

- Disse bem: _agora._ – Adam fez uma pausa. – O William parece-me um bom homem. Acredito em si quando diz que tudo o que fez foi para proteger a sua família. E acredito que agora que voltou, nada mais quer do que recuperar o tempo perdido. Com Claire e Thomas será mais fácil e, por isso, devia concentrar-se neles em primeiro lugar. Quanto a Narcissa…a minha sugestão é que deixe ser Draco a resolver as coisas com ela primeiro. Como já lhe dissemos, Narcissa é muito mais compreensiva quando está feliz.

- E acreditam que é Mr. Malfoy que a faz feliz?

- Sem qualquer dúvida. – assegurou Daphne.

-Bom, vocês certamente que conhecem melhor Narcissa do que eu. Portanto, vou seguir as vossas sugestões. Há mais alguma coisa que deva saber? Sobre Claire, talvez?

- Ah sim, claro. Íamo-nos esquecendo. – lembrou-se Adam.

- Depois de amanhã Claire tem a cerimónia do S. Mungus. Vão reconhecê-la como Curandeira efectiva no hospital. Talvez devesse aparecer para a felicitar. – elucidou Daphne.

- Com certeza que irei. – fez uma pausa, olhando intensamente para Daphne a Adam. – Muito obrigado por terem aceitado conversar comigo, meus caros. Fico em dívida para convosco.

Com um sorriso a bailar-lhes nos lábios, Adam e Daphne viram o ex-Auror erguer-se em toda a sua altura, sair calmamente do restaurante e desmaterializar-se com um suave pop.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha gente, agora só volto a postar no final da semana :o. Não me matem, sim? E continuem a deixar reviews, please :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	16. Until Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 16:**** Until Tomorrow**

'_Under my feeling under my skin  
Under the thoughts from within  
Learning the subtext  
Of the mind  
See creation how where defined_

Era já noite cerrada quando Cissa se levantou do banco do Hyde Park e se começou a dirigir para o local onde atravessaria a barreira e passaria para o mundo bruxo. Passara toda a tarde sentada, a mente completamente vazia, simplesmente a ver as pessoas viver o seu dia-a-dia. Mas agora que voltava para casa, abraçada a si mesma para se proteger do frio da noite, os seus pensamentos tinham retornado em cascata, uns atrás dos outros, a cair sem parar.

_I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing'  
(Innocent Eyes - Delta Goodrem)_

Já não sabia com o que é que se deveria preocupar primeiro. O Dom da Visão? As mentiras da família? O retorno do pai desaparecido? A história que deveria escrever sobre a captura dos Aurores? Edwin e as suas psicoses? Draco? Suspirou. Talvez se pudesse preocupar com tudo isso apenas amanhã. Por aquele dia, não queria mais lembrar-se de nenhum desses assuntos. O problema estava agora em arranjar maneira de esquecer.

'_I was born in a house in a town just like your own  
I was raised to believe in the power of the unknown  
When the answers and the truth have cut their ties  
Will you still find me  
Will you still see me through smoke_

Quando era mais nova, lembrava-se de que algumas vezes usara o sexo como escape. Riu com este pensamento. Como é que conseguiria ir para a cama com um homem, um qualquer desconhecido, quando Draco povoava tão intensamente o seu pensamento? Impossível. Essa opção estava riscada. Ler ou ouvir música também não resultava. Qualquer frase podia despoletar um pensamento sobre um dos assuntos que a preocupavam. O que é que restava?

_Where can I turn?  
'Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure_

Caminhava já pelas ruas pouco visitadas da Londres bruxa, quando tropeçou numa pequena saliência no chão. Não caiu, mas para se conseguir equilibrar, apoiou a mão num cartaz de madeira que se encontrava na borda do passeio. De volta à sua postura erecta, olhou o dito melhor. Anunciava a 'happy hour' de um pub ali perto. Sorriu e não pensou duas vezes. Decorou a morada e começou a dirigir-se calmamente para o seu destino. O álcool iria ser o seu melhor amigo durante aquela noite, o seu companheiro, o seu amante, o seu contador de histórias e o seu músico, mas também o seu inimigo, um traidor. Iria significar amor e ódio, fantasia e realidade, preto e branco. Só havia uma coisa que o álcool não podia ser ou significar: a salvação.

Mas tal como Aled dissera, o Destino apresenta-nos sempre vários caminhos para chegarmos ao nosso objectivo, que, no caso de Narcissa, era esquecer. Ela esperava que o álcool fosse, no mínimo, uma tabuleta a indicar a maneira certa de o fazer. Mas a esperança também é uma coisa engraçada. Por norma, quanto temos grandes expectativas em relação a uma coisa, o que verificamos é que acaba sempre tudo ao contrário do que imaginamos a princípio.

_Tell me why I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe'  
(Conspiracy – Paramore)_

E aquela noite não foi excepção.

* * *

- Firewhisky. – pedi ao homem à minha frente, com um sorriso.

Pois é, eu já estava um bocadinho alegre. Mas, sinceramente, não queria saber. Estava a resultar. Afogara já mais de metade dos meus problemas em toda a espécie de bebidas alcoólicas que me lembrara de pedir ao barman. Agora já só faltava a outra metade.

_Who says I can't be free?  
__From all of the things that I used to be  
__Re-write my history  
W__ho says I can't be free?_

- É para já! – Respondeu ele, prontamente. Em poucos segundos já tinha a bebida à minha frente.

_It's been a long night in New York City  
__It's been a long night in Baton Rouge  
__I don't remember you looking any better  
__Then again I don't remember you_

-Obrigada.

-Disponha! - Disse ele, com um sorriso sedutor.

_Who says I can't get stoned?  
__Call up a girl that I used to know  
__Fake love for an hour or so  
__Who says I can't get stoned?_

Retribui-lhe o sorriso, pensando que era óptimo que ele tivesse alguns escrúpulos e não se tentasse aproveitar de mim enquanto eu estivesse completamente embriagada. Mas ainda faltavam, pelo menos, mais dois firewhiskys para que eu chegasse a esse estado.

Ele afastou-se para atender mais clientes, nunca deixando de olhar para mim. Revirei os olhos e voltei o olhar para a minha bebida, pensando qual seria o próximo problema a ser afogado.

_Who says I can't take time?  
__Meet all the girls on the county line  
__Wait on fate to send a sign  
__Who says I can't take time?_

- Dando em cima do barman, Jones? Pensei que poderias arranjar alguém melhor. – Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Já nem chamei por Merlin ou roguei pragas aos céus por ele ter aparecido ali. Era o habitual, ultimamente. E o álcool tinha-me deixado descontraída.

_It's been a long night in New York City  
__It's been a long night in Austin too  
__I don't remember you looking any better  
__Well then again I don't remember you_

- Alguém como tu? – Devolvi, entrando no jogo dele. Whatever, certo? Não me ia lembrar de grande parte do que estava a dizer naquele momento no dia seguinte, de qualquer maneira.

- E porque não, Jones? Não seria a primeira vez. - Disse ele, inocentemente, sentando-se no banco ao meu lado. Gargalhei.

- Precisamente por isso, Malfoy. – respondi, dando um gole da minha bebida.

- Ora, como assim? – Insistiu ele, com um interesse notório. Eu sabia perfeitamente para onde ele queria levar a conversa, mas também sabia bem falar com ele. Poderia até ser errado, mas o meu amigo firewhisky fazia tudo parecer certo naquele momento.

- Vamos ver. – Comecei a contar pelos dedos. – Achas-te muito bom por causa do sangue puríssimo que te corre nas veias, és um perfeito idiota, és irritante, convencido e mimado. Chega? – Respondi, sorrindo e mostrando-lhe os cinco dedos da minha mão direita. Mas agora que olhava bem para eles, pareciam-me estar lá uns sete…

- Ah obrigado, Jones! - Agradeceu ele, sorrindo de lado. - Agora quero ouvir os meus defeitos. – Revirei os olhos. Ele não percebia que já estava a monopolizar muita da minha atenção? O meu copo começava a sentir-se ofendido.

- Para alguém tão estúpido, és absurdamente bonito. – Disse-lhe eu, com toda a sinceridade que o que bebera até ali me conferira. - Mas ouve lá, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? – acrescentei, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e mais um gole de firewhisky.

- Ora, Jones, olhei para a tabuleta, achei que esta espelunca aparentava ser muito divertida e decidi entrar e dar uns passinhos de dança. – Espelunca? Olhei à minha volta. Admito que o álcool me fazia ver as coisas ligeiramente mais brilhantes, mas ia jurar que até era um pub bem arranjado.

- E então? Estás a divertir-te?

- O que é que achas, Jones? - Retrucou ele, com o habitual sarcasmo.

- Não sei. - Disse eu, encolhendo os ombros. - Estiveste aqui sentado o tempo todo. – Por falar nisso, quanto tempo mesmo é que passara desde que eu chegara ali?

- Que posso dizer? É o meu conceito de diversão. Deverias de experimentar, um dia. - Disse ele, trocista.

- Acho que já o estou a fazer. – Respondi. – Mas é muito deprimente. E eu dispenso mais dramas na minha vida.

E dito isto, tive uma revelação. Uma epifania! Levantei-me do banco e, de copo na mão, comecei a andar à volta do bar, num passo saltitante, murmurando uma qualquer música que me viera à cabeça no momento, contornando mesas e cadeiras. Não estava a olhar para ele, mas sentia o seu olhar de censura na minha nuca.

- O que raio estás a fazer, Jones? - Perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- A passear. Na minha cabeça estes são os Champ Elysées.

_Who says I can't get stoned?  
__Plan a trip to Japan alone  
__Doesn't matter if I even go  
__Who says I can't get stoned?_

Olhei-o para o ver lançar-me um olhar meio irritado meio assustado, claramente a pensar se eu tinha perdido totalmente juízo. Apeteceu-me rir, mas para não o assustar por completo, não o fiz. Limitei-me a suspirar e a caminhar cambaleante na sua direcção.

– Anda, eu mostro-te.

Fui buscá-lo ao banco onde ele estava sentado e guiei-o até a um canto do bar, começando depois a andar calmamente para a frente. Ele olhava para mim de braços cruzados e sobrancelha erguida, provavelmente a pensar que talvez devesse levar-me para S. Mungus para curar a bebedeira…ou algo do género.

- Anda lá, Malfoy! – chamei de novo, olhando para trás ao ver que ele não se mexia. – É fácil. Só tens de fechar os olhos e dar largas à imaginação! – exclamei, extremamente alegre.

Ele abanou a cabeça e não se mexeu um centímetro. Então eu, encolhendo os ombros, continuei. Se ele não queria ir para fora lá dentro, o problema era dele. Agora eu estava muito feliz a passear por Paris. Não era aquela doninha albina que me ia incomodar, ora essa.

_It's been a long night in New York City  
__It's been a long time since 22  
__I don't remember you looking any better  
__Then again I don't remember, don't remember you'  
__(Who Says – John Mayer)_

Subitamente, choquei com qualquer coisa. Abri os olhos e reparei que tinha sido exactamente contra ele o choque. Ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa.

- Estás a fazer de estátua? Não me lembro de ver nenhuma nos Champ Elysées da última vez que estive em Paris.

- Não deves ter olhado com atenção, Jones. - Respondeu ele.

E depois aproximou-se mais de mim e enlaçou-me pela cintura. Tirou-me o copo da mão e deixou-o na mesa mais perto. Em seguida, colocou um dos meus braços a rodear o seu pescoço e o outro pousou-o gentilmente no seu peito. As mãos dele começaram então a passear livremente pelas minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto. Agora é que eu estava mesmo confusa. Se ele era uma estátua, porque é que estava a tentar dançar comigo? Porque era isso que ele estava a fazer, não era? E além disso, porque é que ele me tirara o copo da mão?

_'Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
__I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

- Malfoy, tu és uma estátua. De pedra. As estátuas não se mexem. Muito menos dançam. – fiz-lhe ver, de forma extremamente erudita (para quem já tinha bebido uns copos, claro).

- Disseste bem, Jones. Malfoy. As estátuas com esse nome conseguem até o impossível.

Não estava a perceber qual era a relação entre Malfoy e estátuas. Pus-me então a pensar nisso e não lhe respondi. Ele deve ter tomado o meu silêncio como uma admissão de derrota perante aquele argumento, porque começou a mexer-se lentamente, sem seguir nenhum ritmo em especial. Era só para lá e para cá, para lá e para cá…Fazia-me lembrar a cadeira de baloiço onde a minha avó me costumava adormecer.

_Cause every breath that you will take  
__When you are sitting next to me  
__Will bring life into my deepest hopes  
__What's your fantasy?  
__(What's your, what's your...)_

E, ao recordar-me disto, comecei a sentir-me quente, confortável, e aquele movimento dele começou a embalar-me suavemente. Deitei a cabeça no seu ombro e fechei os olhos, não deixando por isso de o sentir pousar o queixo nos meus cabelos e suspirar devagar em seguida. Apostava que ele estava a pensar no quão louca eu era. E por que raio haveria ele de estar ali naquele momento, a aturar a minha bebedeira.

Subitamente, ao ter este pensamento, lembrei-me de que poderia descobrir o que é que ele estava mesmo a pensar. Era uma coisa pouco educada de se fazer, mas eu não estava muito interessada em questões éticas naquele momento. Portanto, afastei-me lentamente dele e olhei-o nos olhos. Caramba, não sei se era do álcool, mas eu estava capaz de me perder naquela imensidão de azul. E a boca daquela criatura? Merlin, estávamos tão perto que eu conseguia sentir o hálito quente dele quase a queimar-me a pele.

Forcei um bocadinho a concentração e toquei-lhe os pensamentos. 'Eu não sei que efeito é este que tens sobre mim, nem estou interessado em descobrir. Apenas…não pares. Nunca'.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
__And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
__Stay with me tonight  
__(Your Call – Secondhand Serenade)_

Sorri, admirada com aqueles pensamentos dele. Não sabia ao certo o que havia de pensar a respeito deles, mas tal como decidira mais cedo, só me preocuparia com isso no dia seguinte. Então, afastei-me lentamente, talvez com medo do que poderia acontecer se continuasse ali, junto a ele, a olhá-lo e, ainda para mais, não em controle total de todas as minhas faculdades. Não o queria fazer – afastar-me, quer dizer -, e ele também não parecia lá muito satisfeito.

- Tenho de ir. – afirmei, olhando para o relógio que tinha no pulso.

Não é como se eu conseguisse efectivamente ver os ponteiros com nitidez, mas pareceu-me uma boa desculpa para afirmar que me ia embora. Ele assentiu. Fui então pegar no casaco, paguei o que consumira e saí devagar do pub. O ar fresco da noite deixou-me um pouco mais sóbria e de mente mais alerta, mas foi realmente pouco mais. Olhei em volta tentando situar-me, e depois de verificar que estava a um quarteirão d'O Profeta, comecei a caminhar na direcção do meu apartamento. Não ia desmaterializar-me naquele estado, ainda ficava Dividida e aí sim, era o cabo dos trabalhos.

De repente senti que alguém caminhava a meu lado. Olhei para o Malfoy de sobrancelha erguida. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou-me, sério.

- Não te vou deixar ir sozinha para casa nesse estado, Jones.

- Mas eu estou a ir a pé! – argumentei. Ele também não precisava de exagerar. Eu não estava assim tão alcoolizada! Ou estava?

- É de ti que estamos a falar, Jones. Mais vale prevenir.

_'In the moonlight  
__Your face it glows  
__Like a thousand diamonds  
__I suppose  
__And your hair flows like the ocean breeze  
__Not a million fights could make me hate you  
__You're invincible  
__Yeah, It's true  
__It's in your eyes  
__Where I find peace_

Encolhendo os ombros, deixei-o caminhar a meu lado aquela curta distância. Fizemos todo o caminho em silêncio. Eu permitia-me, de vez em quando, a dar uma olhadela na direcção dele. Sempre impávido e sereno. Desprovido de qualquer expressão. Desviava então o olhar e continuava a andar em direcção ao meu apartamento, sentindo a brisa despenteando-me os cabelos e sorrindo por isso. Mas sentindo o olhar dele cravado em mim, olhei-o de volta. E, desta vez sem querer, tornei a tocar-lhe os pensamentos.

'É quando gosto mais de olhar para ela. Nos momentos em que o vento lhe tira os cabelos da face corada e os faz voar. Ela sorri, porque gosta da sensação. E eu olho, porque gosto de a ver sorrir'.

_Is it broken?  
__Can we work it out?  
__Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
__Is it broken?  
__Can we work it out?  
__I can see in your eyes  
__You're ready to break  
__Don't look away._

Chegámos ao apartamento no preciso momento em que desviei o olhar do dele, quebrando a ligação à sua mente. Aquela viagem durara quinze minutos mas parecera eterna. Subi os primeiros degraus ainda a cogitar sobre aquele pensamento dele, e depois voltei-me para o olhar.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. Pela companhia. – Disse sorrindo.

_So here we are now  
__In a place where  
__The sun blended  
__With the ocean thin.  
__So thin, we stand  
__Across from each other  
__Together we'll wonder  
__If we will last these days  
__If I asked you to stay  
__Would you tell me  
__You would be mine?_

- Sempre que quiseres, Jones. – Respondeu ele, com um fraco mas sincero sorriso.

_In the moonlight  
__Your face it glows….  
__(Broken – Secondhand Serenade)_

Eu assenti, subi o resto dos degraus e entrei em casa sem olhar para trás.

E enquanto fazia o caminho até ao quarto, concentrando-me em não chocar com nenhum dos meus móveis, relembrava (o melhor que o meu corrente estado me permitia) o seu olhar enquanto dançávamos, o seu toque nas minhas costas, o seu queixo nos meus cabelos, o seu hálito quente nas minhas bochechas. E aquele pensamento dele. 'Eu não sei que efeito é este que tens sobre mim, nem estou interessado em descobrir. Apenas…não pares. Nunca'.

_'I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
__Reaching for your hands  
__But I lay here all alone  
__Sweating all your blood  
__If I could find out how  
__To make you listen now  
__Because I'm starving for you here  
__With my undying love and I  
__...I will_

Sentei-me finalmente na cama e descalcei os sapatos. Sabia que a minha cabeça ultimamente era única e (quase) exclusivamente povoada por Draco Malfoy. Só não sabia exactamente porquê. Digo exactamente porque é lógico que eu tinha uma ideia de qual seria a razão, até porque aqueles pensamentos - e, embora me custasse admitir, sentimentos - eram-me familiares por já os ter sentido antes. Mas, naquele momento, a única coisa de que tinha a certeza era de ter estremecido a cada toque dele, de ter desfrutado da sua presença – até das discussões! -, e sobretudo, de estar tão perto dele, dançando.

Deixei-me cair de costas na cama, olhando o tecto. E para juntar a isto, fora apenas há um par de semanas que descobrira que afinal ele preferira enfrentar a morte ao lutar do lado do Bem do que ver-me morrer. 'Eras a minha vida', dissera ele. Ele amara-me ao ponto de dar a sua vida pela minha. Mas, e agora? É claro que não esperava que ele morresse por mim naquele momento, mas será que o sentimento se mantinha? Aqueles pensamentos, as conversas na herdade…E as nossas picardias? Teriam sido ambíguas, providas de outro significado que não o óbvio de me atazanar o juízo, e eu, como alheadamente patética que sou, não percebera aonde ele queria chegar?

Esta distracção no que toca a assuntos do coração, foi sempre a minha morte, como se sabe. Mas, em boa verdade, onde é que está escrito que uma pessoa tem de se aperceber dessas coisas? É obrigatório? Dar-se conta de todas as artimanhas, tal como insinuações subtis e gestos amáveis (não que o Malfoy tivesse usado este último) completamente repletos de segundas intenções, é requisito para viver em sociedade? E já não falo de quando a personalidade que se mostra à partida ao objecto de afeição, raramente é verdadeira. As pessoas já têm dificuldade em serem elas mesmas, quanto mais terem o trabalho de inventar toda uma outra persona só para agradar a um elemento do outro (ou do mesmo!) sexo.

Isto podem ser só divagações da minha mente ébria, mas a minha humilde opinião é a de que a única coisa obrigatória, durante toda a nossa existência, é sermos verdadeiros connosco próprios. Certo? Com os outros há que ter tacto, saber o que se deve ou não revelar, o que se deve ou não deixar perceber. Os problemas começam quando metemos o pé na argola e, por um motivo ou outro, deixamos o pensamento lógico de lado e começamos a pensar com o coração.

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
__Cause there's no hope for today  
__Breathe for love tomorrow  
__Cause maybe there's another way_

A lógica e a razão fazem-nos dizer as coisas como elas são na realidade, sem metáforas ou eufemismos que as suavizem. E por mais que doa a quem nos escuta ouvir o que dizemos (e por mais que nos doa a nós ver alguém sofrer por algo que estamos a dizer), o nosso objectivo foi cumprido, a mensagem foi entregue e, provavelmente, será para sempre recordada. Mas quando falamos com o coração, tentamos sempre revelar as coisas da maneira que achamos que vai magoar menos ou agradar mais - normalmente porque nutrimos sentimentos profundos por quem nos ouve -, correndo o risco de a mensagem que passa não ser a certa. E se isso acontecer, ainda teremos mais problemas para resolver a situação e acabaremos por ter de utilizar a lógica para remendar as coisas, o que vai acabar por ir contra todo o princípio de pensar com o coração que utilizámos no início: tentar manter o nível de dor no mínimo. E é aqui que encontramos uma daquelas verdades absolutas que toda a gente sabe mas finge que não: mais se tira com amor do que com dor.

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
__Reaching for your hands  
__But I Lay Here All alone  
__Sweating all your blood  
__If I could find out how  
__To make you listen now  
__Because I'm starving for you here  
__With my undying love and I  
__...I Will_

Ele desprovera-me de tudo quando me abandonara. Ele magoara-me, mas fizera-o por amor. E se eu quisesse seguir a minha própria teoria (ou melhor, devaneio de mulher bêbeda), acabadinha de elaborar, e tivesse a obrigação de ser verdadeira para comigo mesma, o que é que eu admitiria sentir a respeito disso? A respeito dele? A respeito de nós?

Se eu fazia intenções de admitir realmente alguma coisa, com certeza fi-lo em sonhos, porque, depois de um longo suspiro, fechei os olhos e adormeci imediatamente.

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
__'Cause there's no hope for today  
__Breathe for love tomorrow  
__Cause maybe there's another way'  
__(Until Tomorrow – Paramore)_

* * *

**N/A:** Adorei escrever esta cena do bar e as divagações dela são uma das coisas q mais me orgulhei :D. Espero que também tenham gostado.

Keep reading (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	17. Half Of My Heart

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 17:**** Half Of My Heart**

- COMO!

'Aposto que não te voltas a embebedar tão cedo, sua idiota', pensei para comigo, enquanto fechava os olhos, levava a mão à testa e a massajava suavemente, tentando fazer passar a dor de cabeça que me atormentava desde que acordara. E os gritos de Catherine também não estavam a ajudar em nada.

- COMO ASSIM 'NÃO VOU FAZER A HISTÓRIA'!

Tal como prometera a mim mesma, deixara para o dia seguinte todas as decisões e tomadas de consciência sobre os assuntos que me preocupavam. No caminho de casa até ao Profeta, e durante grande parte da manhã que já ia quase no fim, eu pensara imenso sobre tudo e tomara uma decisão importante, e que naquele momento levava Catherine a gritar comigo daquela maneira e piorar a minha enxaqueca: não iria fazer a reportagem sobre os Aurors. Não queria ter de lidar com o meu pai tão pouco tempo depois de ter descoberto aquelas malditas cartas. E, além disso, naquela mesma manhã, tinha recebido uma carta pseudo-anónima a pedir-me expressamente para que não fosse _eu_ a escrever o artigo.

Seja como for, tinha explicado tudo isso a Catherine. Quer dizer, não sobre a parte da profecia ou sobre o meu parentesco com Severus Snape, e muito menos sobre a carta que recebera, mas sim sobre o facto de o meu pai ter desaparecido há anos e eu não querer olhar sequer para a cara dele.

- O que é que esperas que te diga mais, Catherine? Já te expliquei as minhas razões. – respondi, baixinho.

- Razões que eu não considero plausíveis e que nem sei se são reais! – Suspirei

- Se quiseres, investiga. Afinal, estás num jornal.

- Não me provoques, Narcissa! – exclamou ela, extremamente zangada. Encolhi os ombros.

- Não estou a fazer tal. Estou apenas tentar dizer-te que estou a falar a verdade.

- Verdade ou não, _tens _de fazer a história! Falta menos de uma semana para o dia dos Aurors!

- Lamento, mas não farei. E se achares que é a melhor decisão, podes despedir-me. – retorqui, encostando-me à cadeira e fechando os olhos. Já devia saber que a minha tolerância ao álcool não era muita.

- É claro que não te vou despedir, não sejas idiota! – respondeu-me, fora de si, andando de um lado para o outro à frente da minha secretária.

- Bom, nesse caso permite-me que sugira seres mesmo tu a escrever o artigo. A ideia foi tua, as fontes são tuas, existe alguém melhor do que tu para pôr as coisas por escrito? – ela fixou-me, assassina.

- Existe. _Tu. _– sibilou.

- _Eu _não sou opção. Não para isto. Mas terei todo o gosto em pegar em qualquer outro trabalho que tenhas para mim. – ela sorriu-me, sádica.

- Podes crer que vais ter _gosto_ em pegar em tudo o que eu te der, porque senão juro pelas barbas de Merlin que te mato, Narcissa. – sorri.

- Ambas sabemos que isso seria extremamente complicado, talvez até impossível. – ela bufou, e abriu a porta para sair.

- Não faz mal nenhum sonhar, pois não?

* * *

- Miss Jones?

Não levantei a testa da minha mesa para a olhar. Tão teimosa que aquela rapariga era! Há anos que lhe dizia para me chamar Narcissa, não _Miss Jones._ Isso fazia-me sentir velha. Ainda para mais naquele momento, que eu estava com vontade de me atirar do topo da Tower Bridge.

- Jayne? – senti-a hesitar. Outra que pensava que eu precisava de internamento. Para que conste, eu ainda não acabara com aquela dor de cabeça porque quando bebia demorava sempre muito mais a que as minhas energias ficassem a cem por cento. Naquele momento estavam, provavelmente, à volta dos quarenta.

- Está bem, Miss Jones? – 'É _Narcissa_, porra!'. Ah, parecia que beber também me deixava rabugenta. Mas que óptimo!

- Sim, Jayne. Era só isso? – respondi, olhando-a finalmente.

- Miss Rosier está aqui para a ver. – assenti, indicando que deveria deixar Daphne entrar. Ouvia-as trocar breves palavras e depois a minha amiga entrou no meu gabinete.

- Narcissa, preciso de falar…Merlin, estás com um aspecto terrível!. – 'Subtil como sempre, Daphne'.

- Eu sei. – ela olhava-me, esperando claramente uma explicação. – Álcool. Ontem à noite.

- Por causa do teu pai?

- Viste-o aqui? – perguntei, espantada.

- Vinha falar contigo e quando cheguei só estava cá ele. E Draco. – revirei os olhos, mas arrependi-me imediatamente. Aquilo doía imenso.

- O Malfoy ultimamente está em todo o lado. Até apareceu no pub onde eu estava ontem. – Daphne sorriu.

- Conta lá isso melhor. – E eu contei. As partes que me lembrava. E não especifiquei ao certo o _quanto_ bebera. A susceptibilidade de Daphne melhorara, mas não assim tanto.

- Admito que aquela dança foi uma péssima ideia. – acrescentei, quando acabei de relatar os eventos da noite.

- Péssima ideia? Não me parece. Tu gostaste, Cissa. Gostaste que ele te enlaçasse pela cintura, gostaste da proximidade entre vocês, gostaste de tudo! 'Imensidão de azul'? – olhei-a, de sobrolho carregado. Também parei logo com isso. Parece que não podia usar a minha cara de maneira nenhuma para ilustrar os meus sentimentos. Obrigada, firewhisky! - Palavras tuas, não minhas!

- Eu estava _bêbeda,_ Daphne. – argumentei, apontando para a minha presente cara de ressacada.

- Nunca ouviste dizer que o álcool faz revelar os nossos verdadeiros sentimentos? – fez uma pausa, em que, se eu pudesse, teria revirado os olhos perante aquela afirmação. - E aquele pensamento dele? Narcissa, por favor, pára de negar! Tu sabes e ele também sabe! Para quê complicar? Ah, tinha-me esquecido de que estou a falar de ti e dum Malfoy! As duas pessoas mais orgulhosas e casmurras que já tive o prazer – ou não - de conhecer!

- Faz-me um favor, Daphne, e não me atormentes com essas tuas teorias manhosas enquanto eu estou neste estado. – ela riu.

- Não há pior cego do que aquele que não quer ver, Ci. E sabes, eu tenho a certeza que um dia o teu nome terá um majestoso Malfoy no fim. – Gargalhei. Eu é que bebera e ela é que estava louca. Não, a imagem da minha pessoa casada com o Malfoy já ia para lá de loucura. – Não acreditas? Veremos!

- Miss Jones? Mr. Stewart está aqui com os ficheiros que pediu. – disse Jayne, espreitando pela portado gabinete.

- Ah sim, diz-lhe só para esperar um pouco.

- Bom, estou a incomodar, é melhor voltar à minha humilde secretária. – afirmou Daphne, voltando-se para sair.

- Não incomodas nada, o Stewart pode esperar. Não vieste aqui falar comigo sobre alguma coisa? Pareceu-me ouvir-te dizer…

- Não, não era nada de importante, pode esperar. – cortou-me ela, rapidamente. Se não doesse tanto franzir o sobrolho, ela veria que eu acharia aquilo muito estranho. Mas assenti, preocupar-me-ia com Daphne mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. Até depois, então.

- Bom trabalho, Ci. - Ah, a piada. Bom trabalho, dissera ela. Como se eu tivesse alguma vontade de trabalhar naquele momento. E no segundo em que ela saiu, Stewart entrou, trazendo, a flutuar atrás de si, dezenas de pastas. Suspirei.

Iria ser um _longo _dia.

* * *

- Como é que correu? – Daphne abanou a cabeça em negação. – Então?

- Ela está de ressaca. – Adam deixou-se escorregar para a cadeira, derrotado. Mas depois apercebera-se do que a loira dissera.

- _Ressaca?_ O que raio andou ela a fazer ontem à noite?

- A beber. – respondeu, constatando o óbvio. - Na companhia de Draco. – acrescentou, rindo.

- E isso correu bem? Estando ela a _beber_ e tudo. – perguntou Adam, meio céptico. Daphne alargou o seu sorriso, respondeu rapidamente a um memo que tinha caído na sua secretária e, depois de o lançar no ar, olhou o amigo.

- Correu muito, _muito _bem.

* * *

- Jayne, vou sair por uma hora, para o almoço. Deverias sair também. – disse eu, colocando a capa sobre os ombros, em frente à secretária da minha assistente.

- Sim, Miss Jones, vou só guardar isto nos arquivos e saio já.

Assentindo, comecei a percorrer o longo corredor em direcção ao elevador. Ao contrário dos outros dias da semana, a sexta-feira era bastante calma, portanto, o caminho por entre as secretárias que eu palmilhava naquele momento estava quase vazio.

- Miss Jones! – voltei-me para ver Jayne a correr na minha direcção. – Acabou de chegar uma mensagem de Miss Barclay. – franzi o sobrolho. Sim, porque agora já podia fazê-lo. Conseguira reunir a energia suficiente na noite anterior para acabar de vez com a enxaqueca. Merlin abençoasse a alma que decidira criar aquele alimento fabuloso que era o chocolate.

- Claire? – estiquei a mão e aceitei o envelope que ela me entregava. Abri-o rapidamente e tirei a folha que continha algumas linhas com a letra grande e desastrada da minha irmã.

'_Cissa,_

_Não te esqueceste que hoje é a cerimónia do Hospital, certo? Vou ser reconhecida como Curandeira efectiva e quero que lá estejas. Também mandei uma mensagem a avisar Adam e Daphne mas, se os vires, torna a recordá-los._

_Espero-vos no S. Mungus às nove._

_Claire xx'_

Mordi os lábios para não me rir. Esquecera-me completamente. E se não fosse aquela mensagem, provavelmente não me lembraria a tempo. Olhei para Jayne que ainda se encontrava parada à minha frente.

- Posso responder quanto voltar, Jayne, é importante mas não é urgente. Podes ir à tua vida.

Ela sorriu-me levemente e voltou-me costas. Continuei então a rumar à saída do edifício, colocando a missiva no bolso na minha capa. Carregando no botão para ordenar ao ascensor que parasse no meu andar, esperei uns segundos. Finalmente o dito apareceu à minha frente e as grades que protegiam as pessoas que o tomavam começaram a abrir-se uma a uma. E de dentro dele, saiu Edwin.

- Cissa. – 'Oh Merlin. Será que eu sou perseguida? Será que todos eles me lançaram um feitiço de localização?'

- Edwin? Tens alguns assuntos a tratar n'O Profeta? – perguntei, sarcástica, cruzando os braços e olhando-o.

- Narcissa, eu não posso aceitar a resposta que me deste no outro dia. Simplesmente, não posso. – Suspirei. Os homens eram _tão_ cansativos. Cada vez me parecia melhor a ideia de mandar uma mensagem à Millicent.

- É a minha resposta _final_, Edwin. É melhor que a aceites, porque não vais ter outra. – Olhei por cima do ombro dele para verificar que o elevador tinha ido embora. Obrigadinha, Edwin!

_' Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got the right mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you  
Oh, half of my heart_

- Mas como é que é possível que deixes de gostar de mim assim de um momento para o outro? – insistiu.

_With half of my, half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do'  
(Half Of My Heart – John Mayer)_

- Não foi de um momento para o outro, Edwin. Foi depois de muitos _momentos_ em que não estavas presente. Ou, simplesmente, não te importavas. – ele pareceu indignado. Indignada devia estar eu. Já lhe prestara as minhas justificações, não devia ter de o fazer de novo.

- Nunca deixei de me importar contigo, Narcissa! – encolhi os ombros.

- Tudo bem, Ed, tu lá sabes. Mas agora, se não te importas, gostava de ir almoçar. – passei por ele e virei na direcção das escadas.

- Só mais uma coisa! – chamou ele, aproximando-se de mim. Voltei-me, esperando que aquela fosse mesmo a última _coisa._

- O quê?

Ele cortou rapidamente a distância que havia entre nós e beijou-me. E deixem-me dizer, aquele beijo não teve nada de agradável. Era frio, desprovido de carinho, paixão ou qualquer outra coisa que ele afirmava sentir. Preparava-me para empurrá-lo para longe quando uma voz o fez fazer isso sozinho.

- Suponho que vos devo parabenizar pela reconciliação.

O Malfoy aparecera atrás de mim, vindo das escadas. Tinha o seu típico sorriso de escárnio nos lábios, mas os seus olhos diziam-me que estava tão puto da vida com o que Edwin acabara de fazer quanto eu. E quando os nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu soube imediatamente que não queria que ele interpretasse mal a situação. Queria dar-lhe a certeza de que não estava, nem nunca voltaria a estar com Edwin.

- É claro que não, Malfoy. Mas podes parabenizar-me pelo meu auto-controle. Se não tivesses aparecido, Edwin teria batido com a cabeça contra as estantes. – respondi, olhando-o significativamente. – Este idiota tentou beijar-me.

- Não me digas, Jones? – comentou ele, aproximando-se. – Então, neste caso, és a donzela em apuros?

- Porquê? Estás interessado em salvar-me uma quarta vez? – retorqui, quando ele parou a meu lado, fingindo indignação. Edwin fixava-nos, completamente alheado do que se estava a passar à sua frente.

- Não sinto gratidão nesse tom de voz, Jones.

- Impressão tua, Malfoy. – ele olhou o moreno.

- Talvez. Seja como for, Jones… - principiou, andando na direcção de Edwin. – Não negaste que estavas em apuros. Parece-me que é meu dever…

- Malfoy! – exclamei, apercebendo-me do que ele ia fazer.

No segundo seguinte, o Malfoy pregou um enormíssimo murro no queixo de Edwin, fazendo-o cair no chão a gemer. Revirei os olhos, zangada. 'Mas tu olha-me bem para esta _merda!'_. O que vale é que não está aqui ninguém', pensei.

-…salvar-te. – terminou o Malfoy, sorrindo e esfregando a mão. Avancei para Edwin, verifiquei que não estava assim tão amassado e voltei-me para o loiro, irritada.

- Muito _maturo,_ Malfoy. – comentei, abanando a cabeça em desaprovação e passando por ele, começando a descer as escadas. E o Edwin? Que se desenrascasse sozinho, ora essa. Talvez pudesse pedir aos amigos do _Departamento_ para o virem ajudar, já que lhe dão tanta importância.

- Acabei de vingar a tua honra, Jones, e é assim que me agradeces?

- Não estamos na idade média, Malfoy, tu não és um cavaleiro e eu não sou uma donzela que precisa da sua honra vingada. Sei travar as minhas próprias batalhas. E nada do que te disse foi, certamente, um pedido de ajuda. – respondi, ríspida, atravessando agora o átrio.

- Então querias ter continuado a _resolver_ a situação sozinha? – não entendi completamente a entoação que ele dera à palavra resolver, mas respondi-lhe de qualquer maneira.

- Decerto te lembras de que possuo mais do que as capacidades necessárias.

- Então porque é que não voltas lá acima e _resolves _as coisas com o Fowles? – perguntou ele, claramente irritado, assim que saímos para as ruas londrinas. Continuei sem o entender, mas tornei a retorquir.

- Talvez volte. Talvez não. Seja como for, não creio que seja da tua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer com o Edwin, Malfoy

Sem olhar mais para ele desmaterializei-me dali para fora. Mas se tivesse tirado uns segundos para observar a sua expressão, teria visto que ele interpretara a minha resposta da maneira completamente errada e que, fosse o que fosse que ele planeasse fazer a seguir, não era nada de bom.

* * *

'_Draco,_

_Estou com Claire no local onde se vai realizar a cerimónia. Vim ajudar com os preparativos. Acabámos de ser informados que a festa afinal terá de ser atrasada algum tempo devido à chegada de um qualquer Curandeiro famoso. Ou seja, começará às nove e quarenta e cinco, ao invés de às nove._

_Importas-te de seres tu a ir buscar Narcissa a casa? Disse-lhe que iria, mas estou demasiado ocupado com Claire._

_Obrigado. Até logo!_

_Thomas '_

_'Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Draco leu a carta que a coruja de Tom acabara de lhe entregar sentado na cama, apenas com os boxers negros e uma camisa branca desabotoada sobre o corpo. Quando terminou, amassou o pergaminho com uma força desnecessária e atirou-o para o caixote do lixo.

_Cause I want you and I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

Bufou, irritado. Tinha noção de que tinha cometido a maior idiotice de sempre. Infelizmente, só se apercebera disso quando o mal já estava feito. A sua fúria impedira-o de perceber o que Narcissa tinha querido dizer e, mais tarde, de proibir-se de cometer aquele erro estúpido. Erro esse que, se Narcissa descobrisse, tornaria as coisas entre eles completamente impossíveis. E agora que a reencontrara e a outra metade de si voltara ao sítio, não queria perdê-la de novo.

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
Nowhere to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

Olhou por cima do ombro. Liz dormia calmamente sobre os lençóis negros da sua cama, o cabelo escuro espalhado sobre a almofada. 'Idiota, Draco. Pura e simplesmente idiota'. Suspirando, dirigiu-se à casa de banho, onde tomou um longo duche de água fria, para aclarar as ideias. Quando voltou ao quarto, Liz ainda dormia. Vestiu rapidamente, e sem fazer barulho, o smoking que levaria à cerimónia de Claire. Calçou-se e olhou-se no espelho. O seu cabelo ia bagunçado mesmo, era como ficava melhor. Satisfeito com a sua aparência, deu um último olhar à mulher nua na sua cama e desmaterializou-se.

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again'  
(What's Left Of Me – Nick Lachey)_

* * *

**N/A: **O Edwin é persistente, hein? Bom, esta foi a última aparição dele na fic. Digam-lhe adeus, minha gente.

E só por curiosidade: sabiam que, no rascunho original, era Edwin que morria na batalha e não Jack? Pois é, mas Jack tornou-se um personagem muito mais problemático e tive de inverter os papéis :o

Keep reading, will you? E deixem reviewss :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	18. Startpoint

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 18:**** Startpoint**

Ao ver que a hora da cerimónia se aproximava, decidi arranjar-me. O banho já estava tomado e, naquele momento vestia a roupa interior, com o cabelo solto e molhado a cair-me pelas costas. Subitamente, bateram à porta. Pensando que talvez fosse Claire a verificar se não me tinha esquecido do compromisso, fui abri-la sem me vestir.

- Entra Clai...- Não era Claire. Não era _definitivamente_ Claire. 'Merlin. A sério. Tens de me dizer o que raio fiz eu para merecer isto'.

- Que bela recepção, Jones! – Foi este o _maravilhoso _comentário da criatura que estava do outro lado da porta.

- O que é que queres, Malfoy? Estou ocupada. – Disse, áspera. Não estava disposta a exaltar-me com ele de novo.

- Calma, Jones, apesar do episódio de hoje mais cedo, vim em paz. - Disse ele, calmamente, erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição. Quase ri.

- Óptimo. Mas continuo sem saber o que queres.

- Transmitir mensagem. Mas acho que ela seria melhor transmitida se eu estivesse sentado. Vais deixar-me entrar? - Disse ele, com um sorriso perverso. A minha fúria começava a ser visível.

-Não, Malfoy, não vais entrar, estou-me a vestir. Por isso, se fazes favor, dizes o que queres e vais-te embora.

- Exactamente. Vais-te _vestir_. Pôr _mais_ roupa. Digamos que... -ele olhava para mim de alto a baixo, tirando as medidas à langerie preta que eu tinha vestida. 'Tarado'. - …que eu já vi tudo o que havia para ser visto. – '**E muito mais!' -** Logo, posso entrar.

'Belo raciocínio, doninha! Bom, ele de certo modo tem razão. Oh, que se dane. Porque não? O máximo que pode acontecer é ele sair daqui corrido a pontapé.', pensei. Pontapés não eram bem o meu estilo, no entanto. Eu preferia cabeças a bater contra paredes, estantes, armários, mesas de cabeceira…

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Entra. – respondi, dando um suspiro exasperado.

Ele entrou. Voltando-lhe costas, tornei a dirigir-me ao quarto. Ele seguiu-me e sentou-se na cadeira que eu tinha perto da janela. Revirando os olhos e esforçando-me por ignorá-lo, abri o meu armário e tirei os três potenciais vestidos a serem usados naquela noite. Eram modestos, comparados com a colecção que eu deixara na mansão Barclay e que não voltara para ir buscar. Havia aquele vestido comprido preto, de alças largas e decote em V, com bordados em vários tons de vermelho perto do decote e da bainha, e que tão bem contrastava com os meus cabelos e a minha pele morena; ou então o azul-escuro, curto, que Tom me oferecera há uns tempos; ou ainda o verde simples.

Pus todos os conjuntos na cama com cuidado e fiquei a olhar para eles, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando decidir-me sobre o vencedor. Depois de alguns segundos, com um aceno, o vestido verde voltou ao armário. Era demasiado simples. Mas agora estava mesmo indecisa. Deixei-me ficar ali parada uma série de minutos, medindo os prós e os contras de cada uma daquelas peças de roupa, nem sentindo quando ele se levantou e se colocou atrás de mim.

- Sugiro que leves o preto. - Disse ele, baixo e calmamente, muito próximo do meu ouvido. Arrepiei-me, mas pensei no que ele havia dito.

- Talvez.

Peguei no vestido e virei-me de costas para a cama, ficando de frente para ele. 'Merlin, que olhos'. Desviei-me rapidamente e fui até ao espelho. Sim, era aquele que levaria. Voltei costas ao espelho para constatar que ele permanecera no mesmo sítio, mas agora olhava pela janela, para a noite que caía rapidamente. Encolhendo os ombros e continuei o meu caminho até ao toucador. Olhei para ele através do espelho. Ele devolvia-me o olhar com uma intensidade que me hipnotizava de tal forma que só podia ser sobre-humana. Acabei por, eventualmente, quebrar aquele contacto e ia começar a vestir-me quando ele falou.

- Tom pediu para te dizer que a cerimónia se irá atrasar quarenta e cinco minutos e que não te poderá escoltar até lá.

- E era só essa a mensagem que tinhas para transmitir? Porque é que não disseste logo, Malfoy? – inquiri, revirando os olhos.

- Os meus pés estavam a matar-me, Jones. – respondeu-me, dramático. Cissa bufou. 'Diva!'

- Óptimo. – Disse, suspirando resignada. - Agora posso terminar de me arranjar em paz? Não tens mais nada para fazer?

- Não. - Respondeu ele com um encolher de ombros.

Ignorando-o, continuei o que estava a fazer. Calcei-me e pus o colar que Aled me deixara - uma linda corrente de prata com um pendente em forma de P – e que, dias depois de sair da herdade, tinha ido buscar à casa dele; deixei os meus caracóis soltos e pus um pouco de gloss. Maquilhagem nunca fora o meu forte. Mas fosse o que fosse que eu estivesse a fazer, estava sempre a ser observada por ele. Quando acabei de me arranjar, só faltava apertar o vestido, o que era uma tarefa complicada, visto que o fecho era nas costas e eu não lhe chegava. Após várias tentativas, e já estando pronta para tirar o dito, o Malfoy pronunciou-se.

- Precisas de ajuda, Jones? – Disse, sorrindo de lado. Aproximou-se de mim e começou a puxar o fecho para cima, calmamente. Aquilo era pura _tortura._ Finalmente acabando de apertar o vestido, ele pousou as mãos nos meus ombros. Estavam muito frias, mas queimavam a minha pele como se estivessem em fogo.

- Já está.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. - Disse sincera, virando-me para ele.

- Dispõe. - Disse ele, olhando-me nos olhos. Merlin, eu começava a ficar hipnotizada por aqueles olhos, mas de repente voltei a realidade. Deitei-me na cama e ele voltou à cadeira.

- Que horas são, Malfoy?

- Oito e meia. Ainda falta uma hora para sairmos.

- E o que raio vou eu fazer durante uma hora? – Perguntei, para ninguém em especial. Ele encolheu os ombros e olhou de novo pela janela.

Pus-me então a pensar. Pensava em Daphne e Adam, que também lá estariam naquela noite, e que andavam bastante estranhos, por alguma razão que, certamente, me escapava. Pensava na minha irmã, que deveria estar também ela a preparar-se e em Thomas, que provavelmente estaria com ela. Ao pensar neles, lembrei-me de fazer uma pergunta ao loiro.

- Malfoy? - Ele olhou para mim. - Como é ser filho único? – Perguntei, com um sorriso traquina. Ele riu-se. Um riso genuíno. Era bom ouvi-lo rir.

- Porque é que queres saber, Jones?

- Porque não sei o que é isso. Eu tenho dois irmãos, como tu bem sabes.

- Bom, o teu irmão fez-me a mesma pergunta, há muito tempo. – Ele estava a falar comigo como se fôssemos de novo adolescentes conversando no telhado da torre de Astronomia. E isso trazia muitas boas memórias.

- Que lhe respondeste?

- Que era solitário. – Assenti e hesitei uns segundos antes de tornar a falar.

- Os teus pais não quiseram mais filhos?

- Houve algumas…complicações, quando nasci. - respondeu ele, triste e raivoso ao mesmo tempo.

Percebi que as complicações que ele se referia tinham sido, obviamente, a esterilidade de Narcissa Malfoy. E percebi também que ele se culpava por uma coisa sobre a qual não tinha tido qualquer controlo, e que isso era simplesmente idiota. Mas aquele não era o momento para lhe fazer ver isso. Na verdade, só havia uma coisa que podia dizer.

- Lamento. – ele só anuiu e, depois de uma curta pausa, tornei a falar. – Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem os meus irmãos. Thomas é a minha calma e Claire a minha alegria. Quem me dera que algum deles estivesse estado comigo anteontem. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Ora, não foi um bonito momento de família? – Olhei-o, assassina.

- Se tivesses chegado mais cedo naquele dia, Malfoy, tinhas-me ouvido dizer que não considero aquele homem minha família. Já não o fazia muito antes de descobrir o que descobrimos há semanas.

- Se tivesse chegado mais cedo talvez pudesse ter cobrado aquele favor, Jones. – Franzi as sobrancelhas, claramente confusa.

- Favor? Não faço a menor ideia sobre o que é que estás a falar, Malfoy.

- Aquele favor que o teu amigo Sloper não me deixou cobrar em primeiro lugar e que, mais tarde, a McGonagall também me impediu de o fazer. – 'Hogwarts. Ele está a referir-se aos tempos de Hogwarts'. – Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, usaria esse favor e teria a mesma ideia que o idiota do Fowles teve. E não deixaria o teu _querido_ pai dirigir-me palavra.

- Então o teu pai sempre foi capturado?

- Não és tu que estás encarregue da história, Jones? Com certeza deves saber. – retorquiu com desprezo.

- É a própria Catherine que está a tratar do assunto. Recusei-me a escrevê-la quando soube que o Auror que me iria ajudar era o meu pai. E quando recebi uma carta a pedir-me que não fosse eu a fazê-lo.

- De quem? – Cissa encolheu os ombros.

– Não faço a menor ideia. E já fiz perguntas por aí, li algumas mentes, e ninguém parece saber a identidade dela.

- Então porque é que assumes que é uma _ela?_ – questionou-me, interessado. Olhei-o, com desdém.

_- _Homens não escrevem daquela maneira, Malfoy.

- Qual maneira?

- Não sei. Sofrida, talvez. Receosa. Pareceu-me estar a proteger alguém. Além disso, usou na assinatura uma palavra que depreendo que seja uma alcunha e que me parece bastante feminina.

- E que seria?

- _Stellar_. –** 'O QUÊ!??'** – Pergunto-me o que significa. - suspirei. **'O que raio foi ela fazer!?' **- Seja como for, tenho a certeza que é uma mulher.

- Então porque é que ainda não descobriste? Dispões de todos os…_recursos_, Jones. – Ele parecia estar a tratar aquela informação como se de um concurso se tratasse. Parecia estar a testar os meus conhecimentos.

- Cheguei a pensar nisso. – respondi, olhando-o desconfiada. - Mas depois reli a carta e deixei de ver utilidade nesse acto.

- Então agora toda a gente que te escrever a dizer para ficares calada, tu acatas a ordem, Jones? – comentou ele, sorrindo de lado e cruzando os braços.

- É claro que não. Eu já não ia escrever a história, fosse como fosse. Só tive de juntar o útil ao agradável e responder à carta acedendo ao pedido dela.

- E não tens curiosidade em saber quem é, Jones? – insistiu.

- Claro que tenho. Mas eu estava de ressaca – ele riu-se, o idiota. – e não tive cabeça para investigar mais. No entanto, se quiseres, estás à vontade para tentar descobrir quem é, é-me indiferente a maneira como utilizas os teus tempos livres. – ele fixou o seu olhar no meu.

- A sério, Jones? Então se eu decidir passar os meus tempos livres _contigo…_

_-_ Tens imensa piada, Malfoy. Já pensaste em seguir a carreira de comediante?

A minha resposta não teve nada a ver com o que se passava dentro da minha cabeça. Pensamentos como 'o que raio quer ele dizer com isto!?', 'será que ele está a afirmar que vai lutar por mim?' ou 'Merlin, ele ainda me ama!?' corriam pela minha mente à velocidade da luz. Até fiquei muito espantada comigo mesma por ter conseguido dar uma resposta daquelas, e ainda por cima, soando ligeiramente indiferente. É de mestre!

- Não, para a minha carreira já tenho planos. Para os meus tempos livres, não. – respondeu.

- Sugiro que arranjes um hobby, Malfoy. Faz desporto. _Boxe_, talvez? – ele riu.

- Espirituosa como sempre, Narcissa. – franzi o nariz.

- Não me chames Narcissa. É esquisito, dito por ti.

- Porquê?

- Nunca me chamaste por esse nome. Só quando… - 'Só quando me abandonaste e me deixaste a pensar que era porque querias salvar a tua própria pele e afinal era para salvares a _minha'._

- Apenas por que me fazia lembrar coisas que queria esquecer. – cortou ele. Fiquei confusa.

- A tua mãe?

- A minha família, Narcissa. – Oh Merlin, ele tinha de parar com aquilo. Por alguma razão, era mesmo horrível ouvi-lo chamar-me assim.

- Não, continua a soar esquisito.

- Não vou utilizar 'Cissa', ou 'Ci', como Daphne. Odeio diminutivos. – retorquiu, olhando-me. Não creio que estivesse a olhar para ele de alguma maneira em especial mas, depois de uns segundos, ele deu um dos seus sorrisos, como se tivesse acabado de compreender algo muito importante. – Já vi onde queres chegar, Jones. – Eu queria chegar a algum lado? - Queres que te trate pela alcunha que te dei. – 'Merda! Não era nada disso!'. Tenho a certeza que corei até à pontinha dos cabelos.

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer, Malfoy, nem perto.

- Claro que não. – fez uma pausa. – Muito bem, fazemos um trato. Eu faço o que queres se me deixares ter a _honra_ de te acompanhar à cerimónia esta noite.

- Nem penses! – Vi-o recostar-se na cadeira e lançar-me um olhar traquina.

- É pegar ou largar…_Sky. _– Se eu já estava corada, neste momento devo ter assumido um tom de vermelho completamente fora de série. O que, por sinal, pareceu agradar-lhe imenso. Demasiado, até. Quando me recompus, revirei os olhos, conformada.

'_Eu seria para ti a fuga da solidão  
E amanhecia em ti, p'ra noite afastar  
Amava-te assim  
Por já saber o que é sentir  
Que estás dentro de mim_

- Ok, ganhaste. – ele sorriu, vitorioso. – _Leo._

O sorriso dele aumentou de sobremaneira quando também eu o tratei pela alcunha que lhe dera. E aquele sorriso fez-me compreender finalmente que seria capaz de dar tudo para que ele durasse para sempre. Para que tornássemos a ser simplesmente Leo e Sky, e não Narcissa e Draco. 'Estou apaixonada por ele', admiti finalmente a mim mesma. 'Completa, total e indubitavelmente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy'.

_Há-de haver onde começar  
Há-de haver como ver e respirar  
O amor que já é  
Que está entre nós  
Há-de haver tempo p'ra aprender  
Há-de haver horas p'ra te pertencer  
E mil anos para amar-te  
Há- de haver..._

- Está na hora. Devíamos descer. - Disse ele, trazendo-me de volta à realidade.

Levantei-me e ajeitei o vestido, sorrindo levemente. Agora a minha 'escolta' já não parecia ser assim tão má. Coloquei-me então em frente ao espelho, dando os retoques finais no meu visual.

_Tu serias para mim  
Certeza na confusão  
A calma na tempestade e paz no coração  
Amava-te assim  
Por já saber o que é sentir  
Que estás dentro de mim_

Quando terminei, olhei-o para verificar que ele me observava. Como se quisesse decorar cada detalhe, gravá-lo para sempre. Permiti-me também a observá-lo um pouco. O seu smoking era completamente normal: calças e casaco preto, camisa branca e laço negro ao pescoço. Mas ele, com aquela sua elegância inata e típica dos Malfoy, elevava aquele conjunto a todo um outro nível. E os seus olhos magníficos e as mechas de cabelo loiro a caírem-lhe para a face davam o toque final. Senti um enorme arrepio a percorrer-me a espinha, que me fez voltar a mim, perguntando-me como é que ele ainda me fascinava daquela maneira. Recompus-me rapidamente e perguntei:

- Vamos?

_Há- de haver onde começar  
Há- de haver como ver e respirar  
O amor que já é  
Que está entre nós  
Há-de haver tempo p'ra aprender  
Há-de haver horas p'ra te pertencer  
E mil anos para te amar  
Há-de haver....  
(Há-de Haver Onde Começar – Anjos)_

Ele assentiu e saímos do quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Iuuupiii, Narcissa finalmente admitiu que gosta de Draco! E Draco parece saber quem é a/o misteriosa/o Stellar :o Suposições? 8D btw, a música é mesmo muito bonita, aconselho vivamente a darem uma voltinha pelo youtube pra a ouvirem.

Keep reading, will you? Está quase a acabar :o

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	19. Something Right

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 19:**** Something Right**

- Tom! – gritou uma voz aguda. Rapidamente Tom se voltou para ver a irmã mais nova a andar na sua direcção. – Está tudo bem por aqui, maninho?

- Sim, já tratei de tudo, Claire, relaxa. – ela respirou fundo algumas vezes.

- Vou tentar. Não disseste que tinhas convidado a Liz? – perguntou, depois de uma pausa.

- Disse, ela deve estar mesmo a chegar. Ela ofereceu-se para dar uma mãozinha e eu não recusei. – Claire sorriu ao lembrar-se do aspecto da amiga do irmão.

- Potencial namorada? – perguntou, marota.

- Não! – respondeu Tom, com os olhos arregalados. – Claro que não. Apenas amigos. Conhecemo-nos em Roma, quando lá fui em negócios. – acrescentou.

- Está bem. E Cissa? Onde está ela? Avisaste-a de que não a irias buscar? – perguntou Claire, ansiosa. Tom riu.

- Claire, respira! Vai correr tudo bem, Cissa vai estar aqui. – olhou por cima do ombro da irmã. – Olha, Liz acabou de entrar. Liz!

Ouvindo a voz grave e alta de Tom, Liz olhou na direcção dos irmãos Barclay com um sorriso e apressou-se na sua direcção. Estava muito bonita, envergando um longo vestido cinzento com decote à barco, que se moldava ao seu corpo fantástico. Tinha apanhado o cabelo no rabo de cavalo bem arranjado, deixando uma mecha de cabelo solta à frente, emoldurando-lhe os brilhantes olhos verdes.

- Muitos parabéns, Claire! – exclamou, abraçando suavemente a mais nova dos Barclay. Claire sorriu.

- Obrigada. E obrigada por teres vindo, Liz.

- Não tens de quê. Como estás, Thomas? – acrescentou, depois de uma pequena pausa, abraçando-o também.

- Estou óptimo.

- Ainda bem. Então agora, digam-me em que vos posso ajudar.

- Oh Liz, nem penses que te vou pôr a pendurar enfeites nesse vestido fabuloso! – exclamou Claire. A morena riu.

- Thomas pode fazer isso. E que tal se eu tratar das mesas? – Claire assentiu. – E tu tens de te ir vestir. Está quase na hora.

- Sim, tens razão. – voltou-se para o irmão. – Se quando Cissa chegar eu não estiver aqui, manda-a ir ter comigo lá dentro, sim?

- Sim, Claire, vai lá. – Claire virou costas e começou a andar. – E respira! – exclamou, fazendo a irmã voltar-se e responder-lhe com um sorriso.

- Ela está mesmo nervosa. – comentou Liz, quando Claire desapareceu da vista de ambos.

- Pois está. Mas isto é só uma cerimónia simbólica, porque, tecnicamente, ela já é curandeira efectiva no hospital.

- Não deixa de ser importante, no entanto. Além disso, ela teve todo este trabalho a decorar a sala. – Liz olhou em volta. - Que, deixa-me dizer-te, está magnífica.

Estava mesmo. Claire conseguira transformar uma das sujas e decrépitas caves do hospital num espectacular salão de baile. As paredes, antes cinzentas e deprimentes, tinham sido pintadas com um bege claro, cor de pérola. Duas janelas enormes, do chão a meros centímetros do tecto, magicamente criadas para que apresentassem uma paisagem de um enorme lago (o da herdade de Thomas), figuravam na parede da direita, e estavam emolduradas por cortinas douradas, presas de lado com pequenos ganchos com o brasão do hospital. Na parede oposta, perto de onde Liz e Thomas se encontravam, grandes mesas rectangulares cobertas por toalhas de um branco imaculado, bordadas com fios de ouro, esperavam pacientemente que os cozinheiros e mordomos lhes colocassem em cima todas as iguarias que iriam ser servidas nessa noite. Ao fundo da sala, um pequeno estrado elevava-se a meio metro do chão, onde uma pequena orquestra já preparava os seus instrumentos. E no meio da sala, rodeadas por tudo aquilo, encontravam-se dúzias de mesas redondas, cobertas com as mesmas toalhas que as outras, onde figuravam bonitos pratos, ladeados por ornamentados talheres de prata, e uma pequena jarra de cristal no centro da mesa cheia de rosas rubras, que contrastavam com a palidez do branco das toalhas e das cadeiras.

- Eu sei. Claire está aqui desde manhã a tratar de tudo. Não deixa nenhum pormenor escapar-lhe.

- Uma qualidade sem dúvida apreciada num Curandeiro. – retorquiu Liz, sorrindo. – Vamos ao trabalho, então? Não queremos que Claire tenha um esgotamento por não termos arranjado as mesas a tempo. – Tom riu.

- Bom, não podíamos estar em sítio melhor para isso acontecer.

E rindo, os dois afastaram-se e começaram a dedicar-se às tarefas de que Claire os encarregara.

* * *

- James, isto começa a tornar-se simplesmente irritante. – comentou Adam, apertando o laço negro ao pescoço, em frente ao espelho. – Espero que tenhas noção de que não estou assim vestido para nada. Eu _vou_ à cerimónia de Claire. Ela é minha amiga, e estou-me pouco marimbando para o facto de a tua mãe aparecer lá ou não. – James suspirou.

- Tens de compreender que não é fácil para ela aceitar aquilo que somos.

- Eu compreendo, James. Os meus pais passaram pelo mesmo, e muito mais cedo que a tua mãe. – o moreno abanou a cabeça.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – Adam acabou o que estava a fazer e olhou-o de sobrancelha erguida.

- Como assim?

- Verita, lembras-te? – questionou James, apontando para ele próprio. Adam encolheu os ombros.

- Sim, e depois?

- E depois que não te podes esquecer de que sou o único em Inglaterra. Talvez até da Europa, segundo os inquéritos do Ministério. – Adam não respondeu, não percebendo onde James queria chegar. – Adam, o Winzegamot foi dissolvido porque _eu_ existo. Porque vejo a verdade nos outros, mesmo que eles a escondam de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias. E porque, como muito bem sabes, não _consigo_ mentir. Sou a personificação da Justiça! – exclamou, sarcasticamente dramático.

- Continuo sem perceber. O que raio tem isso a ver com a tua mãe nos aceitar? – James olhou Adam, tristemente.

- Eu tenho de ter filhos, Adam. Tenho de deixar descendência. Senão, o meu Dom perde-se com a minha morte. – Adam sorriu.

- Sim, eu também quero filhos. Foi por isso que falámos em adoptar, James. – retorquiu, voltando-se de novo para o espelho e alisando a camisa.

- Não, Adam. Os meus filhos _têm_ de partilhar o meu sangue. Senão, não possuirão o meu Dom.

Adam fitava-se no espelho, evitando olhar para James. _**'Então é isso. Seja como for, nunca vamos poder ficar verdadeiramente juntos. Ele tem de tomar uma mulher qualquer para poder ter filhos.'**_ Suspirou, apoiando as mãos na mesa à sua frente e olhando para o chão._** 'E eu? Estarei disposto a aceitar essas condições? A partilhá-lo com outra pessoa? Mesmo que essa pessoa não desperte nele qualquer tipo de interesse?'**_

- Adam… -chamou James, prostrando-se atrás dele e colocando-lhe as mãos nos ombros. – Não tens de te preocupar com isso agora, podemos falar mais tarde.

- É indiferente quando falamos sobre este assunto, James. Não vai alterar nada a forma como as coisas vão acontecer. – retorquiu, afastando-se do moreno e pegando no casaco negro, vestindo-o.

- Não sabemos o dia de amanhã, Adam. Tudo pode mudar.

- Para alguém tão inteligente, às vezes és terrivelmente ingénuo. – comentou Adam, voltando-se para ele, agora totalmente vestido e pronto para sair. – Então não vens, é isso? Aposto que Claire vai ficar contentíssima quando souber o que Kathryn te faz fazer apenas devido aos seus preconceitos idiotas. – James limitou-se a suspirar. – Muito bem, então. Não esperes acordado.

Irritado, Adam desmaterializou-se, deixando para trás um James desconsolado.

* * *

- Estou a começar a ficar preocupado com Narcissa. – disse Tom, enquanto se dirigia à dispensa na companhia de Liz.

- Porquê? Está doente ou algo do género? Realmente não me pareceu muito bem da última vez que a vi.

- Não, nada disso. Mas, como tive de ficar aqui com Claire, não a pude ir buscar. Mandei Draco em meu lugar. E não sei se isso vai correr bem ou não. – respondeu Tom. Ela parou-o, puxando-o pelo ombro.

- Mas o que é que se passa com eles os dois? Já em tua casa, aquela picardia entre eles…- Tom nada disse. – Eles estão juntos? Têm alguma coisa? – perguntou cuidadosamente. Tom demorou-se na resposta.

- Tiveram. Há muitos anos. – Liz sorriu. – Mas… - o sorriso dela desvaneceu-se.

- Há um "mas"?

- Mas há pouco tempo, as coisas tornaram a caminhar nesse sentido…O que eles tiveram…

- Mas já não têm, pois não? Óptimo. – Tom gargalhou sinistramente, abrindo a porta da dispensa.

- Sabes, Liz, é melhor não começares já a fazer planos. Não os conheces bem. Penso que não tens uma ideia bem clara de onde e entre quem te estás a meter.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim, Tom. – retrucou, levemente irritada, seguindo-o.

- Não disse o contrário. Só comentei que não conheces o 'inimigo'. Como é que podes saber qual é o melhor 'ataque'?

- Eu tenho as minhas estratégias. Além disso…. – Ele olhou-a, quando a viu hesitar.

- Além disso o quê? – ela suspirou, sorrindo.

- Além disso, eu e Draco já somos bastante _íntimos, _se é que me entendes.

Tom não respondeu, limitando-se a tirar o que precisava das prateleiras, enquanto a sua cabeça funcionava a mil à hora.** 'Não acredito que Draco dormiu com ela depois de me dizer que ia resolver as coisas de uma vez com Narcissa! Merlin, Draco, és tão idiota! Se Narcissa descobre, está tudo perdido.'**

- Seja como for, o Draco há-de cair _definitivamente _nos meus braços. Escreve o que te digo. – comentou, alegre.

- Sabes, não o faria nem que me pagasses. – disse, sorrindo, acordando das suas divagações.

- Ora, porquê? Não acreditas nas minhas capacidades?

- Ah não, não duvido da qualidade das tuas capacidades. - Liz pareceu confusa.

- Então?

- Só acho que não és o suficiente para competir com a minha irmã. – rematou, olhando-a directamente nos olhos.

Naquele momento, Thomas Barclay pensou que, se o olhar matasse, ele já não pertencia a este mundo.

* * *

Assim que me materializei em frente à entrada das traseiras do hospital, deparei-me com Adam encostado à parede ao lado da porta, de mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o chão. Eu conhecia o meu melhor amigo quase melhor do que a mim própria, e aquela pose dele só podia significar uma coisa: problemas.

- Adam! – exclamei, andando na sua direcção, ignorando o Malfoy, que se materializara ao meu lado. – O que se passa?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-me com um pequeno sorriso, que não se estendeu a mais lado nenhum excepto aos seus lábios carnudos. Os seus olhos verdes não estavam brilhantes como normalmente, nem possuíam aquela alegria inata que lhes era típica. Pelo contrário, estavam mais escuros do que eu alguma vez os tinha visto, e tão tristes que quase me trouxeram lágrimas aos olhos.

- Olá, Ci. Não se passa nada. – disse ele, soando mais como ele próprio. Infelizmente, bastava apenas ter olhos na cara para ver que, apesar do seu tom confiante, os seus olhos não seguiam essa linha, mantendo-se tristes.

- Adam, por favor, não me mintas. Eu consigo ver que não estás bem. – respondi, agarrando-lhe no braço direito. Ele sorriu levemente e pousou a sua mão esquerda sobre a minha.

- Falamos mais tarde, sim? Agora vamos festejar a conquista de Claire. – Endireitou-se e olhou por cima do meu ombro. – Boa noite, Draco.

- Sanders. – respondeu o loiro, de quem eu me tinha esquecido completamente que estava ali.

- Vieste com ele? – sussurrou Adam, sorrindo maroto para mim.

- Falamos mais tarde, sim? – retorqui, usando as suas palavras. Ele riu e assentiu.

- Nesse caso, vamos para dentro? Daphne já chegou e está a vestir-se com Claire. Devias ir lá ter com elas, a tua irmã está muito nervosa.

Ri-me, ao imaginar a ansiedade da minha irmã mais nova, e entrei no complexo, não conseguindo conter uma exclamação de espanto. Claire tinha-se esmerado, sem dúvida. Já tinha ido a muitos jantares e festas e bailes da mais alta sociedade bruxa mas, mesmo assim, nunca me tinha deparado com uma sala tão magnificamente decorada. Sorri, enquanto andava na direcção dos balneários, pensando que se Claire algum dia quisesse deixar de ser Curandeira, teria futuro como decoradora de interiores.

Atingindo rapidamente a porta com o símbolo feminino desenhado, abri-a e imediatamente ouvi um pequeno grito. Reconheci-o como sendo da minha irmã e caminhei rapidamente para o interior da divisão.

- Claire? – chamei.

- Cissa! Oh Merlin, ainda bem que chegaste! – foi a voz de Daphne que me respondeu, aparecendo vinda de um corredor à direita. Envergava o meu vestido preto, com brilhantes, que eu lhe dera quando éramos mais jovens. Não pude deixar de me rir.

- Adorei a escolha da indumentária, Daph. – comentei, deixando-a levar-me pelo pulso pelo corredor onde viera.

- Obrigada, querida. Mas agora temos de nos despachar.

Rapidamente chegámos ao final do corredor ladeado por bancos de madeira e cacifos, e virámos à direita. Claire encontrava-se de pé, em frente a um espelho de chão, com as mãos na boca.

- Claire, mana, o que foi? – perguntei, suavemente, aproximando-me dela.

- Oh Cissa, olha-me só para o vestido! Completamente destruído! – respondeu-me, apontando para o seu reflexo no espelho.

Quis gargalhar quando vi que ela se referia a um pequeno deslize na bainha, onde a linha tinha rebentado. Era quase tão imperceptível que tive de semicerrar os olhos para o conseguir ver. Sorrindo, coloquei a minha mão no seu ombro e falei calmamente.

- Claire, acalma-te. Vá, respira fundo. – ela obedeceu-me, não tirando os olhos da _enorme_ falha do vestido. – Eu arranjo-te isso, está bem?

- Obrigada mana! – exclamou ela, extremamente contente, enquanto eu me ajoelhava aos seus pés. – Está muita gente lá fora?

- Sim, a sala já está bastante cheia. – respondi, passando a minha mão sobre o bocado de bainha descosida e vendo-a ficar novamente perfeita. – Já está.

Levantei-me, enquanto a minha irmã rodava o vestido, claramente à procura de mais falhas. Nessa altura pude olhar bem para o aspecto do dito. Era salmão, pregueado e muito comprido, tapando-lhe os pés. Não tinha alças, mas Claire envergava um casaco de renda da mesma cor do vestido, que lhe caía até meio das costas e lhe escondia os ombros. Deixara os seus cabelos soltos, mas tinha uma pequena rosa a enfeitar-lhos do lado esquerdo.

- Estás tão bonita, Claire. – elogiei, com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu para mim e pegou numa fita azul escura que estava caída numa cadeira a seu lado. Era larga e bastante comprida, e eu não fazia ideia nenhuma do que raio iria ela fazer com aquilo. Respondendo às minhas dúvidas, Claire colocou cuidadosamente a fita sobre os ombros, deixando as pontas caírem suavemente até quase aos seus joelhos.

- É mais ou menos como na Universidade, Ci. – explicou ela, provavelmente fitando o grande ponto de interrogação que era a minha expressão. - A fita azul escura é para os internos, a azul clara para os residentes e a branca para os efectivos. Temos esta cerimónia precisamente para recebermos as novas fitas que simbolizam a nossa nova posição.

- Por isso é que está tanta gente lá fora. Não são só os residentes que vão receber as fitas. Os internos também cá estão. – deduziu Daphne. Claire assentiu e olhou o relógio na parede.

- Devíamos ir. Ainda temos de encontrar a nossa mesa.

- Estamos todos juntos? – questionou Daphne, seguindo a minha irmã pelo corredor. Apressei-me a fazer o mesmo.

- Sim, claro. Penso que a nossa mesa é a que está mais perto da orquestra. – Ri-me, ao perceber porque é que aquela mesa em especial era a nossa mesa. Ela sorriu para mim ao perceber que eu compreendera. – Só para o caso de haverem…_picardias_. Assim, terão dificuldades em nos ouvir por cima do barulho dos violinos. – explicou Claire, vendo a cara confusa de Daphne.

- Muito bem pensado, Claire. – comentou Daphne, quando retornámos ao salão, que, entretanto, tinha enchido por completo.

Claire, parando algumas vezes para cumprimentar os colegas, levou-nos calmamente para a nossa mesa. Adam e Thomas já lá se encontravam, conversando calmamente. Do Malfoy, não havia sinal.

Agora que me lembrava dele, toda a conversa que tivéramos há menos de uma hora na minha casa veio-me também à mente. Eu tinha admitido a mim própria que estava apaixonada por ele. De novo. E baseando-me em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos – as nossas discussões na herdade, aquela revelação sobre os tempos de Hogwarts, a noite no bar e a conversa no meu quarto -, será que podia dizer que os meus sentimentos eram retribuídos? Dei comigo a pensar 'Merlin, espero que sim'. Suspirei. Aquela doninha realmente dera-me completamente a volta à cabeça.

Mas apesar das admissões que fizera a mim mesma, parte de mim ainda se questionava se ficar com ele era uma boa ideia. A maior parte das dúvidas sobre o seu carácter tinham-se evaporado da minha mente aquando do tempo em que tínhamos estado juntos em Hogwarts. No entanto, os tempos de Hogwarts já tinham passado há anos. E nessa altura, éramos apenas adolescentes. Todos mudámos muito, ele incluído. E o tempo que passara a conversar/discutir com ele, não tinha chegado para que eu ficasse completamente segura de que aquele Draco Malfoy era o mesmo que tinha preferido morrer a ver-me ter esse mesmo destino.

Merlin, estava tão confusa! Por um lado, haviam os factos: eu gostava dele, ele tinha-me salvo da morte certa, e a conversa dele há pouco deixara obviamente implícito que planeava ficar perto de mim sempre que pudesse. Mas por outro lado, havia aquilo que não tinha sido dito: será que ele gostava de mim o suficiente para parar de andar por aí a dormir com todo e qualquer rabo de saia? (Poupem-me, é claro que eu sabia que ele não era nenhum santo). Será que ele ia ser sempre honesto comigo?

Havia uma maneira de eu descobrir a resposta a estas perguntas. Podia simplesmente ler-lhe os pensamentos. Mas se ele não estivesse a pensar nisso, iria ser mais complicado, porque teria de vasculhar a sua mente com mais intensidade, e isso fazia com que estivesse algum tempo a olhar fixamente para ele o que, obviamente, não lhe ia passar despercebido. Nem a ele, nem a ninguém. Portanto, rapidamente tirei o meu hipogrifo da chuva.

- Cissa, estás connosco? – a voz de Adam ecoou do meu lado esquerdo, despertando-me da minha discussão interior e fazendo-me perceber que já estava sentada à mesa. 'Merlin, fiz isto tudo em modo automático!'

- Sim sim, claro, desculpa. – respondi, olhando em volta e vendo Daphne sentada do outro lado de Adam, seguida de Tom. Claire sentara-se na minha diagonal, deixando uma cadeira livre de cada lado.

- A pensar em _alguém_, Narcissa? – murmurou Adam, inclinando-se para mim. Suspirei, sorrindo.

- Pensei que tinhas dito que por agora íamos apenas celebrar a conquista de Claire. – retorqui, no mesmo tom. Ele riu.

- Estás a usar a carta 'só conto se tu contares'?

- Exactamente! – tornei a olhar para as cadeiras vazias que ladeavam a minha irmã. – Onde está o James? – Se eu estivesse a fixar Adam ao invés das cadeiras, tinha visto o seu semblante a ficar mais triste.

- Penso que não vem. Parece que se estava a sentir mal. – respondeu-me rapidamente, enquanto punha o guardanapo sobre o colo.

- É pena. Mas então porque é que Claire se sentou ali? Se James não vem, ficamos com uma cadeira…

Interrompi o meu discurso quando vi Draco caminhar para a nossa mesa com uma mulher pelo braço. Ela era muito bonita e estranhamente familiar. Sorria alegremente enquanto se pendurava no braço dele, que permanecia inexpressivo. Apanhando o meu olhar, ele fixou-me. Quase revirei os olhos, mas isso só ia demonstrar que aquilo me estava a afectar. Portanto, dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos quando ela cumprimentou os recém-chegados à mesa.

- Boa noite! Oh Claire, estás magnífica. – comentou, enquanto se sentava entre Thomas e Claire. – Obrigada, Draco. – acrescentou, quando ele a ajudou a empurrar a cadeira e começou a caminhar para o seu lugar, entre mim e Claire. 'Idiota'. A mesa retribuiu-lhe rapidamente o cumprimento, mas foi em mim que o olhar verde dela se fixou.

- Narcissa, certo? Não tivemos realmente oportunidade para nos apresentarmos da última vez que nos vimos. – disse ela, simpática. Sorri, assentindo. – Eliza Meddici. – acrescentou, esticando a mão na minha direcção, mão essa que apertei suavemente.

- Prazer em conhecer-te, Eliza.

- Oh por favor, chama-me Liz.

- Não sabia que tinhas trazido acompanhante, Draco. – comentou Adam, inclinando-se sobre mim para falar com o Malfoy de modo a que Liz não ouvisse.

- Não me digas, Sanders. Ia jurar que me tinhas visto chegar com a Jones. – respondeu ele, pegando no guardanapo e tirando-o da argola que o mantinha enrolado. Adam olhou para mim e sorriu, voltando a endireitar-se e começando a falar com Daphne.

- Eu não vim como tua acompanhante, Malfoy. – disse eu, olhando para ele.

- Pensei que tínhamos um acordo, Sky. – retorquiu ele, mais baixo. – Eu usava a alcunha de que tanto gostas e tu deixavas-me trazer-te ao baile, por assim dizer. – acrescentou, com um sorriso. Bufei.

- Nunca mais faço acordos contigo, Malfoy.

- Nunca não é uma palavra despropositada? – comentou ele, apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- Não me parece.

- É que _nunca_ supõe que vais ficar perto de mim para _sempre._ – respondeu, olhando-me.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Merlin, como é que isso era possível? A maneira como ele dissera aquela frase que, normalmente, teria uma conotação negativa – do tipo 'que horror, a ideia de ficar perto de ti para sempre faz-me vómitos' -, deixava perceber que ele queria, efectivamente, que isso acontecesse: que eu ficasse por perto para sempre.

Não respondi mas deixei a minha perna nua tocar na dele. O meu sorriso idiota aumentou quando ele, discretamente, fez com que a sua cadeira ficasse muito mais perto da minha. As minhas mãos, que repousavam unidas em cima das minhas pernas e estavam escondidas pela longa toalha, torciam-se de nervosismo. Merlin, parecia uma adolescente. A parte racional de mim sabia que aquilo era uma idiotice, mas eu não me importei, não realmente. E também não me preocupei no quão cliché era o facto da mão esquerda dele ter agarrado a minha direita e os nossos dedos se terem entrelaçado imediatamente. Ou de a orquestra ter começado a tocar precisamente no momento em que isso aconteceu.

- Adoro esta música. – comentou Daphne, olhando a orquestra.

- Eu também. Tens de prometer guardar a primeira dança para mim, Draco. – disse Liz, sorrindo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram as minhas entranhas pegar fogo, principalmente porque quando olhei para Draco, ele estava a sorrir. Só me apeteceu arrancar-lhe aquela cabeleira loira cabelinho por cabelinho, até ele ficar completamente careca e já não haver mais possibilidade de…

- Infelizmente Liz, todas as minhas danças já estão prometidas. – respondeu ele, apertando ligeiramente a minha mão, sem deixar de a olhar.

Queria rir-me, mas sabia que isso ia parecer suspeito, principalmente porque toda a mesa estava a olhar para Draco. Deixei a minha expressão permanecer imperturbável, embora estivesse a pensar que ele só tinha dado aquele sorriso idiota para me fazer ciúmes. E que tinha resultado na perfeição.

- A sério? – comentou ela, com um tom um pouco irritado. – A quem, se me permites perguntar?

Draco não teve oportunidade de responder porque, nesse momento, hum feiticeiro baixinho e anafado subiu ao palco e prostrou-se atrás do púlpito. A orquestra parou suavemente, e todas as cabeças se viraram na direcção do homem, que rapidamente começou a discursar. Após alguns minutos, desejou a todos uma óptima noite e saiu do púlpito, dando a deixa para que a orquestra retomasse a música. Nesse momento, vários mordomos apareceram junto das mesas, começando a distribuir o primeiro prato.

A minha mão teve de se separar da de Draco para que conseguíssemos comer, mas as nossas pernas permaneceram sempre em contacto. Eu estava feliz, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Não conseguia evitar um sorriso e, a meu ver, nunca um jantar 'em família' tinha corrido assim tão bem. A comida era óptima e as conversas fluíam perfeitamente.

Findado o jantar, as pessoas começaram a dirigir-se ao espaço mesmo ao lado da nossa mesa, que estava reservado para a dança. Adam convidou Daphne para o acompanhar, e ela aceitou prontamente, seguindo-o até ao meio daquele pequeno recinto. Ao segui-los com o olhar, reparei que a minha irmã me fixava e, por isso, olhei interrogativamente de volta. Ela olhou para cima e depois de novo para mim, fazendo-me perceber que queria que eu lhe lesse os pensamentos. Sorrindo, fiz o que me pedia.

'Vou convidar o Malfoy para dançar, para que Liz não perceba que a prometida das danças dele és tu'.

Como sempre, a perspicácia da minha irmã era assustadora. Com um sorriso discreto, anui, concordando com o que ela pretendia fazer. Claire levantou-se da cadeira e colocou-se ao lado de Draco, estendendo a sua mão esquerda para ele.

- Dás-me a _honra _desta dança, Malfoy?

Ele olhou-a, ligeiramente surpreendido, mas deve ter percebido a ideia da minha irmã ao ver o sorriso maroto que lhe bailava no rosto. Apertou de novo a minha mão e largou-a suavemente.

- Nada me daria mais _prazer_, Barclay. – respondeu, levantando-se também e aceitando a mão dela, levando-a para perto de Daphne e Adam.

- Thomas, só restamos nós. – disse eu, claramente ignorando a presença de Liz. Sim, eu sei, posso ser mesmo venenosa quando quero. – E que tal levares a tua fabulosa irmã para a pista?

Tom sorriu e levantámo-nos, lançando sorrisinhos de desculpa a uma Liz irritada.

* * *

- Acho que temos os pares trocados. – disse Tom relativamente alto, fazendo-me olhar para ele de sobrancelha erguida. Quando Claire se aproximou com Draco é que eu me apercebi ao que ele se referia.

- Sim, Cissa, devolve-me imediatamente o meu irmão! – ajudou Claire, afastando-me rapidamente de Tom e entregando a minha mão a Draco, que rapidamente me puxou para ele.

- É muito mais agradável poder fazer isto contigo sóbria. – comentou, sorrindo de lado, quando Claire e Tom se afastaram. Ri-me.

- Que querido da tua parte relembrar-me desse meu estado, Malfoy.

- Eu disse que te ia tornar a provar que era um rapaz simpático, Jones. – respondeu ele, fazendo-me girar.

- Já o tinhas feito. – ele olhou-me, confuso. – Na outra noite.

'_Never thought that I'd be so inspired  
Never thought that I'd find the higher truth  
I believed that love was overrated  
'Till the moment I found you_

- Não, Jones, nessa noite provei que era um rapaz corajoso. – fez uma pausa, sorrindo. – E apaixonado. - Sorri e aproximei-me ainda mais dele (como se fosse possível!), vendo-o dar um sorriso maroto ao fazer as suas mãos descerem para mais baixo nas minhas costas. – Estás a planear beijar-me, Jones?

_Now baby I know I don't deserve  
The love you give me  
But now I understand that_

- Estou. Tens objecções?

_If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right'  
(Something Right - Westlife)_

- Apenas que já o devias ter feito.

* * *

- Thomas, vai buscar a Liz para dançar. – Tom olhou a irmã, confuso. – Agora! – exclamou Claire, com urgência, afastando-se dele rapidamente.

- Mas porquê?

- Ela vai interromper o beijo de Draco e Cissa!

Tom voltou-se rapidamente e reparou que, mesmo que começasse já a correr até à outra ponta da pista, Liz ainda chegaria lá primeiro. Fosse como fosse, pegou na mão da irmã e no braço de Adam, que também estava por perto, e arrastou toda a gente atrás de si até ao que ele sabia que iria ser o local de uma abismal discussão.

* * *

**N/A:** Penso que me atrasei um dia nas postagens, mas tenho andado ocupada :o

Faltam apenas 5 caps para o fim da saga. Estou a pensar postá-los todos de uma vez, para deixar estas fics finalmente completas. We'll see. Provavelmente só voltarei ao para a semana. Amanhã vou ver o Mika :DD

Fiquem excepcionalmente bem e deixem reviews, okay?

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	20. Cat And Mouse

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 20:**** Cat and Mouse**

- O que raio estás a fazer com _ela,_ Draco!? – exclamou Liz, puxando Draco para longe de mim. Olhei para ela com a minha melhor cara de WTF?.

- Liz, estás louca!? Pára de gritar! – disse Claire, em voz baixa, parando ao meu lado.

- Não quero saber! Responde-me, Draco! O que é que se passa aqui!?

- Não tenho de te prestar satisfações, Meddici. Quem raio pensas que és? – retorquiu ele, mantendo o tom de voz baixo como o de Claire.

- Estás a dizer que me usaste!? Que esta tarde não significou nada para ti!? – gritou ela, agora com toda a sala a olhar na nossa direcção.

Senti o olhar de Thomas em mim antes sequer de ele pensar em virar a cabeça na minha direcção. Seguiu-se o de Claire, Daphne e Adam. Eu sei o que eles temiam. Temiam que eu perdesse a cabeça por completo e começasse para ali a lançar feitiços silenciosos a Liz ou a Draco. E essa era, sem dúvida, uma possibilidade. Mas não foi a primeira coisa em que pensei.

' _Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

Para começar, pensei na minha idiotice. Pensei que nunca devia ter duvidado das minhas próprias dúvidas. Que deveria ter acreditado nelas até as provar erradas, obsoletas. Que não me devia ter entregue àquele sentimento sem estar completamente segura. Sim, porque eu já nem estava a dar-me ao trabalho de negar. Estava apaixonada por ele. Amava-o tanto ou mais do que no primeiro dia e queria ficar com ele enquanto fosse humanamente possível.

E não precisava de lhe perguntar rigorosamente nada sobre a declaração de Liz. Ela dissera que tinha sido naquela tarde. Portanto, eu sabia perfeitamente porque é que ele tinha dormido com ela: tinha sido por causa do _resolver._ Eu bem sabia que a entoação que ele dera à palavra significava outra coisa. Só não imaginara o que ele ia fazer depois de, claramente, ter interpretado mal as minhas respostas.

De certo modo, sentia-me culpada. Se tivesse respondido logo 'não, Draco, nunca mais vou voltar para o Edwin', aquilo não tinha acontecido. Mas por outro lado, sentia-me obviamente muito zangada. Então ele tinha sido corajoso ao ponto de arriscar a sua vida pela minha, e agora era fraco ao ponto de ter dormido com Liz apenas porque não tinha a certeza se eu retribuía os seus sentimentos?

Ele sempre fizera isso. Era o seu maior defeito, aquele desejo desmedido de tornar as coisas justas, de ter os pratos da balança a seu ver equilibrados. Até aí tudo bem, até gostava disso nele. O problema era o que ele fazia (e como fazia) para tornar as ditas coisas justas. No final, acabava por assemelhar-se mais a uma vingança do que propriamente ao desejo de fazer justiça.

Apesar de tudo, a minha mente estava claramente iluminada. Não me sentia confusa, de todo. Sabia o que sentia. Sabia que, por mais que, naquele momento, eu quisesse mudar isso, não era possível. Nem naquele momento, nem nunca. No entanto, também sabia que não iria aturar aquilo. Eu queria mesmo, mais que tudo, ficar com ele. Mas se ele ia fazer coisas daquele tipo de cada vez que tivéssemos uma discussão (e é lógico que íamos ter muitas), eu não estava disposta a partilhar a minha vida com ele, de forma nenhuma. Iria apenas fazer-me perder o meu tempo. E eu já perdera oito anos da minha vida. Não estava disposta a perder mais nenhum.

_We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me, there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?_

- Merlin… - ouvi Adam dizer, baixinho, mesmo atrás de mim. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ele, que me fixava estupefacto e ligeiramente triste. Apenas movendo os lábios articulei 'James'. Ele assentiu, e rapidamente se desmaterializou.

Voltei o meu olhar para Liz e Draco. Ela fixava-o, ainda à espera de uma resposta. E ele fixava-me a mim, à espera de uma reacção. Mas não, não lhe ia dar essa satisfação.

- Creio que deves a Liz uma resposta, Malfoy. Não a faças esperar a noite toda, é simplesmente rude. – disse eu, calma e inexpressivamente.

- Não faças isto, Jones… - disse ele, lançando-me um olhar irritado. Não percebi com que direito é que _ele_ estava zangado _comigo._

- Não percebo o que queres dizer, Malfoy.

- Não finjas que não te importas que eu tenha dormido com uma qualquer. – respondeu, quase sibilando. Liz abriu a boca em indignação.

- Senão o quê, Malfoy? Vais dormir com outra e outra e outra até obteres reacção da minha parte? – Sorri amarga. Merlin, tinha ficado mesmo boa naquilo. Aprendera tudo com ele, claro. – Não te tomava por tão desesperado.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

- Porra, Jones! – ele quase que rosnava. – É preciso escrever um pergaminho e assinar a sangue para que percebas que estou apaixonado por ti!? – Quase gargalhei. Eu dissera-lhe exactamente o mesmo, há oito anos atrás. Engraçado como a história se repetia, agora com os papéis invertidos. Mas desta vez eu não lhe ia responder que ele me podia tratar pelo primeiro nome.

- Claro que não. Era apenas necessário que lutasses contra a tua natureza destrutiva. – respondi, fixando intensamente o meu olhar no dele, mas ainda falando no mesmo tom calmo.

_You must live for me too...'  
(Cat And Mouse – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

- Então é isso? Continuas com o mesmo problema hoje de há oito anos atrás? Não me consegues aceitar como sou.

E a bomba relógio que eu, arduamente, estivera a evitar que explodisse com a minha expressão serena e as minhas respostas calmas, finalmente rebentou dentro de mim. Como, em nome de Merlin, é que ele se atrevera a fazer tal acusação? Como é que ele podia sequer _pensar_ tal coisa, quanto mais _dizê-la_ em voz alta? Estava capaz de o matar. Literalmente. Um pequeno pensamento meu e ele tinha ido ter com tio Voldie sete palmos abaixo da terra. Acho que nunca estivera tão zangada na minha vida. O meu corpo tremia com a raiva. Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas furiosas. Parte da minha mente preparava a resposta que eu tinha para lhe dar, enquanto a outra parte tentava evitar que eu fizesse algo imprudente, como pensar nas palavras 'sectumsempra' ou 'avada kedavra'.

- EU, seu idiota presumido, EU fui a única pessoa nesta merda de vida que realmente te aceitou e se importou verdadeiramente contigo! Fui EU que, mesmo depois de ter sido abandonada, te continuei a amar até hoje! Sou EU que te amo e que nunca vou deixar de o fazer! Não ouses dizer que EU não te aceito, meu filho da mãe. Nem sequer ouses jamais pensá-lo! É melhor que abras os olhos para aquilo que está mesmo à tua frente, imbecil. – gritei, vendo agora que os presentes na sala se tinham aproximado para ver melhor a cena.

- Eu é que tenho de abrir os olhos? A tua melhor amiga está quase noiva do teu irmão e tu nem dás conta! O Sanders namora com o Solomon e tu nem te apercebes! É melhor começares a aceitar os teus próprios conselhos, Jones.

A minha melhor expressão de perfeita estupefacção voltou à minha face enquanto me voltava para uma Daphne completamente corada e um Tom a fixar-me numa mistura de raiva e tristeza. E o que é que ele dissera sobre o Adam? Que namorava com o Solomon? Como em _James _Solomon? Merlin, o meu primo e o meu melhor amigo eram gays e eu não fazia ideia?

De tudo o que tinha acontecido até ali, aquilo foi, sem dúvida, o que me deixou mais triste. Os meus amigos sabiam que eu era completamente patética nesse campo. E esta não era uma afirmação modesta, era totalmente a verdade. Eu não me apercebia dessas coisas. Mas, porra, eles eram os meus melhores amigos! Eram a minha família! E que tal uma pistazinha aqui para a Cissa, não? Ou uma conversa franca! Qualquer coisa que me deixasse dentro do acontecimento!

O que é que eles temiam? Que eu não aprovasse? Que estupidez! É claro que adoraria ter a Daphne como minha cunhada, minha irmã! Já a considerava assim desde que a conhecera, Tom e Daphne casados só o tornaria mais definitivo. E quanto a Adam? Julgava-me, por acaso, por homofóbica? Como poderia, quando, ainda há meses, eu escrevera um artigo de primeira página sobre os direitos dos homossexuais? E não descrevera só os factos, dera também a minha opinião no assunto, opinião essa que era concordante com a dos gays. Porquê, meu Merlin? Por que é que me haviam escondido tudo aquilo?

- Tens razão, Malfoy. – disse, raivosa, ainda fixando o meu irmão e a minha melhor amiga. – Tens toda a razão. – voltei o meu olhar para ele. – Suponho que começarei por procurar companhias melhores.

- Cissa… - a voz de Daphne ecoou fracamente do meu lado direito. Ignorei-a por completo.

- Há mais alguma coisa que me queiras dizer, Malfoy? – 'Para que eu possa lançar um Obliviate em toda a gente nesta sala?'

- Há. – disse ele, avançando dois passos na minha direcção, ficando muito perto de mim. – Amo-te.

Fechei os olhos e deixei algumas lágrimas deslizarem pelas minhas bochechas. O pior de toda a situação era que eu acreditava nele. Mas como é que eu me podia deixar levar, sabendo que ele podia voltar a fazer aquilo já no dia seguinte?

- Eu sei. – respondi fracamente. – O que não sei é se posso ficar contigo sabendo que não tens força para te impedires a ti próprio de me trair. Ou pior. – acrescentei, dando um passo atrás.

- Eu comprometo-me a amar-te para sempre, arcando as consequências que isso acarreta. Faço um juramento inquebrável.

Olhei para ele, completamente atónita. À nossa volta, as pessoas davam 'ohs' e 'ahs' de espanto. Estaria eu a sonhar? Ele acabara de se oferecer para fazer um juramento inquebrável, comprometendo-se a não me trair? Ou pior?

- És louco!? – exclamou Thomas, dando um passo à frente.

- Draco, isso é muito imprudente! E se deixas subitamente de a amar? – a voz de Daphne verbalizou os meus medos.

- Não me parece que isso vá acontecer. Não depois de tudo o que passámos. – enquanto falava olhava para mim, fazendo-me cada vez mais ceder à curiosidade de lhe ler os pensamentos, só para confirmar a veracidade daquelas palavras.

- Então e se for ela a deixar de te amar? – ele quase riu.

- Não a ouviram? Isso não é possível. – respondeu, num tom extremamente convencido.

- Caramba, vamos a isso! Eu sou testemunha. – exclamou Claire, sorrindo levemente.

- Claire, não pactues com esta loucura!

- Cala-te, Thomas! Cada palavra que sai da boca de qualquer um de vocês só me envergonha mais. Quero acabar com isto de uma vez por todas. – explicou, olhando irritada para o irmão. Ele revirou os olhos, ansioso, frustrado e stressado, e voltou-se para Draco.

- Porque raio não lhe disseste tudo isto mais cedo!? Há semanas!? - Draco encolheu os ombros com um sorriso traquina e nada disse. – Pede-lhe logo em casamento de uma vez por todas!

- Merlin, neste momento ele era a última pessoa com quem eu casaria! – exclamei, ainda zangada.

- És tão mentirosa, Narcissa. - A voz de James ecoou nas minhas costas. Virei-me para o ver caminhar na minha direcção com um sorriso alegre a bailar-lhe nos lábios. – Aposto que iria conseguir sentir esta mentira até no meu apartamento.

- Obrigada por vires. – disse, baixinho.

- Ora, cara prima, não tens de quê. Estou sempre pronto a oferecer os meus serviços. – disse ele dramático. – Então contem-me, família, o que se passa aqui?

Draco bufou, pegou no meu braço e puxou-me para a esquerda, na direcção da janela, afastando as pessoas curiosas do nosso caminho.

'_I am a troubled mind, I am a calloused heart  
A failing engine from driving way too hard  
Trying way too hard  
I pulled a 38 out of my bleeding heart  
I killed my selfishness for bringing me this far  
This far away from you._

- Ouve bem, Sky, porque só vou dizer isto uma vez. – disse ele, quando parámos longe o suficiente para que ninguém nos ouvisse. – Amo-te. Desde o dia em que concorreste para a equipa de Quidditch. – arregalei ligeiramente os olhos, espantada. – Todas as 'namoradas' que tive entretanto foram meras experiências, as minhas tentativas fracassadas de fazer alguma outra ocupar o teu lugar. – fez uma pausa, passando a mão direita pelo seu cabelo sensualmente despenteado. – Liz foi uma imprudência que nunca deveria ter cometido. Mas estavas com o idiota do Fowles há oito anos e eu estava...- ele hesitou por um momento, dando-me tempo de cruzar os braços e franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Com ciúmes? – ele deu um dos seus sorrisos torcidos.

- Seja como for, não se vai tornar a repetir. Nunca mais. – suspirei. Como é que eu podia ter a certeza disso? Com certeza que não o ia deixar fazer o juramento inquebrável. – Eu sei que me amas. E podias contradizer-me mil vezes que eu nunca acreditaria em ti.

_Oh, this is the way I wanna go down  
(This is the last time) I'm starting over with you,  
This is the way I wanna go out._

- Porquê? – Merlin, como se a resposta àquela pergunta interessasse realmente naquele momento!

- Porque na noite em que leste aquelas cartas, James contou-nos que era impossível eu ter saído magoado da batalha, mesmo estando disposto a dar a minha vida pela tua, simplesmente porque tu me protegeste. A força do teu amor por mim fez aquilo que a mãe do Potter, ao morrer, fez por ele.

- Isso não é verdade, Malfoy. Eu não te protegi coisa nenhuma. – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Não conscientemente. E se tens dúvidas, chama o Solomon aqui. Ele não pode mentir. Melhor, pede antes a qualquer uma destas pessoas para me lançar um feitiço. Não me vai acertar.

- Como assim? A protecção que te dei, se é que te dei mesmo alguma, só durou durante a batalha. – afirmei, numa mistura de raiva, ansiedade e desejo de fazer algum sentido de tudo aquilo.

- Enquanto me amares, e estiveres viva, a protecção dura. - Não respondi, e desviei o meu olhar do dele. 'Mais uma coisa que esconderam de mim', pensei. 'É possível esta noite ficar pior!?' – Jones…pela última vez… - tornei a olhá-lo. – Não vou implorar. Não sou assim. Abandonei-te uma vez para te salvar a vida. Se tiver de o fazer agora, será para salvar a minha, porque não aguento estar perto de ti e saber que não és minha. – afirmou ele, seguro confiante, indubitavelmente sexy e mais sincero que nunca. - Amo-te e quero ficar contigo. Basta dizeres que sim.

_I never second-guessed the little voice I heard  
It's just a whisper that sounded like a scream  
I ain't never felt so free.  
__(Valley Of Tomorrow – Needtobreathe)_

Hesitei. Oh, poupem-me, tinha de hesitar! Ele tinha dormido com outra nessa mesma tarde! (Agora que pensava nisso, onde raio estava ela?). Apesar de tudo aquilo que ele tinha dito, e apesar de eu acreditar nele, não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele tornaria a fazer o mesmo se a ocasião o permitisse.

'_Tell me, can you feel my heart beat?  
Tell me, as I kneel down at your feet  
I knew there would come a time  
When these two hearts would entwined  
Just put your hand in mine  
Forever_

Segundos passaram. Acabaram por dar lugar a minutos. Os cochichos na sala desconcentravam-me, assim como a atenção que nós dois estávamos a receber de toda aquela gente. Eu não o olhava, não conseguia. Mas sentia o olhar dele fixado em mim. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu um silêncio eterno, ele suspirou suavemente e virou costas, fazendo a multidão levar as mãos às bocas.

_Come on just take my hand oh come on  
Lets make a stand for our love  
But I know this is so hard to believe  
So please_

_Please, believe me  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
(I Do – Westlife)_

Levei rapidamente o olhar às costas dele e logo me vieram à cabeça duas coisas: a imagem de ele a abandonar a sala das necessidades depois de acabar o nosso namoro e o seu sorriso, mais cedo, quando o chamara pela sua alcunha. Agora bastava decidir. De novo, e como em muitos momentos da minha vida, as palavras de Adam ecoaram por cima do replay daquelas imagens na minha mente: o passado, é lá que fica. Resta-nos escolher esquecer ou lembrar. Eu tinha de correr um risco, escolhesse de que maneira escolhesse. Mas tinha apenas centésimos de segundo para tomar a decisão entre um sorriso ou uma lágrima.

E foi com lágrimas a correrem livremente pela minha face, emoldurando o meu sorriso, que eu fiz a melhor e mais difícil escolha da minha vida.

- Sim!

Estava aterrorizada quando proferi aquela palavra. Tinha medo que aquela não fosse a melhor decisão, tinha medo de ser magoada, de sofrer. E, acima de tudo, tinha medo que as tivesse dito demasiado baixo e que ele não a tivesse ouvido.

No entanto, ele ouviu. Parou imediatamente de andar mas não se voltou. Eu sorria, feita idiota, e as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Conseguia ouvir as pessoas a perguntarem-se umas as outras porque é que ele tinha parado, o que é que eu tinha dito, e porque é que estava a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente, ele voltou-se e começou a andar calmamente na minha direcção, de cabeça baixa. Mesmo que eu me quisesse mexer, não conseguia. Os meus pés pareciam pregados ao chão, os meus punhos não se queriam descerrar. A cada centímetro que ele se aproximava de mim, cada pedacinho do meu corpo e da minha mente gritava de expectativa. E se ele estivesse a voltar para trás só para me dizer que tinha falado tarde de mais? Que tinha deitado tudo a perder porque hesitara?

Quando ele parou à minha frente, continuava de cabeça baixa. Eu era bastante mais pequena que ele, mas mesmo assim não conseguia ver a sua expressão, já que as mechas de cabelo loiro caíam-lhe para os olhos. Merlin, se ele não dissesse nada nos segundos seguintes, eu ia dar em louca com o suspense.

Como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim intensamente, de testa franzida. 'Porra!', pensei. Tinha a certeza de que me ia dar uma diarreia nervosa, ou algo do género. Mas, de repente, ele sorriu.

- Juro por Merlin, Jones, que se voltas a demorar tanto tempo eu…

Não o deixei acabar. Atirei-me para os seus braços e afundei a minha cara na curva do seu pescoço, rindo e inspirando profundamente o perfume dele. Ele abraçou-me de volta, apertando-me contra ele.

- Assustaste-me. – disse ele, baixinho, contra os meus cabelos. – Não voltes a fazer isso.

- Traíste-me. Não repitas. – retorqui, sem o largar. Senti-o sorrir.

- Bom, tecnicamente não havia nada _oficial_ entre nós, portanto…

Afastei-me para lhe dar um murro no peito e vi o seu sorriso magnífico. Merlin, eu estava tão – e perdoem-me a obscenidade, mas é a única palavra que eu consigo conceber na minha mente para descrever o que sentia – _tão_ fodidamente apaixonada por ele que até doía pensar em estar afastar-me um milímetro que fosse.

- Bom, tecnicamente não há nada de _oficial_ entre nós agora, portanto… - comentei no mesmo tom.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou-me suavemente. Foi como se estivesse a reviver o meu primeiro beijo. De certa maneira, era tudo tão novo! Aquela felicidade imensa, a maneira como ambos sorríamos de modo perfeitamente adolescente contra os lábios um do outro, até o facto de estarmos a beijar-nos em público!

- Oficial o suficiente? – Ri-me.

- Vais ter de repetir esta _proclamação_ daqui a alguns minutos, quando eu apagar a memória de toda esta gente.

- Não creio que isso vá ser um problema.

Sem nunca parar de sorrir, fizemos o caminho de volta à mesa, onde todos, excepto Liz, se nos juntaram rapidamente.

- Graças a Merlin, estava a ver que não, seu idiota! – comentou a minha irmã, abraçando um Draco muito surpreso e dirigindo-se depois a mim. – Espero que depois desta vergonha toda, decidas chamar Claire à vossa primeira filha. – disse, contra o meu ouvido, fazendo-me rir.

Quando ela se afastou de mim decidi, antes que mais algum deles tivesse oportunidade de me perguntar alguma coisa, concentrar-me em apagar as memórias de todos os presentes na sala (excepto, claro, os meus amigos e a minha família). Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Idealizei o que queria que todos se lembrassem (que estavam com uma enorme vontade de dançar), e lancei o feitiço na direcção de todos eles.

Rapidamente comecei a ouvir passos apressados na direcção da pista à minha frente e a música começou a tocar. Sentindo-me ligeiramente mais fraca do que há segundos atrás, abri os olhos para ver toda a gente a dançar alegremente à nossa frente. O nosso grupo olhava para aquelas pessoas subitamente demasiado contentes com espanto. Menos a minha perspicaz irmã, claro, que se sentou a meu lado.

- Aposto que não se lembram de nada, certo? – abanei a cabeça, olhando-a.

- Apenas que sentiam uma indomável e incontrolável vontade de abanar o esqueleto.

* * *

**N/A:** Então? Gostaram? Eu tentei escrever esta cena de modo romântico mas não muito fluffy, simplesmente porque Draco Malfoy nunca, _jamais_ seria fluffy.

Keep reading! Já só faltam cinco capítulos :o

Love,  
~**Nalamin**


	21. Hope

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 21:**** Hope**

- Estás a esconder-me qualquer coisa.

A minha voz, apesar de quase murmurada, ecoou alto pelo espaçoso quarto. Fiquei surpreendida, porque quando ali cheguei não me tinha dado conta que era tão grande. Mas, verdade seja dita, como é que eu podia ter prestado atenção ao quarto quando os lábios de Draco Malfoy estavam sofregamente presos aos meus e as suas mãos despiam rapidamente o meu vestido?

Agora que olhava com atenção, via que a divisão não era grande. Era _enorme._ A cama onde eu estava deitada, com um sonolento loiro em cima de mim, era uma gigantesca king size de mogno e com dossel, ladeada por duas mesas-de-cabeceira feitas da mesma madeira escura. Do meu lado direito, a uns meros passos da cama, uma porta dava entrada para a casa de banho, e outra para o closet. À frente da cama, uma janela dupla, aberta, com vidraças quadradas e cortinas corridas, deixava ver o jardim bem cuidado da mansão Malfoy.

- Quando estás ocupado a tentar esconder-me algo, arrepias-te sempre que passo a mão pelos teus cabelos. – continuei, vendo que ele não me ia responder. Ele riu, fazendo o meu peito vibrar.

- Memória prodigiosa, a tua.

- Não me esqueço do que é importante.

- Eu sou importante?

- Nem por isso, pelo menos até me dizeres o que raio se passa. – ele levantou a cabeça e beijou-me suavemente. Uma vez, e outra e outra e outra… - Não te vais safar assim tão facilmente. – disse eu, afastando-o de mim. Ele deu um dos seus sorrisos.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou, enquanto me beijava o pescoço.

- Absoluta. – respondi, rolando na cama e ficando eu em cima do seu magnífico corpo. – Começa a falar. – ele suspirou.

- Esperava que fosse a própria a contar-te hoje à noite, mas dado que me vais negar sexo se eu não falar….

- És tão idiota. – comentei, revirando os olhos.

- …tenho de te dizer que sei quem te escreveu aquela carta para O Profeta a pedir que não escrevesses o artigo. – terminou ele, ignorando o meu comentário. Arregalei os olhos, espantada.

- A sério? E quem foi? – ele ergueu-se, ficando sentado comigo a seu colo. Colocou ambas as mãos na minha face e olhou-me nos olhos. 'Merlin, não vem aí coisa boa!'

- Promete que logo à noite jantas comigo num local à minha escolha. – pediu, sorrindo. Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Porque é que tenho de prometer? – ele manteve o seu olhar no meu como que me respondendo ' porque eu sou espectacularmente sexy e isso é justificação suficiente'. E quem era eu para negar tal evidência? Suspirei, resignada. – Esta bem, está prometido. Agora diz-me quem foi.

- A minha mãe.

* * *

- Mandem-lhe uma coruja. _Agora._ – a voz firme e autoritária de Tom fez-se ouvir por cima da discussão que estava a decorrer no apartamento de James.

- Não, acho que devemos dar-lhe tempo e…

- Engraçado como vocês convivem com Narcissa há tantos anos e sabem tão pouco sobre ela. – comentou James, sentado no sofá de perna cruzada e mãos unidas na cintura. – O vosso primeiro erro foi esconder tudo logo no início_._

_-_ Diz o roto ao nu! Até parece que tu disseste alguma coisa! – ralhou Adam.

- Recordo-te, Adam, que eu não disse nada a _ninguém._ E ainda hoje, excepto os presentes e a minha mãe, mais ninguém faz a mais pálida ideia. – o loiro revirou os olhos.

- Pois, como se não fosse _óbvio._

_-_ Seja como for, a Cissa já sabe. Têm de falar com ela o mais rápido possível. – tornou a dizer Thomas. – Eu diria que _agora_ é o momento ideal.

Daphne assentiu e Adam apressou-se a ir buscar onde e com o que escrever.

* * *

- Está mesmo tudo perdoado, filha? – Claire sorriu.

- Sim, pai, pelo menos no que me diz respeito.

- E os teus irmãos?

- Talvez Thomas. – respondeu, dando um sorriso triste. – Não penso que Narcissa… - a mais nova dos Barclay hesitou em terminar a frase. – Principalmente quando descobriu que, para além de tudo, tinhas sido tu a descobrir o tio Aled morto e que tinhas mantido segredo.

- Sabes que não me orgulho disso. Foi um erro idiota, que já nada tinha que ver com a vossa segurança. Eu só não queria que descobrissem as cartas, querida.

- Eu sei, mãe. Eu sei.

* * *

- A tua _mãe_! – exclamei, um bocadinho alto demais.

- A minha mãe.

- Mas…_porquê? _– Merlin, cada vez aconteciam mais coisas sem sentido nenhum. E, de uma maneira ou de outra, eu estava sempre envolvida.

- Não faço ideia. Sugiro que lhe perguntes, mais logo.

- Mais logo vamos estar com a tua mãe? – ele assentiu, dando um sorriso torto.

- Ela disse que queria conhecer a outra mulher da minha vida. – gargalhei.

- Felizmente que é só com ela que tenho de competir pela tua atenção. Mas espera… - as contas começavam a bater certo na minha cabeça. – Se foi a tua mãe que escreveu a carta e é ela a presidente da empresa, isso faz de ti…

- O herdeiro da fortuna? – terminou ele, convencido. Sorri.

- Isso também, mas eu ia referir-me ao _nome_ da empresa. Agora que penso nisso, não me parece que tenha sido escolhido ao acaso. – o abraço dele puxou-me para mais perto.

- E não foi.

- Isso quer dizer que nomeaste a empresa em minha honra? – perguntei, passando os meus braços pelo seu pescoço e acomodando-me melhor no seu colo.

- Não sejas pretensiosa, Jones. – retorquiu ele, beijando-me e entrando suavemente dentro de mim, fazendo-me soltar um pequeno gemido. - Tens de dividir a honra com Slytherin.

* * *

- Ok, já está. – exclamou Daphne, assinando finalmente a carta que tinha passado a última meia hora a tentar escrever.

- Cher, vem cá. – chamou James, esperando pacientemente que a coruja lhe pousasse no braço. – Importas-te de levar esta carta a Narcissa? – James hesitou, mas depois sorriu. – Onde quer que ela esteja?

A coruja piou em concordância, pegou na carta com o bico e voou rapidamente pela janela aberta da sala. James olhou para os restantes ocupantes da sala.

- Resta-nos então esperar pela resposta. – Adam suspirou, desconsolado, e atirou-se de uma maneira muito gay para o sofá.

- _Se_ houver resposta.

* * *

- E agora? – questionou Claire, enquanto passeava lado a lado com os pais pelos jardins da mansão Barclay. – O que é que vocês vão fazer?

- Não creio estar a perceber o que queres dizer, querida. – respondeu William, de sobrancelha franzida.

- Agora que deixaste de ser Auror já não trabalhas, e a mãe já não tem filhos em casa para… - Claire pensou por um momento, tentando arranjar a palavra certa. – Para _mimar. – _Não era apropriada, de todo, mas servia para demonstrar o ponto de vista que tentava apresentar. – Portanto, o que é que vão fazer?

- Talvez viajar. – respondeu Julie, olhando para o marido com um sorriso. – Recuperar os anos perdidos.

- Sim. E quando voltarmos, falarei com Kingsley. O Ministro foi muito generoso em oferecer-me, desta vez verdadeira e oficialmente, o cargo que vocês pensavam que eu ocupava. – acrescentou William.

- Acho bem. Porque apesar de tudo… – afirmou Claire, parando junto à fonte mesmo no meio do jardim, olhando sorridente para os pais. – Vocês também merecem uma chance de serem, finalmente, tão felizes quanto podem ser.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Julie abraçou a filha mais nova com força, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais. William aproximou-se e, suavemente, depositou dois beijos nos cabelos de cada uma, pensando que se Narcissa e Thomas pudessem estar presentes, aquele teria sido, sem dúvida, o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

* * *

- Gosto mesmo quando me chamas Sky.

Estava deitada de barriga para baixo naqueles fabulosos lençóis de seda que os Malfoy tinham em todas as camas que possuíam (acho que podem imaginar _como_ é que eu sabia disso), tapada apenas até meio das costas e agarrando um monte de almofadas fofinhas. Estava tão feliz que até era idiota. E é lógico que toda essa felicidade se devia ao deus grego que estava a voltar da casa de banho, de toalha à cintura. Ele tinha realmente feito de mim a mulher mais feliz de sempre. Naquela manhã, _várias vezes_ até (se é que me entendem).

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele, sorrindo de lado e entrando no closet.

Um restolhar de asas fez-me focar a minha atenção na grande janela aberta. Uma coruja alta e imponente entrara pela mesma e pousara suavemente nas costas de uma cadeira que se encontrava ali perto. Reconheci-a como sendo de James e, por isso, enrolei-me o meu corpo despido no lençol e saltei da cama, caminhando até ela. Aceitei a carta que me entregava e, quando vi que não planeava mover-se do seu poiso, percebi que o meu primo esperava (bom, dado que era de James que estávamos a falar, era melhor dizer-se _exigia_) resposta.

Dando um pequeno sorriso e afagando as penas brilhantes de Cher, sentei-me na cadeira onde ela estava empoleirada e abri a carta.

'_Cissa,_

_Estamos profundamente arrependidos de te termos escondido o que escondemos. Achas que nos poderás alguma vez perdoar? Se sim, estaremos no Três Vassouras, às duas em ponto. Queremos muito falar contigo e explicar-te tudo. _

_Por favor, aparece!_

_Daphne, Adam, Thomas, James'_

Sorrindo levemente, estiquei um pouco o braço para apanhar a pena e o tinteiro que estavam em cima da secretária, rabiscando, em seguida, uma resposta afirmativa num pedaço de pergaminho timbrado com o brasão dos Malfoy (quase que conseguia imaginar o sorriso na cara de James quando reparasse nesse pormenor). Quando terminei, entreguei o subscrito a Cher que, com um piar, levantou voo e saiu pela janela. Fiquei, por momentos, a ver as suas bonitas asas brilharem quando o sol lhes batia directamente.

Depois de tudo o que acontecera na minha vida, eu não esperava, de todo, voltar a sentir-me assim. Pensava que todas as portas por onde a felicidade poderia, eventualmente, entrar, estavam fechadas a sete chaves, trancadas pelo meu profundo sofrimento e, mais tarde, pela minha acomodação a uma vida rotineira e sem muito significado. Mas parecia que a felicidade era matreira e conseguira entrar! Talvez por uma outra porta…

…Ou uma pequena janela que eu me esquecera de fechar e de onde pendia um pequeno letreiro em que se podia ler '_esperança_'.

* * *

**N/A: **O nome da coruja de James não é coicidência. Digamos apenas que houve um episódio de Will and Grace que me marcou particularmente xD

Mica, obrigada pela review e por tentares sempre ler a fic, por muito ocupada com testes e exames que estejas :')

Keep reading!

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	22. Maybe Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 22: Maybe Tomorrow**

Já com o banho tomado e a roupa trocada, preparava-me para sair do meu apartamento quando o patronus da minha irmã apareceu mesmo à minha frente, assustando-me.

'_Temos de adiar. Muito ocupada. Desculpa.'_

A voz grossa e quase fantasmagórica do patronus - que nada tinha a ver com a da minha irmã e muito menos com o animal cujos contornos prateados se afiguravam à minha frente –, ecoou vagamente no meu hall de entrada e depois desapareceu, arrastando atrás de si um brilho metálico.

Dando-me então conta que já não tinha de passar por S. Mungus, decidi dar um pequeno passeio pela Diagon-Al, olhando as montras e quiçá fazendo algumas compras. Como tinha tempo, saí do meu apartamento calmamente e comecei a atravessar, a pé, as ruas da Londres bruxa, que naquele sábado de manhã estavam tão atarefadas e alegres como sempre.

Com um sorriso a bailar-me nos lábios, apercebi-me de que finalmente conseguira obter daquele mundo que era o meu, aquilo que aquele meu mundo nunca me deixara conseguir, por uma razão ou outra: uma enorme tranquilidade, um estado de espírito mais elevado, uma clarividência que nunca tinha experienciado antes. Compreendi também, quase imediatamente, que, no entanto, o facto de ter atingido aquele nirvana trazia óbvias consequências. Quais? Não sabia dizer, naquele momento. Tudo aquilo era novo para mim. Sentia-me uma criança. Olhava em volta e reparava em tudo como se da primeira vez se tratasse. Todas as divisões de mim gritavam em êxtase: estavam finalmente completas. Totalmente mobiladas e com as paredes pintadas e sem qualquer mossa.

Podem pensar que estou a exagerar, mas depois de tantos anos no escuro, na conformidade, na rotina, na infelicidade, no tédio, com papéis de parede rasgados e paredes esburacadas, sentir-me daquele modo era absolutamente fantástico. Ondas de felicidade percorriam-me desde a ponta dos cabelos às unhas dos pés. Os pêlos dos meus braços e do meu pescoço estavam eriçados, desta vez não de medo, de insegurança nem de raiva, mas sim de alegria, esperança e expectativa. Começava a achar que podia dar-me ao luxo de esperar que o amanhã fosse não tão bom quanto aquele dia, mas melhor. Muito melhor. Definitivamente melhor.

Oh, é claro que eu não era ingénua. Era nova, sabia que ainda teria que suportar alguns (se não muitos!) dissabores até ao fim da minha vida. Tinha noção de ainda iam aparecer pessoas com martelos pneumáticos, e situações tão más que nem precisariam de qualquer ferramenta para me destruir as paredes. Só que, há uns tempos, acharia que teria de as defender sozinha, como em tudo o que acontecera até àquele ponto da minha vida. Mas agora sabia que teria Alguém para passar por tudo comigo. Alguém que eu amava com todas as células do meu ser e que me amava de volta. Alguém esse que era precisamente o causador de toda aquela minha felicidade, de todo aquele meu novo sentir.

Quando, há noites atrás, eu entrara num qualquer pub para me embriagar até esquecer os problemas, vira o álcool como uma possível salvação. E ele salvara-me, é certo, mas apenas até certo ponto. Tinha sido um remendo temporário nas minhas paredes, que ameaçavam desmoronar completamente, de tão debilitadas que estavam. E eu conseguia sentir isso, conseguia sentir que apenas metade – talvez até menos! – das minhas divisões estavam próprias para ser usadas. No entanto, vivera assim tanto tempo, a funcionar a meio gás (ou melhor, com paredes esburacadas e cheias de remendos mal feitos), que aquele sentimento era familiar e já quase não me fazia diferença. Habituara-me a ele, como a tudo o resto na minha vida. Mas isso acabara.

Reencontrara o meu centro. Reaprendera a amar. Revira tudo debaixo de uma nova luz, muito mais brilhante e resplandecente do que aquela que me iluminara durante quase toda a minha vida. Sorri, pronta a abraçar o meu novo ser.

Eu acabara de renascer.

* * *

Faltando dez minutos para a hora marcada, entrei alegremente no Três Vassouras. Estava relativamente vazio. Os alunos de Hogwarts tinham começado o ano lectivo há apenas uma semana e, se bem se lembrava, não havia visitas a Hogsmeade antes do fim do mês. Rumei até uma mesa mais ao fundo, pedi uma caneca de cerveja de manteiga a Madame Rosmerta e observei as pessoas, perdida em pensamentos.

Lembrei-me de que naquela noite teria que ir jantar com Narcissa Malfoy. Ri-me levemente. A última vez que vira Mrs. Malfoy as coisas não tinham corrido nada bem. Esperava sinceramente que ela tivesse mudado, saído daquele torpor imposto por Voldemort. Só Merlin sabia como _eu_ mudara. Bom, é claro que não em tudo. Ainda continuava eu, apesar de tudo. A impulsividade e, muitas (demasiadas) vezes, a imprudência, permaneciam comigo. Continuava a adorar ler, viajar e ser jornalista. E ainda era leal àqueles pelos quais nutria mais respeito. Suspirei. No entanto, eles pareciam não me retribuir essa lealdade.

Não estava _realmente_ zangada com eles. Apenas desiludida. E não por Adam e James, e Daphne e Thomas estarem juntos. Aliás, essa realidade até me deixava bastante feliz. Mas sim por me terem escondido isso. Sinceramente, não percebia o que raio se tinha passado na cabeça deles. Ok, eu também nunca lhes dissera nada sobre eu e Draco em Hogwarts. Contara apenas a Claire porque, no que me dizia respeito, e apesar de não passar assim tanto tempo comigo, a minha irmã era assustadoramente perspicaz. Nada dissera a Thomas, mas sendo o melhor amigo de Draco, este devia-lhe ter contado logo desde o início. Pensei no quão bom actor o meu irmão era.

Fosse como fosse, a dúvida permanecia. Teria sido eu? Algo que eu, em algum momento, tivesse dito sem medir as minhas palavras? Ou feito, sem pensar nos meus actos? Não me lembrava de ter dito ou feito nada que pudesse fazer os meus melhores amigos e a minha família pensar que eu era alguma espécie de homofóbica ciumenta, ou algo do género.

Madame Rosmerta pousou a cerveja de manteiga que eu pedira à minha frente no momento em que o sininho da porta da frente avisou os presentes da entrada de mais clientes. Olhei nessa direcção para constatar que esses clientes eram Daphne, Adam, James e Thomas. Agradeci à boa senhora com um sorriso e tornei a olhar para eles, que entravam a medo no pub, ainda sem me ver. Suspirando, ergui a mão direita e acenei levemente. James reparou imediatamente em mim e avisou os outros, começando depois a andar rapidamente na minha direcção, cada um com o semblante mais cheio de culpa que o anterior. Ri-me, enquanto eles se sentavam ao meu lado e à minha frente, olhando confusos para mim.

- Por Merlin, não vêm para o purgatório! – exclamei, dando depois um golo na minha cerveja. – Descontraiam.

Eles pareceram relaxar um pouco com as minhas palavras, mas o silêncio continuava. Perguntei-lhes se queriam beber alguma coisa, ao que todos me responderam com um redondo não. Bom, eu tinha a tarde toda livre, podia ficar simplesmente calada até eles decidirem dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer _coisa. No entanto, eles pareciam-me tão envergonhados que eu decidi dar o primeiro passo.

- Então, vão contar-me o que andei a perder?

E com isto, começaram todos a falar ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhava confusa de um para outro, não percebendo absolutamente nada do que eles estavam a dizer. Eles não pareciam, de todo, divertidos, mas eu tive de me rir perante aquela situação.

- Ei, calma! – disse, por cima das vozes deles, fazendo-os calar. – Um de cada vez, por favor. Thomas, comecemos por ti.

O meu irmão e a minha melhor amiga, sentados lado a lado à minha frente, ruborizaram ligeiramente e olharam um para o outro. Daphne assentiu e Thomas aclarou a garganta antes de começar a falar.

- Eu e Daphne estamos juntos desde aquela noite, na herdade. – assenti, percebendo que ele se referia à noite em que eu lera as cartas de William e Aled. 'Merlin, aconteceu muita coisa nessa noite'.

- Mas já estamos apaixonados há muito tempo. – acrescentou Daphne, em voz baixa. Revirei os olhos.

- Por Merlin, Thomas, quantos anos andei a dizer-te que devias continuar com a tua vida? Se estavas apaixonado por Daphne, porque é que não disseste logo?

- Porque eu pensava que ela não sentia o mesmo por mim. – respondeu-me o meu irmão, como se fosse óbvio. Notícia do dia, Tom: não era _nada_ óbvio.

- Mas Daphne acabou de dizer que já estão apaixonados há muito tempo. – Vi a minha melhor amiga suspirar.

- Há sete anos. Desde Hogwarts. Também estivemos juntos nessa altura, tal como tu e Draco. – explicou-me ela, sucintamente. Arregalei os olhos, pensando em como tinha mesmo de treinar o meu radar no que tocava a namoros e coisas do género.

- Bom, isso explica muita coisa. – admiti. Ambos olharam para mim, confusos. – Daphne, eu podia andar irritantemente apaixonada pelo teu primo, mas não sou completamente distraída. Dava-me conta que desaparecias durante horas seguidas.

- Então e nunca disseste nada? – encolhi os ombros.

- Imaginei que fosse um rapaz. E como não tinhas estado com ninguém depois do Robert, pensei que talvez quisesses o teu espaço. – fiz uma pausa, sorrindo. – E também porque não queria que soubesses que eu andava a escapulir-me tantas horas quanto tu.

- Eu sabia que te escapulias. E sabia que era um rapaz. Mas nunca iria adivinhar que era o Malfoy. – comentou James. – Só descobri depois, por puro acaso.

- James ouviu-nos a conversar na torre de astronomia, Ci. Dois dias antes da batalha, lembras-te?

- Lembro, claro. Mas eu não falei de Draco. – James sorriu.

- Mas mentiste a Daphne. Pelo menos, em parte. O meu Dom fez o resto.

- Daqui a pouco lês pensamentos, como eu.

- Já o faço, apenas não da mesma maneira que tu. – fixei-o, espantada.

- Mais um upgrade? – ele assentiu. – Conta lá, então. Isto faz o casório de Daphne e Tom perder completamente a piada. – acrescentei, olhando para eles com um sorriso maroto. James riu.

- Bom, posso-te dizer que estás a mentir. Na verdade, o que queres é mesmo saber porque é que a relação de Daphne e Thomas acabou em Hogwarts. Ah, e também queres saber, se eles namoravam, como é que Alexis entrou na história. – respondeu, desta feita fazendo-me mesmo abrir a boca em estupefacção.

- Eu nem sequer estava a pensar isso!

- Não tem a ver com o teu pensamento consciente. Tem a ver com o subconsciente. Os verdadeiros desejos, aqueles que umas vezes camuflamos de propósito, e outras nem sabemos que existem. – disse ele, erudito.

- Isso é fantástico! Absolutamente soberbo, Jamie. – ele fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça.

- Um elogio sincero. Obrigado, cara prima.

- Não tens de quê. – olhei para o meu irmão. – Retomemos a tua história, Thomas. Achas que podes responder às perguntas que o James disse, e muito acertadamente, que eu tinha?

- Penso que sim. – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Eu e Daphne não tínhamos aquilo que tu tinhas com Draco. Vocês _namoravam_, ainda que ninguém, excepto eu e Merlin, soubesse. Eu e Daphne estávamos profundamente apaixonados, mas nunca nos beijámos, nem sequer uma vez.

- Porquê! – inquiri, extremamente confusa.

- Porque nunca dissemos um ao outro aquilo que sentíamos. – esclareceu Daphne. – Ambos sabíamos, claro, era óbvio. Mas nunca o dissemos em voz alta. E isso acabou por matar a nossa 'não-relação'.

- Eu planeava declarar-me a Daphne no dia da formatura. – continuou Thomas. – Mas quando o ia fazer, deparei-me com Daphne abraçada a outro rapaz. – Suspirei, percebendo o que tinha acontecido a seguir.

Afinal, ele e Draco até eram parecidos. Draco dormira com Liz por pensar, erradamente, que eu não retribuía os seus sentimentos. Thomas ficara com Alexis por pensar exactamente o mesmo de Daphne. No entanto, eu sempre achara o meu irmão incrivelmente devotado à rapariga que durante muito tempo eu encarei como minha cunhada, embora nunca o tenha sido oficialmente.

- Esse rapaz, Ci, se bem te lembras, era Pierre. – elucidou Daphne, despertando-me das minhas divagações.

- O afilhado da tua mãe, certo? – ela assentiu. Olhei de novo para o meu irmão. – Deixa-me adivinhar: viste Daphne íntima com outro rapaz e não puseste a hipótese de que fosse família? Dado, Thomas, que estávamos numa _formatura?_ – ele suspirou.

- Fiquei completamente desorientado. E quando me dei conta, Alexis estava a meu lado a dizer que me amava.

- Eu pensei que Tom não me tivesse dito nada naquela noite talvez porque planeava despedir-se no dia seguinte, longe de olhares curiosos. Mas isso não aconteceu. E um tempo depois, vieste-me contar extremamente contente que o teu irmão se tinha finalmente apaixonado. – terminou Daphne, olhando para mim com um sorriso triste.

- Se eu soubesse o que sentias por ele, é lógico que nunca teria dito nada. E se eu fizesse ideia do que de quem ele gostava verdadeiramente eras tu, nunca o teria deixado cometer a imprudência de deixar a sua relação ficar séria com Alexis. Eu gostava muito dela, não quereria vê-la magoada.

- Não penses que não amei Alexis, Narcissa. Porque amei, muito mesmo. – disse ele, um tudo ou nada ríspido. Abanei a cabeça.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. Eu sei que a amavas. Eu estava contigo no dia em que ela morreu, lembras-te? A dor que vi nos teus olhos não era falsa, Thomas. – suspirei. – Era a mesma que bailava por detrás dos meus.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio enquanto todos nós absorvíamos a informação dita até àquele momento. O caso Daphne - Thomas estava arrumado. Eles tinham um passado e, tal como eu e Draco, nunca o tinham esquecido. E agora, também tal como eu e Draco, estavam juntos e felizes.

- Bom, suponho que agora é a vossa vez, meus caros. – disse eu, quebrando o silêncio, olhando de Adam para James.

- Adam, queres fazer as honras? – o meu amigo riu.

- Claro. – olhou para mim, ligeiramente envergonhado. – Vou fazer-te um resumo, está bem?

- Como quiseres.

- Como já deves ter percebido, nós somos homossexuais. Praticamente desde que nos conhecemos como gente. – fez uma pausa. – Quando te conheci em Hogwarts, já o sabia. Não te contei por não confiar em ti, mas porque prometera a mim mesmo que os primeiros a saber seriam os meus pais. E também porque achava que, dado que o apocalipse se aproximava, não era boa altura para fazer tal declaração. – acrescentou ele, no seu típico tom de 'é óbvio, mas eu vou dizer na mesma só para o caso de não estares a acompanhar'. Nesse momento apercebi-me de que isso era extremamente gay. Como é que eu tinha deixado aquilo passar-me ao lado durante tanto tempo!

- Compreendo. Então por que é que me convidaste para o baile? – perguntei, rindo. Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Apetecia-me ir e gostava de ti. Acho que é o melhor dos motivos. – sorri-lhe.

- Concordo. Continua a tua história. – ele suspirou.

- Bom, eu não fazia ideia de que James era gay até há uns meses atrás. Apercebi-me disso no aniversário de Claire.

- Ninguém fazia ideia de que James era gay até há bem pouco tempo. – comentou o meu irmão. James colocou as mãos unidas em cima da mesa antes de falar.

Adam aproximou-se do meu ouvido e disse baixinho que tinha sido por causa daquele mesmo gesto que ele se apercebera da homossexualidade do meu primo. Sorri.

- A razão pela qual não vos disse é simples: eu conheço-vos, meus caros. Quando Adam vos contar a história toda, tenho a certeza de que terei uma mão cheia de inimigos e vai-se realizar um motim. – toda a gente olhou confusa para ele, mas depois os olhares voltaram-se para Adam.

- Eu e James estamos juntos também desde a noite na herdade. Parece esquisito, eu sei, com tudo o que aconteceu nessa noite. – disse ele, ecoando os meus pensamentos de há pouco. – Mas com estas coisas não dá para perder tempo. – terminou, com um sorriso.

- Então e é agora que nos vais revelar a razão para que o meu querido primo tivesse mantido segredo por tanto tempo? – Adam respirou fundo e vi uma rugazinha formar-se na sua testa. O motivo, fosse lá qual fosse, irritava Adam profundamente.

- James não cumpriu as regras do código dos gays. – apesar da expressão séria de Adam, comecei a gargalhar, sendo seguida por Daphne e Tom.

- Desculpa, Adam, continua. – disse eu, olhando para ele. Ele sorriu-me.

- Segundo o código – que é totalmente metafórico, Ci -, é aconselhável que se dê aos pais algum espaço de manobra antes de lhes revelarmos que não vamos chegar a casa com uma noiv_a_ pelos braços. _Nunca._ – fez uma pausa. – Temos de ir dando algumas dicas subtis e preparando-os mentalmente para a declaração final. Eu fiz isso com os meus pais. E, por isso, eles até aceitaram tudo bastante bem.

- Depreendo que James não fez tal coisa. – interrompeu Daphne. Foi James quem lhe respondeu.

- Como devem saber, sou só eu e a minha mãe. Portanto, seria sempre mais complicado de lhe contar, apenas porque ela não teria ninguém em quem se apoiar.

- Aled estava vivo até '99. – atestei eu. Ele suspirou.

- Sabes bem que a minha mãe e o meu avô nunca se deram bem.

- E os meus pais? – questionou Thomas.

- O teu pai odeia a minha mãe. A tia Julie acha-a ligeiramente insuportável. E Narcissa também não é grande fã. – disse, olhando sorridente para mim.

- Não me vale de nada mentir, pois não? – inquiri, rindo.

- Não, nada.

- Então, mas a tua mãe ainda não sabe? – questionou Daphne.

- Claro que sabe. Eventualmente, tive de lhe contar. Infelizmente, fi-lo mesmo antes de me ser entregue a responsabilidade de Supremo Juiz. – Fiz um esgar confuso.

- Infelizmente? Isso não devia até atenuar a grandeza da revelação da tua opção sexual?

- Sim, claro, se não houvesse um pequeno problema.

- O _pequeno_ problema, é que vocês os dois são os únicos com Dons em Inglaterra e arredores. – interrompeu Adam, olhando em seguida para mim. – Contigo não há problema. Em primeiro lugar, porque o teu Dom não é muito importante para o mundo mágico, pelo menos não agora que estamos em paz. E, por isso, também não há problema que só de transmita de avó para neta. E em segundo lugar, porque és mulher. Ter filhos é uma coisa natural para ti, sendo homossexual ou não. – eu continuava sem perceber patavina.

- Não estou a compreender. Estás a dizer que James não nos contou isto tudo porque tem de ter filhos? Isso faz sentido?

- O Verita é um Dom que passa de pai ou mãe para filho ou filha. Não há restrições de hereditariedade. – disse James.

- Sim, eu sei, e então?

- Cissa, quando ele morrer, quem achas que vai tomar conta da justiça no nosso país? – disse Thomas, de repente. Uma luz acendeu-se na minha cabeça.

- Estás a dizer-me que te vão _obrigar_ a procriar apenas para que o teu Dom não se perca? – perguntei, tão espantada quanto repugnada.

- Exactamente! – confirmou Adam. – E Kathryn adora essa ideia. Tanto que até conseguiu convencer James que é a sua _responsabilidade_ deixar descendência. Para que a Inglaterra fique sempre livre de qualquer criminoso! – exclamou, dramático.

- A tua mãe é louca, James. – ele suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Mesmo que não possas mentir, um bocadinho de cortesia é sempre bem-vinda, Cissa.

- E tu também estás completamente fora de ti. – continuei, ignorando-o. - Para alguém tão inteligente, como é que isto pode fazer sentido na tua cabeça?

- Veritas Caussa Beatitas. – respondeu ele, simplesmente. Bufei.

- Isso é deturpar o lema pelo qual o teu avô vivia. – ele olhou-me, sério.

- De todo. É levá-lo à letra, tal como ele fez. É assumir a responsabilidade que recai sobre os nossos ombros, Cissa, os meus e os teus. Embora no teu caso, o peso da dita seja mais leve. Por enquanto.

- Andas a viver enganado se achas que vou dizer a alguém quando e _se_ – e este é um enorme _se –_ tiver o Dom da Visão. – respondi-lhe, recostando-me na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Tens de dizer, Narcissa. Vais saber o futuro das pessoas. E se vires alguma tragédia? – encolhi os ombros.

- Se estiver dentro das minhas capacidades, resolvo-a sozinha. – Dei um dos sorrisos convencidos de Draco. – E há muito pouco que, hoje em dia, não esteja dentro das minhas capacidades.

- Acho que estás a tomar a decisão errada. – continuou James.

- Achas? Achas que se as pessoas souberem que eu posso ver o futuro não tornarão a tratar-me como um animal de circo? Achas que sabes o que vai acontecer se eu vir um futuro, lhes contar, e depois esse futuro não se concretizar? – suspirei. – Toda a minha vida, tudo o que eu sempre quis foi um pouco de normalidade. Finalmente, consegui isso. Não penses que vou deitar tudo a perder por causa de um Dom que nem sei se vou possuir.

Tornou a fazer-se um silêncio incómodo. Dei mais um gole na minha cerveja e esperei que algum deles falasse.

- Não há mais nenhum assunto na ordem de trabalhos de hoje? – disse Adam, depois de uns segundos.

- Só um. – respondeu Thomas, fazendo-nos olhar todos para ele. – É sobre os nossos pais, Cissa. Hoje de manhã falei com eles e ficou tudo perdoado. – Sorri-lhe, contente.

- Fico muito feliz por ti, Tom. – ele olhou para James, a medo.

- Ela está a dizer a verdade.

- E com Claire também já está tudo resolvido. – fez uma pausa. – Só faltas tu.

- Thomas… - comecei, mas ele continuou a falar.

- Eles estão mesmo arrependidos, Cissa. Tudo o que querem é ter a família de volta e…

- Tom. – disse eu, levantando a mão direita, fazendo-o parar de falar. – Eu acredito no quão arrependidos eles estão. E aqui o Jamie pode comprovar a veracidade das minhas palavras. – o meu primo assentiu. – Mas não quero uma relação com eles. Não agora.

- Mas Cissa, se é por orgulho…

- Não tem nada a ver com o meu orgulho, Thomas. – suspirei. – Eu compreendo o que eles fizeram quando éramos mais novos. Não concordo, mas compreendo. E o facto de eu não querer uma relação com eles _agora, _não significa que não vá querer amanhã. Ou para a semana. Ou daqui a um mês ou um ano. Não lhes guardo qualquer ressentimento. Quando descobri as cartas, talvez tivesse guardado. Mas agora tudo mudou.

- Draco. – disse Daphne, simplesmente. Olhei-a e sorri.

- Eu só quero ser feliz, Thomas. Tal como tu. E, de momento, William e Julie não entram no meu ideal de felicidade. – ele suspirou, ao fim de uns segundos.

- Talvez amanhã? – perguntou, com um sorriso. Estendi a mão e pousei-a em cima da dele.

'_Pode ser que seja hoje  
Pode ser que hoje não  
Pode ser que o destino se arme em brincalhão  
Pode ser que ganhe um passe ou vá directo para a prisão  
Sem passar pela partida e ganhar o meu quinhão_

- Quem sabe? É um mistério!

_Pode ser que ganhe juízo  
Pode ser de improviso  
Pode ser que arranje um guizo  
para seguir o (teu) sorriso  
Pode ser que seja hoje  
Pode ser que hoje não  
Pode ser que o destino se arme em brincalhão'  
(Um Dia Destes – Da Weasel)_

* * *

**N/A: **'o código dos gays' é uma lista de algumas 'regras' que fui aprendendo ao longo de anos de convívio com uma melhor amiga gay x). Mas se alguém se sentiu ofendido peço muitas e encarecidas desculpas.

Isto está mesmo quase a acabar :o. Já tenho outra fic delineada, e da qual já escrevi metade. Mas os bloqueios criativos...vocês sabem como é. Amanhã vou até à praia a ver se alguma ideia me atravessa a mente. Praia em Abril, em Portugal. Incrível. Tudo obra do aquecimento global :o

Continuem a ler, sim? E deixem reviews (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	23. Narcissa Vs Narcissa

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 23: Narcissa Vs. Narcissa**

- Draco?

A minha voz ecoou pela sala de jantar completamente vazia da mansão Malfoy. Eu tinha noção de que aparecera meia hora mais cedo, mas pensara que Draco também estivesse por casa por volta daquela hora para me explicar que regras de cortesia que eu deveria ter perante Narcissa Malfoy.

Quer dizer, eu já era versada em todas as regras de etiqueta possíveis. Afinal, a minha mãe era Julie Barclay. Mas, ainda assim, talvez devesse ser informada de algum pormenor que irritasse Mrs. Malfoy, por exemplo. Oh não, não planeava deixar de ser eu mesma. Nem sequer para agradar à mãe do amor da minha vida. De qualquer modo, estava a dar graças a Merlin por Narcissa não possuir o Dom do meu primo.

Deambulei pela sala devagar, observando com atenção aquela divisão. Era muito grande, quase tão grande quanto a que tínhamos na mansão Barclay. Mas, ao contrário do que acontecia na casa onde eu crescera, a sala onde eu me encontrava funcionava também como sala de estar. À minha frente, um enorme sofá em L e mais duas poltronas acomodavam-se à frente de uma lareira em pedra, onde o fogo ardia lentamente, embora não emanasse qualquer calor. Sorri. 'Só pela aparência'. Do meu lado esquerdo encontrava-se uma enorme cristaleira, contendo, provavelmente, porcelanas valiosíssimas. Duas grandes janelas, rodeadas de cortinas feitas de tecidos que eu sabia serem caríssimos, recortavam a parede desse mesmo lado. Lá ao fundo, depois dos sofás, uma enorme mesa, ricamente posta para três pessoas, encabeçava a sala. Por trás dela, uma porta dupla encontrava-se fechada. 'Para os elfos trazerem o jantar', pensei.

Do meu lado direito, pequenas mesas de pé alto figuravam encostadas à parede. Por cima de cada uma, e em toda essa parede até à lareira, haviam quadros, que eu reparei serem das mais bonitas paisagens de Wiltshire. E, em cima das mesinhas, em molduras pequenas, fotografias da família mexiam-se alegremente. Aproximei-me para ver melhor. A primeira mesa parecia conter apenas fotos de Narcissa e Lucius. Enquanto crianças, jovens e adultos. Escusado será dizer que eram ambos absolutamente lindos. Draco tivera de ir buscar toda aquela beleza a algum lado, certo?

Continuei para a mesa seguinte, vendo que agora apareciam as primeiras fotos de Draco. Sorri ao ver um menino loiro e desdentado a tentar subir para uma pequena vassoura debaixo do olhar atento da mãe. Numa moldura mais ao lado, Draco figurava ao lado da mãe, com o uniforme de Hogwarts vestido. 'Provavelmente é do ano em que ele entrou para a escola', pensei. Atrás destas duas fotos, encontrava-se uma outra que me fez sorrir com nostalgia. A equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin sorria, todos abraçados, segurando a taça de campeões. Olhando melhor, reparei que Draco não figurava na foto. Nem Zabini. Nem Edwin. De repente, fez-se luz. 'É claro que não! Nós só fomos campeões no meu sétimo ano!'. Naquela foto figurava eu, Erika, e mais três rapazes e duas raparigas de cujos nomes eu não me recordava. Franzi o sobrolho. Porque raio manteria ele aquela foto ali!?

- Só há bem pouco tempo descobri a razão de essa foto se encontrar nessa mesa desde há meia dúzia de anos. – disse uma voz atrás de mim, fazendo-me olhar por cima do meu ombro direito. – E agora contemplo-a mesmo à minha frente. – acrescentou Narcissa, andando na minha direcção.

Continuava tão bonita quanto eu me lembrava. Envergava uma saia preta justa e uma camisa de manga curta de cetim púrpura. Estava, obviamente, e tal como eu, de saltos altos. Tinha o cabelo loiro apanhado num coque apertado e que eu desconfiava que não tinha qualquer hipótese de se desmanchar. Os seus olhos castanhos perscrutaram-me rapidamente e ao traje que eu envergava. Mais cedo, tinha achado que as minhas calças azuis escuras e o meu cabelo solto eram uma boa aposta, mas agora já não estava tão segura. Quanto à minha camisa branca, ela não podia tecer qualquer crítica: tinha uma igual vestida. Quase ri ao pensar que Narcissa Jones e Narcissa Malfoy gostavam particularmente do mesmo estilista.

Seja como for, o que é que ela tinha dito sobre eu ser a razão daquela foto estar ali?

- Devo comunicar-lhe que o meu filho se encontra atrasado e que avisou para que começássemos a jantar sem ele. – continuou ela, não me dando hipótese para perguntar nada sobre a foto. – E penso que as apresentações são perfeitamente dispensáveis. Fiquei mais do que esclarecida sobre isso na última vez que nos vimos, Miss Barclay. – acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso de escárnio.

Sorri-lhe de volta, qual menina inocente. Embora a minha mente estivesse a trabalhar a mil à hora para que as minhas palavras saíssem correctas e firmes, sem qualquer registo de nervosismo ou hesitação.

- Na verdade, Mrs. Malfoy, é Miss _Jones._ – respondi, avançando na sua direcção. - Mas pode chamar-me apenas Narcissa. – Estendi-lhe suavemente a minha mão direita, que ela tomou de sobrancelha erguida. – É um prazer.

- Muito bem, _Narcissa. _– retorquiu, assentindo e largando a minha mão, virando depois costas e andando em direcção à mesa. – Queira então acompanhar-me até à mesa, por favor.

Segui-a e vi-a sentar-se à cabeceira da mesa, fazendo-me sinal para que tomasse o meu lugar do seu lado esquerdo, o que fiz rápida mas elegantemente, o que, obviamente, ela notou. Acenou discretamente aos elfos para que servissem o jantar e, enquanto eles se ausentaram por momentos, ela tornou a dirigir-me a palavra.

- O primeiro ponto a seu favor, minha cara, é não se ter produzido em demasia, como todas as outras que aqui apareceram antes de si. É refrescante ver um pouco de honestidade. – disse ela, pousando os cotovelos na mesa, unindo as mãos e pousando o queixo em cima delas, deixando o seu olhar escuro fixar-se no meu.

Escusado será dizer que a minha mente rapidamente divagou para o exacto número de outras que tinham efectivamente estado naquela posição antes de mim. Nada na minha expressão o denunciou, no entanto. Permaneci calma e até ostentei um pequeno sorriso quando lhe respondi.

- Obrigada. Terá, mais tarde, de me explicar por que sistema de pontos se guia, Mrs. Malfoy.

Ela riu mas não disse nada. Os elfos tornaram a aparecer pela porta atrás de mim, empurrando um pequeno carrinho onde se encontrava um mini buffet de saladas. Pararam entre mim e Narcissa e começaram rapidamente a fazer os nossos pratos. Estava surpreendida. Pensei que Mrs. Malfoy me fosse servir alguma comida de gente rica, como _escargots _ou _foie gras_. Desta vez, devo ter deixado a minha face revelar o que sentia, porque Narcissa deu um dos sorrisos que eu mais via em Draco: aquele que diz que já esperava que eu reagisse daquela maneira e que tinha sido exactamente por isso que fizera o que fizera.

- Quando o meu filho me avisou de que provavelmente não chegaria a tempo do jantar, decidi que talvez apreciasse uma coisa mais leve. – esclareceu ela, fazendo sinal ao elfo para parar de lhe encher o prato e começar a tratar do meu.

- Leu os meus pensamentos, Mrs. Malfoy. – respondi, aceitando o prato que o elfo me entregava, vendo-o retirar-se em seguida.

- Minha cara, suspeito que a única capaz de fazer isso é você. – retorquiu ela, começando a comer. Não o dissera com nenhuma entoação esquisita por detrás. Apenas constatara um facto. Sorri discretamente. Ao menos o grande elefante que era o meu Dom já tinha saído da sala.

- Na verdade, há bastante tempo que não faço uso dessa minha capacidade. A maior parte do tempo tento ser normal. – confessei. Ela olhou para mim.

- Mas você é tudo menos normal, Narcissa. Porque razão haveria de querer ser vulgar, igual a toda a gente?

- Penso que estou apenas cansada de ver o mundo desabar à frente dos meus olhos, e sempre por causa de algo relacionado com o meu Dom ou qualquer outra coisa recheada de magia excepcional. – vi-a pousar os talheres, usar o guardanapo que tinha no colo com uma elegância que apenas um Malfoy conseguiria igualar, e olhar para mim, séria.

- Não me parece ingénua ao ponto de não saber que o objectivo da vida não é livrarmo-nos da miséria, mas sim manter o seu nível no mínimo. E do que me lembro do nosso último encontro, não creio que seja o tipo de pessoa que se acomoda. – Quase ri. 'Adivinhe qual foi única coisa que fiz nos últimos oito anos, Narcissa?' – Portanto, se tem toda essa magia excepcional, de todas as vezes que vir o mundo desabar perante ou sobre si, use-a para sair debaixo do mundo e continuar a sua vida. É aí que descobrimos a nossa força. Vemo-nos forçadas a desafios inesperados e temos de arranjar maneira de sobreviver. – terminou ela, tornando a olhar para o prato.

Apercebi-me rapidamente de que já não estávamos a falar de mim. De que o sujeito da conversa tinha mudado de uma Narcissa para outra. E eu queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas a minha mente parecia vazia, e a minha boca mais seca do que nunca. Mas, forçando a minha concentração – que recuperei quando bebi um pouco de água -, consegui articular algumas palavras.

- Lamento pelo seu marido, Mrs. Malfoy. – disse eu, sinceramente.

De novo, graças a Merlin que ela não tinha o Dom de James. Se tivesse, iria descobrir que embora eu estivesse a ser sincera e realmente lamentasse a dor que lhe era causada pela prisão do marido, também estava aliviada por ele estar atrás das grades.

- Eu também. – disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso. – E suponho que lhe devo um agradecimento. – acrescentou, acabando de comer. Olhei-a, confusa. – Por não ter escrito o artigo. Decerto que, por esta altura, já sabe que a autora da carta que lhe foi enviada sou eu.

- Não tem de agradecer. – disse eu abanando levemente a cabeça. – Não planeava escrever aquele artigo de qualquer das maneiras.

- Permite-me perguntar porquê? – inquiriu, curiosa, agora devotando toda a sua atenção à minha pessoa.

- Acontece que o Auror que era a nossa fonte é o meu pai. Digamos que havia um certo conflito de interesses. – 'Conflito de interesses é eufemismo!'.

- Estou a ver. Depreendo que sabe que foi ele o captor de Lucius? – engoli em seco, sustentando o seu olhar. Já imaginava que tivesse sido o meu pai, mas Narcissa acabava de me dar a certeza.

- Sim, já imaginava. – suspirei. – Ainda não falei com Draco sobre isso.

- Pelo bem da sua sanidade, minha cara, aconselho-a a não falar.

Ri-me com gosto. Ela olhou ligeiramente espantada para mim mas depois também deu uma gargalhada suave. Merlin, o que é que estava a acontecer ali? Eu e Narcissa estávamo-nos _realmente_ a dar bem?

Quando dissera que agora que me sentia diferente e conseguia esperar um amanhã muito mais risonho, nunca me passara pela cabeça que seria _aquele_ o meu amanhã (bom, não literalmente, já que aquela epifania me dera naquele dia mais cedo). Era a cereja em cima do bolo. Mal podia esperar para contar a Daphne.

- Acho que vou seguir esse conselho. – respondi, quando me acalmei e pousei os talheres sobre o meu prato vazio, que foi imediatamente substituído por uma taça lindíssima de salada de fruta.

- Não pense que Draco culpa o seu pai de alguma coisa, porque não é o caso. – explicou ela. – Ele compreende que William só fez o trabalho dele. – 'William!?', pensei, a minha cabeça a magicar variadas e elaboradas razões pelas quais Narcissa parecia referir-se ao meu pai com relativa intimidade. – Ele está muito zangado com Lucius. Recusa-se até a ir visitá-lo em Azkaban.

Desde o fim da Guerra, quando os Dementors foram banidos de Azkaban, Kingsley legislara que os encarcerados, agora com as suas mentes (relativamente) sãs e intocadas pela presença nociva de tais criaturas, poderiam receber visitas da família e, se fosse necessário, de representantes do Ministério. Eu nunca tivera ninguém para visitar naquele lugar (felizmente!), mas James já lá fora muitas vezes devido ao seu trabalho. Os relatos dele mantinham-se fiéis a tudo o que eu sempre ouvira. Com ou sem Dementors, Azkaban continuava a ser uma estrutura massiva no meio no mar, erguendo-se metros e metros rumo ao céu, mágica e fortemente guardada, e com um aspecto, negro, decrépito - apesar de toda a pedra negra quase brilhante de que eram feitas todas as paredes -, e francamente assustador.

Fosse como fosse, era lógico que não era pelo aspecto da prisão que Draco se recusava a visitar o pai. Narcissa dissera que ele estava zangado. Pelo que eu me lembrava das conversas que tínhamos em Hogwarts, ele não estava só zangado. Estava completamente fora de si, louco de fúria, cheio de ódio pelo homem que condenara a sua família àquele malfadado destino de servos, escravos do Lord das Trevas.

- Percebo porquê. – disse eu, simplesmente. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Concorda com a posição dele?

- Não. Nem discordo dela. É algo que não me diz respeito. – respondi, encolhendo ligeiramente os ombros. Ela sorriu.

- Vejo que já aprendeu algumas tácticas. – afirmou, fazendo sinal aos elfos para levantarem a mesa.

- Conheço Draco há muitos anos, Mrs. Malfoy.

- Sim, o meu filho contou-me tudo sobre Hogwarts. – disse ela, deixando-me espantada. Em seguida, ergueu-se da cadeira e fez sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo e a acompanhasse. – Deixe-me perguntar-lhe, Narcissa… - retomou, dirigindo-se para uma das poltronas, onde se sentou. Eu tomei o sofá como meu. – Guardou a rosa?

A rosa? Ela referia-se à rosa negra que ele me dera quando terminara o namoro comigo? Merlin, ele tinha-lhe mesmo contado _tudo._ Embora eu esperasse sinceramente que tivesse tido o tacto de ocultar alguns pormenores mais…sórdidos.

- Sim, claro. Pensei seriamente em destruí-la, mas não me consegui levar a fazê-lo. – ela sorriu.

- A ideia foi minha, sabia? A intenção era que a rosa a fizesse perceber que ele a amaria sempre, apesar de tudo. Achei muito romântico. Claro que eu não fazia ideia de que era você o objecto da sua afeição, senão jamais teria sugerido tal coisa. – acrescentou, mas depois olhou para mim, ligeiramente agitada. – Sem ofensa, claro. – Sorri.

- Não se preocupe, não é a primeira vez que ouço isso.

Ela não respondeu e o silêncio reinou durante os minutos. Apenas o crepitar das chamas na lareira era audível e, por isso, deixei o meu olhar deambular nessa direcção, pensando se Draco planeara sequer comparecer ao jantar em primeiro lugar. Sorri ao pensar que, se aquilo tinha sido mesmo uma espécie de artimanha para que eu e Narcissa nos encontrássemos sozinhas, ele devia estar a roer-se por dentro, morto por saber o que se estaria a passar.

- Tenho três últimas perguntas para lhe fazer, minha cara. – disse Narcissa, de repente, fazendo-me fixá-la, o que ela certamente tomou como consentimento. – Sabe porque é que assinei aquela carta como _Stellar_?

- Não faço a mais pálida ideia. – ela sorriu.

- Na nossa família, é hábito nomear os nossos descendentes em honra de constelações. – assenti, indicando que já sabia daquele facto. – Vou obviamente assumir que sabe o que é uma constelação. – ri-me.

- Sim, claro.

- _Stellar_ significa estelar. – vi-a corar ligeiramente. – Uma alcunha um pouco idiota que Lucius me pôs pouco depois do nascimento de Draco.

- Soa como se fosse a mãe de todas as constelações. – comentei. - Não tem nada de idiota, é até bastante apropriado. – ela sorriu.

- O que me leva à minha segunda pergunta: sabe porque é que a sua alcunha é _Sky_? – 'Merlin, ela também sabe disso!?'

- Não, perguntei muitas vezes a Draco mas ele nunca me disse.

- Bom, suponho que agora consiga deduzir esse porquê. Eu digo-lho, de qualquer forma. – fez uma pausa. – Para haver constelações, ou até mesmo estrelas, tem de existir céu. _Sky_. - ela sorriu suavemente. – É a versão de Draco para aquele provérbio que diz que 'atrás de um grande homem, há sempre uma grande mulher'. No caso do meu filho, significa que para que ele possa existir totalmente, para que possa 'brilhar' por completo, precisa do seu céu. Que é, obviamente, você, Narcissa.

Sorri, feliz. Ele tentara fazer-me perceber desde o início que não podia viver sem mim. E eu fora sempre horrivelmente distraída e não reparara naquele significado tão óbvio, que dançava mesmo à frente dos meus olhos. Suspirei. Agora a alcunha que eu lhe dera parecia padecer de uma terrível falta de originalidade.

- Receio não ter sido tão original quando retribuí a alcunha. – comentei, rindo.

- E essa seria...

- Leo. É também uma constelação, mas não estava propriamente a pensar em estrelas quando o apelidei assim. Apenas sempre achei que o seu carácter era parecido ao de um felino poderoso como o leão.

- Draco pode ter sido ligeiramente mais imaginativo, mas a Narcissa acertou na _mouche_. O meu filho possui realmente essa característica. O seu patronus assume até a forma de um _leo_. – gracejou ela.

Merlin, se alguma vez eu pensara que ia estar a ouvir Narcissa Malfoy, que há anos entrara na minha casa e dera um mini-escândalo, fazer uma piada sobre uma alcunha que eu dera ao seu filho quando éramos adolescentes! Mais uma coisa para a lista de coisas completamente novas para mim. Já para não falar que eu não fazia a menor ideia de que o patronus dele era o masculino do meu. Aquele dia estava a revelar-se cada vez melhor. E não havia qualquer dúvida na minha cabeça de que ia acabar de uma maneira fantástica.

- Resta apenas a última pergunta. – acrescentou ela, passados uns segundos.

- Estou curiosíssima para descobrir qual será.

- Algo me diz, e pelo pouco que conheço de si, que as duas que acabei de fazer serão muito mais do seu agrado. – ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, não me deixe na expectativa.

Sorrindo, Narcissa levantou-se da poltrona e sentou-se a meu lado, tomando uma das minhas mãos entre as suas. Depois olhou-me e, por detrás da cortina de dor que bailava naquelas órbitas de íris um pouco mais escura que as minhas, eu vi felicidade, algum nervosismo e muito entusiasmo.

- Promete que me deixa tratar do casamento?

* * *

**N/A: **Sorri o tempo todo enquanto escrevia este capítulo. Não sei porquê, mas foi mesmo divertido escrevê-lo.

E já agora, uma coisa importante que me tenho esquecido de dizer nos capítulos anteriores: **BETA PRECISA-SE!! Para traduções PT-ING**! Se estiverem interessados ou souberem de alguém que esteja, deixem review ou enviem pm, okay? Obrigada :D

Continuem a ler, oui?

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	24. Calendar

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 24: Calendar**

_**Outubro**_

- É só uma carta, Draco. – respondeu calmamente Narcissa, acenando ao loiro com um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Uma carta do_ Fowles._ – disse ele, irritado.

- É uma carta de desculpas. Ele diz que gostava que continuássemos amigos. – explicou a morena.

- Ele quer ser teu _amigo_ tanto quanto tu gostarias de enfrentar um Dementor. – retorquiu Draco, cruzando os braços e sentando-se no sofá oposto ao de Narcissa. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Esta casa é enorme. E se fosses ver se por acaso não deixaste uma das tuas _amigas _fechada num armário?

_**Novembro**_

- Não acredito que foste fazer queixinhas à minha mãe! – exclamou ele, irritado.

- Não fiz queixinhas coisa nenhuma. A tua mãe perguntou-me se estava tudo bem connosco e eu disse a verdade.

- E que verdade foi essa?

- Que tu eras um idiota e que cada vez mais se me esgotava a paciência para te aturar!

- Não me digas! E o que é que ela respondeu?

- Perguntou-me se planeava casar de branco. Ao que eu lhe respondi que não planeava casar-me de todo. – ele riu, com desdém.

- Então se eu te pedisse em casamento neste preciso momento, tu recusavas?

- É óbvio que sim!

- Casa comigo.

- Está bem.

_**Dezembro**_

- Não ouvi o teu maravilhoso cacarejar quando entrei,_ querida. _– disse Draco, assim que viu a cara de poucos amigos de Narcissa.

- Podias ao menos ter avisado que não vinhas para casa, imbecil.

- Tiveste saudades minhas? – retorquiu ele, sorrindo e pousando a pasta e o casaco na cadeira em frente à cama onde ela estava deitada.

- Odeio-te.

- Sexo de reconciliação? – sugeriu ele, despindo-se rapidamente.

- Pode ser.

_**Janeiro**_

Eu dissera 'o sim', mas não falara realmente a sério. Quer dizer, claro que me queria casar com ele. Mas não imediatamente. Um dia, talvez. Dali a alguns anos, quando decidíssemos formar família.

E expliquei-lhe isso, com toda a calma, para que ele percebesse perfeitamente que eu ainda não estava preparada para dar esse passo. Ainda nem sequer vivíamos juntos. É lógico que ele não gostou muito da minha resposta. Ou melhor, não gostou _nada._ Ainda para mais quando o casamento de Daphne e Thomas se aproximava a passos largos. Mas com alguma ajuda de Narcissa, acabou por aceitar. No entanto, a palavra _casamento_ (e todos os elementos dessa família) estava expressamente proibida na mansão Malfoy (onde eu agora passava bastante tempo), só para prevenir.

Mas mesmo tendo banido a palavra C, era complicado evitar esse assunto. Daphne reclamara como seu todo e qualquer tempo livre que eu tivesse para a ajudar a planear o casamento. Não que houvesse muito para planear. Thomas não queria nada em grande, apenas a família e amigos mais chegados numa pequena cerimónia no Ministério, seguida de um belo jantar na casa da costa. A minha mãe quisera encarregar-se do jantar e a mãe de Daphne dissera que tratava de marcar a cerimónia. Portanto, o que é que faltava?

O vestido. Merlin, andava há quase três meses à procura do raio do vestido. Já correra toda a Inglaterra. E a Escócia. E a Irlanda. E ainda não achara _o tal_. Ou dizia que fazia a sua barriga de grávida parecer ainda maior, ou que era demasiado curto, ou que o decote era longo de mais, ou que era demasiado branco. Eu estava tão farta de vestidos de noiva que até já lhe dissera que, se ela comprasse um qualquer, eu teria todo o gosto em alterá-lo para que ficasse parecido àquilo que ela concebia na sua cabeça (e que eu, três meses depois, ainda não sabia muito bem o que era). Mas ela limitara-se a ignorar-me e a sugerir que devíamos começar à procura no resto da _Europa. _Que foi precisamente o que fizemos. Ora, não se pode contrariar a noiva!

Muito menos uma noiva com a barriga daquele tamanho.

_**Fevereiro**_

Dois dias antes do final do mês, Daphne aparecera à porta da mansão Malfoy - onde eu me encontrava a trabalhar num artigo sobre o novo perfume que empresa da minha futura sogra e do meu futuro marido ia lançar – a chorar copiosamente. Pensando que tinha acontecido algo de realmente perturbador, levei-a rapidamente para dentro de casa e chamei por Narcissa, que ouvindo o choro mais do que audível de Daphne, também se apressou a vir ver o que apoquentava a sobrinha.

Depois de passarmos uma boa meia hora a acalmá-la, Daphne revelou finalmente o que a deixara naquele estado: naquela manhã, a minha cunhada e o meu irmão tinham estado a discutir nomes para a filha. Daphne queria uma coisa bonita e elegante, como era costume na sua família. Thomas queria que tivesse mais significado, e estava a pensar dar o nome da minha mãe à criança. Daphne logo dissera que Julie não era um nome bonito (observação que teve todo o meu apoio), e que se iam nomear a minha sobrinha de modo a homenagear a sua ascendência, Bianca, o nome da mãe de Daphne, soava deveras melhor.

Depois de nos contar esta primeira parte, Daphne recomeçou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Tornámos a acalmá-la e pedimos um pequeno resumo, para prevenir mais choros. Então, e sempre com uma lágrima a ameaçar cair, ela explicou-nos que a discussão tinha ficado feia e que eles haviam decidido deixar a escolha do nome da criança ser tomada por mim.

Fiquei estupefacta, porque era uma responsabilidade enorme. Mas Daphne logo me serenara dizendo que, já que iria ser a madrinha, era meu direito tanto quanto meu dever escolher o nome da bebé. E que também já falara com Adam, o padrinho, e que ele dissera que confiava no meu bom gosto. Portanto, acabei por concordar, pensando que teria de devotar algumas horas a pensar seriamente no assunto.

Só Merlin sabia como não seriam precisos mais que dez minutos.

_**Março**_

Há noites e noites seguidas que não conseguia dormir. Já tentara de tudo: poções, banhos quentes, leite com chocolate, livros enfadonhos, sexo selvagem. Mas nada parecia funcionar. Andava completamente exausta, e para perceber isso bastava olhar para a minha cara. Debaixo dos meus olhos haviam aparecido dois sacos negros que, pelo andar das coisas, pareciam planear ficar ali para sempre. Assim que me vira, Catherine mandara-me imediatamente para casa para dormir durante dois dias. E eu rezara a Merlin para conseguir cumprir as ordens da minha chefe de redacção. Mas, como sempre, Merlin parecia ignorar as minhas preces.

Faltavam dez minutos para as quatro da manhã de uma sexta-feira no final de Março, e eu estava de novo acordada. Draco respirava suavemente do meu lado esquerdo, o seu braço pousado por cima da minha cintura. Não me queria levantar para não o acordar, e por isso deixei-me ficar quieta (e, infelizmente, acordada), a olhar o tecto. Lembrei-me de que, já que não conseguiria dormir, ao menos faria algo produtivo e poderia começar a pensar num nome apropriado para a minha sobrinha. Comecei por analisar os nomes de toda a gente da nossa família para não haver repetições. Terminada essa lista, preparava-me para começar a pensar efectivamente no primeiro nome da bebé, quando, subitamente, adormeci. Ou pelo menos, assim comecei por pensar.

Apercebera-me que acontecera algo, porque já não estava a fitar o tecto nem a pensar em possíveis nomes para a minha sobrinha. Sentia o meu corpo leve e relaxado, e a minha respiração era regular e quase inaudível. À minha volta, era tudo escuro. Parecia-me que adormecera. Mas depois logo reparei que, se tivesse adormecido, não me estava a dar conta de tinha efectivamente acontecido. Só ia descobrir quando acordasse na manhã seguinte. Então se não estava a dormir, o que raio acontecera!?

Fiquei em estado de alerta, sinos a tocarem ruidosamente na minha cabeça. A primeira hipótese que coloquei foi a de que estava a sonhar. Sim, só podia ser isso. E quando olhei para mim mesma, essa hipótese começou a revelar-se mais plausível. O meu Eu imaginário tinha vestido a máscara que eu utilizara no baile do dia dos namorados, em Hogwarts, no meu quinto ano. Relaxei um pouco, mas os meus punhos ainda se encontravam cerrados ao lado do meu corpo.

Como estava tudo escuro, não fazia ideia de onde me encontrava. Então, respirando fundo, dei um pequeno passo em frente. E, de repente, o escuro à minha frente dissolveu-se completamente, dando lugar a uma sala rectangular, de paredes de pedra, recheada de prateleiras e mapas. E pessoas. Homens, vestindo roupas semelhantes às minhas, encontravam-se sentados em pequenos bancos. Uns praticando um instrumento esquisito (que eu reparei ser o objecto que enchia as prateleiras) e outros estudando os mapas na parede (que eu percebi serem constelações). Reparei que via toda aquela cena como se tivessem colocado à minha frente um filtro preto e branco. Mas não era tudo exclusivamente preto, branco e cinzento. Havia também laivos de castanhos e azuis. Fosse como fosse, fazia todo aquele cenário ter um aspecto antigo.

Ninguém parecia ter notado que eu estava ali e, por isso, mantive-me quieta. Segundos passados, acabei por olhar à volta e por cima do ombro. O escuro aí também se dissolvera e agora, para lá da porta da sala onde eu me encontrava, eu via corredores de pedra ladeados por grandes pilares a serem palmilhados por mais pessoas. Ocasionalmente via-se uma ou outra emergir de dentro da parede, pelo que assumi que, embora eu não conseguisse ver de onde me encontrava, provavelmente haveria mais portas ao longo do corredor, contendo mais salas como aquela para onde me tornei a voltar.

Continuei quedada no mesmo sítio, só observando. Reparei que os homens que observavam os mapas discutiam entre si e, por isso, tentei ouvir a sua conversa. Mas depressa descobri que não percebia absolutamente nada do que eles diziam. Nem uma palavra. 'Mas que raio de sonho este, Narcissa', pensei.

Decidi então avançar mais uns passos. Os homens pareciam continuar ignorantes da minha presença, e por isso presumi que eles não me conseguiam ver. Aproximei-me primeiro daqueles que observavam os mapas. Eles continuavam imersos na sua discussão e por isso olhei para o mapa sobre o qual eles pareciam estar a discordar. Espantei-me ao reconhecer a constelação que ali figurava. Narcissa mostrara-ma há pouco tempo, quando me contara sobre a tradição dos Malfoy e dos Black de darem nomes de constelações aos descendentes.

- Draco. – disse eu.

Espantei-me ainda mais ao perceber que não falara inglês. Quer dizer, dissera 'Draco' tal como dizia na minha língua materna, mas algo em mim gritava claramente que o que acabara de dizer não tinha sido pronunciado em inglês.

O som da minha voz pareceu fazer os homens darem-se conta que eu estava ali. A maior parte olhou-me e rapidamente voltou aos seus afazeres, mas os dois que discutiam fixaram a sua atenção em mim. Começaram a falar, e embora eu parecesse também saber falar aquela língua, não a compreendia. Fiz uma expressão confusa, o que os fez mudar de táctica. Indicaram-me um grupo de estrelas naquele mapa, mesmo ao lado da constelação que dera o nome a Draco. 'Alguma outra constelação', pensei. Não a estava a reconhecer. Vendo que eu não reagia, os dois homens tornaram a ignorar-me e retomaram a sua discussão.

Dei então meia volta e dirigi-me calmamente ao outro lado da sala, onde os restantes praticavam aquele instrumento esquisito. Um deles, mais velho que os outros e que eu presumi que fosse o professor, fez um aceno e todos os outros começaram a dedilhar as cordas do instrumento. Sorri ao reparar que aquele som era mesmo muito bonito. Acabei por me encostar a uma parede e ficar a ouvir.

Quando terminaram, o homem que estava mais perto de mim falou baixinho. Olhei para ele e ele fez-me sinal para que me aproximasse. Caminhei na sua direcção e quando cheguei perto dele, ele começou a falar devagar e suavemente. Eu não percebia nada, claro, mas nunca desviei o meu olhar do dele. A certa altura, ele apontou para o instrumento e depois para algo atrás de mim. Virei-me e deparei-me com uma janela aberta, de onde se via um jardim onde mulheres passeavam calmamente. Reparei que todas elas carregavam algo nos braços. Semicerrando os olhos, percebi serem bebés. Sorri e olhei de volta para o meu interlocutor. Ele tornara a apontar para o instrumento - que, tal como as mulheres lá fora, ele segurava como a um bebé - e depois lá para fora. Abanei então a cabeça, fazendo-o compreender que não o entendia. Inesperadamente, e ao contrário dos outros dois homens, ele suspirou, sorriu e disse uma só palavra: Lyra.

Subitamente, o escuro engoliu tudo à minha volta. Fechei os olhos, assustada, e quando os tornei a abrir, respirando rápido, suando copiosamente, e com uma dor de cabeça enorme, deparei-me com um tecto ornamentado que eu conhecia demasiado bem. Olhei para o lado esquerdo para constatar o que já sabia: Draco dormia a meu lado, com o seu braço ainda sobre mim. Respirei então fundo, limpando o suor da minha testa e olhando o relógio. Quatro da manhã.

Havia outra coisa que eu também sabia, embora me custasse horrivelmente admitir. Eu tinha consciência de que aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. Sabia que, em breve, aquele tipo de 'sonhos' se iam tornar bastante frequentes. Gemi, desconsolada.

Acabara de ter a minha primeira Visão.

_**Abril**_

Os dias que se seguiram àquela primeira Visão foram um alívio. Finalmente conseguira dormir uma noite descansada, e tinha até voltado ao trabalho. Dissera a Catherine que tinha sido só stress, e ela não fizera mais perguntas. Preferira antes encher-me de trabalho.

Para poupar conversas desnecessárias sobre a minha Visão, juntei a minha família (Adam incluído) num dos primeiros dias de Abril e contei-lhes o ocorrido. Houve muitas perguntas e ainda mais teorias foram formuladas, mas no meio de tudo isso, conseguimos concluir algumas coisas.

Começámos por decidir que a cor da Visão tinha significado. Na carta que me deixara, Aled dissera que eu seria capaz de ver o passado, o presente e o futuro. James concluíra brilhantemente que o facto de a Visão se ter apresentado daquela cor e de o meu Eu 'visionário' se ter apercebido do aspecto antigo da mesma, só podia significar que a minha mente teria 'viajado' até ao passado. 'A um passado _bem_ longínquo', pensei. Por Merlin, eu fora até à Grécia Antiga!

Depois, concluímos que as minhas insónias tinham funcionado como a síndrome pré-menstrual. As ditas tinham sido uma espécie de aviso para o que aí vinha. Deduzimos então que, se estávamos a assumir que as insónias eram a TPM das minhas Visões, provavelmente não iam aparecer sempre, o que me deixaria algumas vezes sem saber se ia ter uma Visão ou não. A certa altura, Claire sugeriu que as insónias talvez só aparecessem quando eu tivesse Visões sobre o passado. Claro que só poderíamos verificar a veracidade dessa sugestão quando eu tivesse mais Visões (como se eu estivesse _muito_ ansiosa por isso).

Finalmente, ao contar-lhes sobre o que falara com os homens da minha Visão, Draco explicou-nos o significado da palavra que o músico me dissera: Lyra era uma constelação que existia ao lado da de Draco e era também o nome dado ao instrumento que os homens tocavam. E enquanto à minha volta eram discutidos os possíveis significados desse significado, a minha mente deambulava de novo pela Visão. O músico apontara para o instrumento e para as jovens mães no jardim, repetindo o movimento várias vezes. 'Ok, temos um instrumento musical e mulheres a passearem os filhos. Como é que isso pode estar relacionado?', pensei.

Mesmo perdida em pensamentos, conseguia discernir algumas coisas da discussão que decorria. James e Thomas discutiam sobre a palavra Lyra. James afirmava, sempre erudito, que 'o genitivo, usado para formar nomes de estrelas, é _Lyræ',_ e Thomas retorquia perguntando o que raio isso importava. Mas, de repente, toda a gente se calou quando Daphne gemeu sonoramente.

Olhámos todos na direcção dela, preocupados, mas Daphne, apoiando a mão direita na barriga redonda (onde eu adorava deitar a cabeça e conversar com a minha sobrinha), deu um pequeno sorriso, explicando que tinha sido só um pontapé da bebé.

Subitamente, tudo fez sentido na minha cabeça. Devo ter dado uma exclamação bastante sonora, porque toda a gente desviou o olhar de Daphne e o fixou em mim. Falando rápido, tal não era o meu contentamento por ter finalmente feito sentido de tudo aquilo, expliquei a todos o que a Visão me quisera mostrar. E, com toda a autoridade que ser madrinha de uma criança me conferia, declarei que decidira qual seria o nome da minha sobrinha.

Lyra.

_**Maio**_

Lyra Rosier Jones viera ao mundo há um mês, no dia 13 de Abril, com perto de três quilos e um choro estridente. Nascera com oito meses e meio, como se não pudesse esperar mais quinze dias, como se tivesse uma pressa louca de sair do ventre quentinho e acolhedor e dar-se a conhecer ao mundo. Com ou sem pressa, todos a recebemos com um sorriso e muitos miminhos.

Quando a vi pela primeira vez, percebi que os seus cabelos iriam herdar o tom de castanho que eu e Thomas também herdáramos do nosso pai. Os seus olhinhos estavam fechados nessa altura, mas mais tarde abriram-se para revelar uma íris azul-esverdeada, típica dos Rosier e dos Malfoy. A minha mãe dizia que ela era parecida comigo quando eu nascera, e Claire corroborava essa afirmação dizendo que conseguia ver o meu nariz ligeiramente arrebitado em Lyra.

A minha sobrinha e os seus pais babados saíram do hospital dois dias depois do seu nascimento. Fizemos um pequeno jantar na herdade para comemorar a chegada de Lyra a casa, jantar esse que se arrastou tanto pela noite dentro, que alguns de nós acabaram por acampar em casa de Tom, eu e Draco incluídos.

O meu futuro esposo tinha acabado de adormecer em cima do meu peito quando, de novo, mergulhei para o vazio negro, que agora eu reconhecia como uma Visão. Respirando fundo, o Eu que habitava a visão olhou à volta e depois para si própria. Desta vez estava vestida com um vestido preto, bastante rodado, e com um pequeno casaco de malha que me cobria os ombros. No entanto, estava descalça e a minha mão direita estava ligada. Retirei a ligadura devagar e vi que a minha palma tinha um corte desde o espaço entre o polegar e o indicador até ao lado oposto da minha mão. Percebi imediatamente que aquela visão não ia ser igual à anterior. Não pelo corte, ou pelos meus pés descalços, mas sim pelas roupas, que eram diferentes da Visão anterior e, acima de tudo, contemporâneas.

Tornei a respirar fundo e dei um passo em frente. O escuro dissolveu-se e deu lugar a um corredor ligeiramente apertado, com um guichet mesmo ao fundo. Não precisei de olhar para mais lado nenhum para saber onde me encontrava. Estava em S. Mungus, no piso da maternidade, em frente ao local onde se registavam as crianças que acabavam de nascer. Tinha estado ali há dois dias, quando fora registar a minha afilhada. Avancei devagar, parando em frente ao balcão. Atrás deste, um feiticeiro pequeno e careca escrevia furiosamente num pedaço de pergaminho. Quando olhou para cima e me viu, revirou os olhos e colocou à minha frente o formulário de registo, uma pena e um tinteiro.

Sabendo algures dentro de mim que era o que devia fazer, peguei na pena e molhei a ponta no tinteiro, movendo-a depois até à primeira linha do formulário, onde se deveria escrever o nome da criança. A minha mão começou subitamente a mover-se, como se tivesse vontade própria. Vi as minhas letras curvas aparecerem e formarem quatro palavras: Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Prince. Em seguida, a minha mão desceu uns centímetros e começou a preencher a alínea que dizia respeito à data de nascimento do bebé. Segundos depois, podia ler-se 21-08-2006. Com os olhos a começarem a encher-se de lágrimas, tornei a observar a minha mão a descer e completar a informação que dizia respeito aos pais da criança. Aquele meu Eu sorriu. Como se fosse necessário aquela Visão mostrar-me quem seriam os pais da criança! Mas impossibilitada de terminar com a dita, vi o meu nome e o de Draco aparecer rapidamente. Gargalhando, deixei a minha mão continuar a escrever pormenores como o nome dos avós, dos padrinhos, o peso do bebé…

Aquele meu Eu fechou os olhos e desejou que a Visão terminasse rapidamente. Não queria descobrir tudo. Gostava de ter algumas surpresas. E como se tivesse ouvido essa prece, a Visão dissolveu-se, eu acordei – respirando rápido e suada como anteriormente -, corri para a casa de banho, e debrucei-me na sanita, vomitando todo o jantar. Draco apareceu rapidamente à porta, ensonado, perguntando se eu estava bem. Peguei numa toalha molhada, limpei a boca, puxei o autoclismo e atirei-me para os seus braços, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Estou grávida!

_**Junho**_

Na noite em que contei a Draco que estava grávida, ele quis dormir com a cabeça em cima da minha barriga, dizendo que queria estar a postos caso o bebé decidisse, de alguma forma, 'comunicar' com ele. Ri-me perante esta afirmação tola, mas ele parecia tão feliz que o deixei fazer o que queria.

Claro que na manhã seguinte contámos aos membros da família que ainda estavam na herdade. Daphne abraçou-me durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, agradecendo-me várias vezes por ter presenteado Lyra com um companheiro de brincadeiras. Deixei também os meus pais me puxarem para um apertado abraço, e senti-me bastante melhor do que estava à espera. E depois de todas as congratulações, eu e Draco desmaterializámo-nos para S. Mungus, dispostos a pedir à minha irmã que me fizesse os exames de rotina.

Depois de gritar em choque e relembrar-me de que teria de chamar Claire ao bebé se fosse menina, a minha irmã ordenou a Draco que aguardasse na sala de espera e levou-me para uma sala, onde efectuou em mim os procedimentos de rotina. Quando acabou e obteve os resultados, explicou-me rapidamente que eu concebera em fins de Dezembro ou no início de Janeiro e que parecia estar tudo bem comigo e com o bebé. Perguntei-lhe então porque é que, durante o período de tempo que separava o momento da concepção até ao dia em que nos encontrávamos, eu continuara a ter a menstruação e não apresentara qualquer sintoma de gravidez. Claire explicou-me que, provavelmente, tinha sido devido ao Dom, que era possível que o dito me estivesse mais no sangue do que pensáramos. Mandou-me então subir para cima da balança, momento em que verifiquei que tinha engordado dois quilos e não fazia ideia. Finalmente, a minha irmã estimou que o parto se daria em finais de Setembro ou inícios de Outubro.

Depois de mais umas recomendações e um abraço rápido, saí da sala e apressei-me a contar as novidades a Draco, sentindo-me mais feliz que nunca.

_**Julho**_

Se Narcissa ficara ligeiramente frustrada com o facto de eu não a deixar organizar o meu casamento num futuro próximo, toda essa frustração se dissolveu quando lhe contei que lhe iria dar um neto. A minha futura sogra ficou tão feliz que, pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecêramos, se lançou ao meu pescoço e me abraçou, murmurando ininterruptos agradecimentos. Por alguma razão que eu desconhecia, toda a gente parecia agradecer-me por ir ter um filho.

Não contara nada a ninguém sobre aquilo que tinha descoberto com a Visão. Claro que explicara que tinha sido através de uma Visão que compreendera que estava à espera do meu primeiro filho, mas não dera mais detalhes. Lá por a minha surpresa estar arruinada, não queria estragar a deles. No entanto, havia uma coisa que me preocupava imenso, e sobre a qual ultimamente tinha andado um pouco obcecada.

Na Visão, a data de nascimento do meu filho constava como 21 de Agosto. Mas Claire, e muito bem, se eu ainda me lembrava correctamente da matemática básica e do tempo de gestação do ser humano, previra o parto para, pelo menos, no mínimo, um mês depois.

Aquela tinha sido apenas a minha segunda Visão. Eu era uma completa novata naquela coisa de poder andar, de certa forma, a viajar pelo tempo. Tinha tirado algumas conclusões a partir da Visão do passado (e começava a desconfiar que seria dessas que eu mais ia gostar), mas que não se podiam aplicar àquela Visão do futuro, com excepção da 'regra' que criáramos no que dizia respeito à cor: se a Visão do passado se tinha apresentado num preto e branco antiquado, a do futuro era precisamente o oposto. Milhões e milhões de cores, muitas das quais eu nunca vira da minha vida. E tudo parecera mais vivo, mais palpável. Naquela visão eu sentira que se respirasse com um pouco mais de força, isso poderia causar um qualquer distúrbio no ar colorido que me rodeava.

Fosse como fosse, colorido ou a preto e branco, a Visão preocupava-me de sobremaneira. Aled explicara na carta que, independentemente do que a Visão me pudesse mostrar, estava em mim, nas minhas escolhas, tornar essa Visão real ou não. Eu já me proibira de fazer tudo que pudesse causar algum distúrbio e acelerar o parto. Até explicara a situação a Catherine e pedira-lhe que não me mandasse em 'missão de reconhecimento', ou seja, entrevistar pessoas e aproveitar para lhes ler os pensamentos.

Draco, ao contrário do que eu esperava, tornara-se muito paciente e exigia sempre que eu vivesse aqueles meses delicados no limite do confortável. Por isso, numa noite nos finais de Maio, eu encontrava-me na sua enorme cama, encostada a uma dúzia de almofadas, lendo um livro, em silêncio. Ele estava encostado ao meu ombro a rever relatórios da empresa de perfumes, mas há minutos que eu não ouvia a sua pena a arranhar os pergaminhos. Virando suavemente a cabeça, para que ele não notasse, olhei para os papéis que ele tinha na mão. Afinal, o que eu pensava serem relatórios eram cartas, pedidos de clientes para essências personalizadas. Lendo mais umas linhas, descobri que aquele que ele aparentava estar a ler naquele momento era de uma mulher que acabara de ter o primeiro filho. Quase toda a primeira página era apenas sobre a dificuldade que tivera em escolher o nome da criança.

Sorrindo, descobri porque é que ele parara de escrever: perdera-se em pensamentos sobre o nome do _nosso_ primeiro filho. Tornei a virar a cabeça devagar e esperei uns segundos antes de falar.

- Não achas Scorpius um bom nome? – inquiri, tentando não começar a gargalhar. Ele voltou-se imediatamente para mim.

- Leste-me os pensamentos? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Revirei os olhos, coisa que fazia sempre que ele me colocava aquela pergunta.

- E como é que eu faria isso se não estavas a olhar para mim? – ele não respondeu e continuou a olhar-me.

- Eu estava a pensar precisamente nesse nome. – sorri.

- É um óptimo nome. E mantém a tradição da tua família.

- Da _nossa_ família. – corrigiu-me ele. Beijei-o suavemente.

- Da nossa família.

_**Agosto**_

Merlin, se eu pensara que a tortura dos Carrow era dolorosa era porque ainda não tinha tido um filho. Daphne estivera a meu lado o tempo todo, segurando a minha mão e sussurrando palavras calmantes que eu estava a escolher ignorar. A dor era tudo o que ocupava a minha realidade naquele momento. A dor e o medo. Porque apesar de todos os planos que eu decidira seguir para me sujeitar ao menor esforço possível, a minha Visão realizara-se: era dia vinte e um e eu estava em trabalho de parto.

Se eu conseguisse ver para além da dor que me consumia naquele momento, com certeza que estaria imensamente frustrada. A Visão escolhera mostrar-me um momento que iria acontecer – esperava eu! – dali a algumas horas, ao invés de me mostrar como o prevenir ou, pelo menos, adiá-lo até à data que Claire estimara que eu daria à luz.

E por isso, uma hora antes do momento em que eu rezava a Merlin que, por uma vez, ouvisse as minhas preces e acabasse rapidamente com aquela dor, enquanto passeava pela Londres muggle com Daphne e Lyra, eu tinha escolhido salvar um cão rafeiro – que dormia pachorrentamente do outro lado da larga rua onde eu me encontrava, metido na sua própria vida - de levar com uma série de andaimes que os muggles tinham colocado à frente de um prédio para o poderem pintar. Até aí não havia problema absolutamente nenhum. O que foi decisivo foi o modo como decidi fazê-lo.

Ao invés de mover o cão dali – e nem sequer o acordaria! – decidi parar os andaimes de cair. Ergui a mão direita e os ditos suspenderam a sua queda, ficando numa posição oblíqua. Rapidamente, com um aceno, tornei a colocar os andaimes na sua posição original. Terminado o 'salvamento', Daphne repreendeu-me severamente, e com razão. Tivera muita sorte, era hora de almoço e aquela rua encontrava-se vazia, já que também ficava um pouco fora de mão. Mas não tive tempo de lhe dar razão. Uma dor aguda atravessou-me o ventre, tão aguda que tive de cerrar os dentes para não gritar. Caí de joelhos, pousando também as mãos no chão para não cair de barriga para baixo e arriscar a magoar (ainda mais!) o bebé. Soltei uma pequena interjeição de dor quando a minha mão pousou em cima de um pedaço do que outrora fora uma garrafa. Mas rapidamente me esqueci desse corte: Daphne deu um pequeno grito e eu percebi imediatamente que havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem. Olhei para baixo para ver um fio de líquido vermelho a aparecer no meu joelho, vindo de _algures_ debaixo do meu vestido preto. Foi quando peguei no braço de Daphne com uma mão e no carrinho de Lyra com a outra e me desmaterializei para a recepção do S. Mungus. Dez minutos depois estava deitada numa maca na sala de partos, com três de Curandeiros à minha volta. E à medida que mais Curandeiros iam chegando, um dos três primeiros ia gritando sempre a mesma frase: feto prematuro em sofrimento. Nunca mais me esquecerei dessas três palavras.

Enquanto obedecia ao Curandeiro, que estava à frente da maca, entre as minhas pernas, e fazia força como se não houvesse amanhã, a minha única esperança era a de que o meu filho nascesse vivo e saudável. E foi com um grande alívio e com a maior alegria que eu ouvi o meu filho a chorar. Não era um choro gritante como o de Lyra. Soava mais a um miado de um pequeno gatinho. Mas gritante ou não, estava lá. Existia.

- Muitos parabéns! – disse o Curandeiro, sorrindo para mim por debaixo da máscara. – Para um prematuro, acaba de ter um rapaz perfeito.

Garanto estas palavras também vão ficar para sempre gravadas na minha mente.

* * *

**N/A:** Penúltimo capítulo! Nem acredito que esta saga está dias de terminar por completo depois de todo o tempo que levei a escrevê-la :')

A parte em que Narcissa tem a visão do passado foi a que mais gostei de escrever nesta fic. Não sei porquê, porque tenho noção de que já escrevi coisas bem mais articuladas e eloquentes. Bom, talvez seja por isso mesmo, pela simplicidade e leveza com que acabou por ficar aquele trecho. E pode ser que seja por gostar dessa simplicidade que resolvi escrever a fic em que estou a trabalhar num tom muito mais ligeiro do que esta ou a HYMMJ. Já para não falar de que o enredo é infinitamente mais simples.

Mas anyway, vou-me deixar de devaneios. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e para os que seguem a fic, preparem-se para ficar sem Narcissa e a sua crew :o

Últimos pensamentos antes da postagem do cap final? Deixem review, então :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	25. Fly Away

**Disclaimer: **O Draco e o mundo mágico são da J.K. O resto é tudo meu 8D

* * *

**Ser Feliz  
Fanfiction by Nalamin**

**Chapter 25: Fly Away**

- Pára imediatamente de te preocupares comigo, mãe.

A voz de Scorpius despertou-me dos cenários loucos que eu estava a imaginar na minha cabeça enquanto o ajudava a fazer as malas para o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Ora, é claro que eu tinha de fazer aqueles filmes, é isso que as mães fazem! Olhei na sua direcção para verificar que nem sequer se dignara a olhar para mim quando falara. Porque, ao contrário do que acontecia comigo, não lhe era necessário.

Tinha sido poucos dias após o seu quinto aniversário que percebêramos que ele herdara o meu Dom. Ou, pelo menos, uma mutação qualquer do mesmo. Scorpius, tal como eu, possuía extraordinárias habilidades mágicas. Déramos-lhe a escolha, aos onze anos, de adquirir ou não uma varinha, e ele escolhera a primeira hipótese. Ao contrário de mim, era bastante exímio com ela. E também ao contrário de mim, Scorpius não conseguia fazer nada quanto à invisibilidade (pelo menos, não sem um feitiço ou um manto) e também não possuía nenhum dos sentidos mais apurados.

Mas podia ler pensamentos. No entanto, fazia-o de uma forma muito mais conveniente do que a minha: ele não precisava de olhar para a pessoa para lhe ler a mente, bastando-lhe apenas estar presente no mesmo espaço físico que a dita. E não me refiro à mesma divisão. Eu podia estar na sala de estar e ele no quarto - dois pisos acima, uma ala à esquerda - e mesmo assim ele conseguiria perscrutar a minha mente. Felizmente, com o tempo descobríramos que esse grande alcance da 'antena' de Scorpius só funcionava em espaços fechados. Ao ar livre, ele só conseguiria ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas que estivessem mais perto de si no momento.

Sim, por que enquanto Daphne levava Lyra ao parque, Scorpius gostava de ir testar as suas habilidades para sítios diferentes – fora devido a isso que descobríramos todas as peculiaridades do seu Dom. Mas, certo dia, disposto a satisfazer o desejo da prima e melhor amiga, Scorpius acordou em testar as suas habilidades no Louvre. Digamos apenas que depois de 5 minutos, o meu filho jurou só lá voltar quando tivesse o seu Dom sobre controlo. O que realmente acontecera, dois anos antes. Desde essa altura que, tal como eu e James aprendêramos a fazer, ele só 'activava' a 'função' da leitura de pensamentos quando achava necessário.

Ele era muito mais disciplinado do que eu alguma vez fora. Eu ensinara-lhe tudo aquilo que a minha avó me tinha ensinado a mim – e que se podia aplicar ao seu Dom mutado -, mas ele preferia a técnica de tentativa e erro. Experimentava várias coisas e finalmente decidia qual era a melhor opção. Gostava particularmente de o fazer sozinho. Se eu lhe pedisse, deixava-me sempre observar, mas avisando-me de todas as vezes que não queria qualquer tipo de ajuda. E era perfeccionista! Não parava de tentar até arranjar a solução ideal. O espírito inteligente, independente e introspectivo dele fazia-me muito lembrar James.

- Scorpius, acordámos que se eu não lesse os teus pensamentos, tu não lias os meus. – respondi, sorrindo e fechando-lhe o malão. Ele sorriu de lado, exactamente como Draco. Merlin, aquele rapaz era a fotocópia do pai.

- Não te li os pensamentos, mãe. – retorquiu ele, acabando de arrumar uns livros e voltando finalmente o seu olhar cinza para mim. – Estavas a murmurar a minha canção de embalar. Fazes isso sempre que te preocupas _demasiado_ comigo.

- Uma mãe nunca se preocupa demasiado. – disse, sentando-me na cama. Ele veio até mim e ajoelhou-se no chão à minha frente, pousando as mãos e a cabeça no meu colo.

- Tu preocupas. É só Hogwarts, mãe. Além disso, nem vai dar tempo para que sintas a minha falta. Em Dezembro estou de volta. – Sorri-lhe e passei as mãos pelos seus caracóis loiros.

- Eu sinto sempre a tua falta, nem que estejas fora só umas horas. - Ele levantou-se e, sorrindo, deixou-me beijar-lhe a testa e abraçá-lo suavemente.

- Prometo que te escrevo todas as semanas, mãe. E sabes que de Lyra vais receber relatórios diários. – disse, enquanto se voltava e tentava colocar Persephone na gaiola, enquanto a gata se debatia e miava ruidosamente.

- Lyra escreve – e pinta também - de modo assustadoramente perfeito para uma garota de catorze anos. Estou a pensar suborná-la para ir trabalhar por mim n'O Profeta. – comentei eu, vendo-o finalmente domar a gata. – Ela vem cá ter a casa com os gémeos?

- Não creio que precisasses de a subornar. E não, ela e os gémeos passaram a noite em casa de Areana e Damien. Encontro-me com eles em Kings Cross. – ele olhou em volta. – Parece que já está tudo. Vou dizer ao pai que estamos prontos para ir. – acrescentou, deixando o seu olhar pousar em mim. – Este ano não vais connosco, está bem? Não queremos que a tua Visão se realize.

Sorri com a preocupação que Scorpius demonstrava por mim. A Visão a que ele se referia acontecera há um par de semanas, e tinha-me mostrado a minha pessoa num estado francamente lamentável deitada no chão plataforma nove e três quartos. Não sabia o que me tinha acontecido porque vira tudo da minha perspectiva, e deitada de costas, era impossível ver o estado do meu corpo. Mas sentira algo pegajoso na minha nunca – que mais tarde interpretara como sendo sangue -, e quando virara a cabeça para a direita, a única coisa que vira antes de a Visão se esfumar fora o relógio da estação a marcar 10h57.

- Pára imediatamente de te preocupar comigo, Scorpius. – respondi, usando as suas palavras e fazendo-o sorrir. - Murmurando despedidas e prometendo muitas cartas, Scorpius deixou o quarto com o seu malão e a gaiola de Persephone a levitarem atrás de si.

Fiquei algum tempo sentada na cama que pertencia a Scorpius desde que ele, aos quatro anos, decretara que era demasiado velho para dormir nas pequenas camas para crianças. Olhei em volta para o quarto agora semi-vazio e não pude deixar de sorrir ao verificar que ele o decorara de modo muito parecido ao que eu fizera no meu quarto na casa da minha avó quando tinha a sua idade. As paredes cinza estavam repletas de fotografias, bilhetes, cartas e bandeiras e cachecóis da nossa Equipa. Nas prateleiras escuras já figuravam alguns troféus de Quidditch e do Clube de Xadrez, assim como a sua colecção de snitches, que herdara de Draco, e muitos quadros e esculturas feitas por Lyra. Em cima da sua secretária, ao lado da janela, e dispostas de um modo particular que apenas para Scorpius tinha significado, encontravam-se todas as penas que eu lhe dera desde que, sem querer, descobrira que ele gostava de escrever poesia.

Quando finalmente me levantei, fui até à janela, observando os bem tratados jardins da propriedade dos Malfoy para lá da janela e pensando na jornada que fora a minha vida até ali.

Tinha tido uma infância complicada. Não porque tivesse passado necessidades, mas sim porque o meu Dom, e tudo o que lhe era associado, não o haviam permitido. A minha adolescência seguira esse mesmo padrão, juntando-lhe uma pitada de Lord Voldemort, outra de Umbridge, outra de irmãos Carrow, outra de Jack Sloper e ainda outra de Draco Malfoy. Quando saíra de Hogwarts e entrara na Universidade, estava tão no fundo que eram muito poucas as coisas que eu recordava desse tempo. E depois de começar a trabalhar n'O Profeta, o jornal tornara-se a razão da minha existência. Pelo menos, até Draco voltar a aparecer em cena.

A minha vida mudara em dois meses. Passara de profunda apatia a inacreditável felicidade. E tudo por causa de um loiro de olhos cinza com quem agora partilhava a maior dádiva da minha vida: Scorpius (outro loiro de olhos cinza).

Afinal, a entusiasmada Narcissa Jones, de onze anos, sentada no Expresso a caminho do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, é que tinha razão. Essa menina comparava a vida aos contos de fadas por que aprendera a ler. Conseguia ver príncipes e princesas, reis e rainhas, fadas e lobisomens nas pessoas que faziam parte da sua vida; via tragédia, angústia, aventura, humor e romance em cada história; mas sobre o final, nunca tinha certezas: um pequeníssimo, ínfimo pormenor poderia mudar tudo. O truque estava em não viver as histórias sozinha. Com companhia, seria sempre mais fácil de ver através dos disfarces das bruxas más e de derrotar os monstros que impediam as princesas de fugir das suas torres. Por mais difíceis que as situações se apresentassem, seria muito melhor ter alguém com quem correr, saltar, lutar, fugir, amar, rir, chorar…enfim, _viver_.

Foi nessa Narcissa sábia que eu me perdi e, por momentos, tornei a ter onze anos, e em vez dos jardins dos Malfoys - os _meus _jardins – para lá da janela semi-aberta, era a paisagem escocesa que eu fitava através do vidro embaciado do Expresso. E tal como nessa primeira viagem, eu indagava-me qual seria o final da aventura da minha vida. Mas desta vez, não me questionava se iria ser tão ou mais miserável, nem se as coisas podiam ficar melhores do que fantásticas, nem se a minha avó se orgulharia de mim, nem se o meu filho me considerava uma boa mãe, porque eu _sabia_ que ainda _seria_ miserável, que as coisas ainda _ficariam_ melhores do que estavam naquele momento, que a minha avó, onde quer que ela estivesse, _estava_ orgulhosa de mim, que o meu filho _acreditava_ que eu era a melhor mãe do mundo (e eu tinha uma caneca que provava isso!). Na verdade, eu não me questionava de todo. Porque se ser feliz é não desejar nada, é não sermos felizes e não nos importarmos, isso só pode significar uma coisa: liberdade. Pura, simples e total. E a liberdade é uma sensação. Podemos escolher usufruir dela fechados numa gaiola, como um pássaro. E com um simples aceno, o meu corpo mutou-se rapidamente para o de uma fénix de asas rubras. De seguida, sem perder tempo, voei pela janela, sentindo o sol fazendo as minhas penas brilhar.

Mas se a gaiola estiver aberta, quem concordaria em ficar quieto quando se sente o ímpeto selvagem de voar?

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **C'EST FINI!

Muito, muito, **muito obrigada **a todas as pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews (uma ou outra em especial). Foram sem dúvida vocês que me deram alento para continuar a postar esta fic e coragem para upar as próximas. E não se esqueçam, qualquer dúvida que tenham ou alguma curiosidade que queiram saber, é só perguntar. O meu mail está no meu perfil, sintam-se livres para me adicionarem no msn se quiserem. Ou então, enviem pm (:

Can't believe it's finally over. It was a long _long_ journey. Esta fic acompanhou-me durante muitos momentos da minha vida, e tem tanto de mim nela que muitas das pessoas e situações aqui descritas existem realmente. Um muito obrigada também a essas pessoas, especialmente à Fi, pela sua amizade ao longo dos últimos quase 13 anos :'D

Gosh, vou ter saudades desta fic. Mas não vou conseguir passar muito tempo longe do . Dêem-me um par de semanas and i'm back, terminator style! :p

Lots of love (and gratitude),  
**~Nalamin**


End file.
